For The Nights I Can't Remember
by Godeatgod13
Summary: (AU) He swore he would never allow himself to be victimized and reduced in the clutches of high school. Now with a fresh start, Allen will test himself in the continual trials high school will throw at him and events of both good and bad. No one said it would be easy...to Allen that's the biggest fucking understatement of the year. (Warning: Contains all of the good stuff.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_September 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, 2014_**

 _The day began as any ordinary day would, with the distinct feeling of being completely alone. I couldn't quiet help this sort of depression from latching its merciless claws into me, but I tried to overlook this sadness. I had to be at my upmost best, I had to be alert and positive and keep my energy at its highest. Because today…Today is the day I begin a new life, full of new opportunities, and uncertainties. I have to be at my top form if I were to survive today…_

 _I curse my damn guardian for not being here, but heck, I guess it can't be helped. Wish me luck!_

Allen closes his notebook and sighs as he takes a brief look around himself, noting the various empty spots within the rather large living room with a scowl. He seriously needed some more furniture, perhaps, he thought, Cross would come back and help him find at least a few couches. But he doubted that drunken bastard would help him with anything, let alone come back.

The place was much too big considering it was just him at the moment. But he sort of fancied the neighbourhood it was located in, after being in such a small home in a very dangerous neighbourhood that he assumed was the "ghetto" part of the city, he enjoyed the change. It was a house nestled between two brick fences of the neighbouring houses, painted a dark shade of blue, almost indigo in color and darker than any other house on the street. It was a two story house, beautiful and grand…far more beautiful than anything they had ever owned in their life. It was surrounded by small shrubs, with dark, looming trees sitting proudly in a field of radiant green grass, the house was glorious.

And as for the noise, it was nearly quiet, a refreshing beginning from the noisy city streets and the constant sounds of sirens and cars, (as well with the occasional gun-shots). For once he could hear his own thoughts, and not the constant arguing of upstairs neighbours or the relentless barking of the satanic dog next door. He hated that dog…and he was sure that Tim did too.

Speaking of which…

"Tim…?" Grey eyes searched around, his body twisting left and right as he sat on the floor. He couldn't see his little pet anywhere, until he caught sight of a ball of golden-orange, fluffy fur curled up on one of his duffle bags in the corner. "Oh there you are…!" Allen smiled.

The kitten was so tiny he barely seen it amongst the dozens of bags and boxes.

A sense of worry washes over him at the thought of leaving the poor, defenseless kitten by himself inside a big, yet empty house. However, he knew the kitten would be okay. No matter his size, Timcanpy was actually quite the little scrapper who knew how to defend himself and at one time, he had even bit Cross when the stupid man tried to give him a taste of beer.

Tim wasn't even his to begin with; the kitten had been left inside their old home during a party. Both he and Cross didn't know how the kitten got there, or who left it, but it stuck around and eventually warmed up Allen's somewhat cold heart and the first time it scratched his "master" Allen immediately took a liking to it and fell in love with Timcanpy. It had been a name Cross came up with, after hitting Allen over the head when he suggested to name the kitten Edgar, after one of his favourite authors, Edgar Allen Poe. Allen refused to suggest a name again, knowing that he would just get hit over the head again, but the name stuck and his world welcomed the kitten even more.

"You won't be lonely without me will you?" Allen asks the kitten as he scoots over to the small feline and scratches it lightly on his head.

The kitten looks up, eyes blinking blearily at the young teenager with little interest. The grey-haired boy simply smiles and rubs the kitten's cheek as it purrs quietly, slowly drifting back to sleep.

Getting up, Allen skips off to his new bedroom and throws off his shirt before looking at the time. "Crap! I have ten minutes to get outta here…!" He hurries out of his grey sweats and kicks them into the corner. He didn't have time to be clean up after himself, not now anyway.

Allen starts to button up his crisp, white dress-shirt, still in his AC/DC boxers as he tries to button every last one of the cursed things. But during his rush, he doesn't even realize that he had made the mistake of putting it on inside out. He stumbles around the room, one leg in his pants as he struggles with other. He curses lightly, clicking his tongue with frustration while he continues to dress himself.

By the time he was done, five minutes had already passed.

Allen runs into the bathroom, momentarily screaming when the sudden slide on the bathroom tiles almost sends him flying. But he shortly retains his composure and begins to comb through his unruly, white hair all the while trying to brush his teeth.

 _Damn, two more minutes!_

The seconds became crucial, and Allen was becoming more frazzled.

"Oh crap! My iPod…!" He runs into the room, only to run back out. "It's in my pocket! Oh! Timcanpy…!" Allen scurries off into the kitchen and pours an appropriate amount of food into the kitten's dish. "Alright…! I'll be going then Tim. I put some food in your dish and I'll be back at lunch to check up on you…!" He rushes back into the living room.

With a quick kiss on the kitten's head, Allen got to his feet once again and hurries to grab his bag, followed with an apple for the road as he springs out the door.

He had considered himself lucky to have a home that wasn't far away from his new school. It was only a fifteen to twenty-minute walk away from his house and it saved him the excruciating torment of the bus. The one thing that he hated the most was the school bus. A cramped, stifling vehicle full of noisy, obnoxious kids, with seats that were either full or would have you sitting beside some stranger that was invading your personal space. He hated when he had to sit beside some random kid, especially one that would pry into his boundaries and ask him so many questions about his hair, his eye and where he came from.

But now…he didn't have to worry.

He must thank Cross whenever that drunken bastard got back from wherever the hell he went. Seriously, his so called "godfather" actually out-done himself with the brand new house, but Allen wasn't exactly _grateful_ or _thrilled_ to be left with all the moving and the hauling himself.

Allen slings his backpack over his shoulder and stares out into the streets with a proud little smile curving over his lips. He could get used to this…well, until the time comes when they would have to move again. But until then, he was going to enjoy every single day he lived in this place.

Before Allen started his first walk to school, he pulls out his iPod and quickly searches for a song, like he often would, he would search for the song that suited his attitude. He was very particular with his choice in music, for instance, he had to have one genre or a song that would match the activity he was doing or the mood he was feeling. When it came to cleaning he had to listen to rock, typically AC/DC. When it came to cooking he had a choice between jazz or alternative rock. And when it came to studying it would always be classical, preferably Beethovan or Mozart. Allen was peculiar but he just had a way of doing things.

 _Considering what today is, being the first day of school and what not…I need something that will keep me in good spirits. Hmm…Ah-ha! Found it…!_ Allen smiled brightly as he sped his way across his yard, listening to the sound of guitars and the pitch of Billy Joel Armstrong's voice singing in his ears.

With him humming and singing lightly under his breath, Allen starts off towards his school. He needed to keep his head held high; he needed to keep a positive attitude especially approaching high school. He heard so many horrific stories of Cross's high school experience and was nearly floored at all the shit that man put himself through.

Drugs, vandalism, sex, pranks, parties, girls, fights, and so many illegal activities Allen was amazed that he hadn't been thrown in jail during that time. Don't get him wrong, Cross has been to jail at least once or twice since then, but Allen wasn't sure how that man got through high school, let alone graduate from the place! How did the man do it…?

However, Allen was a lot… _A LOT_ smarter than Cross, and he was determined to never go through any of those things that Cross put himself through. He wasn't going to let himself be like that…No way in _hell!_

"Th-this is…the school…?" Grey eyes stared incredulously at the grand school and glanced back down at the pamphlet in his gloved hands. "I-it's…so much bigger in person…" Allen smiles nervously and feels his stomach drop. He breaks out in a sweat, his heart racing as he sets his eyes on the highest peak of the school. "It's like a castle. Like…" He pauses. "Hogwarts…"

His ethereal moment of being pushed into a whole new world is quickly interrupted with a string of curses practically being yelled out from the distance and Allen feels distinctly offended, even though he knew that this person wasn't swearing at him in particular…but to a car. Allen peers in back of himself, curious to know who had been swearing his head off and sees a very irate girl.

Her hair was long, very long and seemed to be almost messy in the onslaught of wind that swept the dead leaves into the air. She had the same uniform as he did, and it almost made Allen feel ashamed that she filled out those clothes better than he ever did. But it occurred to him…that this girl was wearing the male uniform of the school and he couldn't help the sense of interest. Allen wasn't sure whether she was a cross-dresser or whether she was just someone who preferred men's clothes, rather than the skirts the school expected of young girl students.

The girl is swearing again, but its low, barely a whisper this time and she's kicking the side of a raggedy, beaten-up car that's more rust than paint at this point. As she's kicking away at the poor vehicle, she's also punching the side, denting the elder of a car.

Allen wants to go and see her, to ask her what was bugging her, it was most likely his personal respect for women, or maybe it was his concern for people in need of help, but Allen quickly rejects the idea when he sees the girl begin slamming the door. Every time she opens the door, she immediately slams it back and this ensues for at least ten more seconds before she outwardly swears again.

But this time Allen is mortified.

This young girl wasn't a young girl…

But a guy

And Allen couldn't have been more mystified and astounded when he didn't realize this before. He blames it on the wind though, which hampered his hearing during the whole ordeal of wind and the scattering of leaves.

 _It's a guy!_ Allen's mouth falls open and he shakes his head. _How could I mistake him for a girl…?_ Then he comes to a conclusion…it must have been the hair. Yes, that guy's hair was obviously too long for a male to have and that it actually shines and looks to be well-kept that it only confuses Allen more. If he was a guy, why did he keep his hair so damn long? Maybe he was transgender? Or something

The pissed-off teenage _male_ eventually leaves the tattered remains of a car and walks off in long, angry strides towards the school and Allen freezes, making note that the school was just behind him and the fuming pony-tailed student was walking towards him now.

Unknowingly, Allen turns right around, unable to keep eye-contact to a stranger and pretends to be looking at the pamphlet in his hands, mumbling to himself.

"Okay, now what's my first class? Let's see here…this is the first floor…oh! It's on the second floor!" Allen nods his head in feigned understanding and glances his eyes upward to see the male actually looking back at him.

The guy is standing at least several feet away from him, openly staring at him with indifference but hidden somewhere behind those narrowed blue eyes was a hint of curiosity.

Allen instantly gives off a small, startled squeak and looks back down to his pamphlet and papers, pretending that he hadn't been looking at all, but only to yelp out in surprise when the wind blows them right out of his hands.

"Shoot!" The grey-haired student fumbles with the remaining papers in his hands and scurries off to retrieve the rest that were now being tossed in the cruel wind of autumn. Allen curses lightly under his breath that was now being lost due to his frantic running to catch the very last of his papers. He manages to catch the few that were in the air, but as he was about to bend down to get the last two, he trips.

Allen falls to the ground face first into the dirt, the instant sting he feels against his nose triggers a trickle of tears in his grey eyes, but that wasn't the worst of it all…No, it was the sudden gust of wind that blows every single one of his papers (even the ones in his hands) back into the unforgiven terrain of autumn.

"Shoot…" He mumbles lastly before he slung his head down in utter defeat, sighing into the crook of his arm. He stays on the ground for a bit; embarrassed to see who had all seen his incident and he groans when he realizes that the pony-tailed guy was probably still staring at him.

Undoubtingly, he was.

The older-looking male is blatantly staring at the grey-haired teen that was now lying face down in the cold earth, the flock of his papers already flying off into unknown directions as he sulks and tries to hide from the staring he knows that's being directed at him. And the black-haired student couldn't help it…

He chuckles

Then he coughs out another, more-louder chuckle.

At first Allen didn't know what he was hearing. He thought there was some sort of animal choking somewhere in the vicinity, or a crow hacking down hot-sauce, but when he takes his head out of his arms to look to where that noise was coming from, he peers back at the long-haired boy and sees that he had been laughing at him.

But that was _not_ laughter.

What it was, Allen had no idea, but he figured that it was some sort of disease the man was dying from in order for him to sound like that.

Allen frowns. The embarrassment he was feeling before is later replaced by an irritation for the older teen that's still snickering (or whatever the hell it is) a few several feet away.

 _Ass..._ Allen's frown deepens and he glares at the pony-tailed prick laughing at his misfortune.

Before Allen could make any sort of come-back or argument, the guy is already seen walking away, his shoulders still shaking with his amused wheezing—Allen assumes is laugher—and for a moment, he looks back at him with a shit-eating smirk and flicks his hair at him.

Allen is stunned.

Was that imitation of a bitchy-girl directed at him?

If so…then how dare him!

Allen looks around, hoping that no one else was around to see his catastrophe of a first impression…and he doesn't. He sighs to himself, thanking the Lord that he was safe of the embarrassment but that quickly vanishes when he hears a voice call out to him.

"Are you okay?" There's an amused tone in this person's voice and Allen was about to get mad again, but when he looks up he's greeted with a stern face of a much older man.

Allen blinks, there's a sort of familiarity to this man, as if he had seen him before.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Allen smiles out of good nature and scratches his head. "Just a stumble…"

"That's good. I seen you're unfortunate _stumble_ and it wasn't nice of _Yu_ to just laugh at you." The man sighs as tries to help the younger from the ground, but he stops when he sees confusion on the boy's face.

"What?" There's a clear sense of perplexity in Allen's voice, as though he though the man in front of him was insane. "It wasn't nice of me to laugh at… _me_?" He grows even more confused.

"Ah, my apologies…!" The man dismissively waves his hand, "the gentleman who was laughing at you is actually named _Yu_. Yu Kanda to be exact…"

Yu Kanda…

Allen swears he'll never forget that disrespectful girly-bastard's name.

"Hmph…I hope his hair gets caught in the front door." Allen mutters and glares in the direction of where he last seen this _Yu Kanda._ But the moment he says that, the older man next to him lightly scoffs at the comment.

"Yeah, he doesn't exactly make a good impression on the other students here. So I suggest you keep a clear distance of that fellow…he isn't the happiest, or the friendliest of this school." Finally he helps the young student off the ground.

Allen blinks for mere-moment, unsure if he should be talking to some stranger, but the vague sense of seeing his face before was a strange feeling all together. "Um, excuse me…but uh…who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Howard Link. I'm the student counsellor of this school."

"Oh…" Allen wasn't sure of what to say next. Until he comes to a realization of where he seen this man before. "OH!" He exclaims loudly. "You're the guy in the back of that pamphlet."

"Yes, I am." The man says, obviously proud. "The St. Hevlaska Academy pamphlet was actually designed by _our_ students. I thought this year we should try to convey the _creativity_ of our students through the artistic work and design of our brilliant art students to help captivate those who are interested in this school."

"I see…well…it really _reeled_ me in. Very…top notch." Allen smiled awkwardly. He was never good with striking up a conversation with strangers.

"Thank you…" Link paused. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Ah, it's Allen. Allen Walker" Allen holds out his hand but is later interrupted from the sudden shock look that seems to wash over the man's face and Allen takes a step back. "Um, are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick…"

"Ah…Uh, Mr. Walker…!" Link dives his hands towards Allen's own and grips them in a firm hand shake that nearly tosses the younger male around. "I heard so much about you."

"Y-you… _what_ …?" Allen now seems nervous. "When…? Where…? From who…?"

Link clears his throat, a little embarrassed from his outward display of over-excitement. "From a Miss Anita…"

Allen visibly pales and feels his heart drop to the center of his stomach, the vice that's around his throat constricts further and he tries to swallow, a sensation that feels like sand travelling down his throat. There's a lingering dread stuck behind those wide grey eyes and a trembling in his limbs, all of which are clearly noticed by the counsellor in front of him.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Link asks, concerned.

 _Damn…does he know?_ "What d-did…she say…about me?" Allen asks, fighting off the panic.

"Oh, nothing _extremely_ personal if that's what you're worried about. She simply told me to keep an eye on you and help you as you enroll into this new environment." Link looks down at the boy with a stern expression. "She sent me a letter to inform me of your enrollment and we've talked on the phone a couple times. She's told me about your condition…and you must know that it is nothing to be certainly wary of."

Allen isn't convinced. "What else did she tell you?"

Link raises an eyebrow. "Well…that's all she's told me. Just about your condition, how I should keep a watchful eye on you and help you stay on the right path in your education…" The older man crosses his arms and gives an apparent frown. "If you're concern is about me knowing of your situation then you have nothing to worry about, I'm the student counsellor, all things pertaining to the student is personal and I won't go blabbing to everyone I see or meet."

Having been settled of his panic, Allen's shoulders relax and the feeling of his heart beat steadily in his chest once again was relieving.

"I'm a little offended that you believe me to be untrusting."

Allen glances at Link and finds the man actually looking a little miffed about his hesitancy and nervousness. "S-sorry…It's just…I'm not—"

"—Say no more. I understand that it's an uncomfortable topic to talk openly about. No one likes to have a conversation with a total stranger about his or her problems." Link places a have a hand on the younger student's shoulder. "But I _am_ the student counsellor, and if you need any one to speak to, about anything at all, if you have any concerns about school or your classes, please come directly to me. You don't need to ask, I'll be there to help you with anything you need."

Allen blinks and glances up at the man with a small smile. "Thank you…Mr. Link. I'll keep that in mind."

"Be sure you do." Link gives him a quick pat and turns to look at the school. "School will be starting in five minutes, Allen Walker. I suggest you go directly to class if you don't want to be late."

"Yes…well…my schedule isn't exactly with me at the moment…" Allen glares, having remembered that the wind had scattered them everywhere. Ohh, Mother Nature was cruel…cruel indeed.

"Right…" Link nodded. "Almost forgot about that. Well, here…" The man reaches into his pocket and takes out a paper and a pen, quickly circling the classes the young student was taking and drew a small map on the other side of the entire paper. "I've circled the classes you're in, drawn a map of the school and circled the rooms you will be going to for these classes. Have one of the teachers give you a time schedule, because I don't have one with me at the moment."

Allen takes the paper in his gloved hand and takes a look at the elegant writing of the man and the excellent drawing of the entire school. He's a little amazed that the man had time to draw out an entire map of the school in just a few short seconds.

"Thanks." Allen smiled. "I'll be going then…!" He gives a quick bow to the counsellor before he bolts off into the direction of the school.

"Yes, and please be sure to come see me whenever!" Link yells back. Then he stops to rethink everything, noting the difference in Allen before it was actually too late. "Was his shirt inside out…?"

"Ugh…" Allen slams the door behind him, leaning against it with a ragged slump in his shoulders and Tim could practically see the lingering shadow of depression fall over him when he greets his master at the door.

The kitten curiously tilts its head, as if he was unsure about the strange aura that surrounds the grey-haired teen until those down-casted eyes look back at him.

" _Hi_ Tim…" Allen mumbles slowly and throws his back pack up the stairs where Tim was watching him. The kitten simply watches the bag skid across the floor and then looks back to him again.

" _Mew_ …?" The kitten squeaks out a response and waits as his master lazily stomps his way up the stairs with less effort and even less grace.

The teen slouches over the top of the stair case, his chin resting against the floor as he sprawls out his limbs and buries his head into his arms once more. "What a horrible first day of school." His muffled voice was strained and his hair was a complete mess from the walk home. "You got it good Tim…and you don't even realize it…" Allen speaks to the kitten that's now sitting above his head and goes to scratch the infant cat under its chin.

"Prrow…"

"I wish I could be you…living the good life of doing nothing all day. Just sleeping, eating and sleeping some more…you don't even have to go to school, or meet new people…You get to just stay home and do nothing…!" Allen groaned and turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling with a slight pout.

"Mew…" The kitten came to crawl up to his chest and began pawing at his chin lightly, delicately dabbing his paw across the teen jaw.

Allen only smiles and nudges the kitten's face with his finger. After a while, the two lay there on the floor together, with Allen staring at the ceiling and Tim curling itself on the teen's chest and they remain there for what seemed like fifteen minutes of absolute silence.

Allen's expression is sullen, a most brooding frown evident on his youthful face as he stares at the pure white of the ceiling. He goes over the events of the day, and what seemed like the most horrible first day of school. The thoughts and remembrance of such events depress him further and Allen groans into his hands.

"I wish I can just graduate already." He mumbles and sighs longingly.

He begins to lay there once more, wrapped in the silence that washes over them both but each of them was almost content in the quietness of the room. Allen is staring beside him now, his eyes set on the boxes that were piled against the wall further away from him.

"If Cross were here, he would definitely kick my ass for looking so depressed and pathetic." He frowns. "Though I wouldn't blame him…I certainly do like a pathetic lump."

The kitten doesn't acknowledge him with an answer, instead it keeps sleeping.

 _I'm so worthless…_

Allen looks down at his chest and sees the kitten snoozing peacefully, but with a small smile and a quick apology, he picks the tiny kitten up and places it on the top of his backpack. The kitten simply goes to curl up, content in its sleep to even notice it had been moved at all.

Allen reaches into the backpack slowly and pulls out a notebook, being careful not to wake the poor thing again and picks a pencil from his pocket.

Then he begins to write…

 ** _September 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, 2014. 4:35 P.M_**

 _It's been a long day…as long as it was exhausting. And I can't even begin to explain just how much of this day was filled with disappointment and shame. I'm probably the most unlucky person to ever walk this earth and it gets more depressing the more I think about it._

 _It all started when I went to school. The very moment I stepped onto that cursed piece of land, I knew there was something about today that I'm going to either regret or loathe myself for…and undoubtingly…I was right. I lost my papers due to the wind, fell on my face in front of some asshole who simply laughed about it, nearly got the crap scared out of me by a Mr. Link and showed up to class with an inside-out shirt and mismatched socks. Luckily, hardly anyone took notice of my shirt or socks, but the teacher in my second—and last—class finally pointed it out and I severely wanted to curl up and die right then and there when all the students snickered and giggled at me. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…I thought for sure everyone would mock me of it or pin me with some sort of God-forsaken nickname…but they didn't._

 _So, I suppose there were two bright-sides of this day._

 _The other was the relief I received when I found out that Link didn't know everything there was about me. I was thankful that Anita didn't explain to him in full detail about my life, but I'm feeling a little guilty that I actually suspected her to. Maybe I should give her a call…_

 _I certainly need someone to talk to about today…Maybe she'll cheer me up._

 _Well, that's all for now…_

-Allen

Allen closes his book and rests his head on the cover, his eyes closed as he listens to the soft little breaths of his kitten and the repetitive sound of his own heartbeat. Though he said he would call Anita, he makes no movement to do so…instead, Allen begins to fall asleep.

He curls up on his spot on the floor as Tim often would do, but unlike Timcanpy, Allen isn't content with the motion of sleep swaying his senses, it's the persistent tug of depression that makes him curl into himself, as if he wanted to sink into nothingness and remain hidden. He can feel his body slowly being pinned under the weight of his unforeseen anguish and he doesn't want to move.

If anything

He just wants to die.

 _Chapter One  
End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** _ **: Here's another chapter for all you lovely readers! And my apologies if there are some typos and whatnot and shit...! But thank you for reading! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **I forgot to put this in my last chapter...oops, hope I won't get sued or something *sips tea* Anyway, as much as I would love to own D. Gray Man, I cannot, for it is impossible for a tiny, gothic dork such as I. So I own nothing! Y'hear?!**_

* * *

Allen doesn't remember having ever fallen asleep; in fact, he doesn't even remember how he crawled towards the couch during his sleep induced mind. But when he finds himself sore and stiff from his nap on the floor and from the cushion-less couch, he's almost angry with himself.

"Ugh…Ow…! I shouldn't have taken a nap there…" He straightens out his posture and grimaces at the feeling—and the sound—of his bones cracking in protest. "Lord…I'm aching something terrible." He groans and rubs at his eye.

He makes his way to the kitchen and begins to make himself a pot of coffee, hoping that a good caffeine burst would kick some wakefulness into him. The length of his nap was much too long and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, which meant being sleepy when he woke up for school the next morning.

 _Ugh…School. I don't even want to think about it…! I just want it to end already…_

As he waits for the coffee, he feeds Tim—who was the one to have woken him up in the first place with his constant mews of attention— and goes to feed his own stomach next.

When he opens the fridge, Allen nearly stumbles backwards at the emptiness the entire appliance held.

"Right…" He sighs and casts his head down. "I was supposed to go get groceries after school."

Allen looks at the clock and hums at the time. _It's only 8:25 in the evening…there must be a store open around here._ He yawns and smacks his lips together. _I must have money…somewhere._

He scratches his unruly white hair and shuffles lazily to his bedroom, once he enters the room, he goes straight towards his bookcase, where he knowingly grabs a paper-cover book and flips through the pages until he spots the forty-dollars kept within. He always made sure to hide money away, in case a burglar (or most importantly, Cross) would try to steal it. He knew no burglar or his guardian would even think to open a book, let alone one that read: "Chicken Soup for the Soul"

He never even read the bloody book; he just thought that it would be a perfect hiding spot for his cash. But to make sure that it wasn't the only book that stood out, he had to go and get a few more to make it look conspicuous. As sad as it was, these books were found during a run to the local convenience store back in his previous town and were sold to him for a dollar each.

Allen only took a twenty and saved the other as "just in case" funds, never wanting to spend more than he should. He was quite careful with his money, especially now, now that Cross was away for his job and there was no telling when that bugger was going to come back. Sure he sent a few bucks back to him, but that was just enough for a gas station sandwich.

As Allen places the book back, he hears the timer of his coffee percolator go off and he beams a wide smile.

"Coffee…!" He immediately rushes out his door and runs into the kitchen with a small slide across the tiles.

Allen was always an efficient person, making due what he could and using what he can to help whatever need he wanted fulfilled. So when he found no sugar, he opted with syrup. When there was no cream, he made due with milk. He was resourceful and helpful, doing what he could to keep himself happy. And the coffee didn't taste half bad with sugary syrup and 1% milk.

He took the small milk carton towards Tim, pouring a small amount into the silver dish where the tiny kitten lapped it up immediately.

The grey-haired teen smiled down at the small bundle and made his way to the living room. He sat upon the cushion-less couch and held his cup of coffee close to him, sighing as the heat from the mug warmed his hands.

Allen looked around the room, frowning. "I really need to make time to do this darn living room." He muttered and took a sip of coffee. As he looked around the empty room and the piles of boxes at one end, his silver eye came across the cordless phone upon a box and it finally hit him. "Oh! Right! I forgot to phone Anita!"

He gets up from the couch and walks towards the phone, but there's a sense of hesitancy in his steps, as if unsure of whether to call her or not. Sure, he always enjoyed his talks with her, but…he always felt lonely when he hung up the phone or departed whenever he had a chance to visit her. With her being more than six hours away, he never felt more aware of how distant they were until now, now that he had a moment to actually stop and think about the distance and the fact that they couldn't have casual visits again.

He bites his bottom lip. If he made the call now…he knows he wouldn't want to stop talking with her. He always did that…no matter the hour or the place, he had to remind himself that she had other things to do, and listen to a boy go on and on about menial things was not something she would spend her time doing. He could talk endlessly with her, simply because he never wanted to say goodbye.

After each conversation, when it reached its end, he would become so lost and lonely, which is why he talked long. He never wanted it to end…he was afraid. Anita was the only person he could talk openly with, the only one he kept him in line and made the bitter thoughts and feelings dissipate, even for a moment.

After all…she was his therapist.

After coming to his conclusion, Allen decided not to call her.

If he needed to get groceries, he had better do it before he called her. If he called her now, he would end up wasting up the hours and miss any open stores, and right now…he really needed food. He had himself and Tim to look after now, as it had always been. Cross was barely around, so that so called "guardian" wasn't the best parental figure to look after him.

It was him and Timcanpy…like always.

Allen sighs to himself and takes one last shot of his coffee before he sets it down on a nearby table.

"Gotta go Tim, be back soon! Look after the house while I'm out!" Allen calls at his kitten only to see the creature still lapping at milk. "Glutton" He smiles.

He grabs his coat, his iPod and his keys, puts on his shoes and is out the door without so much as a stumble, unlike this morning.

If he thought the wind was bad this morning, Allen was surely mistaken.

The wind had become a lot more powerful, so much so that Allen had nearly fallen back from the relentless push against his body. It left Allen senseless, numb, as if the wind had stolen every sense his body withheld. It was almost disorienting.

The only thing he heard was the scattering of leaves which sounded like whispers against the cold cemented ground at his feet, they flew in unknown directions, fluttering in the trees and caressing the dry grass. His sights were seized by various motions from the breeze, the bushes swayed, stray paper would brush past him, causing him to jump whenever he seen a blur of white speed by him. The cold bit at his exposed skin and chilled him to his very bones. And the scent of the wind carried the smell of decaying leaves and cold earth, making Allen feel nauseous.

He hated autumn.

Allen had always found it beautiful, but up until _that day_ …he wanted nothing to do with the cursed season.

He hated it…and he didn't think there would be a time when he could come to like it ever again.

Allen zipped his jacket all the way up to his chin, frowning to himself at the unpleasant feeling autumn would often bring him. He kept his pace quick, wanting nothing more to get away from the cold and the wind that stole his breath away.

He never thought of it before, or perhaps it's because he never really walked these streets at night, but…the neighbourhood was a little unnerving. It became less bright and peaceful and more dark and desolate. It was drastic change of mood, entirely different from what it was this morning, instead of being lost in his clarity and peace; Allen was now replaced with the feelings of dread and nervousness.

He didn't like this change…it was strange, odd, as if the neighbourhood had its own dark side and Allen wasn't sure if he liked this particular side of this neighbourhood. What was filled with light now became filled with shadows. Shadows that curved around every corner, they danced across every yard, leapt from tree to tree, as if they were alive and free to roam the earth in long, tremendous stretches and seemed to be carried by the wind.

It was like a new form of shade was brought into this world with every howl of the wind, and he wasn't sure what was real now.

He was unsure if what he was seeing was real, if it was either the shadows playing tricks on him or if there was actually something there. It was hard to distinguish what was there, whether it was real or not. Allen swore he could see people all around him, moving from place to place, hovering over him, touching him, caressing his hair or breathing down his neck.

He was scared.

 _What's going on? I feel…scared. What am I afraid of…? No…this is…all in my mind. What I'm seeing isn't real…there is no one there…!_

He screamed profusely inside his mind, shutting his eyes to the things that scared him and stopping to gather his sanity and emotions. He clung to whatever ounce of courage he could find in his fear stricken body, trying to pluck himself away from the terror that was swallowing him whole. He tried to muster any form of bravery, hoping that his mind would realize that whatever he was seeing wasn't real.

"Hey…"

Grey eyes fly open, as his body breaks into a cold sweat and for a mere second, he could feel his own heart stop. He freezes, unable to move or speak; everything…was seized in unsurmountable terror.

For what seemed like an eternity, Allen slowly peers behind him and

He had lost all feeling in his legs, his breath, which he hadn't realized until now, was still held inside his lungs, unable to escape. There was a sensation of ice running up and down his spine and throughout his body, a rush that left him cold.

When those widened eyes captured a tall, dark shadow three houses down, standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, Allen finally let out his breath, and let out a scream.

And then he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, running with enough power in his steps to bolt across a street in a matter of seconds, an action that nearly resulted in him getting hit by a passing car that came to a complete stop a few feet beside him. He had stumbled slightly, dazed that he had almost gotten hit, but that moment passed as quickly as it came and Allen continued his running.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" The driver of the vehicle yelled.

Without a glance back, Allen runs far into the night and into the streets, unwilling to let himself stop.

After a breathless five minutes, Allen comes to a complete halt a few blocks away from the local convenience store and the light that illuminates from the neon "Open" sign is like the gleam of salvation that he desperately needed. It was his temporary safe haven, a place that would keep him away from the wind and the shadows even for a minute, even for a minute he was freed of the uncertainties of the world around him, and he was relieved.

Allen walks the rest of the way there, heaving and panting from the run he assumed was for his life and hurries his way to the store.

But as he strides towards the store, a slight sting of shame hits him and he frowns.

He might have been over-thinking again, much like how he always does when he's alone. Maybe what he heard and saw was just his imagination…yet again. He was always so deep in thought, and when he was, he tended to make reality cross into the lines of his over-active imagination, making him delusional and difficult to come back from. More often than not, Allen would become nearly convinced by his own thoughts that it would make him think, that whatever he was experiencing, was real.

Even as a child he had a hard time distinguishing what was genuine and what wasn't.

So what if tonight was another result of his overactive mind? Just another figment of his imagination…

 _Then that would make me pretty crazy wouldn't it?_

Allen smiles bitterly to himself and kicks a small rock from the pavement. _This was just another form of my imagination._

"Oh lord! I'm probably just going crazy again! With everything that's happened today, my brain has reached the inevitable line of insanity!" Allen throws his hands in the air exasperatedly. "I need to stop thinking so darn much! God, what if I scared the neighbours? I ran and screamed like a mad man down the street…damn, someone must have seen that!"

 _Sweet crap! What if someone saw and now they pin me as a psycho?! Darn it! Crap! Hell!_

Allen sighed.

Certainly, today was just not his day…

As Allen is about to cross the street to the store, there was a certain sound that had caught his attention. At first he thought that it was thunder, but it was continual beat against his ears, a steady rhythm of drums which thrummed almost pleasantly in his chest, like a pulse that seemed to beat in time with his heart. Then the tempo of a guitar began to play, and immediately Allen was captivated by the upbeat sound of guitar and drums being played at once, keeping in an even flow that swayed Allen closer.

At first he was able to hear it clearly, but the more he had gotten closer the more the sound seemed to be getting louder. Until he realized that it was coming in the direction of the store.

He had found it odd that a store would be blasting music, especially in such a quiet, upscale neighbourhood but then he realized upon closer inspection, that there was actually a bar connected to the convenience store.

 ** _The Misty Blue_**

Allen raises his eyebrows. "What an interesting name for a bar…" He walks closer, to the entrance of the bar, tempted and curious to take a small glimpse of what it looked like inside, considering he never been in a bar before.

As he stands there, he takes notice to the song that's playing and a smile plays over his lips. "Jailhouse Rock" He grins almost excitedly and takes a small step closer.

"Hey kid! Get away from there!"

And for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had first woken up this morning…Allen jumps and squeaks out in fear and surprise.

"Huh?" He quickly turns around, his white hair whipping him in the face as he stares dumbfounded at the man in front of the convenience store. He waves his hands vigorously in the air. "Oh! Uh…no, I wasn't trying to get in! I was just trying to uh—"

"Take it easy, I was just taking a piss outta you, man!" The man barked out a laugh. "Are you waiting for someone kid? Your dad…?"

Allen frowned. "No, I don't have a father."

"Ouch. Sorry…" The man scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"It's alright. But I was just wondering…" Allen looked back at the bar. "What kind of a store has a bar in the back?"

"The kind that I own…" The man smiles and points his thumb to the store behind him. "I own this and my friends own the bar."

"Really…?" Allen looks somewhat amazed. He takes a long look at the man standing several feet away from him and quirks an eyebrow.

He wasn't one to judge, but considering this man owned the store, he looked kind of grubby and well…poor. He had a greasy straight cut hair that came up to his chin and wore a thick grey coat and work boots. H didn't look like a man who owned a business, but a man who mooches outside a store for spare change.

The man frowns. "Well don't sound so surprised." He says, slightly offended. "What? I don't look like a man who owns a store?"

Allen panics. "No! No, not at all! I was just…really riveted by the sumptuous atmosphere that your establishment provides." He smiles.

The man stands there, blinking for a few moments and opens his mouth before it shuts again. Unsure, the man thanks him. "Uh…thanks I guess." He coughs awkwardly. "Anyway, what're you here for kid?"

Allen perks his head to the side, as if forgetting why he was here until he finally speaks. "Oh, well I've come to buy something from your store." He smiles.

The man stares and clears his throat. "Uh…yeah, well…come in." He gestures to his store and walks towards the doors. "The name is Klack by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." Allen follows after him.

Once inside, Allen stops to stare at the first thing to greet him as he walked into the store…which was a tacky, ornamental alligator with a sign saying "Welcome".

"Uh…I like your store." A lie of course, but Allen wanted to be nice.

"Thanks! I decorated it all myself! I wanted that Louisiana vibe to it, 'cos that's where I spent my years at. I worked in construction over there, came back here, went to school to open up a business, built a store and a bar and here I am." Klack smiled. "But I had a little help of course!"

"But why open up a store here? I mean, there's nothing wrong with the choice, but why in this neighbourhood?" Allen asks as he eyes the various decorations. One in particular catches his eye and despite everything else, this actually looked nice. A picture of a purple butterfly amongst dozens of white butterflies but when Allen looked around he noticed more pictures with other things, such as scenery, foods, and people of different cultures.

"Because I thought I'd spice up this dull neighbourhood with something a little more different and way beyond average. Everyone needs a little oddity to their life; otherwise this world would be boring. What's more fascinating and interesting to a person than the strange and unusual…?" From this Klack grins and when he notices the white haired teen stare at the pictures, he chuckles. "Like the pictures?"

"Yeah…where'd you get them?" Allen peers at one after the other.

"A kid took them."

"Took them?" Allen looks at the store owner with a raised eyebrow.

"Hah! He didn't steal them, kiddo. He took those pictures himself. Y'know from a camera…?" The man rolls his eyes. "So kid, are you going to buy something or stand there gaping at everything?" He coughs out a laugh.

"Yes…in a minute…" Allen waves him off, humming with interest as he eyes more of the pictures.

The man at the register snorts. "Alright but I'm closing in half an hour…!" He says as he eyes the door and greets the customer with a lopsided grin. "Hey!"

And a voice answers back. "Hey…"

Allen froze, his eyes widening. Everything within him sinks and fear quickly replaces the loss of feeling in his body.

He doesn't want to look, but before he knows it, he's standing in the shadow of the man behind him and he couldn't help the instant reaction to look behind himself.

Standing under the light was a dark, tall shadow of a man, glowing orbs gleam under a head of messy, dark hair and a smile stretches over his lips.

"Excuse me…but you—"

"Ah…!" Allen stumbles back, but not before throwing whatever he had that was close to him—which was an energy drink can—at the guy's stomach.

A winded "oof" wheezes out of the man and he stumbles back.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Huh?" Allen blinks as he looks up at the shop-keeper who came rushing in and places a hand on the hunched over "shadowy" man. "What?"

"What do you mean _'what'_? Dumb kid, you just hit my best friend."

"Shut…up…Klack. You sound—" The man coughs, and continues breathlessly. "Stupid." The tall man breathes out and slaps the other male's hand away.

"Oh, says the man who got winded by a soda can…" Klack deadpans and gives him a solid stare.

"Shut up…"

"Who looks stupid now?"

"Shut your face…"

Allen is at a loss for words and stares at the two older men who share insults and glare at each other. Didn't Klack say this guy was his best friend?

"—anyways, are you going to apologize or just stand there like a twit."

"Excuse me?" Allen asks, still a little bemused.

"It's okay Klack. If a guy walked up to me, looking the way I do, I would've hit him too. It's not the kid's fault." The man picks up the can from the floor and frowns. "Though I don't think I would've thrown a can…" He rubs his stomach, still wincing in pain.

"Uh…" Allen stares at the man, all the fear that he felt for him had all but dissipated when he sees a kind a smile display from him.

"Here"

Allen glances down as the man holds out a wallet… _his_ wallet.

"M-my wallet…!" Allen exclaims and takes his Mario wallet. He knew it was his, not only was it a Mario 1-Up mushroom logo on the front, but it also had a Batman sticker in the back…and he knew that no one would carry around a guarantee 'geek' item like that.

"Yeah, you dropped it. I was trying to hand it to you earlier but…yeah, you sort of ran off after screaming in my face." The man meekly scratches his face. "I never seen anyone do that…and it hurt my self-esteem a bit."

Allen wasn't sure if he was being serious, and even if he wasn't, he still felt bad.

"I'm… _so, so_ sorry…" Allen casts his eyes down and bit his lip. "I…didn't mean to do that. It's just…I only moved in, like, a few days ago and I don't know the area well. The last place I was at was highly dangerous and had gunshots going off every minute. Plus one time I ran into a group of thugs having a drug exchange and they all pointed guns at me…"

 _Crap…I'm rambling. Crap…crap!_

"And I also got hit by a hooker on a bike…"

 _Why am I still talking…!?_

"And—"

"Whoa, whoa…kid. Settle down, it's okay." The man put up his hands to quiet the kid and stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Right…sorry…" Allen put his head down again and tugged nervously on his shirt.

The man gazes at him, his golden irises taking in the image of the boy with interest. _He looks…familiar._ "What's your name?" He asks.

Allen looks up and blinks. "Uh…Allen Walker"

"Walker…" The man rubs his chin, scratching at his stubble. It sounded somewhat familiar but…it didn't spark anything within his memory. "What's your dad's name…?"

Klack clears his throat. "Don't bring up the dad…" He whispered.

"My dad is dead…" Allen says sternly.

"Told you…" Klack glared at his friend.

"But his name was Mana…Did you know him?" The boy asks and watches as the man struggled to search his mind.

"No. Just a simple question…" The man shrugs. "My name is Tyki by the way." He smiles and holds out his hand.

Allen shifts uncomfortably. He never liked socializing, but to be respectful, he takes Tyki's hand and smiles lightly. "Nice to meet you, thank you for giving me my wallet. And…sorry for screaming at your face, and running away from you…and throwing a pop can into your stomach." He chuckles nervously.

Tyki grins. "It's alright…I've forgotten all about it."

There was something in that smile that made Allen uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't see this man's eyes due to the thick glasses or maybe it was the fact that he looked like a vampire with those pointed canines. Allen wasn't sure, but if this man, who basically looked like a bum, could come all the way here just to return his wallet and not actually steal it, Allen found this man very nice.

 _Never judge a book by its cover indeed._ Allen resided in his head and watched as Tyki began a conversation with Klack again

 _Chapter Two  
End_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **_Here's another tasty chapter for all you lovely readers! You're going to enjoy it, y'hear!? Anyway, enjoy...! :) Also keep those reviews a'coming! I adore them! :3 thank you!  
_**

 **Disclaimer:** **_As much as I would like to own D. Gray Man, sadly I cannot. For I am not great enough. Therefor, I own nothing...! Y'hear!?_**

* * *

Allen had gotten everything he needed for him and his cat, at least until he could get money again…whenever that would be. But when he had gotten his stuff, he found himself actually talking to this man he had just met. For him it was strange, considering his anti-social tendencies.

"So you own the bar here…?" Allen looks over to the Misty Blue and looks back to Tyki who was now lighting up a cigarette.

"Yup, pretty cool right?" Tyki asks with a smile as he blows out a lungful of smoke. "It's my pride and joy…"

"So…Is Misty Blue named after the song by Etta James?"

Tyki's smile widened and he looked almost surprised. "Yes it is. You now Etta James…?"

"I love her music…She got me through tough times." Allen laughed lightly. Half-joking, half not.

"I take it you like the blues then?"

"It's my favorite actually…" Allen admitted with a shy grin.

"Hmm…" Tyki hummed and took a drag. "Follow me Allen Walker." He smiled.

Allen looks suspicious and raises an eyebrow. "Where to…?"

"Just follow. I'm not, like, going to kidnap you or anything or steal your money. Believe me, I could've taken your wallet, but it's _ungentlemanly_ of me." Tyki began to walk towards the bar and he glances back to Allen with a smile. "Come on…"

"You're taking me…to a bar? You realize I'm underage right?" The silver-haired boy frowns.

"Well, since I'm the owner, I think it'll be okay. Besides, cops rarely come here…well…sometimes they do, but I don't think they'll be around tonight."

The teen's frown deepens. "That doesn't help…" He says with a serious face but then his attention is once again seized by the song playing from within the bar.

Otis Redding.

He's interested now. "Okay, fine. But only for a minute…!" Allen lifts his finger, indicating the one minute.

"Whatever floats your boat" Tyki smiles when Allen comes walking to his side.

When they both enter the door and step inside, Tyki watches as Allen's face lights up with amazement, his grey eyes grow wide and a fascinated smile plays across his lips and the bag that's gripped in the younger male's hand falls to the ground.

This wasn't anything Allen would have expected, he thought that it was be just as tacky and poorly decorated as the store just next door, but he was taken aback by the sheer beauty of it all. There were more photographs on the walls, photos similar to the ones hanging in the convenience store, and Allen assumed that they were taken by the same person, but they were more vivid and most were pictures of guitars, and any other musical instruments. There were guitars hanging on the walls, and old posters of blues singers and their autographs at the bottom. Muddy Waters, Howling Wolf, Ray Charles, B.B King, Bessie Smith and so much more, but Allen wasn't sure if those were genuine autographs or not, even if they weren't they still provided a greatness about them, much like the singers themselves. Beside them, near the entrance, was the bar, that held almost every drink Cross had ever drank and probably more, and hanging above the bar were blue lanterns that had music notes cut out around them.

On the other side of the room, were three pool tables and two dart boards hanging on the wall a few feet away. And on the wall adjacent to the dartboards was a wall covered in a row of sunglasses and fedoras, all pinned to the wall and all of them held a distinctive appearance, ranging from blue, black and white.

But when Allen came to the left side of the room at the far end, his jaw nearly dropped at the stage that stood proudly under the stream of headlights. A deep red tapestry hung on both sides of the stage, tied in a brilliant golden rope that held the curtains back to reveal the beauty of the stage. A blue neon sign hung in the middle of the wall that said The Misty Blue, along with two blue fedoras that hung on either side of the sign. There was a drum set, three guitars, a microphone stand, a saxophone, a keyboard and even a cello all lined up and glittering under the light that seemed to shine down from the heavens itself. The stage was quite large in stature but it wasn't ridiculously big that it took most of the space. There was enough room to have tables set up everywhere and around the stage and even more near the bar. It was a beautiful place, and despite the sin against interior decorating next door, the bar next to it was a real shock to the eyes in the most wonderful way.

It had an air of sophistication but also an exciting, party atmosphere.

Allen had been speechless for at least ten to twenty minutes as he walked around the place, admiring and transfixed upon various things around the room. He stood in the middle of the place, and took a few spins to stare at everything around him and smiled widely, almost in tears at how gorgeous this all had been. It was an experience he could never forget, something that made his heart leap and pound in his chest and made him breathless.

But soon his eyes were back to the old posters near the entrance.

"Are these…" He was too stunned to ask.

"Real?" Tyki asked with a smile. "Yes they are. They cost me a good chunk of money and nearly an arm and a leg…but it was all worth it. The one signed by Muddy Waters and B.B King were difficult to possess; I had to sell many things to pay for the lengthy sum they cost. But like I said…It was worth it."

"This…this is amazing Tyki. I…I'm just at a loss for words right now." Grey eyes stared, engrossed at the posters. And timidly, and very carefully, he touched the glass the posters were encased in and nearly shivered. It was surreal, to touch or even be near these valuable antiques.

And this moment…would forever be engraved deeply upon the heart of Allen and in his memory. For this was one of the greatest moments to ever happen to him in years.

"That was amazing! That was so cool…!" Allen jumped, springing up and down on his feet as he exited the bar with Tyki in tow.

As Allen raved and bounced around, Tyki hid a smile behind his cigarette and chuckled lightly at the enthusiasm the young boy expressed. He never met a person like Allen Walker…had he? It's been bugging him for a while now and Tyki couldn't quite help the lingering suspicion that he seen a person who looked vaguely similar to Allen but he couldn't remember who, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thank you so much Tyki…"

Tyki, pulling himself out of his thoughts, glanced up at the boy and his eyes widened at the graceful, happy smile that crosses over the younger male's face and the cigarette that rested on his lip nearly falls from his mouth as he stared in awe. Tyki feels his face flush and he smiles bashfully, placing a hand at the back of his head.

"You're welcome Allen…" The messy-haired man grins. _That has to be the cutest thing I ever seen._ He glances down and a devious smirk curves across his lips.

"Well I suppose I should be going now…" Allen beams another smile and gives a polite bow. "Thanks again…I can't tell you how much that meant to me. Have a great night Tyki…!" He turns with a wave and giggles.

Tyki quickly stops him. "Uh hey…! Wait…!"

Allen looks back and blinks. "Hm..?"

"Listen…if you want, you can always come over here. You're always welcome. I can't tell you how great it is to have another Blues admirer besides me and my friends, it's refreshing to meet someone new and find out they like Blues too. So uh…yeah…You're welcome here anytime, Allen." Tyki smiled.

Allen acknowledges the man with a grin of his own. "Really…? That's fantastic! I'll be sure to come around again, thanks Tyki! Bye…!"

"Goodnight Allen…!" Tyki shouts and smiles at the kid as he runs back into the direction of his home.

* * *

When Allen arrives at home, he lets out a joyous, little squeal and runs up the stairs to see a spooked Tim in the corner of the couch, his back arched and his tail fluffy.

"Oops…Sorry Tim…!" He giggles and walks up to the kitten to give it a small pet, reassuring the creature that there was no danger. As he nudges the small kitten with his finger he smiles and begins to tell Tim of his encounters of the night.

As often as he did, Allen would talk endlessly with his kitten, telling him of his day and the various things that swim in his mind at a constant rate, and even if Tim couldn't respond with a voice, he responded with purrs and small mews of affection. As crazy as it may have seemed to anyone if they walked in and seen him talking to a cat, Allen found nothing wrong with such a notion. It wasn't absurd to talk to your pets, and it wasn't crazy either.

While he talked, Allen began to prepare them both a dinner and played a playlist on his phone, humming to the Blues as he made supper, which was a can of tuna for Tim and a sandwich for him. And once everything had been made, he put Tim's dish on the table and placed the tiny kitten next to it and they both began to eat. Allen giggled a few times, laughing at the bits of food that clung to Tim's whiskers and the sneeze the kitten emitted.

As lonely the nights were…he, at least, had a bit of company to keep him somewhat sane. Tim was probably the only thing that kept the bad thoughts away and he couldn't be more thankful.

Allen felt a small sting in his left arm and he frowned at the feeling. He had always kept his arm in bandages and gloves, making sure that anyone who was ever around wouldn't see the ugliness he deemed himself to be. He wasn't proud, he wasn't unashamed, he wasn't happy with himself…he wasn't anything but weak…however, he didn't want others to see that, and his arm…was his weakness. He refused to let anyone see that "weakness".

He was lucky that it was cold out, which gave him an accuse to constantly wear gloves, in summer, he always got looks thrown at him, wondering why he was wearing gloves in the middle of summer. He was thankful summer was over now and he was in school during the fall season and with the days growing colder.

Allen glanced at the clock and sighed. It was time to go to bed…but with the coffee still in his system and the hype of having been in that bar, he was far from being tired. He sure hadn't expected himself to even set foot in a bar, even the mere thought of it was absurd and if Cross ever found out that he was in a bar, the man would flip. Allen gave an annoyed snort through his nose and frowned.

"Stupid guardian I have…he's never around. Though, I guess I should be used to it by now." He rests his chin on the backs of his knuckles and sighs. "Well…guess it's time for us to sleep, huh Tim?" Allen gives the kitten a small nudge with his knuckle and Tim simply mews.

* * *

 _It was always such an astounding sight to see…to bear witness to the harmonic melody his father created. The way those skilled, yet calloused hands seemed to ghost over the pearl-white ivory keys of the piano, plunking each key with grace and with flawless movement, gliding his way down the piano and back again. The passion he put in his music was what inspired the little boy who stood and watched at the door way, his eyes transfixed upon his father who played outstandingly in the middle of the room._

 _Grey eyes glittered, the sounds of the piano pulling him into a state of awe that he had grown lost in. It was something he could never grow accustom to, the feeling that brought to him by his father's playing was unlike anything a three year old couldn't possibly understand. It was a mixture of sensations, it was a vast array of feelings that sent him spiralling into foreign territories that both thrilled him and scared him._

 _It was a powerful feeling, which can only be experienced when you were in a room with his father and a piano._

 _Allen wiped his eyes, the raw emotion his father's music reducing him to small tears of such strong emotions. The reverence in those eyes was genuine and pure…and it was that look that stopped his father from playing any further, thinking that his son was hurt or sad._

 _"_ _What is it Allen? Are you okay?" His father asks and immediately gets up from his spot in front of the piano._

 _Allen nods his head with a sniffle and a smile. "Uh huh…I just like…dad's music."_

 _The child being only three was quite smart for his age, which didn't surprise his father even the slightest when he, Allen, could feel and experience the beauty of the piano and its sound. He had even taught Allen how to play, though it was only Mary Had a Little Lamb, Allen had been quite perceptive and learned fast and played surprisingly well, his father nearly fell off his chair the first time Allen began to play._

 _Allen timidly walked towards his father sitting at the piano and hiked one leg on top of the stool—which was fairly tall for the poor boy to even get on properly—and climbed, refusing help from his father who simply watched with an amused smile, restraining his chuckle._

 _"_ _Do you wish to play?" His father asks and glances down at the young boy who stares in wonder at the keys ahead of him._

 _Allen shakes his head, and leans closer. "No…but I want to hear you play." He says with a smile._

 _The older gentleman lets out a small breath of laughter and ruffles the boy's hair playfully. "Alright Allen…Anything for my boy…"_

 _And the music that Allen so often remembered and loved to hear, played softly in his ears until eventually it filled him with a resonance that could only be felt when his father played._

One grey eye lazily opens, only to quickly close again when a beam of light stuns his vision for a brief but painful moment. Allen groans loudly, shifting his body awkwardly and burying his face more into the pillow as the sun's rays begin to stir him from his slumber. His mind drowsily drifts through every thought, wandering from the conscious thoughts of what to eat for breakfast to the deepest of thoughts in his subconscious, like…the critical depictions that bring about his anguish.

Allen turns in his bed, his heart aching painfully inside his chest as he feels the sensations of needles running across his left arm which causes him to hiss in pain.

The snowy-haired teen lifts himself from his bed and immediately grabs his arm, his face portraying the hurt that's seizing his arm in a merciless hold. Allen lifts up his sleeve and his eyebrows knit together when he sees his scars.

They're scattered down his entire arm, cuts that have etched their way into every inch of skin from his elbow to his fingertips and Allen makes a face. Self-inflicted scars…some still fresh in the healing process which has scabbed over and begun to itch and tug at his flesh.

When grey eyes glance to the window, he realizes why his arm had been aching.

It was raining.

Allen continues to sit up in bed and cradle his arm, but when that ache of emotional pain starts to intervene, the teen quietly brings his knees to his chest and lowers his head.

"It hurts…"

As Allen gets himself ready for school, he's lost in an absent-minded state that causes the young male to become enveloped in an extensive amount of silence. He changes into his school attire, cleans himself up, and quietly descends into the kitchen to only grab a cup of coffee.

Tim mews softly at Allen's feet that dangle from the kitchen table. The teen looks down and gives the kitten a brief smile and a pet before going back to sipping his coffee in silence. A sombre gaze stares out at the grey world outside, watching as a light rain hits the surface of his window and as those silver-like eyes keep their stare at the rain, Allen slips into a quiet daze.

But inside…he's screaming.

The bus ride to school had been relatively quiet for him, considering he had his earphones on and listened to music the entire length of the ride there, but as he kept quiet, the bus remained loud and lively as usual, even in the morning. A couple of teens had given him strange looks, eyeing him with uncertainty and a few girls even giggled at him, but he only chalked that up to either his strange hair, eyes, scar, height or simply because he was a walking oddity.

People were often afraid of him, and he didn't mind too much…he rather liked being left alone.

Allen blinked however when a tug on his earphones snapped him out of his daze. The earphone slipped out from his ear and before he even realized, someone was sitting next to him and began to place the earphone in his own ear.

It was a male teenager.

The one thing that caught Allen's immediate attention was the mere brightness of the guy's hair, which was a radiant and stunning shade of red. He felt as if the male's hair was glowing, shining throughout the bus like beacon and Allen figured that he was definitely someone who can gather the attention of every person within his vicinity. But when Allen sees a black eye-patch covering his right eye, he was rarely invested in it, no, what captured his attention was the color of his left eye. A brilliant green, resembling a beautiful forest…even emeralds failed in comparison.

Incredulously, Allen kept staring at this guy, confused and startled…and perhaps a little put off that someone actually came to sit next to him, pluck the earphone from his ear and begin to listen to his music _with_ him, which at the time, playing on his phone was the song "Can't Take My Eyes off You" by Muse.

"Oh…I like Muse too! You got good taste in music." The red-head smiled.

"Uh…" Allen was still momentarily speechless. He wasn't good with talking to random people, especially when they sit next to him out of nowhere and begin listening to his music.

"Can I see what else you got? I like looking through people's playlists…you get a glimpse of who they are." The male grinned. "You feel me?"

"Uh…" Allen tilts his head, curious still. "I suppose…"

The red-haired teen seemed amused at this reaction. "I'm Lavi by the way…" He holds out a hand.

Allen gives him a timid smile and delicately places his gloved hand within Lavi's. "H-hello…I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

Lavi smiles, "Allen huh…? Nice to meet you"

"Y-yeah…" The snowy-haired teen shyly smiles back and hands Lavi his phone. There's a small interlude of silence before Allen began to speak again, awkwardly. "So…you wanted to take a look?" He asks with an unsure smile.

"Yeah man!" Excitedly, Lavi takes it and instantly becomes enveloped to the song list.

Allen remains still, awkward and apprehensive during the whole time Lavi skimmed through his entire song list, choosing certain songs to listen to as he continued on with his search through Allen's music. The grey-haired teen was chewing nervously at his lip, but he tried his best to try and listen to the songs Lavi was playing.

"Oh cool! You got 22-20's? I didn't think anybody else heard of them except me!" Lavi exclaimed with a joyful smile.

"Well…I like them because they almost sound like the blues." Allen scratches at his head.

"You a fan of the blues…?" Lavi takes a moment to glance away from the phone to look at Allen curiously.

"Very much…but I like all kinds of music actually. If it sounds good…then I like it." Allen admits with a grin.

"I think I found my music soul mate…" Lavi mutters with amazement, his eyes staring at the boy in front of him in what looked to be…endearment.

Allen shifts in his seat slightly and smiles awkwardly. "What…?"

"Y'know…a music soul mate…!" Lavi explains, as if Allen's lack of knowledge of the matter was absurd. "A person who shares the same music tastes as you, and listens to all of the same artists. It's rare to come by because people have a wide variety in music and have different tastes, but you're actually someone who likes the same songs as I do…!"

Lavi genuinely seems enthusiastic, considering he's practically jumping in his seat.

Allen isn't exactly sure how to react to all this. "Should I be…flattered?"

"You can be anything you want…" Lavi smirks playfully.

The bus comes to a stop and both teens look up from their seat, seeing that most of the kids were already scrambling to get to the exit of the bus, leaving both Allen and Lavi (who were way in the back) behind. They hadn't realized that they were already at the academy.

"Here already?" Lavi blinked. "That was fast…!"

Oddly enough…it really was. Time certainly seemed to pass when Allen had company…

"So, which class do you got first Allen?" Lavi asks.

"Um…well its Wednesday, so it would be English Studies." Allen quickly grabs his stuff and he never noticed until now, that there was a skateboard at their feet. "Huh…?"

"Oh! Then you got that babe as a teacher then!" Lavi says loudly as they begin to exit the bus, a skateboard under his arm. "But she's an awesome teacher too…easy on the eyes and a great set…of _brains_."

Allen's face blushes lightly, was he talking about Cloudnine? "Lavi…" but again his attention is once again on the skateboard. If he had that with him the whole time, why'd he use the bus to get here?

The red-head gives Allen a small nudge. " _Aww_ …look at you! Using my name…"

"How is that even-? Never mind…" Allen rolls his eyes with a smile and makes his way to the front doors. "Well…I'll see you later, Lavi."

"See you later Allen! It was nice meeting you…!" Lavi calls and chuckles when he sees the boy glance back with a blush. Probably embarrassed at the shout, but Lavi couldn't be more amused.

Allen walks away with a wide smile but when he feels his cell start buzzing in his pocket, He feels a sense of dread. Actually he's quite shocked to say the least. Who could be texting him? Was it…Anita…?

Nervously, Allen lifts it to examine the screen and when he sees the name 'Lavi' along with a _heart_ next to it, the grey-eyed teen blinks in surprise and quickly whips his head back to see Lavi waving in the distance.

"Check your phone!" He yells.

Allen, once again, blushes in embarrassment. He hated when he drew attention on himself, and Lavi wasn't helping with his social anxiety, especially when the red-head kept yelling.

Allen glances at his cell and reads the text:

 ** _Sorry, as I was checking your songs, I quickly put my number on your phone and vice versa. I was thinking…we should meet for lunch :)_**

The young teen looks back once more to Lavi, but the taller male was gone, leaving Allen to his thoughts and with a stupid look on his face. He's completely dumbfounded, intensely aware that whatever just transpired was completely random.

 _How…? How…should I respond? Should I answer? What…?_

Allen feels lost and he couldn't decide what to do and what the hell happened. Didn't he, just moments ago, get on the bus, ignored and overlooked in the back…? How the hell did this all happen? Allen is confused and stunned…

But the longer he stared at his phone, the more this whole situation perplexed him, until soon…he's awoken from his stupor with the loud ring of the school bell.

 _Crap…I'm going to be late…!_ Allen glances around, seeing that half the students were gone, and before he enters the school…he takes one last look at his cell phone and he squirms in his spot, unsure of what to do next. _Damn it…_

 ** _Sure…But…can we meet in the back of the school?_** Allen texts back. He didn't like crowded cafeterias…the people, the mindless chatter and the fact that he had no place to sit.

 ** _Ohh…at least take me out for dinner first Allen Walker ;) Scandalous…!_**

Furiously blushing, Allen immediately responds. **_That's not what I meant! I just…don't like crowds._**

 ** _I'm totally kidding, dude! But sure, that's alright with me…is it okay if a few friends tag along?_**

Allen chews his lip, hesitant. **_Fine by me…I'm awkward_**

 ** _Okay…? Ha ha…that's okay. I'll do all the talking! No worries…! See you soon then. :)_**

With a sigh, Allen casts his head down. "Well…I suppose it's about time I…make friends. Or at least…try."

 _Chapter Three  
End_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _ **Here's a tasty chapter for you all yet again! Enjoy! And thanks for the lovely reviews!  
**_

 **Disclaimer: _As much as I would love to own D. Gray Man...I cannot. Therefor I own nothing, y'hear!?_**

* * *

All throughout class…the texts kept coming, of course, all of them from Lavi.

Allen wasn't exactly sure if he liked these new and strange events, he wasn't used to it…it felt off. He couldn't understand what was happening and whether or not he favored it. But when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket again, he glances around, looking at the teacher before he sets his grey eyes on his cellphone and when he does, a smile stretches across his lips.

 ** _You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to…to save you from your old ways._**

It was the lyrics to The Killers song, and despite it being the words to "When We Were Young" Allen found it _almost_ suiting to his situation. He shakes his head lightly, a smile still displayed on his face as he responds:

 ** _You play forgiveness; watch it now…here he comes…! He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you…were young._**

Lavi gives an immediate response: **_You're awesome…!_**

Allen blushes with a smile. He's never been called awesome before…actually…he's never had someone who he just met start to become a…friend. Was it a sure thing…? Was this becoming a definite friendship? This was weird…it was puzzling…how can a person who just met today; start to blossom into a friendship?

Was Lavi actually right…? Did having the same music taste really turn into something like this?

"Okay class…!" The teacher, Cloudnine, spoke in front of the classroom.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Allen glanced up and focused his concentration on the teacher, instead of his cellphone (which would have gotten him into trouble if the teacher found out he had been texting in class.)

"I'm giving you all an assignment which will be due tomorrow morning, so please work on this for the next hour you have in class and at home."

The students looked at each other, wary of the assignment. Allen couldn't understand why some of them found the work difficult, it was fairly easy and dare he say…fun. If he were to say that out loud however, he would be deemed a nerd and become a punching bag for all the other students…which is why he liked being the loner in class…it made it much easier to stay focused on his work without being bothered.

"I want at least 200 words explaining your thoughts on a passage written by a famous philosopher or an artist, it can be anyone of your choosing but it must be insightful. I don't want half-assed responses and rambling thoughts that have no meaning to the given topic. So please be intuitive, use the proper punctuation and give as much detail in your response." Cloudnine says and begins to hand out the assignment to each student. "Can anyone tell me, who had spoken the famous quote: 'Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow…The important thing is not to stop questioning.'?"

Allen's hand twitched, he knew it. But did he have the guts to say it out loud…? No.

"Anybody…?" Cloudnine asks again and scans the room, patiently waiting.

A silence falls over the classroom, students shifting in their seats and coughing awkwardly, some even paying little to no attention at all as they doodled in their books.

"It was Albert Einstein…" Finally, Allen spoke but it was barely even audible. However, the teacher seemed to have heard _remarkably_.

"Correct, Mr. Walker." She seemed pleased with the answer. "It was Albert Einstein."

Students looked back at him, curious. And Allen sinks in his seat and quickly averts his eyes down. _Stop looking stop looking stop looking…!_ He pleaded inside his head, panicking as he felt all those eyes on him. Eventually, they stopped their staring, and Allen let out a sigh of relief…but someone was still staring at him.

He glances up and when he meets a pair of yellow irises surrounded by black eyeliner, a shiver runs up Allen's spine.

The boy smiles at Allen, his ink black hair falling over his face slightly as he gives him a small wink, causing the shiver in Allen's spine to escalate and a prominent sick feeling to enter his stomach. Following the boy's stare, another male student looks back at Allen, a blond boy with the same colored eyes as the one next to him along, with the same coat of eyeliner and when a smile stretches over his pierced lips…Allen gulps nervously.

The two chuckle lightly and give Allen one last thorough look-over before turning back around and facing the front of the class again.

Allen raises his eyebrow, but the feeling of discomfort and dread still lingers in the air around him and he couldn't ignore it.

 _What…had that been about?_

* * *

Allen bit the inside of his cheek nervously, his restless feet pacing the wet grass as he anxiously waited for Lavi in the back of the school. His heart was racing, and he couldn't stop himself from his constant fidgeting and nail biting. He tried to focus on something other than his erratic heartbeat and the anxiety itching at his bones, so he glances up at the sky and inhaled the breeze that gently passed by. The rain had ceased, but the area still smelled of rain and damp leaves which made Allen feel both sick and all the more restless, doing nothing to diminish his—already apprehensive—nerves.

Was it too late to turn back? Should he leave now and then text Lavi that he was busy with homework…?

 _No…! I have to suck it up! I can't let my anti-social tendencies get in the way of everything all the time…_

Allen inhaled and exhaled, hoping to find any ounce of courage he had in his small frame, but when he hears the distant sounds of footsteps making their way towards him, he panics.

 _Oh lord they're here! Oh God! What do I do? I can't do this…!_ Allen places a hand on his chest, feeling the frantic beating of his own heart throb and hit against his ribcage. He knows this feeling…

"No…not now. Don't get a panic attack now…not now of all times!" He mutters as he tries to calm his breathing.

"Hello…"

That wasn't Lavi's voice…

Allen quickly whipped his head towards the unfamiliar voice and nearly jumps, his face pales instantly when he sees those bright golden eyes peek behind a curtain of dark tresses and a wide grin cross over his sickly, pale skin.

It was the creep from class…and his fellow freaky companion.

The blond giggles beside the dark-haired teen who sticks out his tongue and both are staring down Allen as they inch their way closer to him, causing the younger student to back away nervously.

"Looks like we're making him nervous, hee…" The blond giggled.

"Looks that way Jazzy…" The raven-haired boy smirks and takes a step further. "We're not making you nervous are we…Mr. Walker?" He asks and comes closer.

"N-no…" Allen gulps. _What is this…? A-are they here to beat me up…? Why? Is it because of class…?_

"That's good to hear, we just want to be friends Walker…that's all. I'm David and this here is my brother Jasdero…" The dark-haired teen, David, points to his companion with a grin. "Don't mind him; he's just excited to see someone new."

"Hee…! His hair is cool…! But not as cool as Jasdero's!" The brother smiled.

Whenever he smiled, Allen could hear the metal of his piercings hit the front of his teeth, and the grey-haired teen could only wonder…how the hell these two made it into this academy in the first place! Obviously they didn't follow the proper dress-code, considering they wore eyeliner and piercings…and Allen wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but these two didn't even suit the definition of "smart". This academy had the highest marks of any other schools competing against them, they received positive reports, and amongst the other schools, the students at St. Hevlaska had the highest test scores.

So how is it…that _these two_ even fit into the extravagant criteria of St. Hevlaska Academy? Much less be accepted by the school itself…?

"Yoo-hoo…!"

Allen flinches as he sees a hand wave in front of his face and when he looked up he's greeted with a toothy grin of David and his brother.

"Thought we lost ya' kid…" David chuckled and Jasdero giggled. "So, how about we go for a small walk huh? Just to get to know each other…"

Allen looks apprehensive as he eyes the two brothers. "No thanks…I'm currently meeting someone here in a few minutes and I hate to be rude." He forced a smile.

" _Aw_ , come on. It won't take long, I promise. I'll have you back in time before you meet up with your friend." David pleaded and gave Allen a coaxing smile. "It'll be fun…!" The dark-haired teen wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder and smiled.

Shifting uncomfortably, Allen looked up at the taller male with scrutiny. "Like what…?"

Both brothers seemed to laugh.

"Oh _you know_ the kind of fun you get when you're a teenager and need a good thrill in life." David replies as Jasdero giggles beside him.

"Yeah, yeah…! Come on Walker, let's go!" Jasdero tugged on Allen's sleeve.

Allen flinched as the blond grabbed his arm and suppressed a whimper as the pain shot up and down his arm. It had been aching all morning, even the slightest hint of pressure against it was painful, and certainly with Jasdero clutching at him, it became more pronounced. But he had to ignore it, if they caught sight of pain flickering over Allen's face, they'd become intrusive…and Allen didn't want that.

"I'm sorry but I must decline…" Allen insisted as he tried to evade the trouble-some duo with a small pivot in his steps. He swayed out of the way, smiling nervously as he backed away from them, but that only seemed to cause them to lose face, now…they looked offended.

"Why are you backing away like that…?" David asks, his eyes narrowing. "Do we disgust you…?"

"He's scared…! Hee…!" His brother replies with a smirk.

David scoffs. "Can't be…! You're not _scared_ of us, are you Walker?"

Allen was scared of people in general, to the point of wanting to scurry under a rock and never come out, but that was only due to his severe anti-social tendencies, but was he genuinely _afraid_ of these two? Of course not…! Though he was a little uneasy when it came to being alone with them, only because he was unsure of what exactly they were trying to do _to_ or _with_ him…

Allen stared at them and frowned. "No…I'm not afraid of you."

David blinked, a little taken back. He was pretty convinced that the little guy was afraid of them, but when he looked at them dead in the eye and gave them that answer, the reaction was definitely not the one David was expecting and he was amazed. Those eyes…it was his eyes that astounded him…

A brand new thought emerges in the front of David's mind.

The dark-haired teen grins and makes his way towards the younger teen again. "Now that's a good answer…!" David chuckles. "Well you seem pretty intent on _meeting someone_ , so I suppose we can bother you another time, yeah?"

His blond brother glances at him and for a brief moment, they both seem to share a look at each other until the blond breaks away with a wide grin and a giggle.

Allen was a little unsure of what that look had been about, but he took what was given to him…and that was to get these guys out of his hair before they tried to stick around again.

"Yes, perhaps another time…" Allen gives them a small smile.

David grins and quickly grabs Allen's hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. "Until then Walker, have yourself a good day."

"Bye-bye, Walker…!" Jasdero giggles merrily.

Allen watches them saunter away, still a little perturbed at the look they both shared before leaving him all together, it was something of concern, but Allen didn't want to think too much on it, knowing that his mind liked to over-think things. Perhaps it was nothing…perhaps…

"Allen…!"

The grey-haired teen jumped but when he looked behind him, he couldn't help the smile that was now crossing over his face.

It was Lavi…along with a girl, who Allen immediately noticed was in one of his classes.

But…next to them…was someone he could never forget, someone who he swore he would never get along with, someone who he mentally cursed the moment he came to school…

Allen gave an indignant sneer as he watched the third one in their group come into full view. "Yu Kanda…" He glared heatedly.

Lavi raises his hands in surrender as he reaches the snowy-haired teen. "Whoa, don't you look terrifying…" He gave him a sly grin, but when he glanced into the distance, his smile faltered slightly. "Were…you talking to those guys…?"

"Huh?" Allen looked back and seen David and Jasdero further into the school yard, both of them laughing loudly. "Well…not _really_."

"Did they try anything…?"

"No…wait—try anything? What do you mean?" Allen looked confused.

"Did they try to sell you fucking drugs or butt-fuck you into oblivion?" The pony-tailed teen scoffed. "What the fuck else…? Idiot…!"

Mortified, but also angry, Allen only glared at Kanda and gave a terse response. "No…"

" _Kanda_ …! Must you be so graphic?" The girl booted his shin lightly, earning a small gruff 'ouch' in turn.

Allen smirks, finding amusement in the brief act of physical pain upon the male. But when Kanda caught sight of Allen's pleased, shit-eating grin, the Japanese male wasn't too happy.

"What the _fuck_ are you smiling at, Shorty?" The angry male asked, his dark eyes narrowing.

Allen only frowned. _If I wasn't scared of the freak-show brothers, I'm definitely not afraid of you_. The grey-haired teen ignored the irate male and boldly rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think they allowed male students to keep their hair that long…unless you're wearing the wrong uniform? The female uniform can easily be attained inside you know…?"

Allen's eyes widen as he roughly bit the inside of his cheek to quickly silence himself, a late and pointless action and Allen could only mentally berate himself. _Where the heck had that come from? That…that…couldn't have come from me had it? I…didn't…_

Allen glances around and sees all three staring at him incredulously, their eyes unblinking as if in horror.

But the first to react was Lavi, as he beams a wide smile and turns towards Yu with a chuckle.

"Oh _shit_ …" The red-head laughed and wrapped an arm around Allen. "You just got told, Yu…!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cyclops! And _you_ …!" Kanda snarled at the grey-haired teen. "You are so fucking dead, short stack!"

"Oh, pipe down…!" The girl giggled and pats the fuming teen on the shoulder. "I consider that a pretty awesome first impression…! Usually anyone who meets you is seen running in the opposite direction."

"No shit! Dude, bro, Allen…that was _amazing_ …!" Lavi was practically giddy. The arm around Allen closes in more, almost in a hugging manner as he smiles proudly. "You're probably the first to not shriek and puss out…I think I'm in love."

Allen blushed and squirmed lightly. He was getting uncomfortable again…Lavi's attitude was something to get used to, that much Allen was certain of.

"Oh, this is Lenalee by the way. And that beast over there is Kanda…say hello Kanda…!" Lavi exclaimed with a smile.

"Eat a dick…!"

"Pleasant isn't he…?" Lavi grinned down at Allen.

"As a bee…" Allen deadpanned but when he's approached by the young—yet oddly tall—Asian girl, Allen nervously smiles. "Hello, I'm Allen Walker…"

"Yeah, Lavi told me all about his soul mate." She giggled as she seen the male blush. "But it's nice to meet you…you're in some of my classes aren't you?"

"Yeah, Yeegar's classes…" Allen smiled.

"Both of them…? How come I never seen you on Monday?" She blinked.

"Uh…well I just moved here like a few days ago and I needed to unpack all my stuff…" Allen gingerly scratches his head with a small smile.

"Oh…! So I guess you need help on Monday's assignment huh?"

Allen shook his head. "No, I've completed all of it even the ones in Functions 3…"

"What! All of it?" The teenage girl looked surprised. "I've _just_ gotten it done! How long did it take you?"

Lavi interrupted. "Whoa wait! You're in Functions 3? Dude, so are we! Isn't that awesome Yu?" He said with a smile as Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fan- _fucking_ -tastic…!" The dark-haired male growled. "What's a fucking toddler like you doing in a senior class? Aren't you like, what, ten?"

"I'm fifteen…" Allen says through gritted teeth. "And if you must know, I was signed up for them because the classes in junior were still too low to challenge me academically. I skipped a grade in my sophomore year…they figured I wasn't getting the proper education so they bumped me up a grade."

"Are you serious? So you're like…a genius?" Lavi threw up his eyebrow. "Which means we can totally go on study dates right? Get comfy cozy and fill our brains with knowledge eh?"

"I suppose…?"

"That's awesome! You got to help me in Trig, man! I suck in trigonometry…!" Lenalee groaned.

"S-sure…" Allen nods with a shy smile.

"Are we done talking about _how fucking_ smart the little nerd is? Because, I'm fucking hungry…!" Kanda storms off angrily, his pony-tail bouncing from side to side with every stride.

"He needs a Snickers." Lavi watches as other students visibly steer away from his fuming friend.

Lenalee giggled. "He's not _Yu_ when he's hungry…"

"Oh Lenalee that was terrible…" Lavi chuckled and begins to walk forward, tugging on Allen's arm which was linked in his own. "Come on Al, buddy…!"

"Wh-where are we going…?" Allen asks as Lenalee begins holding onto his other arm. _I'm uncomfortable…_

"To the biggest fucking tree on the school grounds…!" Lavi smiled. "It's where we usually go to eat."

Allen looks to both Lenalee and Lavi flanking his sides, both holding onto his arm and smiling after their friend who happened to scare every student in the vicinity. He blinked a few times, unable to put his finger on this feeling…but he had a faint idea that what he was feeling was…a sense of relief.

Everything seemed to vanish, quickly being replaced with relief and tranquillity.

"Hurry the _fuck_ up…!"

And then…there was Kanda, who easily destroyed those feelings.

* * *

Lunch was going quite smoothly, except for the occasional jabs and angry retorts registered by both Allen and Kanda all through the break, but either than that, it seemed decent enough for Allen to actually be comfortable, until there came a question Allen wasn't prepared for…

"Dude, what is up with those gloves? I mean, I get it, its autumn and shit…but _while_ you're eating? I'm a little weirded out…" Lavi said suspiciously as he took a bite of his apple.

"Um…I'm a bit of a germaphobe…" He chuckled nervously. Of course he was lying, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell them why he was actually wearing gloves. Unless he wanted to freak them out with his scars, but he rather not…so he kept his lie.

"He's lying…" Kanda snorted.

Allen glares at him. "What makes you think that…?"

"You got that look about you…"

"And you got that look of a teenage school girl but you don't hear me questioning you…" Allen remarks.

"Oh Jesus…Oh damn…!" Lavi choked out, still chewing his apple.

"What the fuck did you just say, nerd?" Kanda raised his shoulders, bristling angrily.

"Quit it you two! I'm trying to watch a video…" Lenalee hushed them as she continued to stare down at her cellphone.

"Lena' you know how rude it is that you're on your cell phone _while_ having lunch with company?" Lavi pouted. "Besides, the real show is taking place in front of you…! They're coming up with some amazing burns here, I'm nearly dying…"

"You should…" Kanda huffed as he downed his bottle of ice-tea.

"Oh you know you'd miss me…!"

"I'll miss you like a cancer patient misses his tumor…"

"Oh, Harsh Yu…! That's like…fucking _brutal_." Lavi shook his head. "Tsk tsk…"

"Eat me, Cyclops."

"Not even in your dreams, babe." Lavi smirked and blew him a kiss.

"Get the fuck outta here…!" Kanda swatted the air, as if he was actually trying to swat away the kiss Lavi just blew at him.

Allen shares a look at Lenalee, who was actually away from her cell phone to give Allen a smile. "They're like that, that's how they bond…"

"Clearly, otherwise how could they manage to keep their friendship so _alive_?" Allen rolls his eyes.

Lenalee giggled.

As the argument between the two seniors end, Allen couldn't help the frown forming on his face when a certain Japanese male stared at him.

"What…?" Allen asks, a little too defensively.

Noting the tone, Kanda simply scowls, but that didn't seem to bug as much as the other thing that bugged him. "I fucking swear I seen you before…did I ever kick your ass…?"

Allen shakes his head. "I can assure you this my first time meeting you…regrettably."

Ignoring his last comment, Kanda continued to give him a perplexed stare as he searched his mind on where he had met this kid before. "It's fucking bothering me…"

"Much like your staring is bothering me." Allen frowns. "Can you stop, please? You're making it hard for me to enjoy my food…"

"I never seen you this determined to figure something out since last summer when your car broke down and you couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with it." Lavi smiled and looked towards Allen. "Turns out, he had the emergency brake on it fucked up his wheel pretty bad..."

"Shut the fuck up, you and I both know…that I was drunk at the time. And drunk or not, I fixed the fucking thing, in the heat…!" Kanda looked back to Allen and growled. "But fuck…I swear…"

Suddenly it hits him, and Kanda nearly breaks out in a fit of laughter, or rather, coughing, when he realizes where he had seen him.

"Wait …The poor fucker who slipped out in the front of the school…That was…" He pauses, but this time, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Kanda begins his coughs of laughter.

Allen scowls. "I really hope your dying right now…"

"Hold on, what the hell is going on? What about the poor fucker…?" Lavi asked and looks over to his 'dying' friend who was wheezing next to him. "Holy shit, Yu…I never heard you laugh this much in like, ages, man."

"No kidding…" Lenalee looks amazed and watches as Kanda lets out a few more hacking noises before stopping all together. "Wow…I mean, I don't understand what was so funny but…I think Allen just gotten our little Grumpy Gus to laugh." She smiles and pats the older male on the shoulder.

"That's fucking awesome, dude…!" Lavi smiled and wrapped and arm around the grey-eyed teen. "You gotta teach me how you did that…!"

"Just act like a total dumb ass like the nerd here…" Kanda smirked.

"Well that's easy…Lavi is always like that…" Lenalee blinked.

Lavi looked hurt. "Ouch! I'd expect that from Kanda, but certainly not you Lena-lady!"

"Hey, you're not as stupid as you look, Red." She smiled, assuring him that it was all in jest.

"Thanks? That doesn't make me feel any better…!"

* * *

By the end of the day, Allen found himself mentally, emotionally and physically drained as he forced himself to walk home after school. But after the long day he had, he thought a walk while listening to music would do some wonders on his exhausted form.

He had met up with the group of three again when school was over, chatting briefly and arguing with Kanda before they all left in the death trap of a car that belonged to the seething teen.

But once he was finally alone, he let out the biggest and longest sighs he's ever had. Of course they had been pleasant to be around, well, with exception of Kanda, but Allen couldn't find it within him to be "friendly" anymore. He wasn't used to being around people or so long, and it had been tiring to try and keep up with them, especially when he was as anti-social as they came. During the time he spent in middle school he came to a realization that he couldn't stand to be in the presence of people longer than necessary, his body or mind couldn't tolerate it as it began to drain him.

So now, with just him and his music, Allen was beginning to settle.

Playing rather loudly in his ears was a song from My Chemical Romance, "I Don't Love You."

As that song is playing, Allen could feel a small but cold gust of wind at his back, causing him to shiver as the cold clings to him. But when he seen a certain and familiar bar come into view, he breaks into a excited grin and begins to make his way towards the building.

As he walks closer, he sees that particular male standing in front of it, smoking a cigarette casually against the wall while music can be heard playing inside. And Allen gives the man a wave, instantly catching the older man's attention.

The messy-haired male waved back. "Hi, Allen…!" Tyki smiled.

"Hi, Tyki…!" Allen began to jog towards the man and grinned. "How are you today…?"

Tyki watches as Allen came closer to him and the bar. "I've been good…" He smiled. "Wanna come in for a drink?"

Allen stops at the steps of the bar and frowns. "That's strictly against the law, Tyki. You should know this…" A smile appears on the boy's face and Tyki chuckled.

"Yeah, I know kid. But a drink could mean anything…! I got juice…" Tyki blew out a lungful of smoke and nearly laughed at the wide and excited smile that crossed over the boy's face.

"I'm so thirsty…! Yes please…!"

"Then follow me, Mr. Walker." The older male stamped out his cigarette and exhaled the last of his drag before he led the boy inside, enjoying the slight sparkle in Allen's eyes when they caught sight of the bar. "So tell me about your day…" Tyki said as he poured Allen a cup of juice.

The grey-haired teen sits himself at the bar, turning on the stool to look around at the bar once more with a happy grin.

He loved it here.

"Well I met some new people…" Allen spoke as he played with a straw on the counter.

Tyki handed him his juice and stared at the teen with interest. "Oh yeah…?"

Allen went on and on about his day, talking to Tyki who was actually giving him his full attention and as he continued to carry on with his story of his day, Allen felt as though…this sense of routine…wouldn't be all that bad.

Go to school, meet up with his new friends and come back to see Tyki…

Huh…maybe this new lifestyle…wasn't all that bad.

 _Chapter Four  
End_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _ **Sorry it took such a long time! D: I'm truly sorry! But you know how life is...it gets crazy sometimes :) Anyway! Here's another delicious chapter for you lovely readers! Enjoy, y'hear!? xD**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **As much as I would love to own D. Gray Man, I sadly cannot. Therefor, I own nothing! Mmkay?**_

* * *

Allen pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, humming thoughtfully as he finished the last few sentences in his homework that was assigned to him today. He had brought home leftovers from school and Tyki had been kind enough to give him a few things from the store, which all sufficed as a supper from him later that evening.

The minute he came home, he got out of his stuffy uniform, put on his favorite baggy sweater and remained in his boxers. He wanted to finish his homework as soon as he could so he had more time to spend it watching T.V until he eventually felt tired. As unexciting as that all seemed, to Allen…he absolutely enjoyed it.

It was a Friday night, and unlike other teens that were probably out somewhere doing crazy things, Allen was doing his homework and looking forward to being lazy with his cat on the couch, watching movies until they both fell asleep.

Allen munched on a few chips, tapping his pen at his chin before he scribbled down a few more words of conclusion to properly finish his entire assignment. But his thoughts quietly drift away, instead he's left to wonder what tomorrow's weather would be or what he would eat for lunch, even on whether he and his new "friends" would meet up again for lunch.

For the past few days in school, they all met up at lunch hour to discuss various things, usually on school work and the other time was spent arguing back and forth with Kanda with Lavi hollering "burn" every time he or Kanda made a sly comment about each other.

Kanda was…absolutely infuriating…!

How can anybody be so damn frustrating, inconsiderate, and rude? How on earth did someone like him even get into that academy? From the stories he's heard, Allen was amazed that Kanda wasn't kicked out of school or even in _jail_ at this point.

And Lenalee on the other hand, was as nice as she looked…well…that was a lie. Depending on the scale of how pissed off she can be, if it were at its highest, Lenalee could be quite scary. She often showed her wrath when the boy's mentioned her brother, her guy interests or anything that had to deal with her moods as a woman. She didn't take well to insults and seemed to have both the males around her finger…she seemed like…the "big sister" of the entire group. But even she was scary when she was angered, Lenalee was really nice. She and Allen had gotten along extremely well; she had even asked him to help her with homework during the lunch hour.

Every lunch hour was something different, but that was just it…all they ever did was meet at lunch. They had never tried to make an effort to spend time outside of school, not that Allen cared…he actually didn't mind that they didn't want to hang out all the time. But he was left to wonder if it was his fault that they didn't want to in the first place.

"Mew…" Tim meows impatiently by Allen's bare legs, his tail tickling his foot.

Allen giggles and glances down at his kitten with a smile. "You want attention huh?"

The kitten mews again and Allen finally goes to pick the tiny creature up after putting his glasses down on the table, and cradles him lovingly. Since he finished doing his homework, he thought that he might as well take a break. He carries the kitten around with him as he begins to make a pot of coffee, giggling every so often as the kitten nipped at his fingers or tried to climb his shoulder.

As he waits for the coffee, Allen—and Tim—make their way into the living room and when Allen spots the piano in the corner of the room, he immediately makes his way towards its direction and places Tim on top of the piano and smiles as the kitten quietly sits there.

He tapped a few keys tentatively, testing the sound. Despite it being old, it still produced a descent sound and it always seemed to resonate deep in Allen's body, causing a trail of goose bumps across his skin. He hadn't played the piano in months…maybe even years, since he never found any motivation to do so, he still wondered if he could even play after all this time.

Allen sat himself down in front of it and played a few notes, trying to gather his bearings once more, but when he feels something spark—whether in his gut or inside his mind—Allen begins to move his fingers across the piano keys, playing a melody. The first song that came into mind was "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethovan, and the moment he played the first few notes, it all came back to him and the teen began to piece together the entire song the more he played.

He found himself lost within the harmony he created for himself, lost in the song of Beethovan, lost…in the memory…of his father.

Suddenly Allen stopped, his finger slipping and hitting a rather sour note that caused the kitten to jump at the top of the piano.

Allen places a hand to his mouth as memories flooded throughout his mind, sending an outbreak of emotions to send his entire being into turmoil and shortly after, the teen begins to feel his eyes watering, and his breathing now turning into mere pants. He was hyperventilating, tears brimming through his grey eyes, and his heart began its palpitations, all clear signs of a panic attack.

Tim mewed frantically and pawed at the teen's head that was casted down. Tears softly splashed the smooth surface of the piano keys as Allen tried desperately to catch his breath and stop the tears from accumulating more and more.

But when an abrupt chime from his cellphone rung from his pocket, Allen had made quite the effort to stifle his cries and as he attempted to stop himself from crying to glance at his phone, he couldn't…even if it was Lavi who was calling him.

 _He can't hear me like this…not in this state. He'd ask questions…and I'm not in the mood to deal with that._

But the phone kept ringing…

Allen frowns, his tears still falling past his eyelashes. "Damn it Lavi…leave me alone." He mutters. He glances down at his cell in his hand and contemplates…

 _Crap, if I don't answer…he'll seriously start asking questions the next time I see him. Of course I can just lie…and say I went to bed early. No…then I'd feel bad...ah, damn it._

Allen clears his throat and vigorously wipes away his tears with a sniffle before he gives a weary answer on his phone.

"H-hello…?"

 _"_ _Allen, dude…! What took you so long? You had me worried for a minute…"_ Lavi says loudly.

Allen casts his eyes down once more, and stares at Tim who was looking on with curious eyes. "Sorry…I was doing homework…I need full concentration when I work." Well, it wasn't a lie.

 _"_ _You're such a nerd…"_ The male laughed on the other end. _"So what are you doing tonight?"_

"Nothing much…just making coffee, probably watch some T.V before bed." Allen shrugged and jumped lightly when Tim climbed down from atop the piano to sit on the teen's lap, which resulted in him jumping rather loudly on top of the piano keys, making Allen giggle. "Shh…! I'm on the phone."

 _"_ _Uh…who are you talking to…?"_ Lavi asks suspiciously.

"Tim…he gets rather grumpy when I don't give him attention." Allen smiles but suddenly yelps when the kitten nipped at his finger. "Ow…! Tim…! Don't bite!" He scolded, but when Tim gently paws at his finger he lets out a small snort of laughter.

 _"_ _Uh…is this a bad time? I can phone back later…"_

"Nonsense…" Allen giggled as his kitten continued to playfully nip and paw at him. "Quit it…and I'll give you a treat later…okay?" He says persuasively.

Lavi clears his throat. _"Um…yeah….I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something but it seems like you're a little distracted."_

"No…well a little." He glances down at the kitten and shakes his head with a smile when he sees Tim biting his own tail. "But I don't mind some fresh air, what did you have in mind?" Allen asks.

 _"_ _Are you sure…? It seems like you and_ Tim _are kind of, like…busy."_ There's a sense of derision in the male's voice when he had said that.

Allen raises his eyebrow questioningly. "No we aren't…Lavi, are you okay?"

 _"_ _Fine and dandy…!"_ Though his tone was cheery, it sounded as though it was false happiness. _"And I was thinking about getting some munchies or something and…I don't know…hang?"_

Despite only having met Lavi a few days ago, Allen could only assume that hearing Lavi sound so tentative—and _not_ confident like he usually was—was something of concern. Lavi was so full of energy, always ready for anything, always diving into uncharted waters without so much as a second thought, he seemed like the type of person that was up for everything and would display his hype about certain things shamelessly. Unless…he was wrong about Lavi, maybe he was different? Perhaps he put up a front in the presence of others? Was he just as awkward as Allen? Or was it because of Allen he sounded so awkward…?

"That sounds fine. What time did you want to meet? Also…who else will be joining us?" Allen asks and then he frowns with a sigh. "Please, no Kanda…"

The male on the other end laughs, but even then it sounded…off. _"No Kanda, I swear. And I was thinking in an hour or so…?"_

"That seems brilliant; just give me a few minutes to get ready. Where did you want to meet?" Allen glances down and smiles when he sees the kitten nuzzling his lap. "You're cute…but can you quit nestling my lap and let me get dressed for moment? I'll come back and give lots of loving later." Allen practically jumps when he hears a loud clatter on the other end of the phone. "Lavi…?"

 _"_ _Sorry, I dropped the phone. But uh…are you really sure?"_

Allen's face pulls into a small frown. "Yeah…unless you changed your mind…?"

 _"_ _No, no, no…! I was just…just wondering. But um yeah…we can meet at that store on 8_ _th_ _street. You know which one? It's like, beside a bar and has that weird alligator sign."_

Allen smiled; he knew exactly where that was. "Yeah, I know where that is. Alright…so I'll see you in an hour then?"

 _"_ _Yeah…! See you then…!"_

"S-see you later…" Allen says lastly before the line went dead and when it did, he scooped the kitten in his hands and lifts him to his face. "You little jerk…! Always bothering me when I'm doing something else…! You little attention-seeker…"

"Mew" The kitten raises his paw and rests it on the front of Allen's nose, making the teen grin.

"Jerk…" He kisses the tiny infant of a cat and pets it. But the conversation with Lavi still continued to stump him. What had that been about anyway…? He sounded…different, and Allen wasn't sure if that was normal of him or not, but judging how he normally acted, he assumed that Lavi, just now, wasn't himself.

"What do you think Tim…?" Allen asks.

"Mew…!"

* * *

Allen shivered involuntarily as he waited outside of the store, finding little warmth he had in the thin sweater he was wearing and the hot chocolate clutched in his hands. The night was fairly cold, but not quite freezing, and if he was actually wearing the proper clothing for a chilly autumn night, Allen probably wouldn't be as cold as he was.

"You're going to get a cold if you stand out here long enough."

The silver-haired teen glances behind him and spots the bi-spectacled man leaning against the doorframe of his bar, a smirk present behind a cigarette.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait inside?" Tyki asks again. He had come out here before when the kid first arrived, he had offered him a warm beverage and some company as he smoked, asking every now and then if he wanted to warm up in his bar, but he always declined. So after twenty minutes, with the boy still waiting outside, Tyki was starting to worry.

"I'm positive." Allen says with a smile and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "Thanks again, by the way…for the drink."

"No problem." Tyki exhaled the smoke into the chilling night air and glances back at the teen on his steps. He frowns slightly, seeing that Allen was pretty much shivering like a leaf against the autumn breeze and he couldn't help but feel a sort of contempt at whoever was making this poor boy wait in the cold this long.

The older male sighs lightly and takes off his own coat before walking over towards Allen and placing it over his shoulders.

Allen blinks and glances up at Tyki and then at the coat that was now around him. It smelled oddly enough of cologne and it wasn't just the cheap, generic kind, but…the kind…that reminded him of something he couldn't or _didn't_ want to remember at this particular moment. But amongst the scent of expensive cologne was the lingering smell of smoke and as much as it should of bothered him to have that smell of cigarettes around him—only because it reminded him of Cross—he actually fond a sense of comfort in it.

"Since you won't come inside and keep warm, that should help a little." A smile displays itself over the man's face as he goes to stamp out his cigarette in a near-by ashtray.

Grey eyes stare up at him momentarily before they glance back down. "Th-thank you…" Allen gives a lighthearted smile as he wraps the coat around him more.

Tyki feels a throb in his chest as he gazes at the kid that was _snuggling_ into his coat. It was honestly…quite cute, and Tyki could sincerely agree that to himself that Allen had to be the cutest thing ever.

But all thoughts instantly leave when he hears footsteps in the distance and a frown settles over his features.

Smirking, he begins to walk over to Allen once more before placing a hand on his head affectionately petting him with a smile.

"Looks like he's here…be careful alright? I'm here until three if you need me. Oh, and keep the coat, just bring it back to me tomorrow or something." Tyki says as he walks inside the bar, but just as he steps in, he glanced over his shoulder at the red-headed teen and waves, nearly laughing when he finds the male glaring in his direction.

"Lavi…you made it…" Allen sounds genuinely amazed.

"Yeah, sorry…! It took me a while to find my other shoe and I nearly became dog food to this big fucker of a dog down 5th avenue." Lavi grinned and scratched his head shyly, but then his eye strays towards the front of the bar. "So who was that guy…?"

"That was Tyki…he's the owner of this bar." Allen smiled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

Lavi stared, his eye widening slightly when he catches a glimpse of what Allen was wearing that night. It was just like any ordinary clothing, but Lavi found it to be charming on the boy. He always seen Allen in uniform so now that he finally seen what he looked outside of school, Lavi was marvelling in the moment.

Allen was wearing a thin grey V-neck sweater that seemed rather big on him, but Lavi chalked it up to his stature. Allen, who was fifteen, was a little…small for his age, but that didn't seem to bother Lavi. But the way he was wearing that grey sweater, was suiting for a guy like him. Following his way down, Lavi eyed the ripped stone-wash jeans and a pair of black converse shoes, but what he didn't quite understand was the rather heavy looking black coat draped over his shoulders.

When Lavi stepped closer, he was hit with the strong scent of cologne and cigarettes and it certainly didn't belong to Allen, he didn't take Allen as a smoker or a big cologne fanatic…so…that meant…

"Lavi…?" Allen glances up at the redhead who flinches in response.

"S-sorry…I was just…amazed. I never seen you in normal clothing before, all I ever see you in is your uniform so this is actually pretty cool…!" Lavi grinned and lifts his arm to wrap it around Allen's shoulder, but quickly stops himself. "Uh...anyway, what do you want to munch on, Al buddy? I'll buy you anything that's fewer than ten bucks because that's all I got on me…" The ginger-haired male laughs.

Allen looks confused. He didn't miss that weird arm movement Lavi just did…it looked like he was going to do what he normally did, and wrap it around his shoulders but he decided against it in mid-second.

"Lavi…?"

"Come on…! Before they close…!" Lavi tugged on Allen's sleeve, urging the boy to follow him as he makes his way to the store next door.

"Ah…! Lavi…!"

Once they entered the store, they were directly approached by the tall, greasy looking store owner and Lavi automatically jumped.

"Sorry guys, the store it closed…" Klack said defiantly but when his eyes stray over to Allen, they widen. "Oh Allen, sorry…didn't see you there for a minute…you seem to get shorter when you stand against someone taller than you." He joked with a smile.

Allen looked unamused. "Whatever Klack…"

Lavi switched glances from Allen to the store clerk in bewilderment. "Wait…you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, this is Klack. The ever-annoying store owner…" Allen crossed his arms and gave Klack a condescending look. "What are you even doing closing a store at eight in the evening? You're open until eleven. Let me guess…you were going to go over to the bar right?"

Klack scoffed. "So what if I was? I own the store; I can close it whenever…"

As Allen and Klack resumed their conversation, Lavi gave Allen a studying stare, his eye searching for some answer that he could figure the kid out. He found Allen interesting…despite his anti-social tendencies, Allen seemed to know a lot of people, taking into fact that he had _just_ moved here, where as Lavi lived here practically his whole life and he never knew the store owners name, or even the guy who owned the bar next door, Tyki-whoever…but Allen…

Allen already became rather friendly towards them, one would think that they knew each other forever by the way they talked to one another, that creepy bastard Tyki even gave Allen his coat for God sakes…! Did they know him before? Why were they so friendly towards him?

How could they know more about Allen than he did…?

"Did you find what you were looking for? Will that be all? How will you be paying for this? Do you need a bag?"

Allen rolled his eyes passionately. "Klack…"

"Ha ha…! Sorry, I just like to be an ass…" The muddy-blond laughed. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks man…!" Lavi saluted him and stuck his newly-bought lollipop into his mouth. "Come on, Al…!"

"Ah…! What's with all the pulling and tugging…?" Allen yelped as he was once again pulled along next to Lavi.

Once outside the store, Lavi linked his arm around the other male and smiled. "Well, let's go…!"

"Where to…?" Allen asks as he struggles to open his can of Monster. The sleeves on Tyki's coat were awfully long, but when a certain redhead took the can himself and opened it with ease, Allen smiles lightly. "Thanks…"

"No prob…! And we're going wherever the wind takes us, my good man." He slurped noisily at his candy. "And the wind says to go that way…!" He points into an unknown direction and begins his walk, towing Allen behind in his arm.

 _What's gotten into him…?_ Allen furrows his eyebrows together. _Just moments ago he was avoiding all contact with me, not to mention the weird conversation we had over the phone…and now he's acting like himself again. Normal and hyperactive…I don't get it…_

"Are you feeling alright…?" Allen asks as he places a hand on the taller teen's forehead and flinches when the other male jumps in response.

Lavi averts his eyes nervously and smiles. "What do you mean…?" Damn, that hand warm.

"You…you've been acting a little weird, all in a span of two hours." Allen retracts his hand away and looks down at his feet. "I'm wondering if…I…made you uncomfortable in any way. And if I did…I'm sorry. I'm not usually _great_ when it comes to interacting with people and…sometimes I make people awkward." He smiled sadly.

Lavi's face fell as he watches Allen begin to close himself off again, and he almost feels panicked. "No…! You didn't do anything…" He tried to coax the boy with a smile, hoping that Allen wouldn't distance himself away. "I was…just…a little jealous."

Allen blinked several times as he stared in disbelief at the older male. "W-what…? Why?"

Lavi visibly pouted. "Well…you and those guys look like you've been friends for like, ages and seem to be really friendly and all I've gotten out of you is that you like the same music as me, you're a nerd, you take the same class as me, you like food, caffeine, and you're anti-social. But that's it, and when you talk to them it looks like they know more about you than I do!" Lavi let out a cry. "I thought we were amigos! I thought we were soul mates! Baby I thought you loved me…!"

Allen blushed and smacked the teen on the head, quickly silencing him. "You'll wake the neighbours…!"

Lavi rubbed his head with a smile. But then he shifts his eye away with a sigh. "Well it's true…Like, I don't even know what your favorite color is…"

The grey-eyed teen bites his lip, unsure of what to say. But all he knows…is that he felt guilty…true, Lavi would be considered a friend, and weren't friends allowed to know some details about you? Of course Allen wouldn't share all the serious and crucial parts of his life, but Lavi at least deserved something.

"I was born in London, England but quickly moved at the age of five. I have no parents, but I have a poor excuse of a godfather who is never around, but he's taken care of me for as long as I remember…if I even consider that 'taking care of'. But I travelled a lot growing up because of my guardian's job, so I never actually had time to make friends where I was going to school at the time, but I enjoyed travelling. At one point I went as far as India and rode an elephant with a friend named Narain who I still try to keep in touch with via mail. And this…" Allen points to his head. "…Isn't my real hair color…"

Lavi's eye widened. "No shit…! What color was it originally…?"

"Brown…but…certain events led it to being white, and it's never been the same after that." Allen said with a timid smile. "Oh…! And my favorite color isn't a color, but the absence of color…black."

"Huh…" Lavi was honestly at a loss for words. He didn't think he would receive this much information in such little time, but…nevertheless, he was happy that it led to this.

"But even though my dumb guardian isn't around, I have a good life at home, even if it's just me and Tim."

Lavi looked mortified. "Y-you _live_ …with him?"

Allen grew puzzled. "Well yeah…"

"And…your guardian knows about this?"

"He was the one who told me he could stay…" Allen said with furrowed eyebrows.

 _Unbelievable…!_ Lavi stared at Allen, aghast. "So uh…how…long did you guys know each other?"

"Uh…a few months…?" Allen was honestly confused. Why did Lavi look so…upset? But suddenly, it hit him and when it did, it was like a giant slap across the face when he finally came to that realization. Warily, Allen speaks. "Um…Lavi…? You do know…that Tim is my _cat_ right…?"

Lavi whipped his head towards Allen, his green eye wide with shock. "A CAT…?" Surprised and now unable to control the volume of his voice, Lavi's stunned expression was all he could manage as he started to piece together everything. _Oh shit! That explains it…! That weird conversation! He was talking to his cat…! Oh damn...all this time…I thought…_

Allen frowned. "Wait…Did you think I was actually living with a guy!?"

"Uh…"

"Lavi!"

Lavi was floored, but that didn't stop the smile from spreading across his face from the sheer relief and understanding he felt. "Okay, so I kind of thought so, but honestly…try to listen to that conversation in my perspective…! It seriously sounded like you were with a guy…"

Allen blushed. "That's stupid! How can I—? Why would…that's just… _No_ …!"

"Okay, okay…I was totally in the wrong and misinterpreted the entire thing, that's on me. But…I'm just…so happy."

Allen stopped his fuming and watched as a smile replaced that once worrying look on Lavi's face, but what he said was actually something Allen couldn't comprehend…it made a weird flutter to occur deep within his chest and he didn't know if he liked that or not…it was strange, new…but entirely weird.

"Does…does that mean I got a chance, baby? _Oh_ please say yes…! Allen, my dearest …!" Lavi cried out, his arms outstretched as they encircled the smaller teen within them in a crushing hug. "Say it and I'm yours…!"

"Lavi…!" Allen pulled out of the redhead's hold, his cheeks flushed in a delicate pink as he coughed into his hand. "I'm not saying anything…not after you thought I was living with a _guy_!"

"I said it's on me, dude, relax…!" Lavi winked, or rather he meant to if it wasn't for the fact that he only had one eye, but Allen caught the gist of it. "Besides look, we're almost there…!" He pointed into the distance.

He was right, the park was just in the distance, but that didn't mean that this discussion was over, Allen still had a lot more to say, a lot more anger that needed to be let out and the idiot wasn't getting away that easily.

"I'm not done talking yet, Lavi…" Allen crossed his arms and frowned.

"Alright…" The one-eyed male chuckled and looked up ahead with a sly smirk curving over his lips. "You can say everything you want to me…after I race ya…!" And just like that, Lavi was gone.

"Huh? Wait…Lavi! That was a cheap shot…! I wasn't ready!"

The two began running, but only in a matter seconds, Allen had caught up to the one-eyed sprinter in no time, barely even breaking a sweat when he eventually ran ahead of Lavi, leaving the older teenager to gape in astonishment.

But all that quickly left when the leader of the race had tripped over his own shoelace in the process and fell forwards, with incoming redhead who hadn't had time to stop himself or realize what was happening until it was too late. Lavi collided into Allen in mid-trip and the two were sent flying across the grass, barreling over one another and cursing as they came to a sudden and painful stop near the playground.

With a groan, Lavi was the first respond. "Oh fuck… _ohh_ , my ass. Oh shit, that hurt…that _really_ hurt…" He chuckled half-heartedly with a tear at the edge of his eye. "Al, buddy are you—" He paused and his one eye flew open when he seen where Allen had landed. Allen's face was practically buried in Lavi's lap, with most of his ass in the air and it took _everything_ in Lavi's power to not burst out in laughter.

"Ngh…" The white-haired teen moaned against Lavi's pelvis, earning him a decent yelp in response.

"Shit, Al! D-don't…!" Lavi nervously laughed and shifted uncomfortably underneath Allen. Which was a big mistake, because now the boy was beginning to stir from his daze and was moving around against him.

Allen groaned as he tried to move his body slowly, checking to see what was broken but thankfully, nothing seemed to cause him any great pain, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt. Right now everything was aching on him, and he couldn't tell which one was hurting the most.

Lavi cupped a hand over his mouth as he tried hard not shriek in surprise or laugh in amusement, because Allen's constant writhing against him was tickling his hip but also was rousing something that he rather not be dealing with at the moment.

"I'm serious, Allen. If you don't stop it's going to get a lot more awkward here…" Lavi sweats.

"Hn…?" Allen blinked blearily and slowly lifted his head. When he glances up at Lavi's face, he's met with an unnerved expression from the older male and an apparent blush over his face, but when Allen finally looks to where he had landed, he spots a zipper and a faint glimpse of a toned stomach under a disheveled shirt.

"Oh gosh, I'm so, _so_ sorry Lavi…!" Realizing where he had just landed, Allen shoots up and blushes furiously, but suddenly he hisses in pain when a sharp ache stings at his hip and lower back which resulted in him falling back down onto Lavi's stomach.

Lavi let out a winded gasp and cringed in pain when Allen hit a sore spot on his side.

"I'm…I'm sorry…!" Allen lifted his head from Lavi's chest, looking both horrified and apologetic. He hadn't meant on anything of this to happen and he felt absolutely ashamed. But when he hears his classmate laugh, he's a little perplexed. Wasn't he mad…?

"It's alright Allen…" Lavi says between laughs and gazes down at the boy with a smile as he plucks out a twig from the boy's silver hair. "But hey, you won…!"

 _Chapter One  
End_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **_Hello! I'm back with another chapter for all of you. I was going to post this chapter a long time ago but...I got distracted ^_^' heheh. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please, keep them reviews coming, I enjoy you're reactions and whatnot :) Let me know what you think and yeah, read, review, enjoy!_**

 **Disclaimer: _I would love to own D. Gray Man...but I cannot. Therefor, I own nothing! Y'hear? Good. :)_**

* * *

Allen groaned the moment he got up the next day. _Everything_ hurt…

He had thought that after popping a few pills before bed would help a little with the pain, but he was incredibly wrong. Everything still hurt, including his pride when he remembers where he had landed during that whole disaster, and it made him groan again, this time out of embarrassment.

"I can't believe I didn't scare him off…" Allen mutters and throws the covers over his head. But then it occurs to him…what Lavi had said that evening, and Allen quickly throws the blankets off of him and kicks his feet. "No! I should've scared him off! Especially after last night…! He thought I was living with a guy! A _guy…_!"

"Mew…?" Timcanpy's small meow interrupts the seething teen, yellow eyes glancing up at him in curiosity.

Allen looks over to himself and sighs before he goes to pick up the small cat that sat next to his mattress on the floor. He brings the kitten to his stomach and lies back down with Tim gently curling up on top of him.

"He thought you were a guy Tim, how absurd is that?" He frowns. "As if I would be living with a man…! What the heck was he thinking? I mean, yeah…it isn't uncommon for guys to be living together, because let's face it…its 2014 and the times have changed…but STILL! I'm fifteen…!"

The golden-orange kitten blinked wearily and meowed lightly as his owner keeps raving madly.

"Agh…forget it." The snowy-haired teen huffs and glances towards the clock on the floor next to him. He thought that it was still too early to be awake on a weekend, but he couldn't sleep anymore…not when his body was still aching from the previous night. "Sorry Tim" He apologizes and lifts the kitten and lays him on his pillow, giving him a chaste kiss on the head before he begins to ready himself for a shower.

He needed to put all those thoughts in the back of his mind, knowing that constantly thinking of them wouldn't get him anywhere, and maybe after a good shower, his sour mood would dissipate.

* * *

"What the fuck are we evening doing here? Whose place is this…? It looks creepy as hell…" Kanda placed a hand on his hip, his face pulled into a tight frown as he eyed the two-story indigo house.

"We're going to pick up our favorite nerd and head to the mall, I told you already…!" Lavi smiled as he made his way towards the house, with a tentative Kanda following slowly behind.

"Who the fuck is that…? And why the hell would I go anywhere with you and whoever we're picking up at this freaky torture-chamber…? Seriously, who lives here? It's like a goddamn haunted house…" Kanda felt his skin crawling the more he got closer to the dark house.

"Hey, this place is fucking awesome…! And besides, I offered to buy you a meal, remember?" Lavi stopped at the door and gave it a hard knock. He had dropped off Allen here last night, and thanks to his photographic memory, he knew exactly where he was going when coming here a second time.

"You still didn't answer the fucking question, Cyclops…!" Kanda growled and looked up at the windows, finding that there were boxes piled near them.

"Huh…?" Lavi glanced over to Kanda who was eyeing the house suspiciously, and grins. "Dude, are you honestly sketched-out?"

"It's fucking black…! Who paints a house black?" The Japanese male exclaims and pauses. "And I'm not afraid, dipshit…!"

"Quit over-reacting, Yu. It's not black it's like, navy…or some shit. And are you sure you're not scared…? You look a little _iffy_ about the whole place…"

"Of course I'm fucking iffy! But I ain't fucking scared…!" Kanda crossed his arms and scoffed. "And there doesn't seem to be an answer, so can we fucking go…?"

Lavi chuckled. "You're _really_ making it seem like you are afraid."

"I'm not fucking scared! I'm just getting impatient…!" The dark-haired male hissed. "Whatever, fuck this…you can stand here and knock all you want, but I'm leaving and you can walk for all I care…!" Kanda turned swiftly to leave but suddenly stops when the door finally opens. "Fucking finally…! Who the fuck takes this damn long to answer the damn door…?"

"Pleasant as always I see…" Allen deadpans and looks over to Lavi with a smile. "I made coffee…If you want some."

Lavi takes a moment to look at what Allen was wearing, and he still couldn't get used to the kid wearing such "normal" clothing, since he's always seen Allen in his school uniform…which looked nice on him anyway. But what he was wearing now was making Lavi shamelessly stare because he found that Allen suited dark clothes so nicely. He was wearing a black Rolling Stones T-shirt and faded black skinny jeans that hugged him snugly around the hips and thighs, it was like the jeans just molded around his body in all the right parts.

"Uh…I'll take a cup! But Yu here only drinks tea." Lavi smiled and takes a step inside, but before he does, his proclaimed 'friend' practically shoves him out of the way and steps inside first.

"What took you so long, short stack? If I knew it was _you_ who we were picking up at this creepy house, I would've fucking ditched a long time ago…! Get your shit and let's go already…!" Kanda stormed up the stairs to his house and marched his way to the living room.

"Hey! Where the heck do you think you're going? I never even invited you inside in the first place, prick!" Allen scolds as he chases after the young Japanese male.

"Shut up…" Kanda sat himself on the yellow beanbag chair in the center of the room and scowls. "You offered us coffee, even though I don't drink the shit, I consider that an offer to come inside." He glanced around. "Why the fuck is there boxes everywhere?"

"I _just_ moved in." Allen frowns. "Also…Lavi didn't tell me _you'd_ be coming so…technically I didn't make coffee for you."

"And technically…I don't give a good goddamn." Kanda retorts with a growl and watches the snowy-haired teen pick up a few stray papers off the floor. "I'm not going out in public with you if you're wearing those fucking skin-tight jeans…you look like a fag."

"Well…considering this is _my_ house and I can choose what or what not to wear in _my_ house, I must say screw you, prick." The teen smiles and Kanda flips him off.

"I think you look great, darling…" Lavi grins and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Kanda's scowl deepens. "Can we get— _fucking_ —going already? Christ…"

Allen glares but when he hears a gentle meow at his feet, he glances down with a smile. "Don't worry Tim, he may look and act like a dog, but I can assure you, that he isn't…" He kisses the creature on the head.

"Oh dude, is this Timcanpy?" Lavi smiles as he goes up to the teen holding his cat. "Hey little guy…!" He pets the kitten by its neck as it purrs lovingly.

"Did you just call me a dog…?" Kanda barks back.

"Woof, woof!" Lavi mocks, placing his fingers above his head to mimic ears. "That's all I heard…" He laughs.

"Shut the fuck up, Cyclops…! Don't make me go over there and kick your Jewish ass!"

"You're Jewish?" Allen blinked.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Lavi smiled. "Want proof?" He gave a sly grin.

"Cyclops! Shut the _fuck_ up! I swear I'll kick your ass!"

"There will be not _ass-kicking_ in my house. If you want to display your brute, ape-like dominance, than please take it outside and do so…" Allen hands the kitten over to Lavi who takes it enthusiastically and goes into the kitchen.

"Now he's calling me an ape…! That's it I'm going to kick his bratty ass!" Kanda leaps from the beanbag chair.

"You're only stating his point when you do that, Yu." Lavi smiled as he plays with kitten in his hands. "If you want to prove him wrong, sit down and behave…he likes getting a rise out of you because he knows your weakness comes from your temper."

"Are you fucking evaluating me, Cyclops?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"What? Me? Evaluating you? Nonsense…!" Lavi smiled and giggles when the kitten begins to climb up his arm. "Hey, where are you going…?"

"What the fuck is with you…?" Kanda raises an eyebrow. "I never saw you act this way around a cat before…"

"That's because I've never been around a cat…!" Lavi pouts. "My gramps never liked pets and never allowed me to have one, and this kitten is so fucking small…look at it!"

"Yeah, just like its fucking owner…so what?"

"Harsh dude…Allen _is_ small, but in a cute way too, so that's fine." Lavi smiled.

Kanda narrows his eyes even further and frowns. "You're so fucking gay…"

"Dude, you know I'm like…well...I'm _something_ , I know that much." He smiles.

"What have probably doesn't even have a name yet, but that doesn't make you even _less_ gay…" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's not like...I have a disease or some shit."

"Whatever...you're gay."

"Lavi…! How much sugar do you take…?" Allen calls from the kitchen.

"As much as you're willing to give, babe…!" Lavi shouts back.

"So fucking gay…"

* * *

Allen looks in his mirror, cocking his head from side to side as he eyes his clothing, looking over at himself once more until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah…?" He pulls his gloves up, securing them over his wrists as the door begins to open.

"Hey Al…Yu and I are going to wait in—" The redhead paused. "Holy shit…"

Lavi gaped incredulously when he stepped inside Allen's room, his green eye wide as they stared at the multitude of sharp objects on one side of the wall and an assortment of masks on the other side. He followed his gaze towards a bookshelf that held many dark-looking and sinister books, one that even read Necronomicon.

"Jesus Christ…" Lavi paled with a small, yet nervous smile.

"What the fuck is taking the runt so long—holy shit…" Kanda stopped at the doorway, his eyes scanning the room until they rested on a particular book the Cyclops had been staring at. "Is that a _fucking_ demon-summoning book…?" He looked openly shocked as Lavi.

"Well…yeah. But it's just a piece of literature, it doesn't actually summon demons." Allen smiled sheepishly.

"D-did you actually try…?" Lavi asked warily.

"No…well… _yeah_ , but nothing happened." Allen shrugged.

"Fucking hell, Al…" Lavi gave an uneasy chuckle. "Remind me not to piss you off…you might do some freaky…voodoo shit or get Satan to kill me."

Kanda waltzed into the room and immediately approaches a mask on a shelf.

"Hey…! Who told you to come in…?" Allen says defensively. "Are you generally this rude when you enter a person's house…much less, their _room_?"

"Shut it, brat." Kanda takes a mask off the shelf and eyes it with amazement. It was the infamous goalie mask worn by Jason Voorhees in the Friday The 13th franchise and on the mask was a written autograph. "Is this a _real_ autograph from Ari Lehman?"

"Yes, which is why—" Allen yanks it out of the male's hands. "—No one is allowed to touch it. Especially you…"

Kanda lets out a terse click of his tongue. "Tch…Oh believe me, you got nothing I want to touch."

"Glad to hear it…" Allen retorts and places the book back on the shelf.

"Al, buddy…I'm a little confused. I see a shit ton of dark things…but I can't help but notice the mountain of comic books by your bed and the many Star Wars and Marvel paraphernalia cluttering your dresser and table." Lavi looks at a certain Spider-Man action figure in its box. "Are you a like, a collector…?"

"Uh…" Allen scratches his head. "Well…yeah…I like collecting things…"

" _Nerdy_ things, Jesus…how am I _not_ beating you up right now?" Kanda snapped. "Look at all this…! This is like a nerdy, gothic house of horrors…"

"I think it's fucking awesome…!" Lavi picks up a comic book and begins reading. "I have this issue at home…"

"How am I _not_ beating up the both of you right now…?"

After they made it out of the mass of nerdy and gothic possessions, all three boys begin to exit out of the house all together, but not before Allen said a brief goodbye to his kitten, displaying a rather sickening show of affections Kanda found annoying.

"Fucking hell…! Stop smooching and fussing about your damn cat and let's get—the fuck—going…!" Kanda yelled at his car, watching as the brat places his kitten down before closing the door.

"Unlike you, I have feelings…And those feelings are only directed at my cat." Allen says as he puts the keys in his pocket.

"What about me…?" Lavi mocks a hurt expression as they pause outside Kanda's rusted vehicle.

"Uh…sure…?" Allen gives an unsure smile and pulls the back door of the car, only to find it locked. "Hey, do you mind…?" He asks the driver whose glowering back at him.

"Do you mind a swift kick in the ass?" Kanda opens the door for himself. "That door doesn't work, runt. You gotta Dukes-of-Hazard it …"

"Excuse me…?" Allen asks, unsure.

"You gotta go through the window in order to get in. Y'know, like, Dukes of Hazard…?" Lavi said as he hops into the passenger side of the car.

"Oh…" Allen frowns. "Really…?"

"Yes, _really_ …! Now get the fuck in…! Unless you want to walk, than that's okay with me…" Kanda said and slams the door after sliding into the driver's seat.

Allen groans and crawls in head first into the back seat, grunting as he maneuvers himself into the seat, but before he could get his legs in, Kanda begins to rev up his engine and the car shoots forward, sending the grey-haired teen to dive forward into the seat with a yelp.

Kanda glances into the rear-view mirror with a smirk.

"Jerk…" Allen dusts himself off and sends a glare into Kanda's direction in the mirror.

"So we're picking up Lenalee right?" Lavi asks and fiddles around with the car's stereo until he found a station he enjoyed. "Because she keeps texting me, wondering where the hell we are."

"Tell her we're on our way…" Kanda places a cigarette between his lips. "Cyclops, where's your lighter…?"

"Right here, Yu buddy…but say you want it…" Lavi grinned.

"What? Of—fucking—course I want it, dipshit."

"Now say it with more of a purr…like you _really_ want it."

"I'll fucking ram this car into a fucking tree and kill you…" Kanda glared and lifted his fist for a punch, but when Lavi hands him a lighter, he quickly forgets to hit the bastard and goes to light his cigarette.

"You'll kill us all if you did that…" Lavi smiled.

"No, I'll make sure that I only kill you…and then I'll fucking throw the beansprout out to join you." Kanda jabs a thumb in the kid's direction.

"Why me…?" Allen asks, offended. "I didn't do anything…"

"Try _existing._ " Kanda blew out a lungful of smoke outside the window.

The teen leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms indignantly. "Jerk…" He said under his breath and looked out the window as they drove down neighbourhoods and streets. His grey eyes widen as they took in the scenery as they drove down different streets all filled with peaceful and relatively happy homes. It made Allen a little envious.

This part of the town was actually really friendly, warm and inviting. Considering his part of the neighbourhood was the developing part of the town, it still seemed barren and…lonely. Only a few houses were occupied with families, but other houses were still in the process of being built and designed. And reaching this part of the town…was nice, it was something he couldn't explain, but he felt a sense of happiness radiate from inside him.

"Geez, Al. What's gotten you so spaced…?" Lavi chuckled as he glanced back at the boy. The boy didn't seem to respond. "Uh…Al…?"

"It's probably his first time being out…" Kanda scoffed. "He doesn't look like the kind who goes out and actually enjoys the sun. More like a guy who sits at home all the fucking time like a damn hermit, enjoying his creepy fucking books…"

"His books are badass…! Especially those comics man! Oh shit I like this song!" Lavi smiled and stuck a piece of gum in his mouth before turning up the volume of the car's radio as the guitar rift to "Number of the Beast" began to play loudly.

"Who said you can fuck around with my radio, Cyclops? Touch that shit again and I'll push you out!" Kanda exclaimed loudly. However he didn't exactly make any movements to actually turn the radio down or change it.

"Hey Allen…! You want a gum?" Lavi yelled, his voice barely going over the music that pulsated throughout the car.

Allen looked away from the window, realizing that Iron Maiden was playing incredibly loud throughout the car, the bass practically causing his body to vibrate. But that isn't what grabbed his attention; it's the redhead that was now crawling from the front seat to join him in the back.

"Lavi, what are you—?"

"You want a gum?" Lavi yelled against the music and smiled, offering out a stick of gum.

Allen only grins and takes the gum graciously before placing it in his mouth. "Thank you…!" He yells.

"No prob…!" The one-eyed teen beamed and began head-banging to Iron Maiden, making the boy next to him to laugh. "Join in on this…! It's trippy as hell!"

The white-haired boy shyly smiled and shrugged before head-banging along with Lavi, the song picking up speed as well as their head-banging.

"You guys look fucking ridiculous…!" Kanda yelled, eyeing them from the mirror. But the speed of the song had taken over his nerves as well, because now he was flooring it down the streets, all the while tapping his hand on the steering wheel.

"Whoo…!" Lavi hollered from the back, playing air-guitar as Allen giggled beside him.

After the song had ended, the two looked up from the back seat and found themselves parked outside of a house and nearly jumped when someone poked their head through the window.

"You guys look like hell…" Lenalee blinked as she glanced from the front seat back at the two beaming teens behind her. Their hair was dishevelled, clothes slightly messed-up but that did nothing to stop them from grinning like a couple of crazy people.

"That was fun…!" Still half-deaf, Lavi yelled out with a laugh.

"What…?" Allen asks loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Kanda glared at them through the mirror. "You're too damn loud…!"

"Like you're one to talk, you're just as bad, if not worse, than them…" Lenalee giggled after watching her friend open his mouth to give her a terse response, only to shut it and stare ahead, gripping the wheel. "There's a good boy, now let's go…!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"What's at the mall anyway…?" Lavi pulled himself up to the front seat and leaned his chin against the cool leather. "Usually when you invite us anywhere, you always seem to put us to work…" He looked to Allen. "Now that you're new to this, when Lenalee says 'let's go to the mall, it'll be fun', you're going to be dragged by the arm all day…until you're left with the only option of gnawing off your arm like a trapped coyote…"

"Shut it, Red…!" Lenalee flicked his forehead and looks to Allen with a sweet smile that made the white-haired teen nervous. "Don't worry…I swear it will be fun…!"

"Don't believe it…" Lavi leaned over to whisper in Allen's ear and nearly flinched when Lenalee shot him a glare over her shoulder. "J-just kidding…!"

"I'm not one to agree with the shit that comes out from his mouth, but he's right…" Kanda said as he made a sharp turn, jerking his passengers roughly to the side. "If it's another one of your fucking shopping sprees again, I might as well just get into a head on collision and end my misery."

"Oh shush…!" Lenalee patted the older male on the shoulder and received a scoff. "This time, I _swear_ …it will be fun…!"

Somehow, they highly doubted that.

* * *

Lavi probably shouldn't have been laughing, much less ogling _whilst_ he laughed, but he couldn't help it…especially when Allen's lower half was sticking out of the window. The youngest male thought that it would have been better and less…hazardous, if he went backwards out the window, but Lavi guessed that he didn't take his height into consideration, because he was now looking for the ground with the tips of his toes that were still mere inches away from the concrete.

Kanda was hacking out a lung somewhere behind him, and Lenalee had been shaking her head with a smile close beside him.

Lavi watched as the silver-haired teen had finally found his footing and was now struggling to find his wallet which he had previously dropped on the seat. But when those hips gave a little wiggle, Lavi couldn't help it…

Almost telepathically, Kanda seemed to have foreseen what the creepy bastard was doing. He had a very perceptive mind, and it always seemed to know exactly what the redhead was going to do, the instant that he thought of it. "Don't you fucking—"

Without any warning or thought of the consequences, Lavi smacked Allen across the butt and heard the teen let out a shriek before the one-eyed teen ran.

"Kanda…! What the hell, you pervert! You barely know the guy!" Lavi hollered and bolted towards Lenalee who was still stunned at what her friend just did.

Lenalee turned to the Japanese teen and found him looking both appalled and absolutely infuriated as he struggled for words to say, but all the while debating if he should kill the redhead or chew him out first with plenty of graphic swears.

Allen pulled himself out from the window and turned to Kanda with a mortified expression. "Ya bloody pervert…! Why th' 'ell would you do that…?"

"Me!?" Kanda spat. "Fuck off with that shit, man! That was fucking—"

"Whot was even goin' through your mind when ya decided to pull that shite?" Allen yelled.

"Listen here, freak! I wasn't the one who fucking pulled that shit! Shite…! Whatever you want to call it! Why would I even go _near_ your stupid ass?"

"Whoa, whoa…!" Lavi raised his hands as he stepped out from behind Lenalee and jumped when both males turned towards him, glaring. "I couldn't help but notice…dude—" He turned to Allen. "—your accent! It's fucking awesome! You're totally British- _ing_ something fierce!"

Allen slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. _Crap…! My accent…!_ It had taken him years to try and speak like a regular person, but it always manages to show whenever Allen got upset…and quite often enough, he usually felt this way when he was around a certain (now perverted) Japanese teen. But all through his years, he tried to work on his accent. And he found that the constant smacks upside the head by Cross was his _peculiar_ way of "speech therapy".

"You're British…?" Lavi said joyfully. "I never knew you were British, Allen…"

"Uh…" Allen clears his throat and averts his eyes. "Y-yeah…I practiced to try and speak normally because, what, with my scar, my hair, my—"

"—Shortness…?" Kanda finished.

"My social behaviour..." Allen glared. "I didn't want another thing for people to fixate on…" He scratched at his head and smiled lightly.

"But why…? I think you totally sound amazing! It's like, your native tongue…" Lavi commented and gave the grey-eyed teen a goofy grin. "It makes you sound _exotic_ …!"

"Actually…if you really listen, he does have a hint of an accent." Lenalee said with a giggle. "I've noticed this like, a long time ago."

"Huh? Then how come I couldn't hear it …?"

"Maybe it's because you only stare at his fucking ass like a freak." Kanda snorted but then he whips his head over to Lavi and glares. "Speaking of which…! You son of a bitch…! Why the fuck did you blame me for that shit?" He stomps towards the redhead with the intention of strangling the bastard.

"Hold on, hold on!" Lavi visibly sweats and gives an uneasy smile.

"Wait…that was you?" Grey eyes widen. "Well…that's to be expected." Allen shrugged.

"What the fuck? You're not mad at him if _he_ fucking slapped your ass, but when you thought I did it, you were fucking Brit'iching like the Euro fag that you are…!" Kanda switched directions in his stomping and made his way towards Allen, scowling. "Bullshit…!"

" _Brit'iching…_?" Lavi blinked, amazed. "Dude…you make up your own words, but they're pure _gold._ Like, I'm totally fucking convinced that they could exist…"

"Right…?" Lenalee smiled. "But anyways, you guys can smack Allen's ass all you want, but right now…! We need to go! Come on…!" The Chinese girl made her way to the mall doors in a hurry.

"What? No!" Allen yelled.

 _Chapter Six_

 _End_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **Hello again beauties! I hope everyone had a splendid Christmas and a happy New Year! :) I'm sorry it took 5-ever (more than forever) but I was enjoying my holidays with the family. But I am grateful for the wonderful reviews. Oh! And some of you were wondering about the pairings, well...I haven't decided yet (heheh ^_^) I've just been having fun with the flirty, cutesy stuff for a bit before I officially decide which pairing I'm going to use. But let me know what you want to see more of and if you have any questions lemme hear it! This chapter is probably going to leave you a'wondering, but everything will be explained soon. :) Anyway read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own NADDA! Dx**

* * *

Lavi had been right, the minute Lenalee had sunk her merciless claws into the men, there was no letting go…the first twenty minutes since entering the mall, she dove into the cluttered stores and made her way past crowds to get to a specific item she had her eye on. And the three teens could only follow along, dragging themselves from store to store, carrying bag after bag of things they assumed Lenalee didn't need.

"I fucking knew it…!" Kanda grumbled, carrying a rather feminine bag in his right arm. "I knew we'd be forced to carry all your useless shit…! Do you even fucking need a…" He read the item enclosed in the bag. " _E-Stick_...? The fuck is an E-Stick…?"

"Only Eliade's finest cosmetics…! It's a concealer, it's so amazing!" Lenalee gushed, her face beaming since entering the mall.

"Lena…I know your brother is like…a doctor and shit and makes a ton of cash, but do you really need to spend this much on...Dark boots?" Lavi looked at the rather large box under arm and sighed. "You said this would be _fun_ …!" He pouted.

"This is fun…!"

They shot her a look.

"Okay, well don't worry. It'll get fun for you guys! I swear…!" She giggled and ran into another store.

"I'm fucking doubting her less and less…" Kanda growled and roughly sat himself on a bench in front of the store, practically throwing Lenalee's 'junk' on the ground next to him.

"You and me both…" Lavi slumped down next to the irate Japanese male, but then he glances around. "Where's Allen…?"

"The fuck if I know? I'm not the kid's babysitter…" Kanda tossed his ponytail off his shoulder and shook his head, swishing his hair left and right.

"Hmm…" Lavi looked around, slightly worried that he couldn't see a head of white hair anywhere amongst the crowd.

* * *

 _Oh lord…I can't believe how lost I am…! I turned away from one second and I completely lost them…! And I can't find my cell! Damn…I must have left it in the death trap of a car when Kanda was driving like a dumb maniac! Crap!_

The white-haired teen begins to panic as he makes his way through the crowd, his heart pounding in his throat. Faces blur around him as the wall of bodies stagger and turn to evade him, eyes stare into his own and the murmur of voices all around him began to disorient him all together.

Allen has never been one for crowds…but even then, that felt like a big understatement, because he knew himself to the most anti-social person ever and right now…he feels as though his entire body was shutting down on him. Everything is going numb, his limbs are shaking, the beating of his heart becomes a lot more distinguishable and for whatever reason, he continues to stand amongst the throng of people, looking like a ghost.

"You look lost…"

There comes a voice from among the crowd, but Allen isn't sure where it had come from, much less, _who_ it came from. But when he sees two golden orbs and a snowy-white smile, he feels a definitive chill run down his back…he didn't trust those eyes.

A tall, tanned man stood against a wall beside him, dark, curled tresses are tied in a tight pony-tail that left his face exposed, which wasn't all bad to look at because Allen could admit that this man had a certain "appeal" about him, but it was those eyes of his that made the grey-haired teen uneasy. And judging from the accent, Allen had to guess that he was…Portuguese…?

"You could say that…" Allen said with a nervous smile.

"Want some help? Maybe I can help you find who you're looking for…" The man smirks and pokes his hip out. He was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, an open-collared dress shirt and black suspenders, along with a silver chain hanging on his hip. The man had a great sense of style, but that did very little to persuade the boy into thinking he was harmless.

"Uh…No thanks, I think I can find them myself. But thank you…" Allen made a small bow with his head and with a polite smile, he turns to walk away.

"Are you sure…? Because, I'm pretty certain, you're going in the wrong direction." The man calls from the wall and his grin widens.

Allen looks back, grey eyes narrowing in displeasure. "Oh? And how do you know? Do you even know where I'm going, much less, _who_ I'm looking for…?"

"Kid with the eye-patch right…?" The man smiles and lifts himself off the wall. "And the girly boy with the long hair…correct?"

The grey-haired teen looks apprehensive. "Yeah…but how did you know that? Were you watching…?" Allen was getting weird vibes from the man, and the longer he was around, the more Allen felt…disturbed. Maybe it was the way the man was clearly and quite blatantly raking his eyes up and down his frame.

"Well you walked by my studio earlier…and I couldn't miss the constant bickering you and your friend were displaying." He smirked.

Allen frowned. "He's not my friend…"

"Boyfriend…?"

"NO!" Allen waves his hands vigorously and shakes his head. "I rather run in a field of mines, blindfolded with a horde of infectious zombies chasing me…"

The Portuguese man gave an amused laugh and walked towards him, and for a moment, Allen was hypnotized by this.

He moved with such grace, while people were clumsily bumping and brushing against one another, the man had elegantly weaved around each person, avoiding them with a direct and calculated step. Each turn was agile and almost sophisticated in a way that it reminded Allen of a cat. And to some degree, it made Allen a little jealous, knowing that he couldn't possibly possess the ability to move so flawlessly…no matter how much he tried.

"Do you need some directions?" The man asks with a grin. "I know _exactly_ which way they went…!"

Allen eyes brighten. "Really…?"

"Oh yeah, baby."

Allen inwardly cringes. "Mind telling me…?" He smiles.

"I'll tell you…if you dance with me."

Grey eyes widen and Allen breaks into nervous laughter, unsure if the man was kidding or not. "You can't be serious…"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack…" He leans over slightly and flicks a strand of silver hair out of Allen's face and smiles. "What's the big deal…? It's only a dance. Besides, it won't take long…you'll be off and happy with your _'_ _friend'_ when this is all over."

Allen wasn't too happy at the pronunciation of 'friend' but he ignored it because now he had other, more unsettling, matters at hand.

"You…want to dance…? Here…?" Allen looks around at the dozens of people clamoring the halls and the man laughs. There was something about his laugh…but Allen couldn't quite put his finger on it. It sounded almost...familiar.

"Of course not…I have a studio." The man points to the place in back of him and watches as the boy reads the sign.

" _Teez Studios_ …?" He reads aloud and glances back at the man in front of him. "Listen, I appreciate the help and the…offer, but I'm certain I can find my own way. So thank you…uh…"

"Call me Mikk…" The man smiled.

"Mikk, thank you and I apologize, but I must get going." Allen turns to leave.

"You're going in the wrong direction again…" Mikk chuckles and sees the boy blush. "Look, it would be much easier if you _knew_ the way, and which store they were going to go to next…"

"Wait…you know where they're going next? Where…?" He looks back. How long had this man been watching and listening...?

"Yeah, the young lady spoke it loudly. But…I can't tell you where…unless I get that dance." He smiled.

 _Am I really desperate enough to dance with a total stranger…who's pretty much disturbingly creepy for wanting to dance with a fifteen year old boy? Shite…_

Allen would probably regret this...no, he knew for a _fact_ that he was going to _really_ regret this, but he had no choice. If he wanted to get back to his friends, he was going to have to do this. Damn...

"Ugh…fine…! But you do realize I'm fifteen, right?" Allen frowns.

Mikk smirks. "What does age have to do with dancing…?" He takes a bag from the teen and walks into the direction of the store. "Shall we?"

 _No._ "Uh…sure…" Allen was being as polite as he could, but it was difficult when he didn't want to be in the presence of this man, much less _dance_ with this man.

When he entered the door, he found himself in what seemed to be the foyer of the studio and he was pleasantly amazed at the tasteful design of the area. Golden, silken tapestry hung above the ceiling and lights, giving the place a warm yellowish glow, setting a sort of ambiance that Allen found cozy yet sophisticated. Upon the walls were various pictures of what he assumed were dance students and their parents, all them happy as they held medals and trophies, and on the same wall, he seen certificates and awards, plenty of them addressed to a Mr. Mikk and a Lulubell.

"Do you co-own this place…?" Allen asks as he eyes the wall.

"I do. With a friend…her name is Lulubell. She's a snobby, crude brat that was pampered since birth, but she is a great friend." He smiled and for the first time, Allen found that smile to actually look…decent, it was warming. "No if you will follow me…"

The grey-haired teen rolled his eyes. Right, he almost forgot why he was here in the first place.

Allen followed Mikk to a closed door that was framed by the same golden curtains, but this time they were tied back with a yellow, tasseled rope and when Mikk opened the doors, Allen felt the cool breeze of the air conditioning ghost over his skin.

They stepped inside, but the moment Allen does, he's floored at the magnificent structure of it all. It was beautiful. Lights hung from the ceiling, surrounding a rather impressive chandelier in the middle of the room, on each corner were those lovely silk curtains again but in those corners were also small black speakers. Rails clung to the walls, which Allen figured were used mostly for ballerinas, but nothing could ever capture his attention more than the giant mirror ahead of them.

The entire studio was striking; it held a luxurious vibe about it, reminding Allen of those glorious ball rooms set in the 1900's, but less extravagant and gaudy, this studio had a simplicity about it but it was marvellous nonetheless.

"This is…beautiful!" Allen stood in the middle of the room and stared at his surroundings.

"Very beautiful…" Mikk kept his gaze on the silver-haired teen and it goes unnoticed, thankfully. "So…what shall we start with…? Which dance would you like, baby?"

 _Right..._ Allen frowns for a second time, forgetting once again why he was here. "My _name_ is Allen…and I don't know which dance…I just want to get this over with before they get worried." He sighed and rubbed at his temples before placing his bags on the floor of the studio.

"Let's start simple, so how about a Waltz?" Mikk stared down at his phone with a smirk, pressing a few buttons as music began to play very softly around the room. He turned towards the silver-haired male and offered out his hand, giving a short bow. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me…?" He glanced up with a smirk.

Allen rolls his eyes. "Eh…sure, I guess." He takes Mikk's hand and is immediately pulled forward, causing him to bump softly into the man's chest. Grey eyes look up and Allen is stunned at the sheer brilliance of those yellow irises, it unnerved him…it made him feel… _violated_ in a sense. It was as though those eyes of his were penetrating him, searching out everything and devouring mercilessly, those eyes were greedy and the man behind them was all but a mystery.

The silver-haired teen let out a startled yelp when Mikk began moving them, their feet gliding across the hardwood floor with ease and precision as they swayed and turned their bodies in unison, but what startled Allen more was the hand that was practically _massaging_ his hip.

"Mikk…I prefer you not _grope_ me while we dance." Allen grounded out with an irked smile.

" _Eu implore o seu perdão._ " Mikk smirked. "But you got to move with me baby…you're too stiff. I need you to loosen your hips a bit more and arch your back just a little." He placed a hand in the small of Allen's back and pressed down, earning a small squeak which made the older man chuckle.

The teen did as he was told, with a little bit of shame biting at his pride, and began moving in time with the music and Mikk. Allen was good at the Waltz, but never did he think he would end up being led by a man…a persistent, eerily tall man that was groping him at every chance he got.

A hand squeezed his hip again and Allen blushed. " _Mikk_ …" He growled. "If you keep that up I'm leaving…"

"Sorry, sorry…but it's a little hard to lead when your partner is uh…smaller."

Allen feels another jab of shame and his face heats up. "You're the one who suggested this, not me…!"

" _Fácil bonito_ , I'm kidding. I think you're height is adorable." Mikk grinned. "Besides, you're in perfect position for this..."

Allen's eyes widen as Mikk leaned more into him, his face nearing his own and a serious _'_ _Stranger Danger!'_ bell went off inside his own head warning him how freaky and inappropriate this was progressing but Allen couldn't even move.

But suddenly he was dropped backwards and the teen let out a gasp as he was dipped, hands secured him tightly as his vision was turned upside down briefly until he was brought back up again just when the music had reached its end.

Allen blinks and Mikk let out a small breath of laughter.

"You looked surprised…what was it you were expecting?" He purred by his ear and felt the boy shudder in his grasp.

Allen pulled himself away and quickly turned around, embarrassed. "Look we danced…I hope you're happy now because those are the seven minutes I'm never getting back again. So can I please get the directions of where my friends are…?" He crossed his arms, his face still blushing.

"Of course…" A devious smirk crossed Mikk's face. "But first…" He spun the boy around and took his gloved hand within his own, giving it a quick kiss. " _Obrigado, minha beleza…_ " Gold met silver and Allen was the first to break eye contact.

"S-sure…" Allen squirms uncomfortably and pulls away. "Now can I please get the directions…?"

"Oh yeah baby…"

"The name is _Allen_ …!"

"Ooh… _Eu gusto quando você está com raiva…_ "

"What? Wait…Mikk! Get your hand off my hip…!"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"It's still there…!"

* * *

"Allen…! C'mere boy…!" Lavi let out a whistle. "ALLEE— _Ouch_ …! Dude, what the fuck…?" He winced in pain as he clutched at his arm that was previously punched.

"Shut the fuck up! Your damn yelling is annoying…!" Kanda grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Why the fuck are we looking for him anyway? I don't give a damn if he's lost…works for me if he isn't in my life anymore."

"Don't be so mean…besides, Lenalee said to look for him. And you know just as much as me, that going against her orders results in a kick to the shin and that shit hurts." Lavi placed a toothpick in his mouth and glances around. "Where was the last place we were at before we lost him?"

"The fuck if I know…I rather not be here right now." Kanda scratched at his neck. "Shit, I need a drag. Tired of all this bullshit, I need a damn smoke."

"Don't worry, Yu…! Once we find him, you can ditch for a ciggy and we can meet you at the food court, sound good?"

"Whatever…" Kanda sighed angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with this kid? Who gets lost only _minutes_ after entering the mall? It's his own damn fault for getting himself lost! The idiot…"

"Hey look! There he is…!" Lavi spotted a head of white hair but when he sees an unfamiliar man next to him, Lavi gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Who's the guy?"

"I don't know…" Kanda watched as the man rubbed the kid's shoulder, and the Japanese male wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He looks like fucking creep…"

"No kidding…" Lavi glowered but then he grins. "I got an idea…"

"What's with your crazy-bullshit ideas?" Kanda narrowed his eyes and before he had time to stop the one-eyed teen, Lavi was already off.

He ran a few paces ahead of Kanda and raised his hands to his mouth and gave a loud shout that earned plenty of stares from passing people. "ALLEN! My love…!"

Allen jumps at the loud, vociferous yell in the distance and before he had time to even look up, he was already tackled into a rather large embrace that left him momentarily breathless from the sheer force of the person slamming into him.

As the air returned to his lungs once more, Allen finally spoke. "L-Lavi…? What are you—?" But then it occurs to him that many people were staring at them and the grey-haired teen shifted within Lavi's arms frantically. "G-get off…! People are staring at us! Lavi…!"

"Let them stare all they want, it doesn't matter to me…!" Lavi nuzzled the teen's neck and he's hit with the strong scent of cologne, which struck him as odd…because he feels as though he had smelled this scent before. "Love hath no bounds! They're just jealous 'cos they can't have a banging relationship like we have…!"

"What are you talking about…?" Allen murmurs shyly as he struggles in Lavi's hold. "I'm serious Lavi, let go…!"

"Hey what do you want for dinner, baby? My treat…!" Lavi asks as he held Allen in a one arm hug, his arm slinking across his waist.

"Dinner…?" Allen's eyes widen.

"I see what you're doing…" The man, Mikk, responds with a smirk.

Lavi looks back to the older male and glares. "Excuse me, but my honey and I are discussing something here, so beat it beauty-mark…!"

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know very well that you aren't that boy's boyfriend…"

"Yeah…? Well neither are you, so get the fucking idea creep, he's not interested in you and your creepiness. So bye-bye now…!" Lavi turned and begins storming off, pulling Allen next to him who's still at a loss. "God, creeps like him bug the fuck out of me…! You okay Allen?"

Allen blinks, a little taken back at the whole display he had just seen. He never actually seen Lavi angry before, and frankly he didn't think it was possible for such a happy person, but what he had witnessed…was a little unnerving, to perceive such a foreign attitude on the redhead was something Allen couldn't quite describe.

"Uh…fine." Allen glances up at the taller male. He didn't want to explain why he was with Mikk in the first place, considering the embarrassing ordeal had to go through in order to know where his friends were located, who were already out looking for him. And it angered Allen that he went through that whole thing for nothing…

"That's good…!" Lavi smiled and looks over to his friend walking towards them. "Hey Yu…! Get the fuck outta here…!" He beamed happily.

"What?" Kanda spat.

"Go for a drag I mean, cos I got our Brit boy and we're going to meet Lenalee."

"Fuck that, you promised me a free meal too! And I'm torn between going for a drag and kicking your ass for your stupid display, but I'm too hungry to do both. So let's go…!" Kanda turned on his heel and began striding away.

"What's with him?" Allen looks at the irate male walk away and frowns. "He looks more peeved than usual."

"Maybe he wanted to be the macho man and rescue you himself." Lavi grinned.

"I highly doubt that, considering he hates me…and the feeling is mutual." Allen deadpanned.

"Yu doesn't hate you." Lavi paused. "Huh, using _Yu_ and _you_ together in the same sentence sounds super weird."

"Uh-huh." Allen mutters as they make their way towards the food court.

"There you guys are!" Lenalee said aloud as she sat at a table in the food court, along with her many bags crowding all around her. "I was getting worried…! But now that you're here…!" She placed her bag in front of her and smiled. "As a way of thanking you guys for tagging with me—"

"—we were here against our will…" Kanda crossed his arms and scowled somewhere in the distance.

"Anyway…!" Lenalee continued. "I want to repay you guys…so as a 'thanks', I'm buying you guys lunch for today!"

Except for Allen, the other boys weren't particularly excited about this news.

"Thank you Lenalee…!" Allen said happily and joined her at the next table (since her bags were taking up most of the space at her table.) "Please note…I'm happy getting paid with food all the time!"

"Aww, Allen you're the sweetest…!" The young girl turned towards her other companions, sulking a few feet away. "Come on you guys…! I'll buy you anything you want alright? Choose anything you want to eat…! And also…" She dug in her purse and held up three tickets. "These…!"

Allen tilted his head. "What are those…?"

"Tickets…! For the upcoming festival happening in town, there's going to be rides, shows, and music performances…! And a ton of other things…!" The girl smiled. "It's in a few weeks…!"

"That's really nice of you Lenalee, thank you." Allen took a ticket and eyed it with a smile. He hadn't gotten a gift from a friend before…considering he barely had any to begin with, but the sentiment was nice and he couldn't help but feel a little excited.

But the two older teens still pouted.

"We dragged around your crap for hours…my feet are fucking sore, I never got a drag yet, I had to look for a stupid lost kid—" He glares at Allen before he continued his spiel. "—and to top it off…the fucking security keeps looking at me."

"That's only because of the stunt you pulled last summer." Lavi chuckled and looked to Allen. "Dude here, punched a security guard in the face."

"He was fucking making assumptions that I stole from a shitty store. I had every right to punch the asshole in his fucking face." Kanda growled and crossed his arms. "As I was saying…I did all this crap and all I get from it is a free meal and tickets to a crappy fair."

"Is that _whining_ I hear…?" Allen looks around and holds a gloved hand to his ear. "Do you hear that…? I'm pretty sure that's whining …"

Lavi snickered.

"Shut you're fucking mouth! Go get lost again; dork…the only _good_ thing about this day is that I had a break from looking at your stupid face."

"Oh, trust me. With your constant whining…I had a wonderful time away from you as well." Allen rolls his eyes and looks over to Lenalee with a happy smile. "Food…?"

"Yes Allen, here." Lenalee gave him some money and watched in surprise as the kid got up from his chair and sped off in blur.

"Holy shit look at him go…" Lavi placed a hand over his eye and smiled. "Also, look at the bright side Yu…at this fair, there's going to be some games and who knows…maybe you can beat Allen's adorable ass at them. You know how great you are at that basketball one, and you got height on your side."

Kanda snorted and frowned. When his narrowed eyes glance at the grey-haired teen in distance, ordering his food, he couldn't suppress the proud smirk from curving across his lips. Maybe Lavi was on to something…and what Kanda wouldn't give to show that bratty, little punk a thing or two. It was an amusing thought.

Lavi sat at the next table beside Lenalee and grins as he watches his friend mull over the thought of kicking Allen's ass at a few games.

"How do you always persuade him into things…? I can never do that…" Lenalee whispers over to her red-haired friend.

"I got a gift…" Lavi smiles and when he sees Allen coming back with two full trays of food, his face lights up. "Aww…! Allen you shouldn't have!" The redhead goes to reach for a fry and was instantly slapped at his hand. "Um...Ow…?" He whined and looked at the kid sadly.

"Hey…! Lenalee is buying you your _own_ food, remember. These are mine…I deserve it, after having to deal with creepy Portuguese men and a nagging Kanda." Allen took a burger from his tray and began scarfing it down along with his fries and onion rings.

The three watched, aghast.

"That's just fucking sick…" Kanda cringed and turned away.

"Uh…I think I'll settle with just a drink." Lavi continued to stare in shock as the kid wolfed down his food.

"Mmm…" Allen hummed happily as he bit into another burger.

* * *

 _ **Translate**_

 _*Eu implore o seu perdão-_ "I beg your pardon"

 _*Fácil bonito-_ "Easy handsome"

 _*Obrigado, minha beleza-_ "thank you, my beauty"

 _*Eu gosto quando você está com raiva-_ "I like it when you're angry"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **Hey! I'm back with another chapter for you lovelies...! Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading this story you guys! It means a lot! I've been having some terrible, awful, truly-fucking-shitty writer's block. *Sighs* but don't worry, before that rock tumbled on me, I wrote a lot of chapters in advance :D Whoop! So here you are! Oh! P.S (Or something) One of you asked about the story "Anyway You Want It" and if I read it. And I did! Most of my inspiration came from that story :) It is an AMAZING story (I recommend it!) But I haven't read it in ages, and I recently read it again and I was like "Nahh, he was a Jew in here too? So I wasn't just being clever!?" Lol anyway, I'm rambling...! Read, review, and enjoy lovelies! :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Own nothing! Nada! Nope! Ziltch! None!**

* * *

A scream tore through Allen's throat as he bolted out of bed, his body shivering underneath the thin sheen of perspiration. His chest heaved in long, unsteady gasps and he feels nausea hit him in the stomach the moment he arises from the damp blankets and then the teen goes running into the bathroom.

He coughs and gags on the acidic bile in his esophagus and throws it all up into the toilet, silver hair clung to the sweat on his forehead and his shaking hands grip at the bowl he's hunched over. He lets out a long, dragged out inhale as he tries to gather himself, his lips trembling while warm tears swell at his eyes and the smell of his sweat and vomit clung to his nose, causing him to cringe. Allen pulls himself away from the toilet, and sits on the bathroom floor, hoping that his nausea will settle and fade.

He leans against the cupboards and stares up at the ceiling lights above him, his vision blurred from the tears of having gotten sick just seconds ago, but when he hears the soft pitter-patters of paws against the tiles, he glances to the door and sees Tim peeking in.

"Hi Tim…" His voice was raspy.

"Mew" Tim walks towards him and stops at his lap to stare up at him.

"Just…a bad dream…" However, the teen couldn't even remember what it had been about…and he rather not know. All Allen knew was that it was bad enough to cause him to feel sick and scream loud enough to wake himself up.

Allen sits on the bathroom floor for a while longer before he gets up, flushes the toilet and scoops up the kitten into his arms and makes his way back towards his bedroom.

He sets the kitten back on the bed and smiles wearily. "Be right back…"

The grey haired teen goes back into the bathroom and opens mirror's cabinet and then he pauses, staring at a full bottle of pills on the shelf that were prescribed to him, but even though they were prescriptions, Allen had never touched them and even no…he was hesitant.

The silver-haired boy eyes the label. _Paroxetine_ …

He stares at the bottle and narrows his eyes vehemently. "No…I refuse…" He places the bottle back in its proper place and slams the cabinet shut.

Allen sighs as he enters his room and leans against the wall. He looks down at the alarm clock on the floor and sighs even further when he reads the time of 2:13 A.M, he knows for a fact how tired he was going to be for school tomorrow because now he wasn't going back to sleep.

"Damn it…what do I do…?" Allen glances at his cat and finds the animal snoozing on his pillow. But when he thinks back to what Tyki had said to him a few days back, on how he was open until three, Allen couldn't pass up the opportunity to go see him. Lately, Tyki hadn't been at the bar for quite some time, instead he always seen Momo there—who was Tyki's co-worker—and he always told Allen to come back another time, maybe Tyki would show up then.

It had been three days since he last seen Tyki, and Allen was beginning to worry. After shopping at the mall all Sunday, he had gone over to the bar in hopes of relaxing and talking with Tyki, but he wasn't there…the same happened on Monday and on Tuesday. He had tried to go visit whenever he got back from school, but each time the owner of the bar wasn't there.

But he hoped that maybe this time…Tyki was there.

Allen went to his dresser and started to get dressed, putting on his dark grey jeans and a stripped, black and grey sweater, as well with his gloves which he could never leave home without. Once he was done getting dressed, he goes to his kitten and places a small kiss on Tim's head before exiting his room and then the house soon after.

Allen walked down the dimly-lit streets, his earphones softly playing "Evidence" by Marilyn Manson in his ears as he made his way towards The Misty Blue, but as he continued his walk in the night, something had caught his eye…and it was a person laying at the side of the road.

Grey eyes widen as Allen quickly took out his earphones and pulled out his phone, preparing to dial 911 of a dead body in the streets, but when the person moaned and stirred within the grass, Allen let the phone fall from his face.

"Hello…?" Allen spoke timidly and took a small step forward, trying to get a glimpse at who this person was. It was man, he knew that much considering the moan that was emitted sounded deep, but when Allen caught sight of a mop of unruly hair and thick glasses, he immediately recognized who this person was. "Tyki…?"

The teen rushed over towards the man sprawled out on the ground and he gasped.

Tyki was covered in blood, dirt and bruises, and seeing this sent Allen into a state of shock and panic.

"Tyki…! Tyki are you alright…?" The teen kneeled over him grabbing at his arm as the man tried to get himself up. "What happened…? Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" The man spat, blood hitting the concrete. But when he looks to the kid beside him, he smiles happily, as if his wounds were nothing of concern. "Perfectly fine…!"

Allen stared at him, taken aback at the man's nonchalant smile and attitude. "You're beaten to a bloody wreck…! Wha th' ell happened? A' you okay…?"

"Half this blood ain't even mine." Tyki blinked. "Wait...You're British…?"

Allen clears his throat and blushes, forgetting that his English accent usually came out when he was upset or distraught. "Y-yeah…but don't stray off topic! What the hell happened to you?" Then Allen caught the familiar smell of alcohol under the man's breath and he fought the urge to cringe. He had spent his whole childhood with a stupid, drunk of a godfather and the particular smell of booze had always gotten him sick.

"Well…ya see…I got into a fight." The man spits out more blood and firmly pressed around his jaw. "Damn…shit…they got me good that time."

" _That time_ …? Who did this?" Allen pursues, insistent that the man explained himself.

"Ah…just some people…" The man hiccupped and swayed as he sat up. "Shit…I'm seeing double right now…" He chuckled.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get you back to the bar, have Klack or Momo look at you. From what I can tell…looks like you're not severely hurt." The teen wraps Tyki's arm around his shoulder and lifts him up with a great deal of difficulty.

Tyki sways and staggers once he gets to his feet and when he leans into Allen, he can't help but sigh as he's pressed against the warmth of the boy's body. After being out on the cold ground in the dead of night, Allen's warmth was like instant relief.

"Thank you…Allen." Tyki hiccups again.

Allen smiles and secures the arm around him, but when he glances at Tyki's hand, he's startled at the burn etched into the back of his hand. It looked like a cross, as if…he were branded or something but it looked like it had been there for quite some time as it was merely a scar now. Come to think of it, Tyki always wore fingerless gloves whenever Allen saw him, and he never gotten a good look at his hands until now, and Allen isn't sure if it was appropriate to ask what it was, but he thought he'd give it a try.

"What is this…?" The younger male grazes his finger across the welt and looks up at Tyki who's furrowing his eyebrows together. Perhaps it wasn't a good question to ask…

"It's a burn…" Tyki smiled lightly. "Got it from the same guys…who can really pack a punch by the way…" He grabbed his jaw and winced.

"Who are they…?"

"Just…guys who want what we all want." He fishes around in his pockets and pulls out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and places one between his lips. "They want money…and I got money." He lights the cigarette and takes a drag, sighing the instant the nicotine fills his lungs.

"Are they in a gang…?" Allen asks and looks ahead, seeing the bar come into view.

"Yeah…I guess you can say that." Staggering, Tyki begins to stumble forward, pulling the boy along with him and they both hit the pavement rather roughly.

Allen hisses as he gets up first, his knee stinging from the impact of the concrete. He looks over to Tyki and finds the man lying on his back beside him, a cigarette still held firmly in his mouth.

"I'm too drunk for this shit…" Tyki groaned and held his head in a vain attempt to make the spinning subside.

"Clearly." Allen laughed and sat next to the drunken man, slightly amused by Tyki's behaviour. "I never saw you drunk before…" Allen admits with a smile.

"Yeah…?" Tyki flinched in pain as he sat up. "Well…I don't usually get drunk. But I thought I'd have a go after not drinking in a while." He looked up at the boy and stared briefly before looking into the direction of his bar. "Guess I should get the hell up and get myself to bed…fuck, this hangover is going to kill me in the morning."

"No doubt…" Allen snickers and gets to his feet. "Come on…" He offers out his hand and Tyki takes it immediately and they both start their staggering walk to The Misty Blue.

"I can't thank you…enough, Allen." Tyki swayed as they reached the steps to the bar and he plants himself down. "Honestly…I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to. I'm just glad you're safe…" Allen smiles and sits down next to him. "I was actually on my way here to come see you, so it was one heck of miracle that I ran into you. If I had gone back to sleep, you would have been out here all night…"

"I would've been alright…probably just cold." Tyki blew out the last few drags of his cigarette and stamped it out on the steps.

"Still…I'm just glad that you're alright." Allen glances over the older male and smiles shyly.

Now…Tyki couldn't hold back any longer.

Allen's eyes widen as lips are pressed to his and his body stiffens, his breath is caught in his lungs, unable to escape due to the shock he finds himself in.

Finally Allen pulls himself from the kiss, his face burning as he gaped at the man with wide, bewildered eyes.

"I-I'm fifteen…!" Allen blurted, his face blushing.

"S-sorry…!" Tyki stammered and held his hands up. "I just…I couldn't—"

"That better not count as second hand, or I'm going to be bloody peeved…!" Allen wiped at his mouth again, tasting the lingering cigarette Tyki had just smoked.

Tyki blinked. "Uh…I don't think so…Wait, you're more pissed at _that_?"

"No…! Don't get me wrong, I'm very much pissed at you for pulling that shite…! But I'm going to blame alcohol for that. I'm pissed at the fact that you _just_ had a smoke…! I don't smoke, I'm fifteen…!"

"I started smoking at that age…"

"It doesn't matter…! Just…Don't _ever_ do that again…!" Allen looks away. He felt like his whole face was burning, even the tips of his ears felt heated.

"Y-yeah…it won't happen again." Tyki muttered. _Maybe_

"Tyki…! Holy shit, where the fuck have you been you asshole!" Momo stepped outside the bar and glared at his friend, but when Tyki turned to face him, his eyes widen. "Oh shit, are you hurt?" He goes up to the male and pulls him up from the steps.

"Look, I'm alri—"

"Klack…! Tyki's hurt!" Momo yelled from the porch of the bar and there comes a distant sound of feet scrambling to get to the door, followed by a couple quick curse words as the blond man comes stumbling outside.

"Fuck my foot…!" Klack hissed and limps his way to Tyki and Momo. "What do you mean he's…Oh my god, he _is_ hurt…! Fuck man, what the hell happened?"

"You guys...! Hey, I'm fine." Tyki smiles nervously, his glasses nearly sliding off his nose when the two men began jostling him in different directions.

"Man, come sit in the bar…!"

"Fuck that! I got a first aid kit in the shop…!"

"Then get the fucking first aid and come to the goddamn bar…!"

"Don't—fucking—yell at me…!"

"Then stop standing there like a moron and help poor Tyki out…! Look at him…! He's beaten to shit, looks like hell and smells like a damn brewery…seriously, Tyki…how much did you drink?" Momo asked as he pulled his friend towards the bar.

"A couple—" He receives a cold stare. "—dozen…"

Allen watched in quiet amusement as Tyki is dragged into the bar reluctantly, and when the man looks back, he gives Allen a small wave and a smile and the grey-eyed teen waves back with a timid smile of his own before turning around and making his way back.

* * *

Allen had been in a daze, the effects of having gone to bed at a late hour and restlessly tossing and turning all night from over-thinking had made him tired and explicitly lost within a stupor he could not pull himself out of. He had only a couple of hours of sleep that whole night, despite going straight to bed when he got home, he seemed to only lay there and think of the events that had happened between him and Tyki. And every time he thought of it…it would always make him blush.

That had been his first kiss…

And it had to be with a man twice his age, drunk and bloody from a previous fight and completely out of his mind if he chose to kiss a fifteen-year old student.

It was so wrong…! Wrong on so many levels! But…it wasn't all that bad. It could have been worse…or so Allen thought.

Tyki, even though drunk, was actually gentle and was a great kisser…though Allen had nothing to compare the kiss to because that had been his _first real_ kiss in his entire life. But nevertheless…it could have been worse…! But Allen wasn't planning anything by it. There was no way in hell he was going to do that again! And if Tyki thought otherwise, Allen was just going to have to tell him or punch him in the face if he ever tried to pull that again. He hoped Tyki didn't think anything of it either or he was too drunk to remember, actually, he would prefer that it never happened in the first place.

Why did Tyki have to be his first kiss…? Why did this have to happen to him!?

"Allen…psst…! Al…"

A voice pulls him out of his inner turmoil and Allen glances around himself, until he found who had been calling his name and seen Lenalee waving happily a few seats down. The class was abnormally quiet, every student in the room had their heads directed down at the work in front of them (which Allen had finished a long time ago) but even with the teacher present, Lenalee didn't seem to pay her any mind as she waved at Allen in an obvious manner.

" _What…?_ " Allen mouthed to her and spared a wary look towards Cloudnine as she scribbled at her desk.

Lenalee pointed to her cell phone and then back to Allen, indicating that he look at his own cell.

Allen rolls his eyes with a slight smile and checks his phone.

 _ **Go with Kanda to the store at lunch. Pick us up some awesome food…!**_

Allen gave her a horrified look and typed back furiously.

 _ **What!? Are you insane…? Why can't you or Lavi go? You realise how he hates me don't you?**_

 _ **He hates most people, but he doesn't hate you as much as them. And Lavi has to stay a few minutes after class and I have to go to the gym for a meeting. And he says, and I quote: 'if he's not there by 12 o'clock, I'm ditching his skinny ass and you all can stave.' So do this for food!**_

Allen groans and agitatedly squirms in his seat. _**Ugh…! Fine! But I better get extra food out of this…!**_

 _ **Get as much food as you want! Thank you Allen…!**_

Allen sighs and places the phone discretely back into his pockets and stares at the completed work in front of him. _Why do I get this feeling like this isn't going to go well…?_ He grumbles.

The second the class was over, Allen had rushed immediately out of class and straight to the front doors, earning some looks of confusion and some out of curiosity from the students gathering in the halls. But two in particular seem to catch Allen's eye and he sighs intolerantly as he gets closer to the two brothers standing against the lockers.

"Hey, what's the rush Mr. Walker?" David hollers and watches as the teen runs by them in a hurry.

"Sorry, can't talk now…!" Allen calls back and continues to sprint down the narrow halls filled with students who he clumsily bumps into. "Sorry…!"

They grey-haired teen swerved through a small gap between a group of people and made his way to the front doors of the school, but upon opening them, he hits something…or rather, someone.

"Oh my god…!" Allen cries out and goes to the person that was now lying on the ground by the doors. "I'm so sorry, are you alright…?"

A rather pale looking man looks up, his face wincing in pain as he sits up from the ground. "Oh…!" He blurts out and begins bowing his head. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…! I'm so sorry!" His cowlick hair bobbed with each bow of his head.

Allen blinks. "Uh…are you alright…?"

"I'm fine…" The man gives a weak smile. "I'm …Arystar Krory. I'm applying as a teacher here. You wouldn't happen to know where the head office is, huh? I've been trying to find my way there and…I got a little lost." He chuckles nervously and Allen is suddenly aware at his unnaturally sharp canines.

"Yeah, just keep heading down this hall and you take a left and you keep going until you see a door called 'principal's office'." Allen smiles kindly and picks the tall, slender man off the ground.

"Thank you so much…! What's your name?" He takes the kid's hands and shakes him enthusiastically.

"Allen. Allen Walker." He smiles lightly as Krory continued to shake his hands.

The man blinks lightly. "Hmm…?" He tilts his head, inspecting the boy's appearance. "Um…you wouldn't happen to know a Miss Anita would you…?"

Allen's eyes widen and he peels his hands from the man with a worried smile. "Uh...Wh-why do you ask…?"

"I knew it! I seen you at her office before…She's my psychiatrist too so—"

"—I'm sorry but I have to go!" Allen begins to run again, leaving the man behind as he dashes down the steps of the school. _Crap…I hope no one heard that…! That's the last thing I need right now…!_

The teen stops at the parking lot, panting loudly as he hunches himself over to rest a bit but when he hears the distant yell of the ponytailed prick, he frowns heavily.

"There you are…! You're ten minutes late, brat!" Kanda yells from his car, his arms resting over the hood as he glares at Allen, holding a rather thin looking smoke between his fingers.

"Shut…up…I got held up." He breathed heavily and walks sluggishly towards Kanda and his car. And he's hit with a pungent, odorous smell that vaguely reminded him of a skunk. "Do you smell that? There must be a skunk nearby!" Allen hurried to open up the door and climbed inside, shutting it instantly.

"What are you going on about?" Kanda asks and stomps on the cigarette before entering his vehicle.

"There's a skunk nearby! Get in!"

Kanda stares at him, his eyes taking on a slight reddish tint. "You…can't be fuckin serious."

"What?"

"You never smelled weed before?" Kanda smirks and turns the key in the ignition. The car rattles for moment and sputters but the engine begins to rev loudly as Kanda presses his foot against the gas.

"Weed…?" Allen takes a moment to process the older male's words and then his eyes widen. "Weed!?"

"Yes, _weed._ Jesus, shut up…don't yell that word out so damn casually." Kanda rolls his eyes and rolls out of his parking space. He stomps his foot against the gas and turns the wheel sharply and they sped out of the school's parking lot, causing Allen to jerk wildly in his seat.

"I'm sorry…but why were you smoking weed on bloody school grounds? Do you want to get suspended?" Allen asks and hurriedly puts on his seatbelt. "Watch out for the guy on the bike!"

Kanda yells out his window. "Get off the fucking way!" The car wheels screech and the Japanese teenager speeds off once more, flying down the street. "And as much as I would like to get suspended, Link knows that'll just please me, so no matter what I do...I stay in this hell hole—move it, asshole!"

"And another thing…! Driving while high is considered…uh let's see, oh… _Illegal!_ " Allen gasps they abruptly jerk to the side. "Dear lord! Please learn to drive!"

"Holy _fuck…_! Shut up!" Kanda barks and turns on the radio to his car. "Jesus, I can't stand your whiny voice…do me a favor and shut your mouth!"

"Oh, I'll shut up. If you learned to drive a bloody car, prick." Allen frowns.

"Don't you tell me how to fucking drive my own car when you can't even reach the gas pedal, runt." Kanda pulls the wheel to the left and Allen yelps loudly, trying to grab on to anything for support.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Allen murmurs and holds his stomach.

"If you fucking puke in here, I'm going to stomp your ass so hard into the ground, you'll end up in goddamn China."

"Open a window…"

"I swear to God, if you fucking puke…!"

* * *

Allen sighs as he rests his head against the side of the window, the gentle breeze of the wind calming his nerves and the sick feeling in his gut to subside. The radio played song Allen didn't recognize, but it sounded nice otherwise and he leans more into the caress of the wind and enjoys the sensation and the music playing softly in his ears. He hears a flick of a lighter before the scent of cigarettes fills the inside of the car and Allen looks over to Kanda as he takes a drag of his smoke.

"Feel any fucking better…?" Kanda asks as they come to a red light. There's a small but evident smirk on his lips and Allen glares at him.

"Fine…now that we entered a reasonable speed." Allen sits up and yawns. He was feeling sleepy again and he did everything to not fall asleep right then and there. "I need a coffee…"

Kanda makes a face, ready to retort something along the lines of 'coffee is disgusting' but decides against it when he sees Allen close his eyes and lean against his seat.

"Tch…why are you so tired?" He asks.

"Nn…didn't get much sleep…" Allen mutters.

"Maybe it because your room is fucking creepy, I'd be scared to sleep in that place too." Kanda shrugs and blows out another lungful of smoke.

"Shut up…my room is cozy." Grey eyes stare at the smoke billowing through the older male's lips.

Kanda's eyes flick towards the younger teen and scowls. "What?"

"Nothing…" Allen yawns. "But I was wondering…when did you start smoking?"

"Why is it any of your business?" He says indignantly.

"Just a question, jerk…"

"Tch …I started when I was thirteen."

Allen looks genuinely shocked. "Thirteen…!"

"Yeah…same with the Jew…" Kanda blew out the last drags of his cigarette and throws it out the window.

"Lavi smokes?"

"Used to…he quit two years ago but he still gets those cravings, which is why he always carries gum, toothpicks, straws, and candy…he gets really fucking annoying when he fidgets and whines all the damn time." Kanda frowns. "He should just start smoking again…"

Allen smiles and shakes his head, but then it occurs to him…that this was the most civil conversation he's ever had with Kanda since meeting him, and quite frankly, it was oddly nice. Maybe it was the drugs he took, but Kanda seemed less pissed off than usual and it was sort of refreshing to see the older teen display something else other than perpetual anger all the time.

The car comes to a complete stop outside a convenience store and Allen freezes.

 _Oh god…why this one?_ He asks himself as he eyes the bar next to it and sees a familiar man smoking on the steps. Allen instinctively hides, which had resulted in him diving towards the middle of the car...on Kanda's lap.

"What the fuck?" Kanda looks stunned. "Get up!" He shoves the teen with a sense of urgency and looks around. "Get the fuck up, I mean it! Or I'll kick your ass…!"

"Uh…I got a stomach ache…" He lies.

"Bullshit! Get up…! What are you hiding for?" Kanda looks around and there wasn't anything that he could distinctly see within the vicinity and he goes to glare at the kid who was peeking around. "Fuck sakes…! Let's go!" Kanda slams the door behind him and approaches the store but when he looks back he finds the brat still in his car. "What the fuck is your problem? Get out…!"

Allen sighs and exits the car. "Okay…don't have a _hissy_." He says and enters the store after Kanda who scoffs at him.

"You're being really fucking weird…" Kanda narrows his eyes. "I'm talking _really_ weird, beansprout."

"B-beansprout…?" Allen sputters and when he sees Klack at the register, he gives him a friendly wave.

"Hey, Allen…!" Klack gives the teen a salute and then his eyes stray over to the moody Japanese teenager next to him. "Is this your boyfriend…?"

Both males looked at him, shocked.

"No! No! Never…!" Allen waves his hands.

"I'd rather _die_." Kanda snarls and walks towards the back. "Let's get the fuckin' food already, Christ."

"Oops, obviously it's a sensitive subject with you two huh?" Klack held back a chuckle as the narrowed eyes of the taller teen continued to glare maliciously at him.

"Klack please _shut_ up." Allen shook his head. "Do you have any coffee? I'm in _dire_ need of some…"

"Freshly made…!" Klack watches as the teen heads in the general direction of the coffee machines. "Sorry about Tyki last night…He never usually gets that drunk, but I wanted to thank you for what you did."

Allen swiftly turns around and gives him a panicked look and then he glances to Kanda who was eyeing him. _Damn it Klack…!_

"Y-yeah…don't mention it…" Allen gives a wide (creepy) smile. " _Ever..._ "

"What the fuck was that about…?" Kanda asks as they left the store, bags in both their arms while the walked towards his car.

"Uh…" Allen smiles weakly. "Well…" His eyes slowly drift towards the front of the bar and when he sees Tyki stepping out once more, he quickly hides behind Kanda.

"Fucking hell, brat…! Stop doing that!"

Allen peeks from behind the taller male and spots Tyki taking out the garbage around back. When he was out of view, the younger teen quickly rounds the front of the car, throws the bags haphazardly into the back seat and quickly slides into the vehicle. "Let's go, yeah?"

Kanda narrows his eyes and when he steps into the car, they seem to narrow more as he stares at the nervous looking brat. "Okay, what the fuck is going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean…?" Allen feigned innocence as he smiles widely.

"You know perfectly well what I fucking mean! It's pissing me off the way you cower like a bitch and who the fuck is this _Timmy_ guy…?" Kanda asks as he begins to drive off.

"It's none of your business and I refuse to talk about anything with _you_ …"

"Oh well, pardon me, Queen of fucking Brit town." Kanda drawls sarcastically and lights up a cigarette. "I didn't want to fucking know anyway. Besides the less I hear from your annoying voice, the better, but the next time you pull that shit again, I'm stomping your face into the dirt."

"Yeah sure…" Allen says dryly, obviously unfazed by Kanda's empty threats, and takes a sip of his coffee, humming happily. "Want some…?" He jokes.

"Tch, piss off…" He shoves the teen playfully.

 _Chapter Eight_

 _End_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back with another chapter for you lovelies! :) I apologize that it took me awhile and if this chapter seems a little short. *scratches head* but I hope you enjoy it anyways...! And thank you for the reviews, it fills my empty heart with such joy :') Anywhoo! Read, review and enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing y'hear!?**

* * *

Allen sat on a stool, his feet lightly kicking the air as he watched Lavi and Kanda play a few rounds of table hockey but he wasn't particularly interested in the game they had going on, it was the room he was in. This was the first time he had ever been inside Lenalee's house or rather, her garage and the place was like an arcade. There were a few arcade games in one area of the room, along with a foosball table and a table hockey table on another area and in the corner was a couch and a T.V. It was spectacular.

"Want a soda…?"

Allen smiles happily as he takes the soda offered to him by Lenalee. "Thank you." He looks around the place. "This is really amazing Lenalee…! I'm a little envious that you have such nice stuff…!"

"Well it isn't mine. It's my brother's boyfriend's stuff mostly." Lenalee admitted with a kind smile and she didn't miss the surprised look on her friend's face. "You didn't know my brother was—"

"No…!" Allen cupped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, just…I didn't—"

"—didn't think there was someone gayer than you…? Well surprise." Kanda said distractedly and hits the plastic puck across the table. "Which reminds me…Are you a fag?"

Lavi blocked the incoming attack from Kanda across from him and makes a goal. "Yes! Ten to three…!"

Allen's face heated and he glares back at the teen. "I'm only fifteen…I haven't given it much thought."

"What's there to think about? You either are or you ain't…Ah shit! Fucking damn it!" Kanda hissed. "You're cheating, asshole…!"

"Me? Naw man, you're just terrible at this game." Lavi grinned.

"Fuck you!" Kanda yelled. "So what's the answer kid? You gay or not…?"

"What's it to you anyway?" Allen crosses his arms.

"Yeah Yu…what's it to you?" Lavi gave a sly grin and Kanda glared back at him.

"What are you fucking getting at?"

"Oh nothing…" Lavi chimed and continued. "But I'm a bit curious too, Al."

Allen glares and places his soda on the table before getting up from his stool. "I'm sorry Lenalee, but I'll be going now. I feel rather uncomfortable and offended right now and I should be getting back to my cat anyway. So cheers…!" Allen smiles at the girl and begins to make his exit from the garage.

"Wait, Allen…! Your house is more than two hours away; you can't walk there in the middle of the night…!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I'll manage."

"Oh look, we got him mad." Kanda snorted. "He probably is a fag if he's taking this too seriously."

Allen looks back with a smile. "Screw you, Kanda." And with that, he leaves. As he steps out of the garage, he could hear the distant reprimands of Lenalee behind him.

Allen angrily walks away from Lenalee's house, his silver hair flowing in the crisp autumn wind that nipped at his skin. It was another cold night, and home was a long ways away.

 _Damn…perhaps I should get to a bus stop._ Allen dug through his pockets and sighed. Not even enough for bus fair, so Allen begins his cold walk home.

But Kanda's words—as crude as they were—were still stuck in the front of his mind.

It wasn't like he hasn't given it much thought, in fact he could possibly say that there was a slight possibility that he could be… _gay_ , or maybe even bi-sexual? He couldn't exactly label himself to be _fully_ gay, he couldn't even fathom seeing himself being intimate with a guy…and when that thought occurs to him, Allen instantly blushes.

What about that moment with Tyki?

Didn't that make him… _somewhat_ gay if he was kissed by a guy? Wait…did that make Tyki gay too? Or was he just too plastered to actually give a damn who he was kissing?

 _I'm thinking too hard at this! Damn that stupid Kanda! If he hadn't said anything…I wouldn't have to think this hard…ugh…my brain hurts._

"Hey…! Al!"

Allen frowns as he looks back and sees Lavi running to catch up with him, skateboard tucked under his arm. "I'm not in the mood, Lavi." He sighs and keeps walking, but Lavi catches up in no time.

"Look, I'm sorry for all that. I really didn't mean to upset you, Allen…" Lavi gives an apologetic smile and holds out his hand. "Still friends…?"

Allen tries to keep his frown but when he looks at the wiggling fingers of Lavi's hand and up to his smiling face, he couldn't help but grin.

"Friends…you idiot…" He giggles and takes his hand.

"Hey, I'm only _your_ idiot." Lavi wraps an arm around him and ruffles his hair playfully. "Now, hop on…!" He grabs the skateboard from under his arm and throws it on the sidewalk.

"What?"

"Hop on, I'll push you home."

They stop and Lavi holds the skateboard steady with his foot and takes Allen's hand within his own, pulling him towards him and the board.

"Lavi…! I can't…! I'll fall for sure." Allen tries to pull himself away but Lavi's hold on him was tight. "I don't want to…!"

"Come on! I'll hold you steady, and if it looks like you're about to fall…I'll catch you." A grin plasters itself on Lavi's handsome face.

Allen hesitates for a moment and chews nervously on his lip until he finally sighs. "Fine…but if I hurt myself. I'm suing you…"

Lavi gives a good-natured laugh. "Of course…now come on…!"

Allen timidly lifts his foot on the skateboard and then the other, wobbling lightly, but with Lavi's hold on him, Allen felt a little safe. Allen held Lavi's hands in his as he shook on top of the skateboard, but then Lavi gave him a small push and guided the teen with his hands down the sidewalk with a triumphant smile.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Lavi kept walking and pulling Allen with him and watched as Allen cautiously kept his balance.

"Don't let go…" Allen muttered and stared down at the passing cement under the board.

Lavi smiles and stares at Allen's hands clutching his own. "Never, babe…"

"Don't call me babe…"

"No? How about 'love'…?"

"No."

"Sugar lips? Darling...? Dearest…? Pudding cup…? Baby cakes…?" Lavi paused. "Snuggle butt?"

Allen shook his head, laughing. "No…!"

"I have a whole list, why don't I say them all while we're on our way to your place?" Lavi asks with a smile.

"You have a whole list of pet names to call me?" Allen asks, amused. "Fine…let's see which one I would prefer."

"You got it, honey bunch."

"Oh…please, not that one…" Allen giggles and shakes his head again.

After half an hour and many names later, Allen was really beginning to feel cold. His figure shook lightly, making his balance on the skateboard a lot more unsteady and shaky which Lavi immediately noticed, especially when Allen's hands shivered within own.

"Cold…?" Lavi asked with a smile and they both come to a stop.

Allen put both feet back on the ground, slightly relieved to back on solid ground. "Yeah…Didn't think I would be walking home, and all I got is this thin sweater." He frowns as he looks down at himself. It was a black zip-up sweater, thin, with the logo of AC/DC written in the front.

Lavi on the other hand looked incredibly warm. He donned a long black coat, shin-length boots and of course, his ever-present, trademark scarf around his neck. Allen had always seen him with his red scarf, even in school, it seemed as though he never went anywhere without his scarf…and so it completely shocked Allen when Lavi had actually wrapped the scarf around him.

Allen blinked and stared at the scarf around his neck. It smelled of candy along with the scent of a type of body spray Lavi usually coated himself in from time to time throughout the day, it wasn't a strong, overly-scented smell…it smelled good. It was Lavi's scent…and it was now the only thing Allen could smell.

"Th-thank you…" Allen nuzzled the scarf around him, taking in the scent more and more. "But are you sure you want to let me wear it…? I mean, I never seen you without this scarf and I feel like it belongs to you personally."

Lavi let out a small breath of laughter. "Well, some people are _worthy_ enough. Besides, it's not like I don't let anybody use it…well…sort of. But you looked cold and seriously, I don't mind at all."

"It smells nice…" Allen says absent-mindedly and feels the scarf between his fingers. It was soft.

Lavi smiled. The scarf was actually really big on the teen, making Allen seem smaller than he already was and it was almost adorable in a way.

"It suits you…" Lavi commented with a lopsided grin.

Allen looks up and instantly blushes. "It makes me look a lot smaller…" He says with a frown.

"Yeah, but it's cute!"

With that being said the younger teen looks away bashfully and crosses his arms. "I highly doubt it…if Kanda were here, he'd be mocking me. The jerk…"

"Still pissed at him?"

"Aren't I always?"

"True…" Lavi nodded in agreement and took Allen's hands back within his own, enjoying the way the teen nearly jumps and squeaks at the sudden grasp. "Come on, we still got a long way to go…get back on the board!" He beams a smile and watches as Allen tries to get back on the board, tightly holding onto his hands for support.

But as if on cue, the distant sound of rattling and screeching tires could be heard in the background and the two teens look back and seen Kanda's rusted, silver car coming into view down the street.

"Wow…speaking of the devil!" Lavi smiles and sees the vehicle whip in and then stop with a loud, ear-piercing screech.

Kanda rolls down his window with a scowl. "Jew, Euro-fag get in…" Dark eyes stare at the scarf around the white-haired kid and then he was fixated on the two holding hands and his scowl deepens.

"Lenalee sent you, didn't she…?" Lavi smirked.

"Shut up and get in…Or else I'll ditch you." Kanda revved up his car, attempting to leave.

"Alright, alright...we're coming. Come on Al!" Lavi released Allen's hands and goes to pick up his skateboard.

Allen on the other hand, was hesitant on entering a vehicle with the ponytailed prick. "Do I have to…?"

"I can always fucking ditch you and let you walk home…there's that option. And frankly, I'm good with that." Kanda sparks up a cigarette and blows it out the window.

Allen looks at the long stretch of sidewalk ahead of him and back at Kanda and sighs loudly. "Fine…" He made his way to the back seat of the car and sticks his head into the window, preparing to slide in…however, he hadn't realized that the window was still closed and he bangs his head against the glass with a loud 'clunk'.

Kanda chokes on his cigarette smoke and begins coughing loudly, his shoulder shaking as he hunches over in the wheel.

"You okay…?" Lavi asks, stifling his laughter.

Allen rubs his head with a frown. "Perfectly fine…but please tell me he's dying _this_ time." He waits for Lavi to climb into the back seat and roll down the window manually, all the while glaring at Kanda who was still coughing up a lung at the wheel. "Quite done?" Allen asks as he puts a leg through the window and then the other and slides into the window…but he's caught.

But that didn't seem to stop Kanda as he stomps on the gas pedal and the car is in motion, flying down the street from zero to a hundred in no time.

Allen yelps as the scarf he's wearing is caught against a piece of metal sticking out from the other side of the door, choking him instantly. "Oh god, this is how I'm going to die…!" He coughs. "I knew this car was a death trap!"

"Oh shit, Al…!" Lavi rushes towards the trapped teen and climbs over him, straddling his lap as he tries to unhook the garment from the metal from outside the door. "Oh wow, it's really stuck…" Lavi blinks and tries to peer over Allen's head.

" _No_ , really…? I haven't noticed!" Allen replies sarcastically and tries to keep the scarf from tightening around his neck. However, the scarf is the last thing on his mind when he notices that Lavi was practically sitting on his lap and he squirms lightly. "Can you hurry?"

"Look, I'm trying! But it's stuck!" Lavi grunts and sticks his head out the window, hoping to see what he could do to get the kid unstuck. "I can't see from this angle, hold on!" He sticks his head more out the window and gasps as the air hits him.

"What the fuck are you two doing back there!?" Kanda yells and glances into the mirror. His eyes widen. "What the _fuck_ are you doing!?"

Lavi is halfway out the window, with Allen's face dangerously close to the redhead's crotch.

"Lavi…! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Allen blushes as he tries to avoid getting closer to his…area.

"What?" Lavi yells from outside the window.

"Cyclops…! Get your ass in here!" Kanda tries to grab the teen from the back of him, but his arm was at an awkward position. But the sudden flash of headlights coming from the distance stuns him momentarily and Kanda jerks the wheel to the side, avoiding the vehicle which nearly misses the redhead out the window.

Lavi quickly comes back in, his hand clutching his heart. "Holy shit…! Did you fucking see that!?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I fucking did! You could've gotten your head knocked clean off your stupid shoulders you dumb sack of shit!" Kanda exclaimed furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, chill dude…!" Lavi raised his hands and smiled.

Allen blinks, unsure of what the hell had just happened, but the loosening on his throat had indicated that he was no longer stuck and he gave a relieved sigh. "Oh lord, thank you Lavi…thought I was going to die there."

"Y-you…? _You_!? Cyclops here nearly died, because of whatever shit you put yourself in!" Kanda peers into the rear view mirror and watches a look of utter obliviousness cross over the white-haired kid's face.

"Really…?" Allen looks over to Lavi who shrugs nonchalantly.

"Eh…not the first time I nearly died!" He smiled.

* * *

Link wasn't sure if Allen sharing a class with two older teens was a good thing or not, it wasn't just two older teens…it was _these_ two teens that caused Link some concern. It seemed that Allen had befriended the two most difficult, outrageous, insufferable, and highly infuriating teens he had ever come to know during these past school years. Though it meant that Allen was never alone and he always had someone to talk to…however when it came down to the working period of the class…Allen and Kanda were constantly at war.

The two were always competing against each other, often heard whispering angrily and kicking each other under their seats as a way of trying to distract the other from completing an answer.

"Allen Walker and Yu Kanda… _please_ try to be quiet during the working hour." Link rubbed at his temples as he heard Kanda's cursing and Allen's murmured retort.

"Sorry sir…" Allen looks up and when he's shoved in his seat, he flashes a glare at Kanda beside him.

"Must I separate you three again…?" Link sighs.

"Fuck no! He needs to see me kick his ass at this…!" Kanda replied sharply and then he hisses. "Don't fucking kick me, brat!"

"Hey, pimple-face…I'm done here!" Lavi raised his hands and chuckles when he finds the teacher/student counsellor blush angrily.

"Lavi…how many times must I—"

"Hey, this asshole is cheating!" Kanda interrupted heatedly.

"I am not…you just can't stay focused on one thing at a time. Is that too much for your brain to handle?" Allen says with shit-eating smirk.

"I'm _so_ gonna kick your boney ass…"

"Hey teach! Can I leave? All done here…!" Lavi waved excessively.

Link rubbed his temples harder, his blood-pressure rising with each passing second. Yes, he rather hated being in the same room with these three, of course Allen was an excellent student but the two sitting beside him was causing him health issues.

* * *

"Yo! There's a party happening tonight and we're _so_ totally going!"

All three stared at the boisterous redhead come running towards them, his hair wild from the autumn wind, making him look more crazy than usual. And that's how they stared at him…as though he were insane.

"What?" Lavi asked as he stared at the three gazing at him. Lenalee had been sipping a soda casually, Kanda had chopsticks clenched firmly between is unnaturally sharp canines and Allen had at least several fries sticking out from his mouth.

They looked ridiculous…but not as much as the redhead.

"Seriously, what…? Do I have something on my face?" Lavi patted his cheeks.

"Yeah, the look of a total fucktard…" Kanda retorted as he chomped down on his chopsticks, breaking them instantly. "Fuck! Damn it…that's the second pair!" He spat out the wooden pieces and chewed on whatever was left of them along with his food.

"You bite like a shark that's why…" Lenalee poked his shoulder, earning a grunt of annoyance. "Remember when you chewed through a freakin' pen and got a bunch of ink on my table?"

"I could have choked on that shit I had in my mouth! So I had to spit it out…"

"Pff…" Lavi snickered.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Cyclops!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were fucking thinking things again!"

"I don't know what you mean…" Lavi shrugged and gave an innocent smile. But then he continued. "Anyways…! Guys…and gal! There's a fucking kick-ass party happening tonight, and we got to be there!"

Allen raised his hand.

"Yes, cutie with the fabulous hair…?" Lavi pointed with a grin.

"Going to ignore _that_ …but will there be alcohol?" Allen asks.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then yeah…I'm definitely _not_ going. We're all under age!"

"Well, maybe…but there will be plenty of dudes your age that aren't—probably—going to drink!"

That didn't sound too convincing.

"Sorry, Lavi…can't do it…"

"Wait…" Lavi looked heart-broken. "But dude, it's like—"

"It's illegal!" Allen frowns and sips on a soda. "And I'm not going…if there's going to be alcohol, that means there's going to be underage drinking…and that's _illegal_! I can't stress that enough."

"You're such a fucking square…" Kanda snorted and leaned back against the tree, sparking up a cigarette.

"Hey! You can't spark up a cigarette on school grounds!"

"Holy—fucking—Christ…!" The Japanese male let out an exasperated growl. "Stop being such a fag about everything! Just shut up and go with the damn flow, beansprout! You're too uptight; I bet you won't last a few hours without being such a total stiff about everything."

Something flashes in the boy's grey eyes. "A bet, huh?" A strange—and creepy—smile spreads over Allen's face and all three teens fought off the urge to back away from him. "I'll call your bet." He mutters and turns to the redhead. "Lavi!"

"Y-yeah…?" Lavi gave an unsure smile.

"I'll go to that party…!" Allen looks over to the redhead with a proud smile.

"What, really? _Sweet_ …!"

Lenalee leaned over to Kanda, whispering lightly as the other two talked about the party. "So I take it you're also going to this party?"

"Hell yeah…! I've _got_ to see this…!"

Lenalee wasn't entirely sure, but…she had a vague feeling that what was about to transpire tonight couldn't be all too good. But she'd be damned if she missed out on everything…! Of course, she wasn't going to drink…Komui would probably ground her until kingdom come, but then again…he would anyway if she were going to a party with alcohol and drunken teens. Which is why, she was going to have to sneak out, or lie about going someplace.

She wouldn't miss this for the world.

Even if…she felt incredibly off about the whole situation.

* * *

Allen stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes scanning over every article of clothing he donned that evening and gave a small triumphant smile as he tightened the straps of the black leather gloves around his hands. He had decided to try something a little different this evening, since he didn't have a clue what people were supposed to wear to a party and chose something a bit darker than his usual style of clothing.

What he had on was something similar to the 1970's British decade of punk, but kept to the casual appeal of Allen's tastes. He wore a black leather jacket, along with a slightly torn Ramone's T-shirt underneath a black button-up vest and his usual black, skinny jeans and converse shoes. Except this time, he wore a studded belt and a few chains looped around his waist.

Allen turned to his cat sitting on his bed on the floor and smiled. "What do you think Tim?" He asks and gives a small spin on his heels.

"Mew…?"

The snowy-haired teen giggles and scoops the kitten from his bed, nuzzling him affectionately. "It's my first party…let's hope it goes well." He holds the kitten in front of his face. "Don't worry, I won't be drinking. I refuse to drink the stuff Cross drinks." He shivered. He remembered when Cross had put whiskey into Allen's coffee, thinking that it was his mug he was pouring into, and Allen had mistakenly took a rather large shot from it and nearly vomited.

Allen, with Tim in hand, exited his room and went into the living room, placing the kitten on a tiny bed he had made with his favorite sweater, which Tim also adored and gave the little cat a small pat on the head.

When he heard his phone chime, he almost jumped.

He glanced at the cell and shook his head with a smile. It was Lavi.

 _ **On our way to pick you up…! Get dolled-up, baby and let's get sweaty on the dance floor.**_

 _ **Don't call me baby, and please, refrain from saying stuff like that when we're at the party.**_ Allen texted back with a grin and isn't surprised when his cell goes off not a minute later.

 _ **But you're my date to take to this dance, and besides, it's for your own protection! I don't want creeps bugging you all night and what better way to tell them off when you and I get lovey-dovey!**_

Allen sniffed, amused. _**See you soon, Lav!**_

 _ **See you, babe!**_

Allen fixed his gloves once more and did any last minute touch-ups before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Tim! Love you…!" Allen says before heading out the door. This was his official high school party and he hoped that tonight would go smoothly without any complications or trouble. He wanted this night to be memorable and as long as he stayed with his friends, he should be safe. Whatever doubts he had before, they were slowly dissipating the closer he got to the approaching vehicle.

 _Chapter Nine_

 _End_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** **Hey lovelies! I'm back again! But first let me just say...*ahem* I'm so SORRY! Dx I apologize that it took me awhile to post this new chapter up! But hey! Y'know how life gets yeah? Anyway, here's another chapter for all of you :) I hope you enjoy! And keep them reviews coming! I love them reviews! Like cookies, they keep me happy and I love gobbling them up! Lol anyway! Read, review, favorite and whatnot! And most importantly, enjoy lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to D. Gray Man. *sob, misery, weep***

 _ **Warning: Mentions of drugs.**_

* * *

The moment the vehicle approached the silver-haired boy, all three teens gaped at him incredulously and grew speechless until Allen got to the car and gave an unsure wave.

"Uh…hey guys?" Allen smiles nervously.

"Allen…oh my god, I almost didn't recognize you there!" Lenalee giggled in the passenger seat. "Seriously…you look wicked hot! I swear if you weren't as gay as the day is long, I'd totally date you!"

Allen seemed to blush at the comment and then he frowns. "Please stop saying I'm gay."

"Well since you're wearing _this_ " Lavi motioned at Allen's body. "It's hard to tell if you are or not! And to be shit-spoken-real, I got to say…" Lavi cleared his throat. "HOT DAMN BABY…! Now I'm going to have to beat away the girls and boys from getting their hands on you!"

"What's with the getup?" Kanda asked as he eyed the boy round the car and prepared himself to go through the window.

"I've never been to a party before…so I'm not entirely sure what to wear. Plus, I haven't worn this jacket in years, so…I thought I might as well wear it now." Allen smiles and puts a leg through the window, then the other before climbing in. He glances beside him and sighs. "Lavi quit it…"

"I can't help it, babe. You look fucking _bang_ -able…" Lavi waggled his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Cyclops, shut the fuck up and quite being… _you_!" Kanda barked from the driver's seat and begins to drive off, and remarkably, he wasn't flooring it like he usually did. Allen guessed that it had something to do with Lenalee.

"Dude, you can't just say that to anybody. Especially as someone as great and awesome like yours truly!" Lavi pointed at his chest and smiled widely. But once again…his eye drifts slowly to the white-haired teen sitting just an arm-length away from him. "You look totally great, Al baby!"

Allen smiles shyly and flicks a strand of silver hair away from his eyes. "Thanks…you as well." Allen watches as the redhead's face lights up.

"You mean it? Well, of course it's obvious that I'm always rocking, but coming from you…it makes me feel lighter than a cloud." Lavi grins and wraps an arm around the smaller teen.

"You guys sound totally…queer." Lenalee giggled as she looks back at them. Her eyes stay on her white-haired from for a moment, evidently eyeing him from head-to-toe. "Can you pretend to be my boyfriend so no creeps bug me tonight?" Lenalee asked, half kidding, half not.

"Uh…" Allen blinks, unsure of how to respond. He liked Lenalee, but only as a friend and it wasn't the idea of "pretending" to be _her_ boyfriend that made him uncomfortable…it was the disturbing thought of being a boyfriend to _any_ girl that made him feel slightly…off.

What did that mean? Did that honestly make him-

"No way! He's my date tonight, Lena and I just can't share." Lavi smiled and stuck a stick of gum into his mouth.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine...I won't get in between your boys' relationship."

Kanda clenched the wheel. "What relationship? They're both queerdo's..."

Lavi blinked and gave an amused chuckle. "Heh... _queerdo's_?"

"Yeah. You're both queer and you're both weirdos."

"I swear Yu, the words you make up are pure gold!" Lavi laughed.

The more they drove down the streets, the more Allen got nervous. An unsettling feeling settled deep within his gut, making him nauseous and break out into a sweat. This would be the first time he's be at a party, with other people crowding around him and wanting to get to know him. They'll be watching him, looking at him with each passing glance, and it scared him.

"Is it too late to turn back now...?" Allen nervously smiles.

Lavi instantly takes notice at the teen's apprehensive demeanor and gives Allen a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Allen. Just stay close to us, and you'll be okay. Don't pay any attention to anybody there, they're just background noise and blurred images. Give all your focus on the group that's in this car and you'll be fine."

Allen nods his head and smiles. He still had this lingering feeling of dread, but with Lavi's words, he felt as though he could actually do this. Allen was always anti-social and was never fond of socializing and being the center of attention.

"Besides..." Lavi continued. "If anyone bothers you or even looks at you funny, I'll knock them out." He smiled.

Allen gives him a small smile but something flutters in his stomach at the sheer possessiveness in Lavi's voice and it makes him feel...unnatural. It felt strange...and he didn't understand why he was feeling this peculiar sensation when Lavi had an assertive tone to his voice, he should have been bothered by it, but he wasn't and that's what was weird.

The white-haired teen glanced out the window and his eyes widen at the different groups of people walking down the street, smiles on their faces as they head into the same direction which lead to a certain house at the end of the street.

"Looks like we're here..." Kanda said as he searched for a parking spot. "There's practically no place to fucking park. I thought you said it was going to be a small party?" The Japanese male glares at Lavi through the rear-view mirror.

"People talk, Yu." Lavi shrugs and looks around. "But I didn't think there was going to be this much."

"Look, there's a spot there...!" Lenalee points to a vacant parking spot near an alleyway behind a dumpster and Kanda immediately turns into it.

"If my car gets fucking stolen here, I'm suing your Jewish ass." Kanda puts the car in park and turns the keys to shut it off. "Alright, everyone get the fuck out..."

As they exit the vehicle, Allen begins to feel nervous again and it took a great deal of restraint to not run away like the coward he knew he was. But he was very tempted to stay inside the car during the whole party and sleep or play games on his phone but he's made it this far...and he wasn't about to back out now. Especially when Kanda had made a bet that he wouldn't last a few hours without being a "stiff'"—as he described.

 _I can do this...!_ Allen took a deep breath and began to walk towards the house.

* * *

If he thought the streets were jam-packed with people, he was wrong.

Allen's wide grey eyes stared endlessly at the throng of people crowd the entire house, some gathered in the hallways, some on the stairs and even more in the kitchen and living room, making it impossible to walk without bumping into another person.

Allen's nerves were getting the better of him again and it made him absolutely paranoid.

"Hey, Al...?"

The grey-haired teen jumps lightly and looks over to Lavi who's pulling him into an unknown direction.

"Come on!" The redhead smiled and pulls him closer.

"Where are we going?" Allen yells. The music was unbearably loud and he had to practically strain his voice in order to be properly heard.

"To the garage...!"

"What's in the garage?" Allen asks as he maneuvers himself around the multiple bodies, sliding passed them carefully.

"Good times!" Lavi shouted back as he guided them further into the horde of dancing, drunk teens which seemed to gather in this room alone. He assumed that this was the "dancing" part of the entire house, considering that this was where the music was the most loudest.

As much as he tried to avoid them, Allen was having difficulty passing the multitude of bodies that were dancing and bumping into him, however... _that_ was not dancing. It was a cross between dry-humping and going into an epileptic seizure, which Allen found to be utterly absurd. But when a hand lunges out and covers his mouth—along with a gasp—Allen is pulled out of Lavi's grip and lead into a rather large crowd of teens he didn't recognize.

"Mmph!" Allen mumbles behind the hand over his mouth and glances over his shoulder to see a pair of yellow irises and a wide grin.

"Hey, Walker. Fancy meeting you here...!" David smiled and releases his hand from Allen's lips.

"Hiya Walker...!" His brother, Jasdero giggles beside him.

"Uh...Hi." Wanting to be respectful, Allen simply smiles. However, he wanted nothing more than to punch these two in the face for bringing him into a large group of people and losing Lavi.

"How 'bout a dance, Mr. Walker...?" David purrs and wraps an arm around Allen's shoulders. But then it dawns on him of what the younger teen was wearing and he unabashedly rakes his eyes across his body. "Love the outfit..." He licks his lips.

Allen shivered. "Um...thanks, but I should really be going, I came here with friends and I don't want to lose them."

"Yeah, yeah...we get it. But uh...how about a dance first?" David asks a second time and smirks. His breath smells of alcohol and cigarettes...and lingering at the tip of his nose was an unknown white substance that Allen could only assume was foundation or some sort of white make-up the two wear.

Allen rolls his eyes. _What is this? Mikk all over again?_

"Maybe another time...?" Allen smiles and takes David's arm off his shoulder. "I got somewhere I have to be at, so I'll see you another time."

David frowns but then a thought crosses his mind and he breaks into a grin. "Yeah, no problem Walker. But let me at least grab you a drink, you look thirsty."

Allen shakes his head. "I don't drink alcohol."

Jasdero laughed. "Then what are you doing at a party, Walker?"

"Don't be so mean, Jazzy." The black-haired brother flicks him on the head before turning back to Allen. "And don't worry, they offer other drinks besides alcohol. Wait here, I'll go grab you some."

"Uh, wait David. I don't think—" But before he could finish, Allen sees that he was already gone, disappearing into the mass of people.

"You know, David is a really great guy. You shouldn't be so rude, hee..." Jasdero snickered and sniffs lightly. "Hey, you want a bump?" He asked with a smile, his piercings clinking against his teeth.

Allen blinks. "A w _hat_?"

"A bump..." Jasdero giggles. "Y'know...snow, sugar, glitter, nose candy, blow...you want a line of it?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bag with a pinch of white powder in the inside.

Allen examines the bag and furrows his eyebrows. "What is it...?"

The blond laughed again and takes the younger teen's hand into his own, causing Allen to flinch.

"Why don't you give it a smell and find out. It smells really good actually." Jasdero giggles and empties a small portion of the white powder onto Allen's finger.

"But _what_ is it...?" Allen asks again and stares at the powder that was now on in a line across his finger.

"Give it a smell..." Jasdero smiled.

Allen narrows his eyes. "If this is a trick..."

"Oh please, I'm a prank master but this isn't one of them." He smiled.

Allen lifts it to his nose and timidly sniffs at it. It didn't have a particular scent about it...

"You gotta go closer to it in order to smell it..." The blond ordered and took a sip from his plastic cup.

"But I don't smell anything..." Allen protested.

Jasdero points down at his finger. "That's because you didn't finish...you gotta take the whole line." His grin stretches wider.

"What? Are you crazy, I don't want to..." Allen's eyes widen and then he shakes his head. "Look, I took a sniff at it and it doesn't have a scent so...here..." He lifts his hand but suddenly he's taken by surprise when David comes in and grabs his hand and takes the entire line in one quick snort.

"Ah..." David tilts his head back and moans, making Allen immediately blush at the provocative noise. "Hope you weren't inclined on finishing that." David smiles and hands the teen a plastic cup.

Allen blinks, still taken back as he looks on at David with a confused expression. "I wasn't, but what _exactly_ was—"

"Allen! There you are...!" Lavi breathed a sigh of relief, but when his eye take notice of the two brothers, a scowl settles over his features. "What are you doing with them...?"

"Oh, well I seen that Allen looked thirsty so I—" David is cut off when the redhead knocks the cup from his hands and watches as the entire cup empties out on the floor. He lifts his hands and smiles. "Hey, it was only pop..."

Lavi grabs the ebony haired male by the collar and glares heatedly. "Listen...I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't trust you near Allen, so stay the fuck away from him."

"Allen is a grown man, he can choose who he wants or doesn't want to hang out with." Jasdero steps in and is immediately pushed back by a hard shoulder nudge, however it wasn't from the redhead anymore...but a rather pissed-off Japanese teen.

"Back the fuck off." Kanda growled and places a hand on Lavi's shoulder. "Come on...we got the brat, so let's go."

With an aggravated sigh, and rough shove, Lavi distanced himself from the older twin.

"You got some fierce guard dogs, Walker." David chuckled.

"All bark and no bite..." Jasdero giggled and sipped his drink, his piercings making noise with every press of his lips on the rim.

Both Kanda and Lavi turn back to them and soon an overwhelming sense of hostility fills the air between the two groups and Allen nearly wants to back away out of fear, but he knew that if things progressed any further...someone was about to get hurt.

"Hey, hey...come on guys." Allen smiled nervously and stood in front of both of teams. "We came here for a good time, yeah? Well let's just drop this and settle it another time...right now, let's have fun, shall we?"

"Tch..." Kanda clicked his tongue and began to walk away, his fists still balled at his sides.

"Yeah...okay." Lavi breathed, the tension in his shoulder's turning slack. "Let's go..." He took Allen's arm and began to lead him once more, but not before glancing over and openly glared at the two who were grinning back at him.

* * *

Allen had been the first to make it to the garage, and upon entering, Allen thought that it was a rather pleasant looking garage which had various lights set up all over the room, even a large neon sign which said the word "fuck" in elegant writing. In the corner of the room was a table with chairs gathered all around it and sitting at the table was someone Allen had recognized from school, along with Lenalee who was checking out the record player at the the other corner of the room.

"Hey, Al...!" Lenalee greeted with a wave but she was back to the record player. "You sure you won't sell this? My brother would absolutely love it in this! He collects old-school things like these."

The boy from the table chuckled lightly. "Sorry, no can do."

Allen watched as the boy arose from his seat and began walking towards him, but what Allen had noticed was the bandages that were covering his hands and it made him slightly curious.

"Hi, you must be Allen." A boy in a hoodie smiled, or at least, Allen could guess was a smile because this boy was wearing a scarf around his face, making it hard to figure out if this person was actually happy to see Allen. "I'm Toma...The owner of the house you're currently partying in."

"Oh...!" Allen took his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker, the person who just stopped a group of boys from fighting in your house which is currently holding a party."

Toma seemed to laugh at the comment. "Thank you, but worse things have happened in this house. A fight wouldn't have been all that bad." He handed Allen a pop can. "Make yourself at home...!"

Allen looked perplexed, unsure what that meant but then a sudden bang of the door flying open had caused all three to jump up, startled.

"You really know how to get yourself fucking lost, brat!" Kanda yelled as he entered the room, a case of beer under his arm. "Seriously, how is it that you get lost all the— _fucking_ —time?"

"I'm just glad we got there as soon as possible. Who knows what they put in that fucking drink." Lavi followed behind Kanda, a large bottle in his hand which was clenched tightly around it.

"What do you mean?" Allen tilted his head and sipped on the soda in his hands.

"Roofies, kid." Kanda said as he put down the case of beer (which he had bought for himself since his preference in beer was only limited to a certain few) and kept it close to him at the table he was now sitting at.

"The date rape drug..." Lavi finished and watched as Allen sputtered on his soda and gave him a horrified expression. "Which is why, you don't trust people like them. They're fucking sneaky and will do anything to an innocent, good-looking, cutie such as yourself." He said with a smirk.

Allen casts his eyes down shyly. Should he tell them about the white stuff that Jasdero tried to make him take? Maybe...but the guys were already pissed at them, and if Allen told them now, most-likely they would start a fight and nothing good could happen from that. So...Allen kept quiet.

"Look, it's not your fault...so don't look so apologetic." Lavi smiled and wrapped an arm around Allen before turning to Toma who sat at the table with Kanda. "If things progress between me and Al here, can we use your bedroom?" A mischievous grin crept over his face and Allen elbowed him in the stomach.

"Lavi!" The teen blushed.

"Uh...no." Toma chuckled and tossed large Ziplock bag on the table which was instantly grabbed away from Kanda. "Here you go, fresh shipment." He smiled.

Kanda mumbled something incoherent and slid money over to the hooded teen across from him.

Allen blinks and leans closer to Lavi. "What is that?" He whispered.

"Weed." The red head exclaims, completely unabashed. "See, Toma here is Kanda's dealer. And is practically the only guy Kanda trusts with his weed...which is something special."

"How long has Kanda been doing drugs...?" Allen asks, genuinely curious.

"Hmm...'bout a year after he started smoking actually."

"He started at fourteen!?" Allen looked appalled.

Lavi blinked. "Wait...how'd you know when Yu started smoking?"

"He told me."

"What!? You have to know him at least a year before he starts talking about himself...!" Lavi narrowed his eyes. "When did you guys start talking?"

"When we got—"

"Hey Cyclops and...brat, beansprout, short-stack—whatever your name is—get the fuck over here!" Kanda yelled from the other side of the room.

"Why?" Allen frowns.

"Just get the fuck over here...!"

Allen let out an annoyed sigh before he begrudgingly walked his way over to the table with Lavi following quickly behind him. "What?" He spat.

"Don't act like such a damn brat." Kanda glared as he sipped his beer.

"They were wondering if you know any drinking games?" Lenalee asked.

"Because Kanda can only think of one and it has something to do with your knuckles being horribly mutilated." Toma looked over to Kanda, his eyes judging.

Allen's eyes widen. "What?"

"You just place your knuckles on the table and someone repeatedly flicks a coin at them. First one to wimp out has a shot." Kanda shrugged.

"It's called Bloody Knuckles." Lavi interjected with a smile. "I remember playing that game...!"

"I remember cleaning the blood up." Lenalee frowned. "Why'd you have to play at my place? My brother flipped out when he seen me carrying bloody towels."

"Hey, you wanted to know what the game was and _why_ we didn't let you join." Lavi commented.

"Yeah, because why would I want to after seeing that? Who makes up a game that involves self-mutilation and torture?" Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Miss Lee." Toma raised his hands.

"Anyway!" Kanda gritted his teeth. "Which one of you losers know a good game?"

"I got nothing."

"Me either."

"Fuck all dude!"

All three, except for Allen spoke and when he didn't they all looked over at him and nearly paled when they seen a devious smile creep over his face.

"I got a few several..." Allen giggled darkly as he grabbed a deck of cards from the table.

* * *

"Shot!" Allen beamed a smile.

"This game is rigged...!" Kanda fists slammed the table, knocking a few bottles over.

Toma groaned as he shifted in his seat, his face burrowed in his arms as he leaned on the table, close to passing out. While Lavi hiccuped and giggled in the seat next to him.

"Ah...a _-_ aye...Tom _—hic—_ ma _..."_ Lavi pushed at Toma's shoulder, earning him a grunt in response. "D-don't pass out buddy...! Get up...!" He squeaked and let out another hiccup.

"You...you're fucking cheating...!" Kanda pointed and accusing finger at the white-haired boy and glared.

"I am not." Allen feigned a look of insult and then he smiled. "Now take that shot...!"

Lenalee leaned over to Allen, whispering lightly in his ear. "Allen...this is mean. You're clearly cheating, and the more they get drunk the less obvious it is."

"It's not cheating, it's strategy." Allen muttered. "This game is based on memory, if they weren't so drunk...they'd remember which card will come next."

"You keep shuffling them! Even if they remembered, you'd shuffle them and make it seem as though they have forgotten." Lenalee frowned. However...this was proving to be quite entertaining, even she couldn't deny that.

"One more!" Kanda took a shot of his beer and roughly slammed the empty bottle down, causing Toma to groan on the table.

Allen smiles. "As much as I would like to...It looks like we need to get going. You're running out of beer, Toma is passing out, and Lavi over there is giggling and writing on Toma's face. This has reached an end unfortunately."

"I agree with Allen." Lenalee yawned. "It's going to 11:30 and I'm running out of excuses to tell Komui. I need to be home by 12:00, his orders." She sighed.

"Ugh...fine!" Kanda got up, swaying lightly.

"Don't tell me you're driving. I'm _not_ getting into a car with a drunk driver." Allen crossed his arms.

"Shut up, I'm not even that drunk. But I got a driver." Kanda reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and a pack of cigarettes. As he was dialing a few numbers, he sparked up a smoke and he held the cell up to his ear. "Hey...come get us. What do you mean 'why'? Because I'm drunk idiot! No...no...Jesus! No! Just come get us...I don't care. Look, you live closer to Toma's and I don't want to ditch my car in a fucking alley way with drunk fuckers everywhere...Just get over here!" The Japanese teen hung up and angrily shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"So...?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

" _So_ , quit bitching and wait. He's is on his way." He opened another beer and took a large sip from it.

"Who?" Allen blinked.

"D-did...you call...Marie?" Lavi muttered, his head leaning against the table. "I never th-thought you'd...ah, ask him for help."

"Shut the fuck up...he owes me. Besides it's better than walking." He exhaled the smoke. "I'm going to wait for him outside, he shouldn't be long." He mumbled and began walking out of the garage, stepping outside with the last of his bottles in his hands and still leaving Allen left to wonder who this 'Marie' was.

"I'm going to wait with him, it's starting to really stink in here." Lenalee giggled. "You coming?" She turned to Allen who was struggling to get Lavi up from the table.

"In a minute." He gave Lenalee a weak smile as he nudged Lavi's head.

She simply shook her head with a smile. "Alright, but let us know if you need help." With that, she left.

"N-not the hair!" Lavi swatted at the younger teen's hand and kept his head pressed to the table. "H-hey...how fucked am I? On..on the fuck-o-meter, on a scale of one to fucked, how ten am I...?"

"'Bout a ten." Allen chuckled half-heartedly. It made no sense, but it was certainly amusing.

"I w-want a smoke..."

"No. You quit remember? Now come on, Lavi. We gotta go..." He looped Lavi's arm around his neck and waited as the teen wobbled to his feet.

Lavi leaned into him, nuzzling his neck affectionately. "Y-you're...so nice Allen." He hiccuped and pulled him closer. "C-can...I ask you s-somethin'...?"

"Sure, but you have to keep walking." Allen took careful steps towards the door near the garage entrance, slowly walking with Lavi who was staggering next to him.

"Why...why _do_ you wear those gloves...?" He asked.

Allen grew silent and smiled lightly. "Ah, maybe when you're not plastered, I'll tell you." He was lying of course, but Lavi didn't need to know that and he hoped that he was too drunk to remember the next day.

"Do you like, got a...secret t-tattoo or somethin'...?" He smiled. "That'd be cool..."

"Uh... _no_?"

"Then why d-do you wear em?"

"Lavi, I rather not be discussing this when you're drunk." Allen sighed.

" _Exactly_!"

"What?"

"I'm drunk! And if you show me, I probably won't remember the next day and...and...you can go on like nothing ever happened." Lavi slurred with a smile. "Come on...!"

"No, Lavi." Allen's tone grew stern. "Can we just drop it?"

"Fine, fine..." A sly smile curves over Lavi's lips. He dove for Allen's hand and quickly took the glove off from his right hand in a swift motion.

"Lavi!"

"Huh? There's...there's nothing wrong with your hand..." Lavi blinked.

"There, happy?" Allen snatched the glove away from him. But suddenly his left arm is pulled and the glove around his hand is quickly pried off him and Allen nearly screams as he tries to hide his hand under his jacket. Suddenly there's a pounding in his heart and fear envelops him when he sees Lavi's face contort in confusion.

"Why are you hiding s-scratches?" He asks. "You have a cat, I don't see wh-what the big deal is."

Allen panted. He didn't see...? The marks in his wrists, he didn't see them? His hand was littered in scratches but his wrists was what he was concerned about. But that didn't matter because now...he was angry.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Allen hisses at him and puts his gloves back on, his anger slowly turning into tears.

"What's the problem...?"

"Th' problem is that ya have no _respect_! Or any sort of concern! If I tell ya to drop it, ya _bloody drop it_! Ya don't do as ya bloody please! Friends consider their friend's feelings...!" His accent was coming through thick, but Allen didn't even care.

"Hey guys our ride is here—" Lenalee rushed in but then she pauses. The room was silent, dense with an air of opposition that felt as though it weighed on her the second she stepped into the room. "Uh...everything okay...?" She asked, unsure what had just happened to cause both males to stand opposite of each other.

Allen was the first to turn away as he angrily walked to the door.

"I don't see wh-why you're so...sensitive." Lavi tilted his head.

Allen stopped at the door and whipped his head back, his silver eyes glassy with fresh tears. "You're an inconsiderate jerk..." With that, the door slammed after him, leaving the two teen in a daze.

"Hey, brat...!" Kanda called out.

But Allen continued to walk, ignoring Kanda and the vehicle all together as he made his way down the street in fast, angry steps. He heard the distant yell from Lenalee but even that couldn't stop him as he stayed focused on his strides down the sidewalk, leaving the noise of the party and his friends way behind.

Allen sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, berating himself silently. He hated that his anger almost always turns into tears, and that was one of the many things that he hated about himself. But as he kept walking, he replayed everything that was said throughout his mind and he let out a sigh.

 _Was I being too sensitive? No, he shouldn't have done that especially when I was so defensive about it. He should have just dropped it...but no! He kept harassing me._

What was it about Lavi? Why did he _have_ to know everything about him?

"He doesn't need to know everything about me..." Allen muttered.

 _None of them do..._

 _Chapter Ten_

 _End_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello! :) I'm back with another chapter...! Once again, apologies with the late update and shite...! I've been experiencing some writer's block lately -.- and it's not fun...! So I'm doing my best and I'll keep doing my best, because I don't want this story to just end after such a long time writing it and stuff! No Sir! *triumphant pose* So here's another chapter, but first this A.N is going to be slightly lengthy because I'd like to say a few things before you start to read this chapter, mmkay? :3 So...! In this chapter there's going to be some mentions of self harm and that's something that could be a bit sensitive to someone experiencing or who knows someone dealing with that. But I want to say...that this chapter isn't meant to offend or anything like that and if you feel like it could upset you, feel free to skip it. I'll give you a little warning in this chapter. It'll look like this: **_*!*_ **so you can scroll through it :) it isn't very long, but I'll give you a heads-up anyway! But besides all that, I hope you enjoy! *bows***

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and not I!**

 **Warning:** **Mentions of self harm.**

* * *

Allen had been staring at his clock for more than three hours, his half-lidded eyes staring endlessly at the time that passed until it was already 3:34 in the morning and there was no point in trying to sleep anymore. He threw off the covers and and slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing at his tired eyes which refused to stay closed for rest. He was tired, that he was certain of, but his brain seemed reluctant to sleep.

He glances around and when he sees Tim sleeping softly beside his pillow, he simply smiles and gets himself out of bed, being careful not to stir the infant cat from its rest. So far, Tim was the only person he talked to during the past week.

He hadn't talked to Lavi or any of his friends (including Tyki) for a whole week and even when he had gone to school, he stayed distant. Lenalee had tried talking to him once but he simply told her that he had lots of work to do and needed time to work on it alone. He didn't eat lunch with them, instead he ate in the cafeteria and busied himself with work that wasn't even due until another week. He ate alone, worked alone and when it came to the last class of the week—that Lavi and Kanda were in—he stayed on the opposite side of the room and never bothered to look up.

He remained alone.

Lavi hadn't tried to contact him, not even once since that night of the party. And as much as it shouldn't have bothered him, it did. If he was the friend Allen thought he was, he would have tried to at least make amends or figure out what was wrong. Instead...he did nothing. Kanda...well, Kanda was probably having the time of his life now that he wasn't around anymore.

But...shouldn't Lavi be worried...?

Allen sighs. _Maybe...we weren't that great of friends as I thought we were._

The teen wanders around the house, unsure of what to do as anxiety slowly creeps its way into him. And soon, millions of thoughts run rapidly throughout his head, causing his anxiety to increase with each passing thought.

What if they really weren't friends? What if all of them, Lenalee and Kanda included, were better without him? What if they just forced themselves into this friendship, forced themselves to like him and include him in their lives?

Those three were friends before Allen even showed up, so even with Allen out of the picture, they resumed their daily lives again. Allen was still a stranger, how could he just let himself barge right into their friendship thinking that they'd accept him immediately?

Allen grabs his head and whimpers lightly, a headache now forming.

They weren't his friends, they didn't need him...

Allen felt something warm slide down his cheek, and shortly after the first tear fell, more soon followed and Allen became inconsolable. His knees buckle and Allen falls to the floor, his cries coming out as frantic gasps and choked out sobs, barely being contained by his hand that was cupped over his mouth.

Several minutes pass and Allen remained on the floor, his crying slowly coming to an end as the headache had now progressed into a dull, throbbing pain at his skull. He begins to pick himself up from the floor, his eyes casted down as he feels his body become numb, a feeling he hadn't had in over a month. There comes a distant nagging at the edge of his brain, something he kept refusing to acknowledge with great difficulty, but during the circumstances...Allen couldn't care less now.

 _*!*_

He makes his way to the bathroom and quietly closes the door behind him. He opens the cabinet-mirror and his fingertips twitch as they lightly touch the steel of razor blade.

He takes the blade in his hand and stares down at it but then his eyes drift over to the bottle of pills sitting on the shelf of the mirror and he closes them tightly before he makes once quick cut and with it comes a brief smartening of his skin and he winces lightly at the familiar feeling.

All the while, echoing though his head...were thoughts he couldn't fight to ignore.

* * *

Allen sat on the couch, staring down at his wrists that were now covered in bandages, concealing the flaws, hiding the horrible truth that no one should know. His left arm stung, one cut in particular had been relatively deep, and it was that one that bled the most among the others littering his skin. He touched the area which was sore and drew in a sharp breath of pain.

Suddenly, there comes a loud knock on the door and Allen nearly leaps off the couch in surprise.

"Who..." He drags out as the another knock emits loudly throughout the house. _It's three the morning, practically four, who the heck is knocking this late? Nothing ever good comes from a late night knock at your door._ He remembers one time, when he was young, there came a knock on his door and...

"I know you're awake! Open the door!"

Allen blinks, recognizing that angry voice. "Kanda...?" He hurriedly throws on a sweater and rushes to the door but then he pauses as he reaches for the door handle. "It's practically four in the morning" He says loud enough for Kanda to hear on the other side of the door.

"I know what time it is! Open the goddamn door, in case you hadn't noticed, it's getting fucking cold out." Kanda yelled, his fist coming to slam on the surface of the door.

Allen sighs loudly and unlocks the door. "What...?" He peers behind the door.

"Let me in..." Kanda grumbled, his figure shaking in the wind.

"Rather not..." Allen says with a monotone. "Look, it's late...and I just want to sleep."

"Bull shit!" The older teen crossed his arms. "Tell that to the dark circles under your stupid eyes."

Allen frowned. "You can't go a sentence without calling something about me stupid huh?"

"Shut your stupid mouth and let me in, brat."

The younger gave him a disapproving stare and sighed. "Fine" He opens the door and Kanda instantly walks in. "So what can I do for you? Need help with your homework...? Is it too hard for your brain to comprehend?"

"Shut up." Kanda muttered as he made his way upstairs. "You still have boxes laying around?"

"Tim likes to sleep on them...plus there mostly my idiot guardian's stuff and I rather not sort through the stacks of porn and endless collections of pipes and debt papers." Allen frowns as he walks into the kitchen to put on the kettle. "So _why_ are you here, Kanda? I doubt you're here for a friendly chat, lord forbid that you're 'friendly' at anything..."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly, after you of course." Allen rubbed at his eyes. He hoped that it wasn't obvious that he had been crying earlier. "Also, how'd you know that I'd be awake?"

Kanda grunted and sat himself down in the kitchen table, putting his feet on the chair across from him. "You look like you haven't been sleeping, so I just assumed that you'd be awake. Lucky guess..." He watched as the boy took out two cups and put teabags in each cup before going to sit down at the table with him.

"Why do you care if I haven't been sleeping?" Allen stared at the kettle on the stove, waiting for it to boil, but more than anything...he was afraid to look at Kanda.

"I don't, and it's bugging the fuck out of me that Cyclops isn't either. He practically stays up all night and bothers me all the time and I'm getting sick and fucking tired of both of you whining and moping around all goddamn day." Kanda pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "Can I smoke in here?"

Allen shrugged. Cross usually smoked inside anyway, so he grew up to tolerate it.

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck happened between you two, but it needs to fucking stop because I can't take this shit anymore. Cyclops has been clinging to me more than usual and it's fucking annoying. And you, I'm tired of looking at your sorry ass in class. You both need to buck up, you're grown ass men, so quit acting butt hurt and settle whatever the fuck this is. You're both miserable, you're both stupid, it's about time one of you should come to your idiotic senses and admit that you were both being stupid...stupid."

Kanda finished and took a long drag from his cigarette.

Allen remained quiet, but the shrill whistling of the kettle had snapped him out of his stupor as he got up and began pouring hot water into each cup. "You make it sound so appealing..." He droned and took the cups to the table, setting it out in front of Kanda who eyed it hesitantly. "Its green tea..."

Kanda took a small sip from it and winced. "It's fucking hot..."

"Yeah...boiling water tends to make things hot."

"Shut up..."

Silence again...but before Allen could open his mouth, Kanda quickly advances first.

"So who was in the wrong here? Help me out, because I don't know what the fuck happened and who to blame, but I'm sure as shit that you're both at fault." The Japanese male says as ribbons of smoke billow out from his nose and mouth, vaguely similar to dragon if Allen were to describe it.

"He...he wanted to know something about me that I wasn't willing to share. And he kept bugging me and refused to let it go until it escalated and I got mad. I suppose it was my fault...being too sensitive." Allen shrugs and takes a sip at his tea. He hadn't planned on having this tea on hand, just in case Kanda came to visit, that was _far_ from it. He had bought a box of individual tea bags and settled on this because he ran out of the other tea he normal preferred. But it wasn't that bad.

"Hell no, sounds like he was the one pressuring you into telling him." Kanda scoffed. "Look, Lavi has always been the one to poke and prod his fucking way through a person. He's a fucking weirdo, but he hates that he doesn't know something about someone, or what makes something tick. He wants to know everything...that's just how he is. He doesn't like being left in the dark which is why he'd make a good fucking doctor or something. He'll just keep bugging his patient until they tell him what's wrong."

Allen lightly smiled. "Or a good lawyer."

"Or a fucking psychologian...or whatever."

Allen nearly spit out his tea. "A _what_?" He snickered. "You mean a psychiatrist?"

"Whatever." He sipped his tea and watched as the teen broke out into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"Nothing...just..." Allen wiped away at a tear in the corner of his eye. "Thanks, I suppose. But...I guess I was being a little sensitive too. I mean...he _is_ a friend, and I guess I should tell friends about certain things."

"Well that's all up to you. If you think it's too fucking personal, then don't force yourself to talk about it. There are some things that people don't deserve to know." Kanda took another drag of his cigarette before he stamped it out, but he couldn't see any ashtray nearby.

Allen took notice of this and got up to get a small dish from the cupboard and placing it on the table for Kanda to put out his smoke, which he did immediately.

"So are you guys going to settle this or am I going to have to kick your asses until you do?" Kanda asked.

Allen smiled. "Fine. But in the future, can you possibly shoot me a text before you come here in the middle of the night?"

"Can you possibly shut that mouth of yours and stop ordering things from me?"

"I'd like to, but I can't until you learn to listen."

"Shut the fuck up."

Allen simply giggled but when he moved his arm a certain way, he felt the cut on his arm sting and he made a face indicating the slight pain that shot through his entire arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Kanda asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Ah...just...sore." Allen shrugged.

"From what? It's not like you exercise, otherwise you wouldn't look like such a beansprout."

Allen kept quiet but then his mind raced over the words Kanda had spoken to him. Was it okay for them to know? To make them understand why the subject was so touchy for him? What would they think? Would they think he was a freak? Would they look at him like he was mentally unstable? What would happen...?

He couldn't, as much as it would shine a light on how sensitive he was about the whole thing, he just couldn't face the possibility of having them look at him with either pity or disgust.

"You know...there will come a time where I'll be able to talk to about certain things, but until then...I think I'd prefer to keep them personal for the time being." Allen admits as he cradles the cup in his hands.

Kanda only nods in understanding.

Kanda had left after an hour, having his fill of tea and cigarettes, and Allen was left alone with his thoughts again. After what Kanda had said, Allen gradually began to understand and after a moment of debating, Allen took out his cell phone and texted.

 _ **Still friends?**_

Almost instantly, Lavi replied. _**Of course :)**_

* * *

The next day, Allen had expected the first thing Lavi would do was act timid and Allen would have to start from scratch to build up the foundation of their friendship again, but he was wrong...incredibly wrong.

"Baby give me some sugar!" Lavi hollered as he ran down Allen's front lawn, leaving the car and its occupants in a hurry as he practically tackled the younger male into a tight embrace which left Allen winded. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby. Let's never fight again...!" He faked a sob and twirled the grey-haired teen in his arms.

Allen squeaked and hit the redhead on the head. "Lavi put me down!" He blushed.

"Please say you'll forgive me, I'm so sorry!" He kept up the twirling.

The world was becoming blurred and Allen had fought off the overwhelming feeling of nausea as Lavi kept spinning him. "I forgive you! Just stop before I get sick...!"

Lavi beamed and placed Allen back on solid ground, chuckling lightly when he sees the teen wobble in front of him. But then his eye widened as he took in the boy's entire image, it felt like forever since he last saw him, and seeing him now...it felt surreal. And Lavi wasted no time in soaking up Allen's appearance like a greedy sponge. He marvelled at how Allen could look so...perfect.

He was wearing a black and white stripped, long-sleeve sweater and faded black jeans which hugged his hips and as much as Lavi tried to not stare and ogle the teen, he did and he did so rather obviously.

Allen shifted under his stare and smiled. "I won't deny it...but I certainly missed you."

That was it...Lavi couldn't take it.

The redhead pulled Allen into a hug, but the difference in this hug was that it was filled with the utmost affection and Allen couldn't help but blush when those arms practically clung to him desperately and Lavi was reluctant to never let go. And eventually, Allen hugged back with as much longing as the other male.

And there it was again, a throbbing in his heart that Allen could not explain.

"I missed you too..." Lavi spoke, his voice sounding the most sincere Allen had ever heard.

Kanda watched from the car and growled lowly in his throat before he tore his eyes away from the two hugging. "Fags..."

Lenalee giggled. "I think its cute" She glanced over to her friend and found the older male gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. She smiled. "Don't tell me you're jealous...?"

Kanda shot her a look, mortified at the sheer notion of jealousy. "What? No!"

Lenalee hid her smile behind her hand. _Sure, sure._ She stuck her head out the window. "Come on guys! Quit smooching and let's go! The fair awaits us!"

"Ah...Alright!" Allen pulled out of the embrace, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

Lavi pouted. "Aw, come on. I was liking that—oof!" He chuckled lightly at the elbow in his rib. "Okay sorry...we can do that whenever we want, but as the lady said, the fair awaits!" He looped his arm around Allen's and sped off with him tow.

They stopped at the car and Lavi eagerly climbed through the window and hollered enthusiastically. "Let's go baby!"

Allen rolled his eyes with a smile and climbed into the other window, joining his overly-energetic friend in the back seat. Before he could put on his seatbelt, the tires of the car screeched loudly and they were off, speeding down the street in a cloud of smoke. The speakers had been turned up, playing Led Zeppelin incredibly loud down the busy streets, pedestrians had stopped to look at them, a few even flipping them off when Kanda had purposely refused to stop for them.

" _It's been a long time since I rock and rolled...!"_

The voice of Robert Plant sang out loud and the entire car seemed to vibrate with his voice and the fast paced beat of "Rock and Roll" turned up to the highest volume.

Allen looked around the car and a small but evident smile displayed over his face. _How could I have thought that they weren't my friends? What the hell was I thinking...?_ His face fell slightly when he rubbed at his arm, his cuts still hurting under a layer of bandages. _I'm so stupid._

"Hey, why the long face?" Lavi asked, practically yelling from the music playing through the speakers.

Allen shook his head. "It's nothing, just reminding myself how I stupid I was before." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry..."

The ginger-haired teen wrapped an arm around him. "Don't be. What matters is that you're here now." Lavi grinned.

Allen felt a blush creep up over his face and there's another jab at his heart that left him almost breathless.

Once again parking proved to cause Kanda a great deal of frustration, but then again, Allen figured everything that existed on this planet seemed to frustrate the irate Japanese teen. But they had eventually found one which was located at the other end of the street, which meant that they had to walk to the fairgrounds.

"It's fucking cold!" Lavi shivered. "Why have a fair in the middle of autumn? Are they juiced or something?"

"Beats me, maybe they thought it was going to be sunny out." Lenalee looked up at grey sky.

Allen glanced upward. "I think it's going to be sunny actually. And it's hardly cold out...maybe if you dressed accordingly, you wouldn't be so cold."

"What are you, Mr. Fucking-Weather Man now? It's cloudy, what makes you think it'll clear up?" Kanda asked.

"Also, I dress to impress baby, a big baggy coat hides the perfection that is this _bod_." Lavi said as he lewdly ran his hands over his chest and stomach. "Don't try to deny that you haven't noticed." He winked, or at least tried until Kanda punched him across the arm. "Ow! Dude...!"

"Shut the fuck up, dork."

"Please don't ever do that again..." Allen frowns and then he turns to Kanda with a curved grin. "Wanna bet that it'll be sunny?"

Kanda looked apprehensive, that creepy smile of his really freaked him out, but who was he to back down on a bet? "You're on, nerd. Ten bucks says that it'll remain cloudy."

"You got it." Allen smiles innocently.

* * *

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kanda gives a displeasing frown as he begins to shed off his coat, the sun and the heat it provided had gotten him and the others to cast off their jackets. "It must be your freaky devil-worshipping books that gave you some sort of creepy powers or some shit."

"Oh yeah, I pray to Satan every day in order to foresee the weather, or it might be because I listened to the weather forecast today." Allen grinned.

"Whatever." Kanda snorted.

"Unlike you, I actually listen to the news."

"Yay. So— _fucking—_ what? You listen to the news, so do fucking old people and middle-aged house wives."

"You know, you might learn a thing or two if you just watched the news. Or is your brain capacity limited to a few certain things at a time?" Allen smirked.

Kanda scoffed and shoved him, in what Lenalee could describe as...playful?

"What the big deal?" Lenalee whispered to Lavi. "I thought for sure he'd slug Allen or come back with a very mean retort."

Lavi shrugged. "Maybe that's how they bond. With harsh treatment and constant arguing, but..." His emerald-green eye stayed glued to the two as they pushed at each other and kept up their bickering. To anybody else it might have seemed that they were arguing, but to Lavi he could clearly see a sort of...kinship between them.

But why did it make him feel...

"Lavi?"

"Huh?" The redhead blinked and looked back to Lenalee who was smiling up at him.

"Nothing." She giggled, causing the other to stare at her in confusion. "Look! I can see the rides! Come on...!" She pulled at Lavi's sleeve and ran towards the other two and grabbed Allen's arm in her own. "Let's go!"

Allen grabbed onto Kanda's arm, urging him forward with him as they were being dragged away from Lenalee, who despite her size, was as strong as a damn bull.

"Jesus Christ, Lena!" Lavi stumbled in his steps.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed in delight as she kept dragging her friends closely.

"Why are you—?" Kanda paused as he looked down at Allen who had his arm linked around his own. "Let go of me!" He snapped as he swatted at the teen's hand.

"S-sorry...!" Allen released him and soon they all come to a halt at the front of the gate leading into the fair.

Lenalee turned to them with a happy smile. "Okay! Here are your tickets. But first, what ride should we go on first?"

"None." Kanda frowned.

"I sort of agree..." Allen raised his hand. "If Lavi spinning me around can get me sick, I'm certain that going on rides will make me throw up my breakfast for sure."

Lenalee's face fell. "What?"

"Don't worry Lenalady! Have you forgotten that I'm an amusement park fanatic? I'll be your ride-buddy!" Lavi smiled and didn't miss the complete glow that crossed his friend's face.

"Oh yeah! Aw, Red...! I knew you're in my life for a reason!"

Lavi's smile broke. "Wait, what?"

"I kid, Lavi!" Lenalee giggled. "But thank you so much...! Come on! Let's get going...!"

"Wait, I thought that I'd grab—whoa! Okay, okay! Stop for a minute before you tear my arm off!" Lavi cried out and was once again dragged of by the young woman.

Allen kicked his feet as he sat on a bench, a smile growing wider with each scream of enjoyment his friends were emitting on their third ride since entering the fairgrounds. The ride itself looked rather frightening, but the look of pure happiness on Lavi and Lenalee's faces was something he found amusing to watch. Lavi was laughing and hollering a loud 'whoo!' whenever the ride sped up and turned upside down a Lenalee had joined him shortly after, hardly containing her own enthusiasm as the ride continued with it's turning and its up and down motions.

Kanda sat with him on the bench, smoking a cigarette as he kept his eyes on the two on the ride. But every now and then, his gaze would shift over to the brat beside him and a look would cross his face as the kid licked at a candy apple. But it was beginning to cause him a great deal of concern when he wasn't focused on his friends on the ride but more on the boy licking at the sugar coated treat.

Allen sighed. "Do you want some?"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't help but notice your constant staring. Did you want some?" Allen asks as he glances over to the Japanese male who shifted in his seat.

"Why would I want something that has your saliva all over it?" He made a face. "Besides, I don't like sweets."

"Then quit staring. You're creeping me out." Allen narrowed his eyes and returned to staring at his friends who were now coming off the ride. He waved, catching their attention. "How was it?" He asked as Lavi hopped up and down.

"Fucking awesome!" He bounced on his feet.

"Did you see that guy lose his wallet?" Lenalee asked with a smile.

Lavi laughed. "Yeah! I mean, its unfortunate, but when the ride turned upside down, his wallet hit his head and...it was hilarious!"

"What ride do you want to go on next?" Lenalee looked around, trying to see around the crowd for more rides.

"Actually I was hoping to get a bite to eat. I'm starving!" Lavi exclaimed as he rubbed at his stomach.

Lenalee groaned. "Aww, but then you might get sick."

"I cherish you, I do...but I also cherish having a full stomach. Don't worry, I'll eat light, just enough to shut my stomach up." Lavi turned in a circle, hoping to find the nearest food stall but then his eyes glance down at Allen and rather tasty looking apple he was licking. A smile forms.

Kanda glared at him. "Don't you fucking dare..."

Lavi whistled innocently as he steps closer to Allen who was in mid-bite of his candy apple before Lavi came in and took a bite at the same time. Their noses touched and Lavi kept his eye on a pair of grey eyes wide with shock.

Lavi broke away with a piece of the apple in his mouth and wide grin. "Thanks, babe."

Allen choked down his apple. "You could have asked, or at least waited until I finished my bite!"

"I just wanted a taste! Come on let's go on more rides!" He smiled and took Lenalee by the arm. "Oh by the way, that counts as indirect kiss!" He said loudly as he began to walk away.

Allen blushed. "Idiot..."

After several rides later, it turned out that even after a bite of food, Lavi proved that he was still fit to go on rides...Lenalee on the other hand...wasn't.

"Ugh...that was disgusting." The girl wiped her mouth, her face pale as she came to slump on a bench beside Kanda. "I'm...officially done with rides." She groaned and leaned against the male.

"Eww...you just finished puking your guts out..." Kanda moved away from her, but received a punch on the arm.

"Please, let me lean on you. I can't sit up otherwise I get dizzy again."

Lavi sighed. "Aw, man. Are you sure you can't go on one last ride? You know that we always end the night with one last ride, _the_ last ride."

"I'm sorry Lavi, but if I go on one more ride, I'll puke on you." Lenalee sipped slowly on a cup of water.

"What's the last ride?" Allen asks.

"The Ferris-wheel. We usually end the night with that ride, it's like a tradition...!" But then it occurred to him. "Hey, Al...?" He smiled as he turned to his friend.

"Uh...no." Allen frowned. "I'm not good with rides...!"

"Psh...it's the Ferris-wheel, all it does is lift you up slowly and bring you back down. It isn't half as scary as the rides we went on today, like The Mega-Wheel."

"Hrgh!" Lenalee made a noise, causing Kanda to twitch involuntarily and look genuinely afraid. "Don't remind me..."

"Anyway, come on Allen! It's not scary at all...unless you're afraid of heights?" Lavi blinked.

"No, I traversed up mountains in Sweden, but...I just don't like rides."

"Please, please, please...?" Lavi begged, pulling out the look that he knew would be a sure thing to anyone.

Allen frowned before he gave in. "Fine."

"Yay! Trust me...it'll be great!" Lavi wrapped an arm around Allen's neck and lead them towards the Ferris-wheel but then he turned back. "You guys coming?"

"Doesn't look like it..." Kanda grumbled as he stayed glued to his spot, his arms crossed as Lenalee continued to use him for support.

"Okay, well we'll meet you here after the ride!" He waved and before they knew it, they were gone.

Kanda snorted and crossed his arms further, his face pulled into a tight frown.

"You're jealous..." Lenalee smiled weakly.

"Shut up, no I'm not." Kanda growled.

"Oh please, I seen you staring at him the whole time we were here. What did you guys talk about when you went over to Allen's to get you all starry eyed?" She teased.

"I'm _not_ fucking jealous! And I'm not starry eyed either!" Kanda hissed. "I'll leave, I swear and you'll be left here to puke all over yourself."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" Lenalee quickly apologized, however...she knew she wasn't wrong.

* * *

Allen nervously tugged on the sleeves of his sweater as he stared up at the Ferris-wheel which seemed much taller when he stood next to it.

"You sure it doesn't go fast?" Allen asked a second time and Lavi rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm positive."

"You two, let's go!" The man at the gates spoke up loudly but then his eyes widen. "Lavi?"

The redhead perked his head up and then he broke into a grin. "Hey Tapp! I didn't know you were into the whole carny business!" He shook the male's hand.

"It's a job I get told to do every year." The man sighed and then they look over the white-haired kid beside him. "You in the babysitting business?"

Allen irked. "I'm fifteen!"

Lavi and Tapp laughed.

"He was kidding, Al." He slung an arm around him. "But a seat for two, Tapp!" But then Lavi leaned in closer to the man, whispering lightly. "And give us sometime at the top, yeah?"

Tapp shook his head. "Alright fine." He said with a small smile.

Both Allen and Lavi took their seats and Tapp strapped them in and swung down the bar in front of them, holding them back but if Allen were to move the wrong way, he knew that bar wouldn't secure him and he'd fall to his death.

Allen paled. "Uh...is it too la—" suddenly the ride jerked, coming to life once more as they begin to move backwards. "Oh my God!" Allen clutched the bar tightly and stiffened as they came to a stop again.

"Easy Al, he's just moving the ride so more people can come on." Lavi patted his hand.

"Lavi, I don't think I can do this." Allen's voice shook.

"Hey, hey...look at me." The older teen smiled as Allen glanced over at him. "You can do this. And if you really feel like you want to get off, I can get Tapp to stop it. But you got to at least give it a shot, because I know you can do it."

Allen took a second, but then he nodded. He let out a small noise as the ride began to move again, taking them further back and higher up.

" _You're just to good to be true...! I can't take my eyes off you! You'd be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much..._ " Lavi sang as Allen jumped and looked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Singing, come on join me. It will relax you." Lavi smiled. " _At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off you._ Come on Al!"

Lavi kept singing, and all Allen could do was blush as others began to stare at them, but when the ride started to move, Allen began to sing with him.

" _I need you baby. And if it's quite all right, I need you baby. And if its quite all right, I need you baby. To warm the lonely nights. I love you baby, trust me when I say it's okay...!_ " Allen sang quietly but then they continued on with the song, singing amongst themselves as the ride eventually came to a stop, with them sitting at the highest peek.

And Allen immediately noticed.

He started to panic as he looked around himself, causing their seat to move and him to yelp in response.

"Oh my god...! Lavi...I-I can't..." He breathed and tightly shut his eyes.

"Wait Allen, look. Open your eyes..." Lavi brought the boy closer to him and felt him shiver against his chest. "Look, just open your eyes and look at all the lights. Look at the people, look at streetlights and the city in the distance. Look at how beautiful it is."

Allen slowly opened his eyes and when he did, they widened in awe.

Dozens of lights twinkled beneath him, blurring in his vision like a smear in a colorful painting. The lights seemed to dance in a field of color, glittering and shining brighter as the world around them darkened and night swept over them. But when grey eyes sweep over the horizon, they take in the sight of the city in the distance and the glow it casted against the sky.

"This is..." Allen was speechless as he gaped at the world stretched out in front of him.

"See?" Lavi smiled. "What did I tell ya? Beautiful isn't it? This is why we save the best for last, it's always so calming when you get up here, y'know? Like everything seems to...disappear. Nothing else matters...just the view and the moment."

Allen glances over to Lavi, seeing that the teen was gazing out at the lights with a content smile and an expression that showed how at ease he was. The younger male smiles as he goes to lean on Lavi's shoulder, making him tense up and blink.

As much as he tried to ignore it, Allen could feel the throbbing in his heart increase in intensity and he shuddered at the strange sensation in his chest.

"Hey..." Lavi started as he shifted lightly, causing Allen to sit up. "I was a real mess during that whole week...like, I couldn't eat or sleep...For real dude, I looked and felt like shit and I know I was pissing Yu off, because this one day I went over to his house and kept whining and tempted throw his collection of swords as me and break my skateboard, but I was like 'naw dude, Yu wouldn't do that' and he totally fucking threw a sword at me! I mean it was in its sheath...and small, but how fucked is that? So I—"

"—the point?" Allen sighed.

"Right, right, the point!" Lavi nodded and then he looked at Allen with a big, goofy grin. "Point is...I like you Allen. More than I thought I did, otherwise that week wouldn't have been hell. So..." He rummaged in his pocket and Allen panicked.

 _Is he purposing!?_ Grey eyes widen.

"Here...!" Lavi smiled.

Allen glanced down and seen a bright, neon green bracelet which had the words: "BGF" written in bold, black letters. And the teen isn't sure what it meant but when he looked to Lavi, he seen that on his wrist, he had the same thing.

"It's...a friendship bracelet?" Allen blinked as he grabbed the accessory and gazed down at it. He never knew guys gave friendship bracelets.

"It stands for Best Gay Friends." He beamed and seen the mortified look on Allen's face. Lavi laughed, "I'm kidding! I think it stands for Best Girlfriend or something, but I liked the color. I've had that wrist band since I was sixteen and I tried giving it to Yu, but he punched me. So I thought, hey...it's a treasured item and what a better way to show I'm sorry and that you're fucking awesome than this?"

Allen glanced back down. It was insanely bright, and he was never one to wear bright things...however...it was Lavi's. It was something he actually cherished, and because of that reason...Allen was quite flattered.

The younger teen smiled and slipped the bracelet on his wrist. "I normally don't wear bright things, but...for you, I'll gladly and happily wear it." Allen giggled as he watched Lavi's face brighten.

"Awesome! Whoa...!" Lavi gripped the bar in front of him, his sudden movement had caused their seat to rock and Allen to scream. He giggled an apologetic 'oops' but that didn't stop Allen from glaring at him.

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _End_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **Hello again lovelies! I have come crawling back with yet another chapter. My head hurts, my wrist is killing me and I'm so damn tired! But I've been typing up chapters left and right! :D So, yay! I hope you all enjoy :) Read, review, and most importantly...! Enjoy! :3 see you in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own diddly squat! Dx **

* * *

Allen winced lightly as he peeled the bandages off his wrist, hissing as that one certain cut on his arm sent a sharp sting throughout his entire arm. It was healing, but that one cut on his arm was taking it's time to heal. They were all beginning to form a dark red crust, which was now beginning to itch and irritate him, but that was the effect of scars.

He put on a fresh bandages after cleaning up the cuts and putting peroxide on them, which burned, but nevertheless, he didn't want any of the to get infected. After doing all this, Allen began to get ready for the day, Sunday was relatively quiet, and he assumed that his friends had other things to do...so Allen was going to use this time to talk to...Tyki.

He hadn't seen Tyki since that kiss that happened at least a week and a half ago and that had been more Allen's fault than Tyki's, because he had been ignoring him during that whole time, embarrassed and scared like some middle-school girl. Tyki was a friend, one of the first friends he's had since coming to this town, and he felt bad...

How did Tyki feel? Did he miss him? Did he feel guilty about the whole kiss or does he even remember? It would be heartbreaking that he didn't remember and now he's wondering what he did wrong to make Allen so distant.

"I'm such a shite..." Allen mutters. "I've been a real crappy friend."

 _I wonder if I should get him something? Like what Lavi did...! After he gave me this bracelet, I felt better and he felt better, so maybe a gift that's really meaningful would make Tyki happy. But it has to be something special..._

Allen looked around his house, wondering what proper gift would be suitable for his friend and then it hit him and the teen goes running into his room, startling his cat.

"Hiss!" The kitten jumped, it's golden-orange fur standing high on its back as its tail fluffed up two times its normal size.

"Sorry Tim!" Allen gave the kitten a half-hearted smile and searched around his room for that particular item. "Found it!" He smiles as he takes out a deck of cards from a small wooden box on his dresser and gazes down at it triumphantly. They were cards he had gotten from Ireland and he mostly liked them for their unique design but more than anything, he liked the style of the ace of spades which had a bat on it. They were interesting, and he had only used them once or twice in his life. He wasn't sure if Tyki was a gambling man, but he was certain that the sentiment would be something Tyki would take into consideration at the very least.

Allen put the deck in his pocket, made any last touch-ups on his clothing and hair, kissed Tim on the head and made his way towards the front door.

"I'll be back later Tim...!" He calls before he shuts the door and locks it. As he stood by the door, he hears the sound of a loud, purring engine and when he looks up, he sees a sleek, black 1969 Camaro driving away and Allen stares after it in awe. It was a beautiful car, it must belong to one of the neighbours because Allen wouldn't be surprised if one of them had a beautiful expensive car in their driveway, after all this is a rather high class neighbourhood. He had to hand it to Cross, the man outdid himself this time.

Allen placed his headphones into his ear and after he found a song to play, he began his walk.

Allen stopped in front of the bar and sighed, his eyes gazing up at the sign of The Misty Blue in a sense of comfort. He was in love with this place, the music, the atmosphere, the decor, and just generally everything about it was something Allen grew fond of every time he came here. But the longer he stared at it, the more he began to feel hesitant about coming here...but it was to make amends to Tyki.

"Okay...!" Allen says to himself before he goes up the steps of the bar and directly inside. It was the late afternoon, so he figured the bar wouldn't be as busy as it was on a Friday night...but he hadn't expected it to be this...vacant. The entire bar was empty, no Tyki or Momo and Allen swore he seen a 'closed' sign hanging on the store just moments ago, so Klack wasn't around either.

"Uh...Hello?" Allen calls out and listens for a sound and suddenly...he hears it. The sound of laughter and coughing coming from the back. "Tyki...? Guys?" He slowly and timidly walks across the bar, going into the general direction of where this laughing was coming from.

He reaches a wooden door and creeps up to it, pressing an ear to the surface to hear the sound of a melodic voice and the laughter of both Klack and Momo.

"Look at you..." Klack chuckled.

"Shut up...I work two jobs, what do you expect?"

Allen pressed his ear closer, the sound of the man's voice was different...but it was somewhat familiar. It sounded as though he had an accent and Allen remembers that none of the guys who worked here had this particular accent. But it sounded...odd. The teen tried to listen closer, hoping to figure out what sort of accent it was...until the door swung open.

"Ah...!" He fell face first unto the floor, his nose stinging instantly as tears develop in his grey eyes.

"Allen!"

The teen groaned as he looked up to meet a pair of leather shoes and he narrowed his eyes. Those were much too expensive for any of the men who work here to own, and the case was proven true when he followed long, leather-clad legs up and met a pleasant smile of a person he rather not be seeing right now.

Allen let out a disappointing groan. "Mikk..."

The man's smile faltered, almost forgetting. But then his smile returns as he picks the boy up from the floor.

" _Nós encontramos novamente._ " Mikk flashed a white smile, his canines almost protruding from his lips like a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Allen frowns and then he glances behind the man and sees Klack and Momo sitting on top of some boxes. But when he looks around, he sees nobody else and it confuses him. "I thought—"

"I was just here to settle some business, but it looks like we're done here, right?" He looks back at Klack and Momo and both men seem to flinch.

"Uh...y-yeah. See you... _Mikk_." Klack smiled nervously.

"C-come back anytime." Momo waved.

Allen pushes the Portuguese man lightly from his view. "Hey, have you guys seen Tyki? I have something for him."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uh...no, he doesn't work today." Momo said and kept his eyes on Mikk. "He's a lazy ass sometimes, he says that he won't be in because he's sick, but he's a pretty shitty _liar_."

Mikk cleared his throat and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "So Allen, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in such a long time." Mikk lead them away from the room and felt the teen tense up under his hand.

"Why are you here?" Allen narrows his eyes suspiciously at the man. "I doubt you came all the way out here for a friendly chat with the owner of the bar."

"Like I said, I was here to settle some business." Mikk grinned and rubbed at Allen's shoulder.

"What business? What kind of business would a dancer like you want with a bar owner?" Allen's guard up was up to the highest degree. He remembers when Tyki had spoken to him the last time he seen him, how their were guys after him and actually beat him up that same night. So who was Mikk really? Why did Klack and Momo look so intimidated by him?

"Ah, you seem suspicious of me." It was more of a statement than a question and Mikk gave him a smirk.

"I am. Only because my friend got beat up a few weeks ago by people who had 'business' with him and he's the other owner of this bar." Allen stopped and stared at the man before him as they stood in the middle of the bar. "Who are you really Mikk?"

Mikk gave a small laugh through his nose and there's a sort of expression on his face Allen couldn't describe. Was it...guilt?

"You think of him as your friend?" He asks, taking the teen off guard.

"I do. He's a good man, and I was hoping on seeing him today. But instead, I'll say something on his behalf." Allen looks up and gives Mikk a stern frown. "Stay away from him. Whatever it is he did, he'll solve it, but he doesn't need people like you harassing him all the time."

Mikk chuckled. And then he breaks into a fit of laughter which was the first time Allen has ever heard from him.

"Ha...heh, heh..." Mikk has a hand over his face, trying to stifle his laughter and it slowly sweeps over his hair, revealing his bright yellow eyes, wet with tears of his laughter. "Allen...I adore you." He pulls the teen into a one-armed embrace.

"Well well..." A voice comes from the front door of the bar.

And Allen's face pales instantaneously, and he feels an overwhelming sense of fear tear through his body that leaves him numb.

 _Oh god...oh god, oh god! No...! No! Not now...not when this man is holding me! Why now!?_

Allen tries to swallow the lump in his throat but it feels like he's swallowing sand as he slowly peers from Mikk's chest and his fear comes to a full-blown reality as he stares into cold, unforgiving eyes behind a curtain of bright red hair.

"H-hi...Cross." He gives a broken smile.

* * *

An awkward silence falls over the room and all three males, engulfing the entire bar into hush that seems to last an eternity until the man at the door begins to spark up a cigarette.

"So...I leave, thinking you'll be okay for a few weeks. But here I find you. In a bar, being felt up by a man, in broad daylight on a school day. Huh...guess it could be worse, I mean I could have found you sucking dick for a pretty penny in a dark alley somewhere near the city." The man, Cross stated and exhaled his smoke.

"Hey ...there's no smoking—" Mikk spoke but was quickly cut off when Allen pushed him away.

"First of all, you left for almost two whole months! Secondly it isn't a school day, it's bloody Sunday, and lastly...why th' 'ell would ya think I'd be doin' that!?" Allen's face heated.

"Don't you use that tone with me! And for God sake stop speaking like a total fag." Cross grumbled.

"I like his British accent..." Mikk smirked and received a heated glare.

"You, _Tonto_...you have about five fucking seconds to haul your ass out of here before I shoot you a new asshole that you'll be lucky to shit out of, _if_ I don't kill you first." Cross shot back, his voice thundering throughout the bar.

"Tonto?" Mikk squinted.

"Cross, he's not Native American and Mikk... _please_ just leave." Allen sighed as he rubbed at his temple.

"Alright, I'll see you around baby." Mikk purred, his hand squeezing lightly on Allen's shoulder. He walked towards the door, and both men kept their eyes on each other.

Allen watched as the two stood face to face and he nervously gulped, he wondered if Cross would hit him, and even if Mikk deserved to be punched, no one should ever get on his godfather's bad side. But soon Cross moved aside and let him pass, but...they shared a few muttered words Allen couldn't hear.

 _What was that about?_ Allen tilted his head.

"Brat..."

Allen flinched. "Y-yes?"

"Get in the fucking car. We're going to have a long talk, so if you have to piss, you better do it now!" Cross ordered as he turned and left the bar.

Allen let out a breath that he had been keeping in and fell to his knees, chuckling nervously. "Oh great..."

It was silent for a certain amount of time as Allen sat outside their house in the parked car, which just so happened to be the 1969 Camaro he had seen earlier when heading to the bar, and he had to wonder...was Cross watching him the whole time? Also...how long has he had this car? It was new, before they even moved Cross had been driving a beaten down old 2007 Dodge Charger. It had a smashed back window and most of the seats had been shredded or full of cigarette burns. So how did his godforsaken godfather manage to but this new car? Unless...

"You had enough money to buy yourself a car like this but not enough to send some back to me?" Allen asks angrily. "Also...you're not supposed to be driving without glasses!"

"Shut up, I'm the one who's asking the questions here, runt." Cross shifted the gear and put the car in drive. "First question—" he lit a cigarette "—how many guys have you been fucking while I was away?"

Allen buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I have _not_ been _sleeping_ with anybody!"

"Yeah...right." Cross rolled his eyes. "Another question, how long have you been going to that bar? You're, what, eleven? Twelve...?"

"Fifteen!" Allen replied and crossed his arms. "And...I haven't been going there long."

"But you _have_ been going there?"

Allen bit his lip and frowned. "Yeah. But the owner is a good guy, he's been giving me money to buy food, unlike you. And he's been nothing but nice..." _Except the fact that he kissed me._

"Please, he's probably the one you've been fooling around with too."

"Believe me...I have NOT been fooling around with anybody and I can assure you that my innocence is still intact."

Cross eyed him, his eyes searching the younger teen's as he let out a scoff. "Fine...but when I find out that you're lying, I'm kicking your pansy ass to the curb and have one of your little fuck buddies take you in."

Allen's teeth ground together when Cross had used the word "when" instead of "if" and that only irked the teen more.

They came to a stop in front of their house and Allen sighed. Home at last, now he could hide in his room for the remainder of the day and ignore Cross as long as he wanted.

"But I have to thank you, for showing me to the nearest bar." Cross exited his car and watched the teen get out after him. "Maybe I'll talk to this so called 'Good Guy' and ask why the fuck he's so interested in a twelve year old boy. He's got to be a fucking pervert if he's taking a child into his bar and giving him money on the side. Shit's suspicious if you ask me."

Allen looks panicked. "Wait...! No!"

"What, you don't want me to find out that you're a lying little brat?" Cross threw his cigarette down and ground it under his heel while he stepped out of the vehicle. "When I find out that you're lying of how many boys you've been screwing around with—"

Suddenly the loud sound of rattling and screeching tires skidding across the asphalt came flying in behind them, causing both males to turn and stare as a tattered-looking car drove straight towards them in seconds, stopping in a cloud of smoke a few feet away from Cross's Camaro.

"Oh no..." Allen muttered and 'thunked' his head against the car. "No, no..."

"ALLEN MY LOVE! My heart is aching for you! It calls out for you!" Lavi shouted as he stepped out of the vehicle and ran forward, only to stop and stare at the rather menacing-looking red haired man standing on the front lawn, staring at him. "Whoa..."

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose, his headache worsening. "Lavi...this is Cross. My guardian."

"Oh...! Sweet!" Lavi walked towards the man and extended out his hand. "Name's Lavi! I'm—"

"You're Bookman's boy aren't you?" Cross looked at the boy's hand and wrinkled his nose. "And I don't do handshakes kid. Sorry..."

"Uh...okay, no sweat." Lavi retracted his hand but then he broke into a grin. "And I'm his grandson actually. How do you know the old man?"

"Met awhile back." Cross hummed and eyed the boy up and down, judging. Then he turns to Allen. "This kid, I don't mind you fucking...but the Spanish guy? No fucking way."

"Jesus..." Lavi nervously smiles.

"He's Portuguese and please stop using that vulgar word when you're referring to _that_."

"Wait, who's Portuguese?" The redheaded teen questioned.

A horn honked behind them. "Hey!"

"Damn it...I forgot he was here. God...this can't be happening..." Allen muttered under his breath.

"Can we fucking go? As much as I would _love_ to stay in this car all fucking day and watch you guys talk with an old man, I have things I rather be doing...like getting stoned!" Kanda yelled from the car.

"Old man?" Cross narrowed his eyes. "Who the _fuck_ is that?"

"Yu Kanda. A little rough on the edges, but we love him." Lavi smiled. "Don't we Al?" He playfully nudged Allen's shoulder.

"Fucking Christ. How many guys are you fucking around with, brat?" Cross asked and placed a hand on his hip, resembling a scolding parent...but he was far from it.

"I swear...I'm not _sleeping_ with anyone! Lavi and Kanda are friends!"

"Like I wanna be friends with a beansprout like you." Kanda yells from the car.

"You're not helping Kanda!" Allen yelled, causing all of them to stare. "I'm not sleeping with anyone! Not Tyki! Not Lavi...! Not Kanda...! And for the love of God, not _Mikk_! The only bed I ever woke up on was mine! _Alone_! And if you don't mind, that's where I'll be for...I don't know, let's say...for an eternity! And that's where I'll be until I die! So...bye."

The young teen swiftly turns on his heel, his shoulders rounded as he walks to the house, silver hair flowing wildly behind him with each furious step.

"Yikes..." Lavi muttered. However...who the hell were the other guys he was talking about?

"He's as bitchy as ever." Cross sighed. "Guess I should go...be a responsible...parental person."

"You got a handful, and I wish you the best...!" Lavi chuckled and gave the man a lazy wave while leaving.

"Hey, wait." Cross watched as the teen looked back at him. "How has the kid been doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"In school, in life, I don't fucking know...just how's he been handling himself? You're his fuck bud—you're his friend right?"

Lavi didn't miss that slip up, but ignored it anyway. "Well, in school he's been fucking _excellent_! Top of the class with Yu and I."

"So...nothing's wrong? I'd talk with Link-whats-his-face...but I fucking hate the guy."

"You and me both." Lavi admitted with a smile.

Cross made a noise of amusement, but his face remained aloof. "You know...I wouldn't even mind if you were this kid's fuck buddy. You seem more likeable than the little prick in the vehicle."

Lavi awkwardly chuckled. "Y-yeah...okay. Well...is that all you wanted to know?"

"One more thing." Cross looked toward the house where the kid had stormed off to and then he grows silent.

"Uh...dude?"

Cross simply shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. Take that punk with the attitude problem and go. I got to go talk to the brat...as much as I would love to go for a beer, I guess I should be a parent or some shit." He gave an aggravated sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose you should. Good luck." With that, the red-haired teen began to take his leave.

Instead of going straight to the little brat's bedroom, he went straight to the bathroom and roughly pulled open the mirror cabinet with a growl, his narrowed eyes turning a darker shade as they stared at the bottle of untouched pills.

 _Should've known..._

He takes the bottle in his hands and slams the cabinet shut before stomping his boots heavily down the hallway towards the boy's room, giving it a few knocks with his boot before throwing the door open and turning on the lights.

Allen groaned under his blankets. "Please leave me alone."

"What the fuck is this?" Cross shook the bottle, the pills rattling inside. "You were supposed to be taking your medicine. Why the fuck are they still there? All of them, all the pills are still there."

"I don't want to rely on them..." Came Allen's muffled reply.

"That's a load of shit...! You _need_ these pills."

"No I don't!" He threw open the blankets. "I don't need them! I'm fine!"

The man's eyes darken as his face became more stern. And suddenly, he pulls the boy's arm, watching as he winced under his touch.

"What are you—"

Cross yanks the teen's sleeve upwards and he grimaces. Covering the boy's whole arm were fresh scars, some had already begun to scab over the old ones but there was one scar in particular that looked to be deeper than the rest and he feels his face cringe at the sight of it.

Allen remained still, quiet...unable to look the man in the eye as he gaped at his scars. A sensation creeps into his heart and Allen feels the need to make a face at this feeling, like he tasted something bitter. But he realizes now, that it was the guilt that made him feel this way...and frankly...it felt terrible.

"You're going to see Anita in the morning. No school, I'll call them in the morning." Cross says as he leaves the room.

"What? No!"

"Allen."

Grey eyes widen as Allen stared at his guardian. Cross had never used his name, it was almost always "brat" or "runt" but...to use his name and in such a tone? He was slightly taken by surprise.

"It's only a day, I'm sure you won't fall too much behind." He thought back to what that red-headed kid said, knowing that Allen was atop of the class had given him a slight piece of mind about this whole situation.

"But—"

"—I've made up my mind" His voice rose. "We're going to go see Anita in the morning...so make sure you sleep this time."

And Cross left.

Allen slumped down on his bed and looked down at his arm with a sigh.

* * *

It seemed like years since Allen had last written in his journal. Anita had said, that writing down what he did that day or what he was feeling was something that could help with his anxiety, but he had forgotten all about it since school, friends and other events caused him to abruptly stop.

But after a few hours, Allen had wrote a letter.

Almost everything he wrote in his journal were letters to his late father, even if he could never send them or anything like that, simply writing to him was enough and to be honest...it felt good. He had forgotten how it felt and somewhere in his heart, he felt as though he had forgotten about his dad...and it hurt him more than anything.

But after writing for almost two hours, Allen felt almost better.

Until a knock came at the door.

Cross peered his head through the door. "Get your coat and let's go." And then he was gone, walking away as he yelled out more words to follow his last sentence. "And don't make me repeat myself."

Allen rolled his eyes and glanced over to Tim by his pillow. "I'll be back." He patted the kitten and blinked. "Are you actually growing?"

"Brat!" His guardian shouted.

"Coming...!" He yelled back as he grabbed his black coat and hurried himself out of the room. But when he came into the living room, he was floored. "Y-you actually put away your stuff?"

"Yeah? So what? They were in the fucking way and I know you wouldn't touch them. So I put them in my room downstairs." Cross raised an eyebrow, but then he recalls something he had seen earlier. "Also, who the hell was smoking in here? It better not have been you."

"I'd rather shove hot coals in my mouth before I smoke a bloody cigarette." Allen deadpanned.

"Hmph...good. If I found out that you were smoking, I'd make you smoke an entire pack and wash your mouth out with soap—you'd be shitting bubbles for a week."

Allen frowns as he puts on his coat. "Okay, sure...whatever. So where are we going?"

"Well since we have no fucking food in this goddamn house, we're going to go buy some." Cross checked his pockets, muttering something incoherent. "Where are my fucking keys?"

Allen sighed as he leaves the stairway, only to retrieve his keys from the cushions of the couch. "Here." He tossed the keys at the man and wasn't surprised that Cross caught it with ease.

"But let's fucking eat first. Can't shop when you're hungry...you'll end up buying things we don't fucking need."

Allen smiled. _That's vaguely similar to what my dad said...well, except for the excessive use of the word 'fuck'._

"Come on runt." Cross watched as the kid descended down the stairs and he couldn't help but notice something was off about him...until he realized what it was. "Idiot...you have mismatched socks."

"Huh?" The teen looked down. "Bugger..."

"Whatever. Let's go." The man rubs his eye and mutters. " _Fuck_..." He really needed glasses again. Christ.

The drive was quiet, but the soft noise of the radio hadn't left them in complete awkward silence, and Allen was actually thankful for that. He kept his eyes out the window, watching as the afternoon slowly fell into twilight. The skies were a vibrant mixture of colors, endlessly stretching out in streaks of gold and orange with blotches of red which looked like it spilled across the sky. The trees were mostly bare, but some seemed to glow in the light of dusk, leaves in treetops looked radiant, as though they were ablaze, but the light had only brightened them, enhancing their beauty.

But as he stared out at the view, Cross never once stopped to look up at it. And even if he was an insufferable man, he always chose to put his life on hold to admire beauty, be it a pretty woman, a rose, or even a view as marvellous as this...he would admire it. And that was one thing Allen actually could tolerate from this man.

But now...the man didn't even spare a glance. And there it was again...guilt.

"It wasn't your fault..." Allen muttered, the silence finally breaking.

"What?" Cross briefly glanced over to him, confused.

"My arm..." He casts his eyes down and stares down at his feet and mismatched socks peeking from his skinny jeans. "It...wasn't your fault. I just want you to know that. You leaving wasn't the cause of this."

Cross was silent, his eyes set on the road.

Nothing else was said, nothing needed to be said as both of them kept to the silence and stayed focused on the road ahead of them. The radio had lost signal awhile ago, but none of them noticed or seemed to care as their thoughts whirled around their heads in a frantic buzz.

 _Chapter twelve_

 _(End)_

* * *

 ** _*Translate:_**

 _Nós encontramos novamente-_ "We meet again."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I'm back with another chapter and thank you for the delicious reviews :) I loved dem! ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Lemme know :3 and if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry! *bows* But anyway, enjoy! Toodles~**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! Okay? Okay...!**

* * *

" _So you won't be in school tomorrow?"_ Lavi asked through the receiver of the phone. _"Why? I'll miss you."_ He whined, making Allen roll his eyes on the other end.

"I'll be in school the next day, Lavi. I just have some things to do out of town that Cross demanded we do. I think he's actually trying to be some sort of 'parent' now and it's weird." Allen stretches out his limbs as they sprawl out across the bed. Tim was resting on his stomach and Allen had no choice but to lay like this for awhile.

" _But isn't that a good thing? I mean, yeah...he walked out for a few several weeks—"_

"—a month and a half."

" _Yeah, okay...but he came back! He could have left forever, but he chose to come back to be a responsible, or whatever, guardian...he's trying at least, you got to give him credit for that."_

Allen frowns. "You seem to take a liking to my drunken, twat of a guardian. What did you two talk about when I left?" He raised an eyebrow.

" _Nothing much, he was just wondering how you were doing in school and shit like that. He also said, and I quote:_ 'I wouldn't even mind if you were this kid's fuck buddy. You seem more likeable than the little prick in the vehicle' _referring to Kanda who was in the vehicle."_

"I know who was in the vehicle!" Allen yelled, his face turning red. "Ugh...I hate him. I know with a great deal of certainty that he will be the death of me. I'll develop stress, get a heart attack and die."

" _Ah, you're just being melodramatic, Al baby."_ He chuckled. _"So, since you're leaving in the morning and I probably won't see you for like...24 hours...you want to do something tonight?"_

Allen hummed thoughtfully. "I'd have to ask Cross first." He sighed. "I miss having my independence. Now I have to _ask_ to go hang out with my friends..."

" _Cheer up buddy! If you say that you're going to hang out with me, I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, he likes me...otherwise he wouldn't have said such nice things."_

"Nice my arse!" Allen spoke up and rubbed at his head. "I'll text you and let you know, alright?"

" _No probs! Bye baby!"_ He hung up.

Allen was finding it disturbing that being called 'baby' wasn't bothering him as much as it used to, in fact he was beginning to get used to it...and that's what bothered him. Of course, Lavi could get away with it, but when it came to Mikk...he loathed the entire word.

The teen rubbed at the kitten's chin, stirring him from his sleep. "Come on...I got to go." He smiled and scooped the kitten in his hands, and felt a paw slide out from his hand. "You _are_ getting bigger aren't you? You usually fit so perfectly in my hands."

He placed the kitten on his pillow and stroked it's fur before leaving the room, searching for his guardian.

"Cross? Can I go hang out with my friends?" He asks as he walks into the living room and seen the man laying on the couch, his leg hanging at the side which showed how small the couch was for him. He sees the man grunt and look at him with a scrutinizing stare.

"That's fucking weird to here you say." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is?"

"The fact that you have friends...it's weird."

Allen felt his eyebrow twitch. " _Anyway!_ " He continued. "Can I go?"

"Who are these _friends_?" Cross asked as he switched through channels, finding an interest in a women's volleyball game.

Allen glances at the T.V and rolls his eyes. Of course. "Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi."

Eyebrows knit together as Cross tries to recall that name. "Lavi...is he the Jewish, one-eyed fellow with crazy hair?"

"That'd be the one." Huh, was Lavi actually right? Did Cross actually tolerate another teen besides him? Well...He could barely tolerate Allen as it is, but to take a liking to one of his friends? Impossible!

"Hmph...and Kanda. That's the little asshole yelling from his shitty car right?" A look of total resentment crosses the older man's face. "The Jew and the Lee girl I don't mind. But I really don't like you hanging around with that punk."

Allen blinks. "Wait...You know Lenalee's last name?"

"I know her brother."

Jesus Christ! When? How? How did Cross know all these people!?

"You can go...but be back before 11 o'clock. Do I make myself clear? You got five hours." Cross kept his auburn eyes on the screen, watching the woman bend and dive on the sand.

"A-alright." Allen turned away, preparing to go get himself dressed. For once in his miserable life, Cross had managed to sound like a parent...this was getting too weird.

Allen wrapped a scarf around his neck and secured the gloves around his hands as he stood by the door. He checked for his cell and his keys but when his fingers touch the deck of cards, he sadly smiled. He forgot to give Tyki these...but if Cross ever found out that he went to the bar again, he'd be smacked upside the head. He'd have to wait then, until Cross was gone again or when he was asleep or something.

"I'll be back!" He called out, opening the door.

"Damn straight." Came a gruff response.

The moment he steps out the door, an angry honk of a horn indicated that they were already here. As he stepped out onto the grass, he rolls his eyes as the driver began to yell out the window.

"Get your ass in gear, nerd!"

Allen walked up to the car, seeing the familiar faces of Lenalee and Lavi in the vehicle. But instead of finding Lenalee in the passenger seat, where she usually was when they drove by to pick him up, he found the seat empty and both her and Lavi sat in the backseat.

But he didn't question it. Besides, he barely sat in the front seat and as ridiculous as it was, he felt that only 'worthy' people had the privilege of riding shot-gun in Kanda's car.

"Pleasant as always I see." Allen droned as he opened the door and slid into the seat.

"Still gayer than Freddy Mercury I see." Kanda retorted. "And don't think that your special—or some shit—to be riding up front, Lenalee is sending us to get coffee and crap. She has a pretty fucked-up logic that people who sit in the front should be the ones to get shit." He eyed the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! It makes perfect sense!" Lenalee smiled. "We can't open the doors back here, and we don't want to go through the trouble of climbing in and out of the window every time, so...those who are able to, should be the ones to get stuff."

"I think it's cool! Which is why I'm back here too." Lavi smiled, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Whatever." Kanda mumbled and sped off down the street.

Once they had gotten the stuff they wanted (coffee, junk food, candy and energy drinks) they had wandered the streets in Kanda's car, driving to pass the time neither of them knew what to do with. But even then, just cruising and listening to music, was enough for Allen to get his mind of the impending morning...even for a moment.

They drove for a few hours, parking occasionally for breaks at the nearest convenience store and to get more drinks and snacks. They fuelled up on caffeine and sugar, which made this relaxing ride turn into a frenzy of loud conversations and laughing, along with the unsettled arguments that usually turned and escalated into a mix of playful teasing and insults being tossed back and forth at each other.

The night had eventually slowed to it's upcoming end, the energy they had was now gone, leaving them burnt out and lazy as Kanda drove through the streets leading back to Lenalee's house. Lenalee had fallen asleep on Lavi, who fell asleep playing a game on his cell phone next to her.

Allen stole a glance to the backseat and smiled. "Looks like the children are wiped out." He giggled lightly and glanced at his phone to see the time of 10:24 P.M.

Kanda snorted. "Then why aren't you tired?" He took a cup from the holder and sipped through the straw.

"I don't tire easily." Allen shrugged.

"I noticed."

There's a small silence and each of them knew what sort of conversation this was leading up to, but neither of them knew how to start it.

"But...I've been sleeping regularly." Allen spoke, fiddling with a piece leather on the seats.

"I've noticed that too. You don't have those circles under your dumb, clueless eyes." Kanda took an inhale of his cigarette. "So...did you talk about it with him?" He asked, referring to Lavi.

"No." Allen shakes his head. "I get the feeling it's too serious for him. He doesn't seem like somebody who likes serious conversations."

"Yeah? Well you'd be surprised." Kanda grumbled. "I mean, he likes to crack jokes and be total dumbass about things, but when it comes down to being serious and talking with someone, he's actually not a dumbass."

"You think so highly of him." Allen smiled.

"Tch...believe me there are times where we can't come to fucking terms with shit, but...he's...okay, I guess. Annoying as hell, but okay. He's saved my ass a couple times so I can't exactly complain."

Allen looked curious. "Saved you how?"

Kanda took a moment to take one last drag before throwing the cigarette out the window. "Awhile back...I think we were like...shit, I don't know. Like, thirteen? No older than you and you're like...what, twelve?"

"I'm fifteen." The teen grounded out.

"Whatever, but around that age anyway, fuck if I know. But I got into fights a lot—"

"—you? No way..."

"Shut it. Do you wanna hear this story or not, dipshit?"

"Sorry, go on." Allen smiled.

"Hmph. Anyway, I got into this one fight in particular and these fuckers had ganged-up on me, kicking the shit out of me and whatnot. And I thought I was going to fucking die from these bastards, then this weird Jewish kid with crazy fucking hair comes in with a bat and hits a couple of them before they ran off like pussies. He saved my ass that day." Kanda slowed down, reaching Lenalee's house. "But don't get me wrong, I've been saving this fucker's ass since then. He always gets into shit and I _always_ have to clean it up."

Allen giggled.

"Lenalee! Get up and get out, we're at your place." Kanda called and watched as the girl began to stir.

"Huh...?" She lifted her head up, her voice groggy. "We are?"

"Yeah, now go to bed."

"Mm...fine." She yawned and looked over to Lavi who was still fast asleep beside her. "See you guys tomorrow, well except for you Allen, I'll see you Tuesday." She smiled sleepily and climbed out of the window.

"Good night Lenalee. I'll see you Tuesday." Allen waved from the window and they were off again, this time heading into the general direction of his neighbourhood. "Who's getting dropped of first?"

"Probably Cyclops." Kanda kept driving. "Good—fucking—thing you two almost live close by each other, don't have to waste so much fucking gas...which I basically spent anyway driving your asses around all damn night."

"I know. I should probably go visit Lavi once in awhile. I mean, he's just thirty minutes or so away from my place. But I'm too nervous to just walk over and stop by."

"That's stupid. Why?"

"I feel like I might over-stay my welcome. It's apart of the package deal that comes with my anxiety." He said dryly.

Then it suddenly occurred to him...he just shared something about himself he never revealed to anybody before. What the hell? When did that happen? Man, this was weird...since when has Kanda been a sort of _therapy session_ for Allen? So far, he's shared things with him than he had with Lavi. Sure they both knew of his fear of crowded places and his general awkwardness around people, but to admit he had anxiety? Well, maybe they already knew...they just...didn't want to say anything.

Did that mean...that they _were_ actually being considerate?

They probably knew more than they led on, but they didn't want to say anything. Was that it...?

Allen glanced down at his gloved hands and frowned. His hands were full of self inflicted scars, which had faded a long time ago. He had done this to himself at a young age and they simply blended into his skin. Even Lavi thought they were cat scratches.

"You can always come to see me, baby."

Both men blinked as Lavi arose from his seat, stretching his back with with a yawn.

"Never be afraid to come over. If you ever get bored or something, come over." Lavi rubbed at his eye. "Just make sure you text first, because I might be naked...actually, come to think of it...just walk in and join me."

Kanda jerked the steering wheel. "What the fuck, Cyclops!?"

Allen shook his head, scowling. "Rather not..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." The redhead grinned mischievously.

"Seriously Cyclops, shut the fuck up! Driving or not, I'll go back there and kick your Jewish ass!"

"Alright, alright..." Lavi smirked. "This coming from a guy who, not moments ago, was calling me an ' _okay_ ' guy."

The wheel jerked and Kanda flew at him from the driver seat, recklessly abandoning the wheel.

"Holy shit!" Lavi wailed.

"Kanda what th' bloody 'ell!?" Allen dove for the steering wheel and tried to direct the car back onto the streets.

"I'll kill you!"

"Jesus take a joke!"

"KANDA!"

* * *

Allen stared out the window, watching as the darkening clouds quickly ascended over the skies, casting a sombre grey shade to stretch over the streets below.

He sighs just as a knock came from the door.

"You ready?" Cross asked and stood for an answer.

"Yeah, be right out." Allen called back.

"Then hurry your ass up, I'll be waiting in the car."

Cross seemed a lot more irritable today, Allen noticed at breakfast when Cross has two smokes between eating, which meant that he had something plaguing his mind and it stressed him out. And Allen knew that it had something to do with going to see Anita today.

Anita and Cross had some sort of "relationship" back in the day. And Allen still wasn't sure on what exactly happened between them or what caused them to have this bitterness towards the other, but Allen was certain that Cross might have done something to piss the woman off. But Anita was a professional, she never let her personal problems get in the way of her work and Allen admired that in the woman.

A horn honked loudly outside and Allen rolled his eyes.

He turned to Timcanpy who was playing on the floor, next to his bed. "We'll be back Tim, I left food out for you and plenty of water." He picked the kitten up from playing and kissed it on the head. "I love you." The kitten pawed his nose making Allen giggle as he placed the playful cat back on the floor.

The teen hurried out, locking the door after himself as he jogged to the car and the grouchy looking guardian sitting in the driver's seat.

"You take too damn long, you're worst than woman." Cross complained.

"I was saying goodbye to Tim." Allen replies, his tone stern. He buckles himself up and feels the car begin to speed off.

"And the two hours before that?"

Allen stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond.

"That's what I thought. You're a damn woman. A man should _not_ take that long getting ready. You spent nearly an hour in the shower and an hour getting ready and don't get me started on the time it took for you to do your hair."

Allen frowns. "The scolding parent thing is unbecoming of you."

"Shut it, brat. I'm giving you shit...I expect you to listen when I'm giving you shit."

"Got it." He rolls his eyes. _This is going to be a_ long _drive. Six hours on the road with this insufferable man...my life is just peachy._

"Anyway, we're getting a few things for the road...so when we make our stop, make sure you take a piss because I ain't stopping for the next six hours. And don't fill up on drinks...!"

"Then you're going in the wrong direction. The convenience store is that way." Allen jabbed his thumb in the direction of the store Klack owned.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Cross scoffed. "It's right beside your boyfriend's bar and how would I know that you wouldn't sneak over there and have a quickie before we leave? Yeah right...there was no way I was about to do a stupid thing like that."

"He's not my boyfriend! Please, stop thinking I'm some bloody slag that's sleeping with everyone!" The teen sharply replies, his face burning.

"Not everyone...just a sleazy bar owner, a bitchy looking kid, a redheaded weirdo and a creepy Mexican."

"Tyki isn't sleazy! Kanda...well, yes, he's 'bitchy' but I ain't sleeping with him or Lavi! And Mikk isn't Mexican and I'm not sleeping with him either!"

"Look, I don't care about the kid with the eye-patch. But the rest? Fuck that...!"

Allen blinked. Why _did_ Cross like Lavi?

He shook his head. "I can assure you that I'm not sleeping with anybody!" Allen crossed his arms, scowling.

"Right." Cross muttered.

There was a small silence, and during that brief interlude of radio noise and quiet breathing, Allen had one thought in mind and it was a thought that kept resurfacing, driving him insane...until he finally brought it up and asked.

"Why do you think that I only sleep with men? I mean, Lenalee is my friend too and you never once asked about her and I at all. For all you know, her and I could be dating." Allen _almost_ made a face saying that.

And Cross lost it.

He laughed, and he laughed _hard_. Actually, it had been the first time Allen had ever seen him laugh...well, without alcohol being in his system, but even when he was drunk...he never laughed this hard, and to be honest...it creeped him out. The man had a wheezy kind of laugh, and Allen figured it was the years of smoking, but his laughter sounded off...maybe it was the fact that any semblance of happiness coming from him was weird.

"Y-yeah...right." Cross let out a few chuckles. "You...dating girls. That's rich..."

Allen looked offended. "What! Why?"

"Listen kid, the day you start dating girls is the day that I start to settle down with a woman. It just ain't happening!" The man sniffed. "You can deny it all you want, but you, kid...are gay."

"Yeah, because you'll always be a womanizing twit...and I'm not gay!" He shot back defensively.

"Like I said, you can deny it all you want...just don't place your hand on the bible and deny it. Otherwise you'd be lying and you'll go to hell or some shit. Actually, I heard gays go to hell too...so you're pretty much doomed for all eternity."

"So do drunken, law-breaking deviants chasing after woman and sinning every damned day!" Allen fumed. "But I'm not gay..."

"Uh huh...Sure."

Three hours had passed since they had gotten onto the main highway, half that time they had spend arguing and the other half was spend in silence with only the radio playing but as the time stretched on and on, Allen began to feel sleepy. He would shut his eyes for a split second before waking up to his head bobbing and as much as he tried to stay up, each second, he kept slipping further out of consciousness and each time it was getting harder to wake up again.

"Just sleep already." Cross grumbled. "Jesus, why are you trying to stay awake?"

Allen blinked wearily. "Because...the last time I slept in a car while you were driving...I woke up alone, outside of a bar, in the cold, watching two men fight up against the car while you sat inside drinking and picking up girls all night."

"Oh yeah..." Cross raised his eyebrows, recalling the time with a sense of nostalgia. But then he shook his head. "Well, if I remember correctly, there isn't a bar down this road until the next few hours...but I said that we weren't stopping for anything and I fucking mean it. So get the hell to bed and stop worrying...Christ."

Allen huffed. "Yeah...okay, fine. Just drive carefully...I don't want to die."

"Whatever." Cross rubs at his eyes. "Fuck, I need some fucking glasses..."

"I could've told you that..."

"Shut up and sleep..."

Allen balled up his coat, using it as a pillow as he rested against the window. He laid there for a moment, listening to the gentle hum of the vehicle and the radio playing throughout the speakers as the motions of the car began to slowly rock Allen into a slumber and in only a few seconds...Allen was fast asleep.

* * *

It had taken a great amount of time to finally arrive at their intended destination, but it took an even longer time to actually wake the kid up from his slumber.

"Brat! Get the hell up!" Cross kicked at his seat and seen the boy stir.

"Huh...?" Allen slowly opened his eyes.

"We're here, get the fuck up."

Grey eyes quickly shoot open and eagerly look around to find out that Cross was telling the truth. "Then where's—"

"—hello Allen."

Allen felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest as he looked over to the woman walking from behind Cross and he didn't waste no time in running towards her.

"Anita!" He smiles as he runs into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Allen. Long time no see." She giggled as she felt the boy cling to her. "You're growing." She heard Cross scoff, but she didn't pay him any mind. "I got a fresh pot of coffee brewing, let's go chat shall we? Catch up on things." She said with a kind smile.

"Coffee? Oh, thank lord...!" The instant he knew there was coffee, Allen ran up the stairs to Anita's house, which she used for her therapy sessions and left the two adults outside. The moment he stepped inside, he's hit with the smell of fresh coffee and the scent of spices and herbal tea. The smell had brought back memories, some good and some bad, but it always smelled welcoming.

He glanced around with a smile. Nothing has changed, everything about this place was exactly the same when he last saw it and he loved it.

The house was built like a cabin. The structure was made with large, flawlessly carved logs with beautiful wooden beams centered in the middle of the room, separating the living room from the kitchen, along with timber framed windows. The whole house had a rustic appeal, but it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, it was marvellous...beautiful, reminding Allen of a ski resort.

The living room held no T.V, but a massive book shelf that covered a whole wall with dozens of text books and various literature ranging from stories to poetry. And in the corner of the room was a small office area, that had a desk and computer but in the middle of the living room were two couches which was the essential place where their sessions began.

He remembers sitting on that large couch, talking with Anita who sat opposite of him on the red arm chair, both of them talking and listening to what the other had to say. But he remembers...the dozens of times he spent...crying on that same couch, contemplating the worst until Anita always calmed him.

But there was one time...when he...

Anita stepped inside. "Cross said he'll pick you up in a few hours. In the meantime, grab some coffee and let's catch up on things shall we?" She says with a smile.

Allen returned with a smile of his own. "Okay." He goes into the fairly large kitchen and began to pour himself some coffee with Anita making herself tea. Allen thought of Kanda at that particular moment, recalling how the teen only liked to drink green tea.

After they had gotten their beverages, they sat in their usual places, reflecting on how nostalgic this all seemed to be. Once again, they found themselves in this very living room, waiting for the other to say the first word.

Naturally, Anita started.

"So...let's begin shall we?"

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 _End_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** **Hello lovelies! I'm back with another chapter. My apologies if it took awhile, but life gets crazy sometimes. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) please excuse any spelling errors it might have ^_^' anyway! Read, review, and most importantly...enjoy! Have a good one lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nopes...! Not I...!**

* * *

"So, how's school Allen?" Anita asks with a smile as she sits herself down, crossing her legs.

She had been wearing a skirt today, along with nylon tights and black high heels. She had her hair up, showing her pale face and ruby red lips but the one thing that stood out on her was her smile, which seemed to always captivate Allen.

Anita was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. But of course, he often thought of her as a sort of...mother-figure or even a close friend, in fact, she was probably the closest friend he's got.

"School is great! I love it. I'm top of the class and the work is incredibly easy." Allen took a sip of coffee, humming happily when the taste brings him a sense of relief and joy.

"Glad to hear it, Allen. You always struck me as a smart boy. I'm happy you're doing well." She placed a black book onto her lap, and Allen immediately understood what it was, but she kept it closed and instead, kept her attention on the boy in front of her. "So school is well then? You have no troubles?"

"No. Not at all. The teachers are great and...well, actually I've made a few friends." He admits with a small smile.

Anita looked intrigued. "Oh? Friends...? Allen, that's great."

"Yeah. I've gotten to like them...they're really...interesting."

"Well, I sincerely hope you aren't mad at me for taking you away from school and your friends today."

Allen waved his hands. "Oh! No, no...not at all! I mean..." He glances down at his cup. "It isn't your fault I'm here...or even Cross. I'm here because...I put myself in this situation. I'm here because of me..."

Anita stared at the boy, studying him. "Can you tell me why?"

The teen looked hesitant, but eventually, he told her the whole story and didn't exclude anything from her. He never kept anything from Anita, and he would go as far as to say that he trusted her completely. She was the only person that Allen could reveal everything about himself, and have her see him...for him.

Anita was someone special.

"It sounds to me...like you're afraid to lose them, your friends. You're afraid that they might judge you, but when you thought that they didn't need you...you chose to let that affect you negatively." Anita eyed the teen. "You know...it seems as though, you need them more than you thought you did Allen and that terrifies you, doesn't it?"

"It...does." Allen drinks the last of his coffee. "I didn't...I didn't think that I needed them. I didn't think that I'd...cling to them, like some sort of security blanket...but I do and I hate it. It's like I'm depending on them, like I need them to keep me happy and I don't want that. And I don't want to put that burden on them. I don't want them to think that I rely on them to keep me happy. And I don't want to tell them about me. About my depression, about my past, about my scars or anything...because I fear that...they'll either judge me or think that they need to stay in my life because they _have to_." He smiles sadly. "I don't know...it makes no sense sometimes..."

"I understand you, Allen." Anita gave him a reassuring smile. "And do you think they'll judge you?"

"Yes. But you know...sometimes I get the feeling that they know more than they're letting on. I feel as if they know that there's _something_ about me but they just don't want to say. I don't know if they're being considerate or if they're afraid I might act...like how I acted when I got mad at Lavi for taking away my gloves."

"I think that being a little worried about how you might react to their knowledge of you is a sign of being considerate. They're thinking of your feelings Allen, you might not believe that, but...it's true. And I can safely assume that they _do_ know that there's something that you're not telling and as much as they'd like to know, they're waiting for you to make the first move. I admit the way Lavi had handled the situation was...a bit careless, but he seems like someone who was just curious. I think he knows what he did was wrong and now he's just waiting for you." Anita smiled when she seen a slight blush on the boy's face.

"I'm scared...I'm scared to tell them." Allen pulls at his sleeve. "I rely on them too much...I'm afraid that the circumstances would go one way or the other and I don't know which is more...scary. Will they judge and leave or will they only stay in my life because they feel like they have to...?"

"Or will they try to help you?" Anita finished. "You won't know until you at least try. The way you explained them, it seems like they are being thoughtful friends...yes, even Kanda." She giggled. "But you don't have to tell them immediately, give it time...don't rush into it if you feel like it's not the time."

"Alright...I can try." Allen leaned against the couch.

"Feel free to ignore this, but...do you see yourself being in a relationship with either of your friends?"

Allen's face turned a bright red. "No! Not any of them!"

Anita giggled. "I was just wondering. But Allen...there's one more question." Her expression changed into one of concern. "Have you been taking your medication?"

Allen bit his lip and solemnly shakes his head. "No...and Cross noticed this too."

"You realize that you need your medication, right? Its prescribed to you to take at certain times. I know you don't want to rely on them, but not relying on them can be dangerous." Anita wrote a few things on her notepad and looked up. "Friends...can't be a substitute Allen. Maybe this need of having them in your life is a compensation of that. You aren't only endangering yourself but your friends as well. Please keep that in mind. Depending on them instead of your pills...won't help you."

"I know..." Allen casts his eyes down. "I'm sorry."

Anita gave a heart warming smile. "Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry with me, Allen." She got up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders. "But please, give the pills a try. If you feel as though they are no help, then...I'll need to see you at least once a month, if not bi-monthly."

"Alright...I'll give them a try." Allen smiled.

"Another thing..." Anita continued, somewhat nervous this time. "How...how are your dreams?"

"My dreams...?" Allen questioned, looking confused. Then he remembers, and his eyes give a distinct flash at the memory of being asked this question before. His facial expression turns unreadable for a split second, undefined by Anita who had seen everything that there was about this boy, but for that one brief moment...he became indecipherable. "I haven't been having that _dream_ , if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm sorry if bringing that up has upset you..."

"No...no, its not that..." The grey-haired teen looks towards the window, once again his expression unrecognizable. "Just...I taught my mind to forget it. So...I don't want to be reminded of it."

"I understand." She nods as she writes a few more notes down. "Listen, Allen..."

There comes a small knock on the door and both Allen and Anita look up to see a timid looking woman peeking her unruly head through the door. Her dark-circled eyes widen as she spots the two on the couch.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" The woman wails as she bows. "Just...there was no one at the office and your secretary scares me and, and ..."

Anita smiled as she got up from the couch. "Easy, Miranda. It's okay...! And Mahoja scares a lot of people, but she can't help it." She simply giggled.

Allen smiles as he gets up from the couch, putting his coffee mug on the table before he turned to Anita. "I have to go anyway, Cross is going to be here soon."

"Of course." Anita wrote down her signature on a slip of paper and whispers closely to Allen. "Take this to the pharmacy, this is your prescription...please follow the directions, okay? And please, let me know how they're working or not."

Allen looked at the paper and smiled up at the woman. "Of course. Goodbye Anita..." He held open his hand but is suddenly taken back at the hug he finds himself in.

"Goodbye Allen."

* * *

It was around 10 o' clock when they first arrived home, and both Allen and Cross were exhausted from their trip that had taken them practically a day to finish, leaving them sore and tired from the drive back home.

"Holy fuck am I glad to be back..." Cross kicked off his boots from atop the stairs, nearly hitting the boy in the head with one of them.

Allen, being too tired to even notice that he was almost hit with a boot, sluggishly moved up the stairs. "Ugh...I'm going to bed. I got school in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm too fucking tired to even have a beer before bed." Cross made a face. "And that's a first."

Allen slowly walked to his bedroom as Cross made his way to the couch, probably too exhausted to go downstairs to sleep in his own room. The teen waved lazily as his guardian fell to the couch after throwing a blanket around himself.

"Goodnight..."

"Mm..." Came a grunt.

Allen smiles and finally heads to his room for a much needed rest. When he entered his room, he threw off his coat and shirt, deciding that even putting on pajamas was too much work and settled on the idea of going to bed in his boxers.

"Ooh, I like where this is going..." Came a hushed voice from the dimly lit room.

Allen nearly let out a startled scream, but the fear had prevented him from even doing so as he feels his body give in to the adrenaline of the situation and he grabs the closest object near him, which was a machete.

"Wait, wait Al...!" Lavi whispers harshly and covers his head, curling into a ball.

Allen pauses in mid swing and blinks incredulously. "Lavi...?" Then he glares. "Lavi! What the bloody hell are you doing here? If Cross sees you, he'll kill me! How'd you even get in here!?" He hisses.

"The window was open." Lavi smiled as he keeps petting the cat, trying to occupy himself from the near-nude form of the boy standing in front of him "I thought that I'd wait for you and surprise you with my awesome presence! Also...dude, you have a nightlight? What are you, five?"

"Shut up, also Lavi! This is a felony! You can't just break into my house...!"

"Why not? I haven't seen you all day...! I got lonely! Oh, and there's this." He said quietly and pulls out a book. "Lenalee said you have a report to do on it but it isn't due until Friday."

Allen retrieves the book, angrily snatching it away from the redhead. He glanced at the title. " _To Kill a Mockingbird"_

"I've read the book, if you want I can help you and we can work through it all night." Lavi grinned.

Allen didn't look amused. "Lavi, I'm tired and sore..." He sighed. "Besides, I've read it too and I can have it done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Seriously?" Lavi blinked. "Wow... _nerd._ "

"Is that all then? Can I sleep...?" Allen asks.

"Aw, but I thought we can go out and grab some food." Lavi visibly pouted.

"Lavi..." Allen groaned. "I'm too tired. I had an exhausting day and I just want to lay in my bed and sleep."

"Okay fine...! Geez." Lavi put his hands up in surrender. And then he smirked. "You know...I think its rather hot that you sleep in your boxers."

The weariness he felt before quickly dissipated as Allen flourishes in a deep, red blush and he quickly pulls the blanket from under Lavi, covering himself.

Allen peeks from the blankets and sees the red-haired teen holding back his laughter, his hands over his mouth. "Get out...! Let me sleep!" He whispered.

"But I'm enjoying my time with Tim here." Lavi smiled and rubbed the kitten's chin with his finger. "We got to talking and it looks like me and him have a lot in common. For instance, the need to cuddle the shit out of you."

Allen blushed further. "Lavi..." Then he broke out into a irritated growl. "You know what, fine. Stay here. I'm going to bed whether you're here or not..." Says the teen as he climbs into his bed, purposely shoving Lavi as he did so.

"Dude, really?" Lavi looked at him, his eye wide with surprise. "You're just going to go to bed?"

"Yes! I told you I was tired..." Allen glared from his bundle of blankets. "Feel free to leave whenever, because I'm going to bed now...make sure you don't wake my guardian on your way out though." He closed his eyes.

Lavi sighed dejectedly. "Fine. I'll take off as soon as you fall asleep. In the meantime..." He lies down next to the teen with Timcanpy on his stomach and feels Allen twitch next to him. "I'll be here, talking with Tim."

"Mew..." The small feline blinked up at him and purred at his stomach.

"You don't say...?" Lavi pretended to sound interested. "He sleeps naked?"

"I do not." Allen deadpanned.

"Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping remember? Me and Tim are trying to have a conversation here." He turned back to Tim. "What else does he sleep in?"

Allen groans. "Timcanpy, come here."

Without any hesitation, the kitten picks himself off the redhead's tummy and lightly makes his way to Allen who wrapped him up in the same blanket he was covered in. And the kitten purred loudly.

"Hey...! Tim, I thought we had something special..." Lavi sniffed. "Man, you're mean. Tim was like, my only friend that I can talk with right now."

"Well, you're always free to leave."

"Oh, you'd like that won't you? Well too bad. You said I can leave whenever, well, I decided to stay at least until you fall asleep." Lavi smiled. "Because I'm a good friend."

Allen sighs, obviously arguing with this hardheaded guy wasn't getting anywhere and he was too sleepy to even try. So Allen closed his eyes and with the warmth of Tim curled in his arms and Lavi at his back, The teen was quickly falling asleep.

And it wasn't until late in the middle of the night that Allen was awoken from his sleep to a noise vibrating in his ears. He thought that he had fallen asleep on his cell phone and kept it on vibrate, but when he shifted slightly in his bed, he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

He peered behind him and stared at the sleeping face of Lavi, his mouth opened slightly as he snored next to his ear. Allen panicked as he glanced at the clock beside his bed and seen that it was only two in the morning which meant that it wasn't too late to kick Lavi out. He needed to leave before he woke up for school in four hours, if Cross found out that Lavi had spent the night, he would wring Allen's neck and beat Lavi with his mangled corpse.

Allen nudged the teen and softly whispered. "Lavi..."

Lavi made a smacking noise and threw his arm over Allen, causing him to let out a small squeak in surprise.

"Lavi...!" He hissed and jabbed his stomach with an elbow. "Wake up..."

"Nn..." The older male cuddled closer to him, his chest flush against Allen's back.

"Lavi...get up." Allen moved against him, his face blushing. "You have to go now...!"

"Mm...shh, the witch will hear you..."

"What?"

"She wants the shoes..." Lavi grumbled, distressed. Apparently whatever he was dreaming about was really making him upset.

"Lavi wake up...!" Allen nudges him again and feels Lavi press further into him, burying his face in the crook of Allen's neck. He shivered and winced at the strange feeling but then he feels hands crawl up his back and he jumps when Lavi covers himself up with his blanket.

Now, he's under the same blanket, _spooning_ with Lavi. Great.

"Lavi...please wake up." The teen silently begs but hears the redhead start to snore again. "Bloody hell...Lavi!"

"Mm...?" Lavi replied, still half asleep. He shifted and brings the boy into his arms with a smile, his eye still closed. "Hey, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" The eye-patched male asks and snuggles closer, his lips ghosting over the flesh of Allen's neck.

Allen tightly shut his eyes, his face red. "Lavi...wh-what are you...?"

"Want me to help you sleep?" The older teen holds Allen tighter, his breath hitting his neck. "I can think of one thing to help you get to bed..." He purrs and presses his lips against his skin.

Allen gasps and flinches. "Lavi...!" He struggled in the redhead's grasp. "S-stop...!"

But Lavi didn't stop, instead he ran his hands over Allen's waist and pressed firmly on his hips, earning a small, startled noise.

"Lavi...! Enough...!" Allen squirmed and as he thrashed, but he hadn't intended on smacking the male across the face.

"Ouch!" Lavi shot up, hand on his face. "What the fuck? What's—?"

"Shh!" Allen put a hand over the male's mouth and felt him ease.

Once his mouth was free, Lavi blinked. "Huh? Oh Allen...!" He smiled and then he looked around the room. "Oops, shit, I fell asleep didn't I?"

Allen sat there, stalk still and in shock. Was Lavi dreaming earlier? Or...was he just delirious in his half-conscious state of mind? What the hell was going on...? Did Lavi even remember what he did...?

"What's wrong...?" Lavi asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Allen heard it...the stomping of feet coming down the hall.

"Oh crap!" The white-haired teen grabbed Lavi's hand and practically threw him to his feet.

"Ooh, you're so strong..." He playfully smirked and the grip on his arm tightened. "Ow..."

He led Lavi to a closet and roughly shoved the older teen inside without so much as a word and he rapidly got back to bed and ran under the covers just as a foot came kicking down his door.

Cross looked around the room frantically, his red hair messy. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Allen looked up from his blankets. "I hit my toe trying to close the window." Allen glances over to Tim who was walking towards the closet and his eyes widened. The kitten looked back at him and Allen glared at him. _Don't you dare..._

The man gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Well, keep it down...Suffer in silence next time, brat." Cross scratched at his head.

"Heh...yeah, will do." Allen laid back down. "Goodnight."

Cross grunted and left the room.

Allen let out a sigh of relief as Lavi came walking out, scooping the kitten up into his arms.

"Shit, that was close." Lavi chuckled nervously.

"No doubt. I think you should leave now before Cross finds out. it's like, 2:30 in the morning."

"What?" Lavi quickly placed the cat back on the bed. "Shit! My gramps is going to kill me!" He quickly fixed his hair and tiptoed to the window in a hurry. "I'll see you tomorrow Allen! Have a great sleep babe!" He blew a kiss and left through the window, climbing down the pipe and the surface of the house which had a sort of panelling that served as a useful foot hold.

Allen sat in a daze. And a blush creeped back to his face. "That barmy git..."

* * *

"Hey!"

Allen nearly jumps in his desk as Lenalee came to tap his shoulder. "Oh, Lenalee hi...!" He had been in a trance for the entire morning, jumping at everything that occurred around him and he was beginning to get on his own nerves. But his mind was caught in the memory of last night and he could shake out of it, he didn't even realize that class was over.

"Whoa...what's with the spacing?" Lenalee giggled. "So did Lavi give it to you last night?"

"What?" Allen asks, eyes wide with panic.

"The book! Did he give you that book? He said he was going to drop it off when you got home."

"Huh? Oh...yeah he did." Allen smiled nervously and got out of his seat, gathering his things.

Raising an eyebrow, Lenalee continued to stare at him. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" He started to walk out of class, and Lenalee quickly followed him.

"You look..." She searched for a word. "Distressed."

Allen gulped. He was as transparent as glass. "School tends to do that to people." He chuckled.

"Well yeah, to everyone but you. You're a nerd, nerds shouldn't be stressed out at school."

"What kind of botched up logic is that? But honestly, there's nothing wrong...!"

Lenalee gave him a look and suddenly, Allen is pulled back into the empty classroom, yelping in surprise at the sheer strength of Lenalee's grab.

"Um, ow...?" Allen frowns as he rubs at his arm.

"Spill." Lenalee leaned against the door, refusing to let the boy leave. "Did Lavi do something to get you mad again? Should I hit him?"

"Wait, how'd you know that it was Lavi?" Allen asks. "It could have been anything, but you thought immediately to Lavi."

"I just have a hunch." She shrugged. "So what'd he do?"

Allen wasn't sure if he should tell her, but it seemed that the girl wasn't moving from her spot until Allen said something, so the teen felt as though he had no choice. "Alright...well, he didn't piss me off, so you don't need to hit him." Lenalee nodded and Allen continued. "Well...uh...Lavi does weird things in his sleep..."

"What do you mean—wait, how do you know what he does in his sleep?" The girl looked interested.

"Uh, well...he came over, but I was so tired that I ended up falling asleep and he was too stubborn to leave and I guess he accidentally fell asleep too and...I woke up and he was talking in his sleep."

"So? That's not so weird." Lenalee commented but her mind was reeling at the fact that these two slept in the same bed and it was both shocking and funny. She sort of hoped Kanda wouldn't find out about this though.

"That's not the weird part." He keeps going. "He must have still been half-asleep, because he still had his eye closed but...uh...he..." He blushes. "He practically _groped_ me in his sleep."

Lenalee put a hand to her mouth, making a 'pfft' noise as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Allen frowns. "Lenalee that's not funny...!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She giggled into her hands. "But...I have heard stories of him doing that. I never experienced it first hand, thank god, but I did witness it this one time when he fell asleep on my couch." She gives a small snort as she kept talking. "Anyway...Kanda tried to wake him up and Lavi started talking dirty to him and Kanda punched him in the head. But you should have seen Kanda's face..."

Allen gave an amused smile, but he was more than relieved to know that Lavi was prone to do that in his sleep, which shed some light on the situation, but it didn't make him any less embarrassed because Lavi had done that to _him._

"Look, don't worry about it!" Lenalee patted her friend on the back as they made their way back out of the classroom.

"Says you! You're not the one who was basically molested." Allen frowned.

"Ahem..."

Both teens look behind them, staring at a very stern-looking Howard Link standing a few feet away from them.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment and the fact that you two were in an unsupervised classroom. But I'm in a bit of a rush, have either of you seen Kanda anywhere?"

"Uh, no...?" Lenalee says, looking over to Allen.

"No we haven't sir."

"Darn it. That boy refuses to do anything relating to 'help'. He's apart of the graduating class and every graduating student needs to assist other graduates with fund-raising and planning, but he never shows up for meetings and every time, I end up looking for him." Link huffed, hands on his hip. "If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Got it."

"No problem sir." Allen watched as the frustrated counsellor rushed down the hallways. He turned to Lenalee. "He's never going to find him. And even if he did, Kanda will still be an arse about it."

"Definitely." Lenalee giggled.

After they had grabbed their lunches, both Allen and Lenalee made their way outside, of course, heading into the direction of the large tree—which they usually sat under during lunch hour—and seen both males already sitting and eating. But once Allen seen Lavi, his face heated in a blush.

Lenalee nudged him with her elbow. "Allen...! Don't be weirded-out about it, relax."

"Right..." Allen kept his eyes down as he carried on, taking his steps slow as they got closer and closer.

"Hey Lenalady!" Lavi greeted with a wide smile. "And hello _baby_!" He purred playfully.

Allen blushed deeper. "Stop calling me 'baby'..."

"Why? It's never bothered you before, _baby_." Lavi smirked and patted the earth beside him. "Come sit!"

The smaller teen fidgeted awkwardly and glanced to Lenalee who was motioning him with her eyes to go and sit with Lavi. Allen complied, and went to sit with his friend but did so in an almost stiff way with his shoulders and back tense and straight.

"You cold or something?" Lavi asked and then his face lit up in a smile. "Here...!" He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the boy's neck, but he didn't miss the blush on his face.

"Th-thank you..." He muttered incoherently and quickly took a bite of his pizza.

"You're welcome." Lavi smiled. "I figured since we shared a bed last night, we can at least share other things."

All three choked on their food.

"What!?" Kanda barked.

Lenalee shook her head, leave it to Lavi to stir things up. She looked over to Allen who was still choking on his food and then she glanced to Kanda was was crushing his chopsticks in a fist. Kanda had told her to take the idea of him being jealous out from her 'petty girl mind' and to drop it, but Lenalee always thought that Kanda was in denial about the whole thing himself.

"Lavi...!" Allen exclaimed, blushing.

"What? It's true...!" Lavi laughed.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, who's fault is that?"

Allen rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Aw, don't be mad, Al. How 'bout I come over tonight and turn that frown upside down?" He grinned suggestively and suddenly he's hit with a pair of chopsticks. "Ouch...!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda growled. "Take your fuckity-faggy shit somewhere else! You're going to ruin my appetite!"

" _Fuckity-faggy_...?" Allen quirked an eyebrow. "Your inability to the human language astonishes me. How is it that you haven't failed English with the words you use?"

"Eat a dick, nerd." Kanda snorted and began eating his food with his hands.

"Rather not." Allen looked away, disgusted. "Anyway, Lavi, from now on...the next time I hear you say some sort of... _queer_ shite, I will personally hurt you."

Kanda snorted and then coughed. "Fuck. Don't say shit like that while I'm eating."

Lavi smiled. "You're really cute when you threaten me. Ow! Jesus...!" Lavi clutched his arm that was previously punched by the grey-haired teen beside him. "You're getting as violent as Yu here...frankly...I'm kind of turned on—ow!" His chuckle was cut off by both males punching his arms.

"You're being unusually perverted today, Lavi." Lenalee frowned at the teen rubbing his arms. "You in heat or something...?"

"Heck no! I just _love_ getting a rise out of them. It's hilarious." He smiled.

"Or you have masochistic tendencies..." Kanda made a face. "Seriously, you get hit and you smile like an idiot. You probably get-off on getting hit, you fucking pervert."

"I don't _get-off_ on being hit...I get-off on—"

"—okay, _eww_. Can we please talk about something else...?" Lenalee cringed.

"It's your fault..." Allen mumbled, giving her a disapproving look.

"Okay, well...yeah. But Anyways...! I was thinking guys, we should go to the mall after school." She beamed and watched as all three faces fell. "What?"

"Fuck no!" Kanda gave a terse frown. "I ain't going to fucking watch you shop and carry all your shit. Now way in hell...!"

"I'm with Yu...!" Lavi raised his hand. "Not _you_ you, but y'know... _Yu_."

"No thanks..." Allen kindly replied. He wasn't in the mood to bump into a certain Portuguese man today.

Lenalee looked miffed. "Hey, I wasn't going to shop this time! I was thinking of getting food and I don't know...hanging out?"

"You'll be tempted to shop and I don't want to go there expecting everything to be all fine and fucking dandy and then get shit thrown at me to carry. Nuh-uh...! No chance." Kanda remained unyielding. "You got some problems lady if you think that I'll be okay with that..."

"I'm leaving my card at home and bringing enough cash to buy a supper...!"

"No..."

"Come on, _please_?"

"Let me think about it—no."

"Please?"

"Hey! No..."

"Kanda!"

The Japanese teen let out a loud growl and tossed his head back exasperatedly. "Ugh...! Fine!"

"Sweet! You're the best...!" She squealed happily and hugged the man who in turn, stiffened.

"Yeah, yeah...get off me." He pulled away with a frown.

"Aww, Kanda doesn't like being hugged by girls?" Allen teased. "How darling...!"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Kanda tipped his chin up in a snobbish manner. "Hugging is for pansy-asses."

"I think a hug will do you some good, _Yu_. Hugs bring happiness...! C'mere! Bring'er in!" Lavi opened up his arms.

"Get the fuck away from me, you fucktard." Suddenly he's tackled into an embrace and he falls back onto the ground. "What the fu—"

"—come on guys...!" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee shrugged and joined in, hugging the male who was kicking his feet on the ground while Allen simply sat back and watched in amusement, deciding that getting the crap punched out of him wouldn't be worth it.

"Get the fuck off me! Both of you! Stop fucking hugging me!" Kanda yelled from the two on top of him.

Allen smiled as he stared at the three on the ground, and he tried to think back to a time when he didn't have these three in his life. But once again, Anita's words were clamouring inside his mind, making him remember what he needed to be wary of.

" _Friends...can't be a substitute Allen. Maybe this need of having them in your life is a compensation of that. You aren't only endangering yourself but your friends as well. Please keep that in mind. Depending on them instead of your pills...won't help you."_

She was right, and Allen knew for awhile now that what he was doing was foolish. To use his friends as a security blanket or an alternative from his pills was absurd, it was completely irrational. His mind was a fragile thing...

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kanda glowered at the redhead after being freed from the embrace he neither expected nor wanted in the first place.

"Hey, hey chill! Plus...it's class time!" Lavi smiled and as if on cue, the bell rang loudly, indicating the lunch hour was over. And just like that, he was off running.

"You fucker...!" Kanda chased after him.

Lenalee giggled after them and looked back to Allen with a smile. "Let's go...!"

"Y-yeah..." Allen smiled back.

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 _(End)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** **Hellos! I am back with another chapter for you lovelies! :) I hope you enjoy this one...! Leave me a review, yeah? :3 And if there's any spelling errors, I'm sorry...! T_T I basically rushed...eh heh ^^; Anyway's I'm keeping this short and sweet...so enjoy and read on~!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray Man...!**

* * *

Allen stared at the bottle of pills in his hand, his grey eyes narrowing in disdain and quiet contemplation as he kept re-reading the label over and over in his head.

"You know..." A dark voice came from the door and Allen jumped. Cross leaned against the bathroom door, cigarette in his mouth. "Staring at them isn't going to get you any better."

Allen looked back to the pills. "I know. I'm just trying to find my motivation on taking them."

"What motivation?" Cross spat. "You take 'em so you don't do something fucked up."

"I know that...! But..."

"I get that you don't want to ' _depend_ ' on them or some shit but you got to take them. How do you expect to get cured?"

"What I have doesn't have a cure. You can't honestly think, that by taking these pills, I'll be _magicall_ y 'better'?" Allen replied blandly.

"Of course I don't and don't take that tone with me!" The man's voice shook through the room. "I fucking get it! But not doing a damn thing about it will only make matters fucking worse. You can't sit around and keep thinking you'll be okay without them, if you have something that will help you, you take them. So take your medication before I shove 'em down your throat."

Allen glared daringly. "Oh yeah, force me to take them. That will change my mind." He said dryly.

"Agh! You're such a kid! Not just a kid, a brat! You don't do what you're being told to do and it's frustrating." Cross ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. "Take your pills. I mean it...! I'm through being nice."

"Oh, so before, in the past, that was you being _nice_?" Allen scoffed.

Cross narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being so...bitchy?"

"I'm not being... _bitchy_."

"Yes you are. You're acting like a spoiled brat."

Allen gave a terse frown. "I'm not acting like anything. I'm simply thinking through my choices..."

"Choices...? Okay, I got one. Tell me, brat..." Cross exhaled his cigarette smoke. "Do you want to die? Because that's what it seems like."

"Of course I don't want to die..."

"Really? Could have fooled me with your neglect on your medication, the scars on your wrist and the refusal of seeking help. You have a choice whether to live or die...that's the way I see it. By not taking those pills, you're choosing to let this _thing_ kick your ass and win and the price for losing? Surprise! _Death_." The man flicked the cigarette in the sink. "So there are your choices."

"It's not like I'm going to kill myself by not taking these pills!" Allen shot back, offended.

"Well not yet, because you got friends now right? Stop thinking that your friends will help you, because they can't. They don't serve the same properties as pills."

Allen winced upon hearing those words.

"You can't fucking treat your friends like that. You can't just put your life within their hands...that's stupid! What if one of them up and leaves, huh? How will that effect you? Will you cry or will you slit your wrists again?"

Allen's eyes widened. The week when he ignored his friends was coming back to him...was he really that helpless? That entire week he was miserable, and he kept thinking that they didn't want him...and isn't that the reason he cut himself? Because he thought he was no good to his friends anymore? He didn't realize just how much this was messing him up...

Anita was right...he was relying too much on them, he knew that but he didn't know just how much that was, both Anita and Cross knew...except him.

"Take your pills, boy. That's an order."

"Order?" Allen glowered up at his guardian.

"Yes, an _order._ As long as I'm around and you live under my roof, I'll be ordering you around like a bratty child since you're acting like it."

"You're barely around!"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Cross fired back. "If you don't get your damn act together and take those pills that you _need_ , you're going to end up just like your—"

"—DON'T!" Allen slammed the pills on the sink, the noise echoing through his ears.

Silence fell over the room, the air tense with apprehension.

"Don't you dare...!" Grey eyes turned darker as Allen glared at him, but within those eyes was the look of absolute fear.

The teen pushed his way out from the bathroom and ran to the front door before slamming it shut behind him.

From there, Allen ran.

He ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk, earning plenty of stares from other neighbours as he bolted down the street in the evening sun. The sound of him breathing filled his ears as he kept moving, ignoring everything but the beating of his heart against his chest. Allen felt as though his lungs were about to collapse, but he kept running. Where he was running to, he didn't know...all he knew is that he wanted to be anywhere but there. He felt foolish, as if running away from his problems was a smart thing to do, but at the moment, he didn't even care...he just...wanted to leave.

 _Where am I going...?_

His legs felt numb; his lungs felt like they were on fire, but he kept running and he didn't look back. He must have looked crazy...he certainly felt like it, hell, he knew he was. His mind was a wreck. A fragile, messy wreck that could never be the same ever again...

Allen choked on the cold air, which felt like it was stabbing at his chest from the inside and his body was aching from the strain of his running. Everything was blurring, maybe it was from the constant running or maybe it was the tears clouding his vision, but everything was blurring out of focus causing his already-broken mind to dissociate reality from mere delusions.

Images flashed through his head but he refused to let them in. Allen fought through them and instead, focused his mind on the movement of his feet against the gravel and grass.

He hadn't realized where he was until he finally stopped. But the moment he ceases his running, his body finally gave into the exhaustion and Allen collapsed to the ground. He tried to catch his breath, but he struggled and the more he gasped for air, the more he coughed and choked on the cold.

He felt like he was sinking...like his body was being plunged into a dark sea; an abyss that dragged him further and further into its unforgiving depths that seemed to crushed him from all sides, rendering him immobile and breathless. The world around him was growing darker, heavier...it was consuming everything, even his entire being was being swallowed up within this vast darkness.

Until eventually...everything went black.

* * *

"What the fuck is taking that brat?" Kanda asks, his hand tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

"I don't know...He isn't texting." Lavi stared at his cell, popping a bubble loudly between his lips.

"Come on!" He honked again, this time letting the horn drag out.

"You're going to piss off his guardian." Lenalee mentioned.

"Like I give a shit about him." Kanda huffed and honked again. "Jesus, I hate _waiting_!"

"Okay, _breathe_. I'll go see what's taking our precious Brit-boy." Lavi grinned as he crawled through the window and headed towards the indigo house, popping his gum.

He gave the door a hard knock and waited. But when nothing came from the other side, he knocked again and looked at the drive-way. The car was there, which meant that Cross was home so wouldn't Allen be home as well?

"Hey...!" Lavi knocked again, this time there was noise. He heard the sound of bottles and heavy footsteps, followed by a loud grunt.

The door swung open and Lavi is automatically hit with the smell of alcohol as Cross opened the door widely, a cigarette in his hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"What?" The man asked venomously.

"Uh good evening...! I was wondering if Allen was here. He's not answering his cell and we've been waiting out here for like, fifteen minutes." Lavi smiled. "Also...can I have a drink?"

"Huh, yeah sure." Cross handed him an untouched bottle of wine.

"Whoa, I was kidding." Lavi stared at the bottle of wine in his hands, a disbelieving smile on his face.

"Keep it, and go." The man attempted to close the door.

"Hey wait!" Lavi spoke up, his hand on the door. "Is Allen here?" He asks again.

A flicker of guilt flashed behind the man's auburn eyes as Cross exhaled his smoke. "He ran off. Don't ask me where or when he'll be back because I don't know"

"What?" Lavi looked up, eye wide. "What do you mean he ran off? What happened?"

"I don't want to get into the details..." Cross leaned against the door, putting a bare foot behind the other. "But if you find him...tell him to get his _ass_ home."

"Do you know where he'd go?" Lavi asked, his voice laced in worry. "Any place where he would be?"

Cross snorted. "You're the friend."

"Right, and you're the guardian. At least you're supposed to be..." Suddenly he's yanked forward, hands clutching the front of his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?" Cross asks, his reddish-brown eyes drilling through him. But his attention is focused on the long-haired punk running towards them and his lips curl into a snarl.

Kanda was approaching them. "What the fuck do you think—"

"—Yu...!" Lavi held out his hand, stopping the Japanese male. "It was my bad..." He admitted with a smile and turns back to the man still holding onto him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. But...You're the closest thing to family Allen has, right? So is there any place you can think of where he would go?"

Cross slowly released his grip on the teen, sighing. "No...but I know he's out there somewhere, probably fucking lost because that's just how he is." He scratched through his red tresses.

"Okay, well...we'll search the streets." Lavi looked at the sky. It was going to be dark soon, which meant Allen would be out there, alone and in the dark...and quite honestly...that bothered him. "I'll let you know if we found him." He looks back to the older man with a smile.

Cross hummed in thought. "Good. I'm too drunk to drive."

"I noticed." Lavi glanced down at the bottle given to him and he offers it back with a small smile.

"Keep it." Cross stamped out his cigarette, blowing the last of it out through his nose. "Consider it as payment. If you find him...then good. He doesn't have to come home if he doesn't want to, because I know for a fact that he'll be pissed. But just make sure he's not a dumbass and runs off again."

"Will do...!" Lavi saluted, but before the man went back inside, he spoke once more. "I didn't mean it by the way...y'know, what I said earlier. You're a pretty awesome dude...Mr. Dude."

The man shook his head. "Shut up and go." And he slammed the door.

Lavi grinned and quickly went towards Kanda. "Okay...change of plans...! Allen is lost and we have to find him." He spat out his gum onto the concrete.

Kanda's face fell. "Lost?! Goddamn it! Why is he always getting himself lost?" He stormed off, stomping towards his car.

"What are we doing...? What's going on?" Lenalee asked, looking to both males who rushed inside the vehicle. "And who was that _babe_?"

"What? _Eww_ , that's Allen's guardian." Lavi placed the bottle under the seat. "And Allen is lost somewhere and we need to find him."

"Lost? How'd he get lost?" Lenalee blinked.

"The fuck if we know! He's always getting himself lost." The Japanese teen speeds off, his foot coming down hard on the gas pedal.

"Holy crap!" Lenalee shrieked. "He's only _lost_ Kanda. Don't panic...!"

"I'm not panicking! I'm fucking frustrated...! All that waiting around for the brat and he's fucking lost." He clicked his tongue. "Such an idiot...!"

And from there, they began their search.

They searched the streets diligently, driving through every street and alley, endlessly looking for any trace of the teen who hadn't left a single text or word to say that he was safe or where he was. Kanda had driven all around the neighbourhood, never stopping unless it was to search at a park or places where Allen would go. They had even looked in the bar and the store, but that only seemed to worry the owners and they too where looking for the kid.

But no one seen him anywhere and it was getting dark.

Where was he?

Most importantly, was he safe?

"God— _fucking_ —damn it! Where the hell is he?" Kanda, who was on his 20th cigarette, angrily blew out his drag. "That idiot...!"

"Easy Kanda..." Lenalee patted the teen on the back. "I know you're worried."

"What? I'm not worried!" Kanda squinted at her, dangerously. "I'm fucking angry! Angry as hell...! I'm this close—" He pinched his fingers together, leaving only a small space between them. "—to losing my shit. I've been driving up and down these streets for _four_ fucking hours! And we haven't seen him anywhere! That...stupid, short sack-of-shit."

Lavi sighed as he stared out the window, his green eye still scanning the area for any sign of white hair. His thoughts were glued only on Allen, and it's been that way since he heard that he ran off, but now they were even more constant and more darker than the last. He thought of Allen, getting hurt or being lead away by people who would want to take advantage of him and his kindness. And it got him angry the more he thought about it.

The redhead let out a growl as he stuck his head, and practically his body, out the window.

"ALLLEEEN! COME HERE BOY! I got food!" He whistled.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded. "He isn't a dog...!"

"And quit your damn yelling!" Kanda glanced at him with a glare.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures. ALLEN! C'MERE BOY!" Lavi cupped two hands at his mouth. "ALLEN!" He let out another whistle.

Suddenly a red car whips by them, causing Lavi's bandana to nearly fall off his head and Kanda to jerk to wheel to the side and curse rather loudly in the small enclosure of the car.

"Who the fuck!?"

Lavi smiled, fixing his bandana. "That would be Cross." Then his eye widens. "Wait, he's drunk...!"

"Should we follow him? Maybe he knows where Allen is." Lenalee commented.

"Yeah! Follow that drunk driving that sweet-ass car...!" Lavi pointed, coming in between the two front seats as Kanda stepped on the gas.

* * *

The first thing Allen is greeted to was the cold. The second he opened his eyes, the cold had numbed his entire body, every limb, every exposed patch of skin...everything was cold. He laid there for an uncertain amount of time, watching his breath billow out into the grass like a fog. Finally, he sat up, unsure of where he was or how long he had been unconscious.

The teen sat there, his legs curled against his chest. "Now what?" He asks bitterly and smiles. "I can't just stay out here all night...but I can't exactly go home either. And my friends must be wondering why I didn't show up...I wonder if they're mad." He looks up at the night sky and sighs.

But suddenly, something captures his attention.

And it's the sound of a cat meowing.

Allen looks around himself and his grey eyes widen when he sees a familiar ball of golden-orange fur running towards him.

"Tim!?" He blinks.

The kitten runs towards him, meowing frantically as it finally reaches it's owner.

"Tim! What are you doing out here?" Allen asks. He was certainly not expecting this, and the fact that his kitten came all the way out here had surprised him and worried him all at once. "You could've gotten hurt...!" He picks the kitten up to his face. "You barmy kitty..."

"Good job Tim. Hell, you work better than a dog."

Allen's face drops as he lowers Tim from his face and spots his guardian coming into view.

"The least you can do is thank me for finding you..." Cross walks up to him, stopping at the boy's feet. "Look at you, you're a mess." The man offers out his hand and watches as the teen flinches.

"Huh...?" Allen blinks and timidly reaches out, his hand shaking. "Oh...Uh...Thanks—"

The second he takes his guardian's hand, he's immediately lifted up and thrown far across the grass unceremoniously.

Allen spits out a few blades of grass from his teeth and coughs against the gravel.

"Ow...! What the bloody hell—!?"

"Shaddap!" Cross shouts, his face scowling. " _Ah_ had to _get up_ t'a search for yer stupid ass, ah' ran a stop sign, ah' got a _ticket—_ which is comin' out o' yer pocket by th'way—and _ah'_ had t'talk to yer friends at how ah' fuck't up." His yelling got louder. "And 'm still fuckin' drunk!"

Allen sat there, his eyes unblinking as he looked at Cross stomping his way over to him. His accent was coming through thick...either he was really pissed or really _pissed_ (in a sense of being drunk). Cross rarely—okay, he _never_ —showed his accent to anyone. Which meant that he was _very_ angry and _very_ drunk, and that was never a good thing to see on an Irishman.

Cross stood next to the boy, towering over him as Tim sat patiently by his boot, as if silently judging Allen for running off too.

The man continued, looking more worried than angry now. "I'm not fucking happy, but I am fucking relieved that you didn't do anything fucked up!" Cross clenched his fists at his sides. "I know I don't understand what the hell you're feeling, I know I can't help...but goddamn it, I'm trying! I'm not the greatest fucking _parental figure_ but I'm the only family you got and it would be fucking nice if you can be a little considerate."

Allen was speechless, he never seen this part of his uncle before. And quite frankly, it didn't suit him...it wasn't right.

"Do you realize that you had people looking for you? You had people out there for _four_ fucking hours looking for your sorry ass." Cross lit up a cigarette and continued to scowl at him. "You scared the shit out of everyone...and if that isn't a good reason to be thankful or considerate, I don't know what will with your selfish ass."

Allen casts his eyes down. "People...were looking for me...?"

"Of course they were!" Cross spat. "If you were smart, you'd know that there are people who care about you. And believe it or not, _I_ care about you, even if you don't think that I do! I'm sorry...I know you said that it wasn't my fault that you've decided to harm yourself, but I can't help but think that it was. I'm sorry...that I abandoned you, during the time that you needed me the most. I'm...sorry."

Allen stays quiet as he watches a flurry of emotions fluctuate behind those eyes.

"I've seen...the destruction and the damage depression can do. And I was being a fucking idiot..." Cross sat down on the grass in front of Allen, cigarette still in his mouth. "I guess...I tried to run away from my problems too...back then, during _that time_. And now, I did the same thing with you...and I admit, I fucked up. But I suppose I didn't want to see the same thing happen twice and it got me really fucking scared." He scoffed. "I guess we're both a little fucked up, huh?"

Allen looks up, watching as different emotions pass through those auburn eyes of his guardian.

"I didn't mean to bring up something shitty...that was fucking dumb of me. Anita gave me shit already..." Cross sighed and seemed to grimace at the memory of getting yelled at over the phone from Anita a few hours ago.

"You talked to her?" Allen looks interested.

"Yeah...told her the whole story and how you ran off and she gave me an ear full. Fucking went deaf in one ear." Cross muttered and stamped out his cigarette. "But she...said what I needed to hear. And told me to tell you...to call her."

Allen nods and watches as Tim runs passed him and when he glances to where the kitten was running to, he sees Lavi.

Cross grunted as he got up from the ground. "Well...I need to go drink some more. So I'll see you at home...or whatever." He waved a hand nonchalantly in the air. "Tim let's go...!" He calls and without hesitation, the kitten quickly runs back towards him.

"O-okay." Allen stares after his guardian and sees him give a stern nod to Lavi before picking up the kitten and leaving in his Camaro.

"Uh hey...!" Lavi smiles, hands in his pockets.

Allen bites his lip, ashamed. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Well...only the part about this ' _Anita_ ' and that was basically it." Lavi shrugged and took a sear next to Allen on the cold grass. "Um...You okay?"

Allen smiles lightly. "A bit better..." Shyly, he leans against Lavi and sighs when the warmth of his body permeates his own.

Lavi breaks into a wide grin.

 _Well now, or never._ Allen nervously chews his lip. "Anita is...my therapist."

"Oh..."

Allen flinches, unsure what he was thinking.

"Well, that's cool! I had a therapist back in the day too." Lavi admits, completely unashamed.

"What? Really?" Allen perks his head up and blinks incredulously.

"Yeah, man. It was mostly due to the fact that I liked to fight a lot as a kid and it got me into a lot of trouble." He shrugged. "But it's good now...!" He smiles.

Allen hummed in thought. How could Lavi be so confident and bold when he talked about himself? Allen was a little envious that he lacked what Lavi was so abundant in. Confidence...that was something Allen just could not grasp.

But it was worth a shot.

"I..." Allen starts, his voice leaving him for a fleeting moment. "I...suffer from depression. Actually...I have a lot of things wrong with me. Depression, anxiety, PTSD...just to name a few. Some days are good, some days aren't...I just have a lot to deal with and I hate it. I get scared, I get sad...and it's all too much for me to handle sometimes. I feel like...everyone is going to leave me..and it terrifies me. Every single flaw about myself...is ugly, and I fear others will think so to." Allen could feel his tears gather in his eyes, momentarily blurring his vision. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again." He tries to laugh, wiping away a tear.

Suddenly, he lets out a gasp as he's brought into Lavi's arms.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Al."

Allen feels the teen hug him tighter and his heart throbs painfully, his tears falling freely from his eyes. "I'm just sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I even got mad at you when you were only being curious. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you...but the marks on my hand...I'm just...I'm sorry."

"No, that was my bad. I shouldn't have did that...it was pretty shitty of me, so you had every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry too...but...you're not as flawed as you think you are. We all have our flaws, but it's what makes us who we are, y'know?" Lavi smiles as he feels Allen cling to him and nod silently against his shoulder. "So hey, no more crying. Otherwise I'm going to have to join you...and I have the worst crying face ever, man. Trust me..." There's a slight tremble in his voice as he tries to smile.

Allen chuckles lightly as he sniffles and slowly moves away from Lavi, almost reluctantly because Lavi felt so warm.

"If you ever want to talk...you know I'm here right? I'm a pretty good listener...and a good pillow if you ever want to do that again." He grins, indicating something Allen simply shakes his head to.

"Noted..." He smiles and nearly flinches when hands grab his face. Thumbs gently wipe away at the tears, smearing it against his skin which was cooling in the chilly air.

But when Lavi came closer, Allen froze.

Grey eyes widen when a chaste yet gentle kiss brushes against his lips, leaving him momentarily stunned. The kiss had tasted of bubble gum and the scent of Lavi's hair—which tickled his nose during the kiss—had smelled of mint and shampoo. And for the briefest moment, Allen felt like he was dreaming, everything had felt surreal and it made his head dizzy.

Allen's face quickly heated and he averts his eyes shyly.

"What was that for...?" He asks. The sound of his voice felt masked by the loud drumming of his own heart.

Lavi smiled. "Well...I just felt the need to kiss you."

Allen was quiet, his body felt like it was about to overheat and he knows that his blush had probably spread to his ears.

"Sorry...It won't happen again!" Lavi puts up his hands, grinning. "It was just the heat of the moment, y'know?"

Allen reaches out and grabs Lavi's hand, instantly startling the older teen who's blinking at him.

"Give me a warning the next time you do that." Allen scowls.

Lavi smiled. Maybe it was meant to be threatening, but with his blush, it was hard to take Allen serious, but then it hits him. "Wait...next time?" His eye widened.

Allen looked equally surprised. "Uh, well—"

"—You fucking brat!"

Both teens jump and quickly lean away from each other.

Kanda storms his way towards them. "Do you have _any_ idea how much fucking gas I wasted looking for your stupid ass!?"

"Kanda...!" Lenalee chases after him and then she turns to Allen with a smile. "Sorry, he was just worried and it usually turns into anger for him."

"Everything turns into anger for him." Allen retorted blandly.

"Yeah! And it's my anger that's going to be the cause of me kicking your ass!" Kanda fumed as he reached the grey-haired teen on the ground. He rolls up his sleeves. "Now get ready, short-stack. Your ass is mine..."

Lavi made a face. "That sounds more... _gay_ than intimidating."

"What?" The Japanese male shakes his head. "You know what? Shut up! I'm going to kick his ass anyway."

"Also, Allen...your guardian is such a babe." Lenalee grins and all three look at her. "What?"

"Just... _no_." Kanda furrows his eyebrows together. "He's like, thirty years older than you or some shit."

"So? It won't stop me from looking at least." Lenalee crosses her arms. "Like how Allen is younger than the two of you and yet you both _eye-hump_ him."

"WHAT!?" All three exclaimed, mortified.

Lenalee breaks into a fit of giggles.

"Lenalee...not cool." Lavi frowns. "Don't use such a vulgar word to describe my absolute fascination to analyze the human body."

"And don't assume shit from me either!" Kanda scowls. "If I'm staring at the brat, it means I'm thinking of ways to kick his ass."

"Why are you so obsessed with my ass?" Allen comments, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, like I'm _obsessed_ with your scrawny ass." Kanda says, with as much sarcasm as he possibly could and rolls his eyes _passionately_. "Maybe its your face too."

"Wait, you're obsessed with my face now?"

"What? No! Man, shut up...!"

"You're both so... _gay_." Lenalee mused, her eyes wide.

"Right? I'm like choking on the tension over here." Lavi waved a hand in the air.

"You know what else you can choke on?" Kanda raises a fist and sees Lavi make a face, followed with an inaudible ' _eww_ '. The Japanese barked out a response. "Tch—just...! Shut your fuck!" He stammers.

Allen sputters on his laughter. "Wait, what? Shut your _what_?"

"I think he meant to say ' _shut your fucking mouth_ ' and ' _shut the fuck up_ ' or some shit." Lavi smiled. "But man, the words he uses...gold!"

"Both of you! Seriously!" Kanda glared.

"Yeah, shut your _fuck_ guys...!" Lenalee teased and all three begin to laugh.

"I'm getting in my car...and running you all over. I fucking mean it." Kanda turned sharply on his heel and begins to walk in the direction of his car. "Or I can ditch you all, and that works fine."

"Oh! Don't be so grumpy...! We were joking!" Lenalee giggled as she runs after him. "He might be serious guys, let's go!" She looks back at them and smiles.

"Be right there...!" Lavi got up from the ground, dusting the back of his pants. "Come on, Al." Lavi offers out his hand and pulls the younger male up from the ground.

Allen smiles. "Thanks."

"No prob!" Lavi grins and both begin to make their way towards the beaten-up car and the two who sat in the front.

For the first time in a long time...Allen felt relieved. Everything that had been plaguing his mind had finally ceased and it felt as if the whole weight on his shoulders had lightened.

Allen could finally breathe.

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 _(End)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** **Hello once again lovelies! I have brought you another chapter that I hope you enjoy :) ech, I've been going through some serious writer's block lately and its really beginning to piss me off lol but that does not mean that I have given up on this story! Faaar from it~! I expect great things from this story! So do not fret! :3 Anyway, enjoy this fun chapter and I apologize if there are any spelling errors..^^;**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything -_-**

* * *

Grey, bleary eyes slowly flutter open as a body lazily stirs under a heap of blankets and sheets that were slightly disheveled during the night of restless sleep. Allen poked his head out from the mound of blankets and noisily smacked his lips as he _glared_ at the clock in front of him.

 _Just a few more minutes please._ He pleads silently and groans as he curls into the warmth of the covers. But then it hits him...there was no school today. And it was that thought alone that suddenly filled the teen with unexpected energy as he practically throws open the covers and sits up abruptly.

"Yes! Thank the heavens for PTA meetings!" He stretches his arms up and smiles happily. "You know what I'm going to do today, Tim?" He glances to his cat, who in turn, looks at him with disinterest. "That's right! Nothing! I'm going to watch T.V, listen to music and be lazy."

"Bull shit..."

Allen's face fell as he looks to the door, finding Cross leaning against the door frame, smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me?"

"You're coming with me to that PTA meeting." Cross finishes as he exhales his smoke and watches with scowl as the teen becomes livid.

"What!? Since when were you _ever_ interested in those types of things? You never went to them... _ever_!"

"Shut up...!" Cross mutters and runs a hand through auburn tresses. "And it's none of your business."

"Anita?"

Something flickers in the man's eyes as the corner of his mouth twitches in quiet irritation. "Shut up..." He blows out a puff of smoke and scratches his bare foot with the other. "But...yeah. She told me to start being more of a...' _parental figure'_ to your dumb ass and to try and include myself in your interests or some shit like that, I really wasn't paying attention and I was drunk at the time."

"Look, it's fine." Allen smiles nervously. "I enjoy that you don't care, it gives me uh...independence and confidence in the choices I make for myself as a young man."

Cross looks unamused. "We're going to that meeting, so get your ass out of bed and get ready, runt." A thin trail of smoke follows closely behind him as he turns and exits his room.

"Ugh..." Allen groans as he buries his face in his pillow, letting out a string of foreign, British curses in frustration. "He chooses _now_ to become a parent? Why now...? Why me...?" He laments.

But the image of Cross enters his mind and those heart-wrenching words that he spoke...

" _I know I don't understand what the hell you're feeling, I know I can't help...but goddamn it, I'm trying! I'm not the greatest fucking parental figure but I'm the only family you got and it would be fucking nice if you can be a little considerate..."_

Allen narrows his eyes at the familiar sting of guilt and sighs. That memory of Cross was burned deep into his memory and with it, was the assault of overwhelming guilt that constantly plagued him since that night, which was more than three days ago. Today would mark the fourth day since that time, and during those past three days, everything had been proceeding normally, much like it was before that whole incident. Allen expected as much, he figured everything would eventually return to normal, he would go about his daily life, go to school, meet with his friends and come back home only to start all over again, that was the expectation from the beginning...nothing more, nothing less.

He preferred it like that. There wasn't anything they could say or do for the other that would make much of a difference, and he like that neither of them spent more time then necessary dwelling on the past. Everything that needed to be said had been spoken that night, everything had finally been exposed and expressed and that was that...neither of them had anything more to say.

And after that night, the only person who knew of everything was Lavi. Which was a little relieving, but Allen still felt like Lenalee and Kanda needed to know, they were his friends after all, even if Kanda is a short-tempered prick, he still needs to know.

Allen sighs once more and hugs the pillow to his chest as he unlocks his cellphone and begins to text Lenalee first.

 _ **You going to the PTA today?**_ If he was going to spend more than a few hours at the school, talking to all his teachers with _Cross_ , he hoped that either one of his friends would be there to either hold him back from choking the bloody drunk of a guardian or as emotional support, or even someone to have around to kill boredom.

An immediate response texts him back and Allen reads the first word with a frown.

 _ **No, Komui is busy at the hospital and Reever is busy too, so none of us are going. But it's cool, because my brother totally knows how great I am.**_

 _ **You haven't told him about your problems in math, have you?**_

 _ **Dude, shut up. Just pretend how great I am...wait, no...I AM great, so...um, pretend I don't suck at math, OK? Anyways, I have to go...got practice today!**_

 _ **Right, right. Talk to you later, oh Great One.**_

Allen smiles and shakes his head. "Okay, on to the next candidate."

 _ **Hey Lav. You wouldn't happen to be going to the PTA meeting today, would you?**_

Allen waits briefly before the chime of his cellphone goes off.

 _ **Hey babe! Naw, man...my anti-social grandfather doesn't like leaving the sanctity of his home and couldn't care less about what I do in school, just as long as I graduate. Why?**_

 _ **Oh, bloody hell! I was hoping either you or Lenalee are going to be there so I won't be alone when I have to spend the day with Cross and the teachers he's**_ **bound** ** _to piss off._**

 _ **Oh shit...! Dude, that sucks. But hey, maybe if they see how your guardian is, they won't ever want him to come back and neither of you will ever have to go to another PTA meeting in your entire lives.**_

 _ **What sort of botched-up logic is that? That's worse than Lenalee Logic.**_

Allen nearly jumps when he hears a heavy thud hit the floor and a loud "shit!" following shortly after. The teen rolls his eyes and continues texting Lavi.

 _ **Got to go...the drunken twit is doing something hazardous. See you later, Lav.**_

 _ **Bye-bye baby! ;)**_

Allen quickly get's out of bed, dressed in his favorite stripped, baggy sweater and Spider-Man boxers and hurries out of his room and towards his guardian who was now throwing a toaster out the window.

"Uh...what the bloody hell are you doing? What did the toaster ever do to you...?" Allen looks at the window where the toaster was just shot out of.

"It's stupid and full of shit." Cross mumbled. "Like you..."

Allen kept his stoic face and glanced at his godfather with disinterest. "Really...? I heard better comebacks from Kanda...and his intellect is less to nothing"

"Shut up and make some toast in the oven. I'll work on the eggs..."

"Excuse me...?" Allen blinks. "You're actually going to try and make breakfast? Oh dear lord...I'll go get the fire extinguisher." The grey-haired teen begins to turn and walk away.

"Get back here, idiot! And make the damn toast..." Cross heats up the pan on the stove-top, a cigarette held firmly between his lips. "Eggs should be easy..." He mumbles to himself and pours the oil—a little more than Allen would prefer—and timidly holds an egg over the pan.

Allen watches his hesitation. "Sir...I can make the eggs if you—"

"—No. I can do this, damn it. So get started on the toast." Cross hisses back and cracks the egg, which shatters instantly and egg shells fly in different directions. "Fuckin' shit!"

"Uh...you want me to—"

"—If you offer to help me again, I'll slap you in the face with this spatula." He holds the kitchen utensil up threateningly and sees the kid flinch and continue with the toast.

Allen sighs as he prepares the toast, which was just putting bread on a baking sheet and into the oven. But every so often he would sneak a glance at his guardian and see that, despite the cooking disasters in the past, Cross was actually doing fairly well. So far, nothing was burning and only that one egg was destroyed.

The teen smiles to himself, feeling somewhat proud and goes to turn on the radio, which momentarily startles the man who was too focused on the eggs in front of him. Cross keeps his eyes on the pan, watching the eggs intently like they owed him money or something, but Allen couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his godfather staring down his eggs.

" _We're just talking about the future. Forget about the past! It'll always be with us...it's never gonna die, never gonna die! Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution. Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die...!_ "

"Rock 'n' Roll Ain't Noise Pollution" was one of the songs Allen distinctly remembered as a child, it would always be playing in the old 2007 Dodge Charger they once had which only had a tape player and despite all the tapes Cross had, AC/DC would constantly be playing. Allen practically grew up with AC/DC and no matter what happened or where they were, once they started playing, everything would disappear and all that was left was the music and the company to share the experience with. It was only them, the long stretch of the highway and the music. Those were trying times, filled with such terrible memories and bad experiences, but it was during those times, where listening to music would be their escape. Tranquility and peace would finally wash over them as they drove on.

Listening to AC/DC now was almost nostalgic.

Then Allen had to wonder...

"What ever happened to the Dodge Charger we had...?" He asks and takes a peek at the toast in the oven.

Cross hummed in thought and butts out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him. "I sold it."

"Is that how you got the '69 Camaro? Because...I highly doubt that piece of tin sold enough money to get that car." Allen admits with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah...that's true." Cross carefully takes the pan off the burner and smiles triumphantly. "Hell— _fucking_ —yeah, showed you, punk! Look at that...!" He points to the eggs and grins. "I didn't need your help and we didn't need the fucking extinguisher...this time."

Allen's eyebrows arch upward, impressed. "Cor Blimey...! You actually did it." He smiles. "They look really good!"

"Damn straight!" The man crosses his arms, a confident smirk stretched over his lips. "Set the table punk, I'm going to get the wine." Cross shuffles his bare feet across the floor and heads straight to the liquor cabinet.

"You're going to have _wine_ for breakfast?" Allen frowns as he places two dishes on the table. "I mean, I know you like to pour a bit of whiskey in your morning coffee, but wine in the morning?"

"Got a problem with that?" Cross spat as he comes back into the kitchen, a bottle of wine in his hand and two glasses in his other.

Allen blinks as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Uh...are we expecting someone?"

"No...this glass is for you." Cross gave him a look, the one he usually gives the brat when he asked stupid questions.

Allen nearly spat out his coffee and tries to quickly swallow the liquid in his mouth, but chokes in the process. "Ech...ah...W-what?" He coughs lightly and wipes his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm letting you have _half_ a glass. Why?" The man starts pouring wine in both glasses, except for one which was filled almost to the brim of the glass while the other was hardly filled halfway.

"You can't be bloody serious? Are you ill or something?" Allen asks, his voice higher than usual. "You never... _ever_ let me go near alcohol. Well except for that one time when you kept trying to give me some tequila as a ' _reward_ ' for winning that game in poker, but that was it. Also, you hate the idea of sharing your drink and more importantly—and I can't stress this enough—I _hate_ alcohol."

"How would you know, if you never tried it?"

"I had a sip of it that one time when you accidentally poured whiskey into my coffee mug."

"Psh, that doesn't count. And you can't let that one bad experience stop you from having this first, actual drink." Cross began serving the eggs at the table and rolled his eyes when the kid was still gaping at him. "Get the damn toast!"

Allen shook out of his stupor and goes back to the oven to retrieve the toast. "What if I don't want to drink it? I already know how it smells, and frankly...Tim's litter-box has a better smell then that wine."

"You can't fucking dis-it if you haven't even tried it, brat."

"But I don't _want_ to try it...!" Allen whines and brings the toast to the table. "I'm also underage, in case you haven't noticed."

"And in case _you_ haven't noticed, you're whining like a girl again. And as long as you're being supervised by a responsible adult, you should be fine."

Allen takes his seat at the table and eyes the glass of wine sitting in front of him, along with a plate of eggs. The eggs look incredibly...edible, but the wine looked the least bit intriguing. However he was a little curious...

"You're far from responsible...but fine, I'm drinking just this once. The last thing I want is to end up like a bladdered wanker such as the dear guardian you are. But I'm going to eat first." Allen scooped up an egg onto his toast and took a bite. Surprisingly, he wasn't rolling on the floor in agony.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Halfway through breakfast, Allen couldn't help but feel that something was off about Cross, because the man barely touched the glass of wine at the table and he knew Cross well enough that that was a sure sign that something was wrong. Perhaps...it had something to do with that night? No, Cross never stayed to close to events that happened in the past, even if it was just four days ago. So...what could it be?

Before Allen could even find his voice to ask what was bothering the man, Cross had abruptly threw something on the table, hard enough to cause the table and the dishes to rattle slightly from the sudden disturbance.

When Allen looked, his mouth nearly fell open at the sight of a large wad of cash sitting in the middle of the table.

"Wha...?" The teen starts, his eyes gawking at the large sum of money. "Um, I'm sorry, but what the bloody hell is that?" He points.

"Money. What's it look like, idiot?" Cross stated, without so much as a flicker in his expression.

"I know that, but where did you get it from?"

"None of your business. But it's yours now." The man lit up another cigarette. "Its from the car I sold but most of it came from me."

"What? How?" Allen looks up at the man with a worried look. "You didn't...like, _rob_ a bank did you? Because I refuse to be apart of whatever heist you pulled to get this much money."

"Shut up! I didn't rob anything. This came out of my own goddamn pocket, believe it or not." Smoke billowed in front of auburn eyes as Cross paused and stared out the window. "I actually got that big _break_ I was hoping for and...they upped my pay. So...I've saved enough to last you."

"To last me...?" Allen looked perplexed but then he quickly understood. "Wait...you're leaving again?"

Cross remained silent. But when his eyes glanced back to the teen, he sighed at the distraught look expressed in those eyes. "I got to go back to work tomorrow, so I won't be around for awhile. But this should be enough to last you until I get back."

Allen felt oddly...saddened at the thought of being left again.

He was going to be alone again...and as infuriating as the man was, Allen was actually...going to miss having someone around. And by the looks it, it was going to be for a long time, considering how much money there was.

He was going to be alone...

"Fuck, don't look so damn sad." Cross scratches his head lightly and grumbles.

Allen glances up with a smile. "You're right, sorry. I guess I should be happy, huh? I mean...this is the first time you've ever given me money!" He quickly took the stack of money in his hands and giggled with anticipation. "Think of all things I could buy. There's this comic that I really—"

"—fuck that! No way in hell!"

"Huh? Why...?"

"You're not spending this money on stupid shit like comic books! Or on lipstick or wigs or whatever it is you queers buy. This money has to last you until I come back, which is in a three weeks! Got that? No stupid shit, just essential shit that will keep you alive."

Allen visibly pouts. "Fine." Unknowingly, he takes a sip of his wine and nearly cringes at the taste. "Eww! This is bloody _awful_...!"

"Just wait...the after-taste is pretty good actually." The red-haired man takes a sip of his own and exhales his cigarette smoke, which Allen thought was a rather neat trick.

Remarkably, Cross was right. There was an after-taste that wasn't half bad but then he frowns as he goes to take another sip. "I'm only drinking this right? You're not going to try and give me tequila again, are you?"

Cross furrows his eyebrows and scowls. "I fucking hate tequila. That was only the one time and I was too drunk to even realize that it was tequila."

"Maybe it had something to do with the tequila."

"Shut up. And I highly doubt you'll get shit-faced with that amount. That isn't even enough to get a toddler drunk."

* * *

Lavi can honestly say, that he was having the shittiest luck today. It all started when he woke up...from a dream that left him feeling rather disturbed and highly embarrassed. The dream was about a certain white-haired teen, of course there was nothing wrong with dreaming of him, Lavi often did...but it was what transpired that was deemed very inappropriate.

The most disturbing part? He awoke with a troublesome "predicament" which resulted with Lavi immediately jumping into a cold shower to wash away the guilt and shame of the dream and having _that_ after waking up from it. After the cold shower—which left him with a chill—Lavi wanted nothing more than to hide his face in shame and never speak a word of this to anyone, more importantly he didn't want to be reminded of it ever again.

But luck didn't plan it that way.

Instead, he receives a text from that stupid, cute bastard that plagued his thoughts and apparently the darker, dirtier side of his unconscious mind; and he's only reminded of the dream he had before all of this. But what Allen explained in the text, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy having to deal with his problematic (yet honestly awesome) guardian.

So what does he do?

He convinced his old crank of a grandfather to go to the PTA meeting. Which was the most difficult and infuriating part of the entire plan to "rescue" Allen and he never heard the end of it when they finally made their way to the school. His grandfather kept complaining and giving him an earful the whole way there, but...that wasn't even the beginning! Because on the way back home, it was hell. Cruel, unimaginable hell...

Not only did Lavi not see Allen _at all_ during the entire time he was there, but the old man had heard about the shit Lavi was doing in school and didn't let him hear the end of it afterwards. Of course his grades and attendance were excellent...it was the small, little "pranks" he liked pulling when the teachers weren't looking. Link practically bitched about him throughout the meeting and his grandfather wasn't too thrilled on the things he had to say. Not to mention the many times he disturbed the classroom with his constant talking and fidgeting. But damn, it's hard enough having slight ADHD, but to have others judging him for it...? That shit was inexcusable! That was discrimination...!

Lavi had a plan to make Link pay, a prank that would go down in history...! He swore!

But for now, he wanted nothing more than to curl up and pretend the day never happened. However, here he was, lamenting just outside Allen's house. He was having the shittiest day ever, and even with that dream still fresh on his memory...he needed someone to comfort him but at the same time, Lavi wanted to pout and get mad at Allen for abandoning him at the school.

Lavi sighs for the umpteenth time since this morning and knocks loudly on the door in front of him.

 _Fuck, I need a cigarette._

"Hey Al? You home...?" He knocks again, his eye blinking in confusion. He looks to the car parked in the front and up at the window. _He should be home...the car is still here._ He presses his ear to the door, noticing that music was being played loudly and it only confused him more, so he calls out again. "Al?"

"AH!"

Lavi's eye widens as he hears the sudden scream of Allen from the other side, which was all it took before the redhead barged in and hurriedly ran up the flight of stairs in a matter of seconds.

"Allen!? What's wrong? What's—"

An emerald-green eye blinks in surprise when he sees the teen sprawled out on the floor in a fit of giggles and snorts, his white hair askew and cheeks flushed with color as he wriggles around in hysterical laughter.

"Al...?" Lavi glances at him on the floor and nearly jumps when the laughter suddenly dies and the teen instantly sits up from the tiles of the kitchen and openly stares at him like _he_ was the one looking insane.

"Lavi...!" Allen beams and waves a hand vigorously in the air. "Oi...!"

"Uh...hi?" Lavi smiles lightly and waves back. "Uh...what are you doing? Why were you on the floor laughing? Why does it smell in here...? And why are you still in boxers?" He looks around and notices the many empty bottles of wine on the table, along with a few stray shot glasses still sticky with whatever liquor that was in there.

The red-haired teen looks back to Allen on the floor and waits for an answer...which never came because Allen was staring at him, smiling like a weirdo.

"Allen...?"

"Hm...?"

"Did you even hear me?"

Allen smiles. "Ask me...if I'm a tree."

" _What_?" Lavi blinks, completely taken back.

"Ask if I'm a tree..." He repeats.

What the hell did that mean? "Uh...okay? Allen, are you a tree...?"

The white-haired boy begins snickering, his hand containing all his snorts and giggles. "Of course I'm not a tree. Ya blooming idiot." He laughs.

Baffled, Lavi only stares at the teen giggling on the floor like a lunatic and he never noticed before but his accent was thicker than usual. "Allen what's with you? You're acting drunk or some—" In an instant, the realization came crashing into him. "—are you drunk!?"

Allen giggles and waves his hand nonchalantly. "No...!" He hiccups as he tries to lift himself from the floor, which proved to be rather difficult.

"You're drunk!" Lavi exclaims loudly and offers the boy some help. "Allen, I thought you don't drink. And you look totally plastered!" He felt a twitch of a smile tug at his lips. As peeved as he was at today's events and at Allen for putting him through such vexing feelings, he was more than a little amused at the boy who was now wobbling to his feet in front of him.

"I—'m not drunk...!" Allen stammers as he clung to Lavi's sweater.

"I can't believe it! You're drunk!" Lavi blinks, watching as Allen held onto him. His body was hot, and not only in a sense of being attractive but Allen's body was incredibly warm. His nose was slightly rosy along with his cheeks and his hair was askew...this was a look on Allen that was entirely new. And Lavi wasn't sure whether he found it odd, or adorable.

The white-haired teen slowly glances up, his grey eyes half-mast as he breathed heavily. "It's bloody hot in 'ere." He murmurs and tugs at his collar of his sweater, which slips down from his shoulder.

Lavi's eye widened as he felt all the blood rush to his face. He wanted to curse this stupid kid and jump his bones all at once, and he couldn't figure out if Allen was being unintentionally attractive or if he was doing this on purpose just fill his sadistic nature, to see how far he could bend Lavi before he snapped.

Which was incredibly close, because Lavi wasn't sure how long he can go before he gave into his stupid desires.

But suddenly he's aware of the shadow looming over him and without any warning, a loud yell echoes throughout the kitchen.

"I found more wine!"

Lavi's body practically shook from the sheer intensity of the man's roar, and being at close proximity, he felt as if his eardrums had nearly ruptured. Maybe he was being overly-dramatic, but damn...even thunder wasn't _that_ loud. Also...did the man have an accent?

After a second to recover, Lavi quickly pulls away from Allen and turns around to face the man with a small smile. "Hi...!"

Cross took a moment, his auburn eyes narrowing to a squint as he studied the older teen before him. If felt like an eternity before he realized who he was looking at and when he finally remembered, he gave a hearty laugh, startling the poor teen.

"Oh it's you...! Hey, how 'bout a drink..ah?" Cross grins, a cigarette hanging at the edge of his mouth.

"Uh...well..." Lavi scratches his head, smiling. "I'm not much of a _wine_ person..." He really wasn't, which is why he wasn't too eager on getting that bottle back from Yu's car, which he had nearly forgotten about until now.

"We got beer in the fridge." Cross jabs his thumb in the direction of the fridge and exhales his smoke.

"Well, I can't turn down the offer of beer." Lavi shrugs with a smile.

* * *

Kanda wasn't sure what he was doing here, and frankly it disturbed the hell out of him that he actually came here out of his own accord. But this was the only place he could think of that the stupid Cyclops would be at and even if he hated the bastard, he was actually wondering why he didn't answer his phone. It didn't worry him, far from it, but it pissed him off a great deal that his calls were being ignored. The one-eyed pain in the ass had left him a rather perplexing message on his cell, saying that he was having a terrible day and to come over with weed.

That was a first. The guy didn't partake in drugs anymore since the day he quit smoking, and to find that he wanted weed was confusing. How bad of a day was he having to actually consider getting high?

Well, Kanda wasn't one to ask questions, if the Jew wanted weed than Kanda wasn't going to say no. Even though he didn't like sharing, he figured he nothing better to do and getting high with someone sounded decent enough. As long as the guy had food to munch on later, he wasn't going to decline. But when Kanda got to his house...The idiot wasn't even home. He tried calling, tried texting and even left him a rather lengthy, loud message that was basically full of swears and insults. But there was no reply.

And so it confused the fuck out of him that he arrived at the stupid British bastard's house. What the fuck was he doing here? He could have given up, went home and smoked weed by himself, but no...his dumbass was parked at this house and he could fathom why. Is it because he figured the Cyclops would be here? And if so, why should he care if he was here or not? Why should he care who the brat hung out with? Why care about the brat anyway? He didn't...but why did it bug the fuck out of him?

And what if Lavi wasn't really here...? Wait, was he hoping he wasn't...? No, can't be...he was just irritated and not thinking rationally.

"What the fuck am I doing...?" Kanda muttered to himself as he approached the front door, his hands in his jean pockets and a stern look on his face. "Why the fuck am I here? What the fuck? Why the fuck should I care? Fuck sakes...I need to get stoned." He huffed and after a small moment of hesitation, he knocked roughly on the door.

Kanda waited in silence, however inside he could distinctly hear the sound of music being played loudly and it confused him. He glanced to the red car parked in the driveway and immediately knew that the old red-haired guy was here, but it was becoming more and more peculiar. Loud music, no answer from the door or even a text from both the brat and Jew. This was strange...

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang come from inside and Kanda flinched as a group of yells shortly followed the loud noise. Kanda wasn't an expert at deciphering sounds but what he heard had sounded like a bottle breaking and that was pretty much all it took for Kanda to spring into action, though he wasn't sure at what to expect.

When he burst through the door and ran up the stairs, he had been prepared for anything, a gun to be pointed at him or even gang members surrounding him...but he wasn't exactly prepared for a shirt to be thrown directly at his face, startling him.

"What the fuck?" He said loudly and threw off the shirt from his eyes which widened as they caught site of a duo dancing like morons on the kitchen table to the beat of "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang.

Speechless, Kanda openly stared at the two linked at the arm, Lavi was standing in a tank-top and jeans, with his feet bare stomping to the beat of the song, while Allen was dancing in his sweater and boxers. As they danced, Cross was hunched over the table, head in his hand and his shoulders shaking with laughter as he tried to record the two on his cell. The music played loudly from the living room but the two in the kitchen, laughing and stomping at the table seemed to drown out the sound of the stereo.

"What..." Kanda's words died from his lips as he watches the Cyclops guzzle down his beer and take a drag from the cigarette in his hand, all the while not even stopping his dance as he did so. The brat next to him was giggling, dancing and sloshing around the wine in his hand as they both started to sing the lyrics to the ridiculous song. _The fuck...?_

 _Chapter Sixteen_

 _(End)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! I bring you another chapter! I hope you enjoy! :) Apologies if there are any mistakes. Toodles~!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man**

* * *

Allen groaned underneath the heap of blankets covering the entire length of his body, his head was throbbing, his mouth was dry and there was a slight discomfort in his stomach and the only thing he could do was groan in pain and misery. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't even care because now...this hangover was kicking his ass without mercy.

"Ugh..." He moves slightly, being sure to take each movement slow as to not upset his stomach more. But when his elbow hits a certain object behind him, his face pales and Allen was almost hesitant to look to see what it was, but he had a faint clue that what he just elbowed...was a person.

 _Oh lord._ Allen is hit with another jab of nausea along with a mingling sense of fear. _There's a bloody person in my bed...oh lord._

He slowly turns his head to peer behind him and the second he sees who this person was, he immediately gasps and flings himself away from the body as fast as possible because the person he was sharing a bed with was...

"What the hell is your problem?" Dark eyes blink wearily before they tiredly glare at the boy.

"Kanda!?" Allen exclaims, mortified. "Wh-what...what are you doing here? What happened? Oh lord! I'm going to die...I'm going to hell! What did I do? Oh no...oh god..." The teen leaned forward, grabbing his head. He felt sick, he felt dizzy, he wanted to scream and throw-up at the same time, but his body was too much in shock to actually do anything.

Oh lord! He was gay...! That meant that everyone was right! Damn, they were right?! No...! But why did it have to be Kanda? Oh no...

"Take it— _fucking_ —easy. We didn't do shit, beansprout." Kanda glared at him. "So don't get your fucking panties in a goddamn twist, okay? We didn't do _anything_." Shit, was that disappointment in his voice? Fuck, he hoped the runt didn't hear it.

"Oh lord...are you sure? My virginity is still intact? I'm not going to hell?" Allen asks, his hand on his heart.

"Fuck. Yes okay? So stop being so twitchy." The older teen rubbed his eyes and gave a low yawn. So...the kid was a virgin? Huh. "Cyclops is passed-out on the couch, your guardian or whatever didn't want me in any of the other rooms and believe me...as much as I tried to kick you off the bed, you kept coming back like the damn, fucking persistent, bastard that you are. Eventually I got tired of kicking you and I fell asleep."

"Lavi is here?" Allen blinks and suddenly he clutches his head again. "Oh god...I feel sick."

"I wouldn't doubt it...judging from the amount you drank, I would have a hangover for two days at least." Kanda scoffed and combed through his hair with his fingers. "You were fucking shit-faced."

"Shit- _what_?"

"Shit-faced. You know...super fucking drunk." Kanda shrugged.

"Oh..." Right, he heard Cross use that expression before. Allen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Cross...All this was his fault. "I don't remember anything. I don't remember Lavi showing up, or you for the matter and I _really_ don't remember the number of drinks I had."

"Or the weed?"

"What!?" Allen glances at him, eyes wide in panic.

"I was kidding. Jesus..."

"Oh, thank god."

"But that didn't mean you never tried. You kept pulling at my arm, trying to take the joint from my hand..."

"Ugh...I'm terrible, I _feel_ terrible...I must look terrible too. But I need to get this over with." Allen crawled towards the bed again and notices the older teen flinch as he got closer. "Now who's being twitchy?" He asks with teasing smirk.

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda scowled. "What are you doing...?"

Allen simply hummed a response as he glanced at the clock. "It's five in the morning. I need to wake Cross up..."

"Yeah...good, you do that. I'm going to stay right here in your creepy fucking room and try to go back to sleep." Kanda muttered as he laid back down. "Wake me in a few hours."

"Wait, _what_?" Allen frowned as he sees the Japanese male turn away from him. "You're going to sleep in _my_ bed?"

"Look, I might not be as hungover as you, but I'm fucking tired. I was up all night with you losers, trying to keep you both in line. So you better fucking thank me later, because if it wasn't for me...you both would have been doing even stupider shit, like bottle dodging or whatever."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what the bloody hell is _bottle dodging_?"

"It's like dodge-ball, but with bottles. It's actually pretty fun." Kanda yawned once more. "Now get the fuck out so I can sleep."

"It's my room..." Allen mutters before leaving his room.

He walks down the hallway and decides to go the kitchen first to quench his thirst but before he does, he catches sight of a certain redhead on the couch with a sleeping kitten by his head. Lavi is snoring loudly on his back, his stomach showing and his bare feet hanging halfway off the couch while the kitten was buried in red hair.

Allen smiles and shakes his head as he begins to cover the sleeping teen with a blanket. Tim looks up shortly to acknowledge Allen's existence and goes back to sleeping in the nest of messy red hair. Allen simply pets the kitten and proceeds into the kitchen to grab a rather large glass of water. As he drinks and leans against the sink, he frowns and groans into the cup as he finally takes a good look at his surroundings.

The entire place was a mess.

Bottles cluttered the counter tops and the dining table, cigarettes butts, ashes and busted glass littered the floor which was sticky and wet from spilled wine and beer. The one thing that stood out the most was the broken chair that sat in the corner. Allen wasn't sure how that happened but at this point it didn't really matter because whatever happened last night was obviously forgotten about.

He couldn't remember anything and he was not only berating himself but also Cross for giving him the bloody drinks. Why? What's with Cross suddenly letting him drink when over the years he refused to let Allen partake in anything alcohol-related? Of course Allen barely found alcohol appealing, especially now, but why the change in heart?

Was that the man's way of "bonding"?

Allen shook his head, he didn't have time to think about it because now he had to wake up that drunk.

After downing two glasses of water, Allen begins to descend down the stairs to Cross' bedroom.

"Cross?" He knocks timidly and hears a distinct groan. "It's time to get up, you said you wanted to leave by seven-thirty, well you got about three hours."

"Wake me in an hour..." Came a muffled response.

"Are you sure?"

A loud thud hit the door and Allen could only assume that Cross just threw a boot at him.

"Yes, goddamn it!"

"Okay. But when I do, you better not tell me to wake you in another hour." Allen frowns and rubs at his eyes. "Also thank you for leaving me with a huge mess! It really means a lot to be cleaning up after you one last time." Allen says sarcastically as turns to leave.

"You're welcome." Cross yelled back.

Allen rolls his eyes and makes his way back up the stairs. Once he reaches the top, he pants lightly and clutches his head in quiet agony. Any amount of movement sent his head into a spin, making him sick all over again.

"I'm never drinking again..." He mumbles to himself and goes to sit on a stable chair in the kitchen. He held his head in hand and groaned. He needed to lay down for awhile, but his current resting place was being occupied by an ass who refused to move, so Allen begrudgingly got up and went into the living room and slumped into the yellow beanbag chair.

It wasn't very comfortable.

As he laid there, his head kept spinning and his stomach was twisting and turning violently making it hard for him to actually relax. Restlessness began to creep its way into his bones and Allen starts to fidget and move in the beanbag chair, this was a new feeling for him and he couldn't exactly figure out how to cure this damn hangover.

He gets up again and starts to pace the room. Crap...

This wasn't the hangover making him feel this way...this was the start of a panic attack.

"No...why now?" Allen whispers as his breathing becomes rapid. His heart was going crazy, his fingers going numb and his body starts to break out in a cold sweat. His pacing becomes more frantic and Allen goes into the kitchen and begins to pour himself some water from the tap and immediately begins to guzzle it.

Was this normal for people with hangovers? He did hear Cross mention that people experience hangovers differently too, but most of the were the same. Headaches, nausea, dehydration, etc. But did anyone have panic attacks? Did Cross suffer from these too? Was this all part of being hungover?

He was never drinking again if that was the case.

Allen sighed as the cool liquid ran down his throat and quenched his thirst. He tried to regulate his breathing again and to calm the shaking in his limbs all the while, making sure to drink as much water as possible.

"I'm never drinking again..." He repeats darkly.

* * *

"I'm telling you, for like the sixtieth time, I put your cursed cancer-sticks on your bloody dresser. It would help to look everyone in awhile, sir..."

"And I fucking told you, for like...the hundredth time, I fucking looked! It would help to get your head out of your ass and actually listen. And don't take that tone with me, I'll personally make your life a living hell."

"You already did, Cross." Allen huffed as he brushed a wayward strand of his white hair out of his eyes and hurried his way around the house.

He had ended up dozing off on the beanbag chair which had resulted with him waking up with a sore back and slight whiplash when he suddenly bolted up from the chair and rushed to wake up Cross. He had forgotten to wake the bloody man up and now he and Cross were both rushing to get both their things ready. Cross had work but Allen still had school...!

"Shut up..." Cross muttered from the other room. "I'm tired of your shit...I bet Tim is too."

"Hey! You leave Tim at of this."

"Where the fuck is Tim anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe he's in his proper place, like your cursed smokes. It helps to look..."

"I hear the tone..." Cross warned as he stormed into the bathroom, packing whatever necessities he needed. "Don't make me kick your smart ass, because I'm in a bit of a rush to do that."

Allen rolled his eyes as he rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a few bottles of Coke, a chocolate bar and a previously made sandwich and practically threw them inside a paper bag.

"Hey, punk! I only got fifteen fucking minutes, so if you're so damn certain on its whereabouts, go get me my cigarettes...!"

Allen frowned and muttered a few nonsensical words under his breath. "Stupid, bloody moron of a guardian I have." He hurried down the stairs and ran into the room with as much urgency as he could. He hated going into Cross' room. The man was extremely messy, not only did it bother Allen, it disturbed him that a person could be so damn messy but to his surprise, the room was barely even cluttered. Only a couple of bottles were laying around and amazingly, there weren't any dirty books strewn about, only a rather tattered-looking book sadly leaning against the man's collection of trophies.

But one trophy caught his eye. And it was the one he had given Cross a long time ago...

It was an awful-looking thing made from clay, most of the paint had come off and it looked to be in rough shape but maybe that was only because Allen had made it when he was five and he hadn't seen it since then, but marked into the trophy were the words: "To uncle Cross". Cross wasn't even his uncle by blood, in fact Cross was only his father's dearest friend and when Allen was baptized, Cross had become Allen's Godfather. So in actuality, Cross wasn't even related to him.

But it was shocking to find that Cross actually still kept that old trophy. He even had the old charm bracelet next to it that Allen had given him when they were in Asia a long time ago.

Allen smiled lightly. _I thought he had thrown this stuff away...he had me believing that he did. Stupid bugger..._

"Where are my damn smokes!?"

Allen frowns. "Stupid bugger"

Once he retrieved the cigarettes, he hurried back upstairs and nearly trips on the last one going up but as he stumbles he quickly catches himself runs into the kitchen as Cross begins to put on his shoes, all the while struggling with his bags.

"Fuck! Hey, come take this and put it in the trunk!" He says lastly and slams the door in his leave.

Allen lets out a loud sigh. "Darn it! Why must I do everything?" He quickly grabs the paper bag full of snacks, cigarettes, and shortly after, the man's bag before he left the house right after Cross.

The red-haired man threw his jacket into the passenger seat and waits as Allen puts his suitcase into the trunk of the Camaro. "Did I get everything...?" He asks as he pats down his pockets, making a mental checklist of everything. But he blinks as Allen hands him the cigarettes he had nearly forgotten.

"Also, here..." The teen awkwardly hands him the paper bag. "I packed a few snacks for the road. I gave you my last chocolate bar so you better thankful."

Cross grunted in response and looked away briefly. "Make sure you're back at a reasonable hour, don't do drugs, no parties in the house and no orgies either."

Allen makes a face. "Gross. But you have my word." He holds out his gloved hand and smiles. "Take care of yourself out there."

Cross stares at the kid's hand momentarily and scoffs. Ignoring Allen's hand, the man roughly pulls the teen into a one-armed hug and frowns. " _You_ take care of yourself, you idiot."

Allen blinks, his eyes wide as he gives no response. Instead he stares ahead, his throat tightened as he tries his hardest to not actually be sad at his godfather's leaving. The man was a total insufferable, lazy moron but...Allen was really going to miss having someone around.

"I will." Allen says and feels the man pull away with a terse frown, his auburn eyes looking away awkwardly.

Cross clears his throat. "I'll be back in three weeks. If you run out of money, let me know and I'll figure something out." He enters his car and revs up the engine loudly. As he begins to back out of the driveway, he takes a glance upwards and sees Allen waving at him happily. Everything inside him wanted to turn back, he didn't feel right leaving Allen when he was in such a vulnerable state and it worried him endlessly. But if the boy had done alright by himself all those years, how was now any different? And if anything were to happen, Cross would cruise home without any hesitation.

As he departed, Cross had rummaged around blindly for the paper bag. He was actually starving, and he had a long road ahead of him, but as he searched his fingers touch a cold chain-like object within the bag and he knitted his eyebrows in quiet confusion. When he pulls out the foreign object, he inwardly smiles as he stares at the charm bracelet that was now gleaming in the morning sun.

* * *

Allen sighs as he stands at the driveway briefly before heading back towards the house. He still had two "visitors" occupying his house, he was sort of amazed that neither of them woke up during all the commotion of Cross and him rushing around the house. He kind of hoped one of them would wake up and leave because they still had school to go in an hour...which meant he had to clean in less than an hour

After those few more hours of sleep, Allen didn't feel too bad afterwards. His hangover wasn't insanely brutal as it was before and the only thing that was bugging him now was his thirst and hunger but he'd given whatever he had in the fridge to Cross so that meant going to the store to buy more groceries.

But until then...Allen was determined to wake these free-loaders and clean up.

He ties his hair up into a ponytail and clips his bangs back, making sure that his hair wouldn't be in the way of his cleaning. After that, Allen puts on his glasses and ties an apron around his waist. Now that he was all prepared for his cleaning spree, he searches his cell, and tries to find the right song that would wake both of them up but also provide him some entertainment as he cleaned. Once he found a particular song, his face lights up with a mischievous grin.

" _Gimme an 'R'! Gimme an 'O'! Gimme a 'C'! Gimme a 'K'! What you got!? (Rock!) And what you gonna do!? (Rock you!)"_

Helix began playing loudly on the stereo, startling the kitten who, in turn, started to claw the poor teen sleeping on the couch.

"Ow!" Lavi shoots up from the couch. "Tim!? What the hell buddy? I thought you loved me!?" He winces as he tries to detach the kitten's claws from his shoulder, still unsure what the hell was going on. But when he glances around, he sees the smug face of the British boy standing a few feet away.

"Good morning!" Allen yells through the blaring music.

"Al, what the hell?" Lavi yells back. "You scared the shit outta both of us...!"

"Oops!" Allen smiles and begins to clean the kitchen table but when he hears the slamming of a door, another smile breaks through.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Kanda stomps his way down the hallway, his hair messy and his trademark frown deepening in displeasure.

"Oh! Good morning!" Allen beams. "I take it I woke you?" He smirks.

"Yeah, you fucking did! What the hell is wrong with you?" The Japanese male scowls and looks over to the redhead standing and grabbing his shoulder. "What's with you?"

"Allen rudely awoke me with a hickey!" Lavi pointed an accusing finger at the younger teen and smiles when both Allen and Kanda gave him a horrified look.

"I did not!" Allen exclaims and puts a hand on his hip, while the other still held the broom. "Quit saying stuff like that."

"It's hard to find you threatening when you look really adorable." Lavi smiles. "You look like a scolding housewife. Oh! Please be my housewife! I'd treat you well...!" He opens up his arms and readies himself for tackling embrace, but he's cut off with a broom coming between him and Allen, who was holding the broom like a fencing sword.

"Stay back...! I'm cleaning and there might be glass on the floor!" Allen shouts and continues sweeping. "Since you guys are up, you either help me clean or get out, because school is in one hour and I have to get this done."

Kanda scoffs. "Fuck that...! I'm leaving."

"I'll help...!" Lavi raises his hand and obediently stands in front of Allen. "What do you want me to do to you?" He smirks.

"What?"

"What do you want me to do _for_ you?"

Allen raises his eyebrow, certain that he heard Lavi say something else. But he shrugs it off. "Alright, I want you to help me clear out all the bottles and put them in the recycling bin out back." He smiles, carrying a box full of bottles. "After that, I want you to wipe down the tables."

"No problem, babe." The red-haired teen immediately sprang into action, leaving an almost miffed-looking Japanese next to him.

Kanda was still in disbelief when it came to the guy's inability to get hungover. Sure, he experiences some of the effects of a hangover, but the guy still had this unexplained energy that can practically keep him up without faltering. Kanda would never understand how the Cyclops can manage to do that, but frankly, he didn't care, as long that energy wasn't being directed at him and annoying him all the time.

"Hmph. Well I'm leaving." Kanda turns away and yawns into his hand.

"Ahhh...!"

Startled, both Kanda and Lavi turn to share a bemused look at each other before going to the back door where the loud, unexpected scream had come from and seen the white-haired boy gaping at his cellphone at the bottom of the back steps.

"Allen what's wrong?"

"Did that noise come from you? I thought it was a fucking girl..." Kanda's eyes widened. He was unsure whether to be disturbed or surprised, but at this point it didn't matter because now the kid was looking at them, smiling like a complete freak. Now, Kanda was pretty much disturbed.

"Uh...what's wrong?" Lavi asks with an unnerving smile.

"I hate my life and I think I'm going to go hide in my room for all eternity." Allen keeps his unsettling smile and walks up the stairs, avoiding the two by the door who were staring at him as he entered the house.

"Um, hey...what happened?" Lavi sits down at the ash-covered table where Allen was repeatedly hitting his head against. "Al, buddy?"

Allen groaned, his face pressed up against the dirty surface. Without saying anything or even looking up, he hands Lavi his cell phone.

The second Lavi looks at the screen of the cell, he sputters and holds a hand to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. Curious, Kanda takes a peek over the redhead's shoulder and his reaction is nearly the same as Lavi's. The Japanese teen coughs and quickly turns away, his shoulders shaking in quiet, uncontrolled laughter.

On the cell was a recording, and being displayed was a rather entertaining performance of Allen dancing and singing on top of a chair to "I Believe In a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. The dancing was not as great, but his singing was actually well executed (which was saying something, considering the singer's high pitch voice.) As he sang and played air-guitar, the chair under his feet had finally gave out and Allen was sent falling to the ground. The roaring laughter of Cross and Lavi could be heard behind the camera and Allen simply laid there, giggling and snorting on the ground.

"Cross just sent me that..." Allen bemoaned. "I can't believe he recorded that. I don't even remember doing that..."

"I don't remember it either, but dude! I really wish I did, that's priceless!" Lavi snickered.

The cellphone goes off, a small chime indicating yet another text from Cross. Which was eagerly opened by Lavi but the moment he does, the smile on his face dropped when he sees that Allen wasn't the only one in this particular recording. This time, it was _him_ and Allen, both of them dancing to "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang on top of the table...but that wasn't even the worst part.

"I was smoking!?" Lavi exclaims loudly.

"Oh yeah." Kanda nods, recalling that moment. "That was the time I walked in...you guys are fucking idiots." He smirks.

"Dude! That's _so_ not cool! Why didn't you say anything or pry it away from me?" Lavi grips the other male's shoulder, shaking him. "I smoked!"

Kanda roughly shoves him away. "Don't fucking touch me. And I figured whatever stupid shit you pulled would be on you. I just sat back and watched you be a total fucktard...both of you actually."

"I'm so embarrassed..." Allen groaned and buried his face in the crook of his arm.

"Fuck! Well there goes my whole 'quitting' thing..." Lavi shrugs and looks over to Kanda with a smile. "Hey...Can I have a cigarette?"

"No." Kanda crosses his arms and looks over at the white-haired teen groaning at the table. "Shut up!"

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 _End_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** **Hey-o lovelies! I bring you another chapter~! I certainly hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all those who followed/favorite this story of mine! I really means a lot :) So, enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any typos and stuffs. Anyway! Toodles~!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own D. Gray Man**

* * *

Allen jostled a few bags in his arms, grunting in discomfort when a bottle of ketchup was stabbing at his ribs, and not only that, but the constant chatter of Klack was only making the situation worse. Especially when all Allen wanted was his change back.

"So, I put that motherfucker in a head-lock and then—"

"—Klack, as much as I would _love_ to hear how you wrestled an alligator, I would really like my change back so I don't get rained on when I walk home." Allen gave an exasperated sigh as he shuffled around his bags.

"Oh! Shit, sorry." The dark-blond chuckled, scratching at the stubble on his chin. He hands the change to the teen and glances at the open doors of the shop with a small smirk. "Looks like you're a little late on the rain thing. Because...yeah, it's raining."

Allen whips his head to the doors and sees the down pour of rain outside. "Just bloody great!" He bemoans and casts his head down.

"Hey, why don't you go ask Tyki for a ride? He has a truck." Klack offers with a smile.

Allen tilts his head up in contemplation and hums. It would give him the chance to talk to him and ask what he had been doing lately. He hadn't seen Tyki in what seemed like forever...not since that night where he kissed him. He had come here on several occasions but always found the man gone and after that, it seemed as though he stopped trying and he felt a little guilty because of that.

Tyki had been with him since he first moved in, his only friend since coming to this place and the only one he could go to when he felt the need to talk to someone.

It was decided, Allen was going to see him.

"Is he next door?" Allen asks and sees the man nod. "Alright, thanks for the food. I'll see you later!" Allen collects his bags and begins to hurriedly run next door, nearly slipping in the mud in the process but he made it without getting too soaked.

Once he made inside the bar, he finds the man at the jukebox, his hip cocked to the side and a rag over his shoulder as he skims through the lists of songs until he finally chooses one.

The sweet harmony of Aretha Franklin fills the entire bar and Allen instantly smiles.

"A Natural Woman. One of her greatest songs." Allen asks as Tyki finally turns to face him. "Hi..."

"Allen...!" The man beams a smile and walks towards him. "How have you been?"

The teen shrugs and gives Tyki a warm smile. "I've been okay. I was wondering if you can drive me back. It'll give us a chance to talk while we're at it."

Tyki grins. "No problem. I'll let Momo know and we can take off."

"Brilliant!"

The two had decided on not going directly to Allen's home after they had left the bar, instead, the two had drove around the neighbourhood and streets for an hour now, swapping stories, laughing and discussing various things over cups of coffee that Tyki was more than happy to buy. They continued to drive, listening to each other talk and to the soft sounds of the blues playing on Tyki's stereo.

Until eventually they stopped at a random park which Allen had never been to before. It was small, a neighbourhood park that was only filled with benches and ponds and it seemed like that's all there was to this park, but it was beautiful, especially with the storm taking place outside the truck.

Tyki lit up a cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"So...I heard about what you guys did. How you went out to look for me...and I just wanted to thank you for that." Allen nervously tugs on his sleeve and looks out the window and the rain sprawling down the glass. "I'm sorry if I worried any of you."

Tyki glances over to the teen and sees the apprehension in the boy's movements. "It's okay. I admit, you worried the hell out of us...but knowing that you're okay...just makes everything better." He scans Allen's face with a small smile. "You _are_ okay right?"

Allen lightly smiles and shrugs. "I am. I mean...I'm doing better now."

"If you ever need to run away, Allen...you can always come to the bar, you know that right? I'm always there if you want to talk and if you feel the need to get away." Tyki takes out his pack of cigarettes and offers them over to Allen who looks at them with interest.

After a moment's hesitation, Allen finally reaches for one and places it inside his mouth. He always refused to smoke, even when Cross handed him one and told him to smoke, he always declined. But he figured...since he never tried one before, he might as well try it now and see what all the fuss was.

"I know...and I'll keep that in mind next time." He says and takes the lighter that was handed to him. He cautiously sparks up the cigarette and takes his first real puff of it and the second he does...he regrets it. He breaks into a fit of coughing and choking, his eyes water and the bitter taste of it seemed to linger on the tip of his tongue, causing him to inwardly wince. It was disgusting! How can people like these things!? It was bloody awful.

Tyki begins to chuckle, stifling his laughter as he watches the teen cough in the passenger seat.

"That...was bloody...awful!" Allen says through his fit of coughing and hurriedly grabs his coffee to wash down the taste.

"The first drag will do that." Tyki comments casually. "You first have to inhale and let it into your lungs first before you exhale it out. Don't swallow it or else you'll get really sick."

"Ugh..." Allen cringes and goes for his second drag. Which he accomplishes and the second time wasn't as bad as the first time, however...he refused to become a smoker, unless he receives the wrath of Cross. And that was just as unpleasant as smoking.

"Getting back to our previous conversation. I'm hoping there won't be a 'next time', because...I would hate for you to experience anything that would make you feel as though you had no where else to go."

Allen stays silent and takes a sip of his coffee, listening to the song "Cigarettes and Coffee" by Otis Redding, which was ironically suiting to this particular moment.

"As a friend, I just want the best for you Allen." Tyki goes to take a sip of his own coffee and keeps his eyes ahead, staring out at the downpour.

Allen feels a slight throb in his chest, there it was again...guilt.

"I'm sorry..."

Tyki blinked, unsure if he actually heard Allen say anything at all, his voice sounded so...small.

"I'm sorry..." Allen repeats and tightly grips his coffee cup. "Everyone...has been so understanding and nice...and yet I treat them like they're nothing. I've been the worst person, the worst _friend_ to everyone...but they still chose the stay with me. I just...wish I wasn't the way I was...it just gets so frustrating sometimes, everything that I feel and think...I hate it sometimes. I hate myself too and—"

Allen instantly stops as he feels arms wrap around him and when does, tears begin to cloud his vision.

"Don't," Tyki mutters, "don't ever say that...don't say that you hate yourself. You are not a bad person Allen, you're a great person and a great friend. In fact, you're the most amazing person I've met since I've been here. So don't ever think that you're not...because you...are amazing."

Allen grips his shirt and nuzzles into the man's shoulder. "Thank you."

"If you're ever having these thoughts again, come to the bar and I'll be sure to say it over and over again and I'll keep saying how great you are until you believe it too." Tyki smiles as he feels the teen nod and laugh lightly.

Allen pulls away and wipes his tears with a small smile. "Thank you, Tyki."

The white-haired teen blinks when he feels the man come closer to him, and suddenly the thought of Tyki kissing him again came into mind and his heart begins beating frantically inside his chest as he eyes the man who was staring back at him. They stayed like this for a few passing seconds before Tyki pulls back with a smile.

"I should get you home. It's getting late..." He begins to start up his truck and lights up another cigarette.

"Y-yeah..." Was all Allen could say as he tries to have another drag of his own, only to cough once more and he earns a chuckle from the older male next to him.

Once they arrived at his house, Allen stayed seated in the passenger side, staring out at the rain that was only lightly pouring at this point now and quietly stared up at his house. He was a little reluctant to go back home, especially when it was so lonely inside, if it weren't for Timcanpy, Allen figured he wouldn't even stay home because of the overwhelming feeling of loneliness waiting for him.

"Thank you again, Tyki. For everything..." Allen gathers his bags and prepares to leave but before he does, he's pulled into another hug.

"You're welcome. I'm always here to help, okay? Don't be afraid to ask for anything." He releases the teen and sees him smile.

"I won't. Thank you again and have a good night." He exits the car and gives the man a small wave before hurrying towards the house and away from the rain. Allen gives one last look at the truck and receives a honk before Tyki drives off and he grins as he enters his house...

Just as a certain red-haired teen begins to walk away from the whole scene.

* * *

Allen stared out the window from his desk, his chin resting against his knuckles as he watched the downpour outside. It had been raining all night and morning, and as much as he loved the rain, he was also getting tired of all the mud and puddles, not to mention, that because it was autumn, it was freezing.

"Psst, Al...!"

Allen glanced beside him, seeing Lenalee beckon him over. So he leans over his desk and gives a whispered "what?"

"Is this right?" She asks as she lifts her book for him to see.

Allen inspects it, his grey eyes going over the page. "You got the formula right, but how is it that you got the answer wrong?"

Lenalee's face fell and she groaned. "I don't know! And it's getting me mad...!" She sunk in her chair and pouted.

"No need to get so frustrated, Miss Lee."

Both teens turn towards the teacher, Mr. Yeegar who was humbly smiling, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes creasing with his smile.

"If you're having some trouble, Miss Lee, might I suggest a tutor?" He asks and sorts through his papers, handing out the latest test results. "With Mr. Walker atop of the class, I believe he's the best candidate. What do you think Allen?"

"Uh...yeah! Sure." Allen smiles and clears his throat, looking at Lenalee. "Milady, it would be an honor to be your tutor." He jokes, this time however, letting his accent fall from his lips.

"Oh! Happy day...! Mr. Walker, you're such a gentleman!" She said, fanning herself.

"Much appreciated milady." He bows lightly.

Yeegar rolls his eyes with a smile. "Perhaps you should look into drama, the two of you make a good performance." He says lastly before walking away.

Lenalee looks over to her friend and gives him a kind smile. "Thank you so much, Allen. How 'bout you come over after school? I'll cook us something too!"

His face lights up. "Food?"

"Yes, Allen. Food." Lenalee rolls her eyes. "But I know how you like getting paid with food, so..."

"Oh Lenalee! Thank you!" Allen beams. But then it dawns on him, and it shouldn't have scared him as much as it should, but it regrettably did and it was rather confusing. "Wait this isn't a date is it...?" He asks nervously.

The girl frowns. "Well don't sound like, disgusted or anything." She pouts.

Allen waves his hands frantically. "No! No, that's not what I meant."

Lenalee giggles, watching her flustered friend spazz out. "I was totally kidding, Al. But to answer your question, no...it isn't a date so don't worry." She rolls her eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't do that to Lavi's 'soulmate'." She giggles as a blush flourishes across her friend's face.

But then it occurred to Allen once more, Lavi was acting a little..."off" today. He first noticed when Lavi wasn't on the bus to greet him and instead, he came to the school this morning with Kanda. He usually texted him when he was going to be there or not, or if he and Kanda were going to pick him up. But he didn't and if that wasn't enough, when Allen greeted them this morning...Lavi only smiled.

And that wasn't like him.

Lavi practically tackled Allen into a hug first thing in the morning, causing a scene like always and making Allen uncomfortable, but...he simply smiled at him and said nothing else before he went inside.

Was something wrong? Did he make Lavi upset some how? Or was Lavi just having a bad day...?

"Hey, Lenalee?" Allen whispers and catches his friend's attention.

"What is it?"

"Uh...is there something bothering Lavi?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he seemed a bit...'off' this morning and I was wondering if he said anything to you at all, because he seems to be ignoring me for some reason." He casts his eyes down dejectedly.

Lenalee gave him a sympathetic smile."Aww, Al...it's okay. I think he just might be having one of those days, you know...those days we often get once in awhile."

 _Oh, believe me...I've had plenty of those days._ Allen thinks bitterly.

Lenalee continued. "But he hasn't said anything to me at all either, would you want me to talk to him?" She asks.

"No, no...I was just wondering." Allen tries to disregard the whole thing with a smile, but it still continued to bother him...and Lenalee knew it.

"Well, it's almost lunch time, maybe it already passed, whatever it was." She glances at the clock. "He was probably having a bad morning."

"Yeah..." Allen nods. But deep down, he knew there was something more to it...the thing was, he didn't know what it was, but he _wanted_ to know. He wasn't going to get the answers he needed without doing anything, it was now or never. So he took out his cellphone and began to text him.

 _ **Hey! What are we doing for lunch? My treat...!**_

No response.

Allen feels his heart race with each passing second that Lavi wasn't responding and it felt like hours before he gets a text back.

 _ **Sorry. I won't be there for lunch. I got a grad meeting this afternoon.**_

 _ **Alright. Maybe next time?**_

 _ **Definitely**_

No...no there's something wrong.

Allen could feel it...there was something wrong. But what? What happened...? He did something wrong, but when and how? Was Lavi getting tired of him...? Or was there something else bothering him?

Was he losing a friend?

 _No._ Allen tightly shut his eyes as he feels the gnawing sensation of fear and doubt eating away at his heart. Panic...

He was having a panic attack.

 _No...! No...why now? Damn it...not in school, not where everyone can see me. Please...not now._ Allen lamented silently, his eyes widening with fear as he clutches his chest in pain.

"Allen...?"

Grey eyes frantically glance up and he's met with the concerned stare of his friend, her face is mixed with uncertainty and worry while her eyes drill into him, as if trying to get an answer out of him, like she's wondering what was wrong with him and how she could help.

Allen gave her a weak smile and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't alright.

And with a nod, Lenalee suddenly arose from her desk with her hand extended in the air. "Uh, sir? I believe Allen is really ill. Is it okay if I take him to the infirmary?"

The teacher raises a silver eyebrow as he glances at Allen. The boy looked to be in pain, his breathing was erratic and his complexion was completely pale...if he didn't know any better, he would think Allen was having a panic attack. But he didn't say nothing of the matter. "Well, he does look a little pale. Very well, Miss Lee, take him directly to the nurse and come back as soon as possible. And as for you Walker, you're excused for the remainder of this class."

Allen nods and gives out a small yelp when Lenalee takes him by the arm and begins to pull him out of his desk by sheer force. Despite her size, Lenalee was freakishly strong and it was a little disconcerting, especially for Allen's size.

"Yes, sir!" Lenalee smiles, throws Allen's work and papers in his backpack and quickly leads them out of the class room; some of the students watching them as they hurried out of the door.

Once outside, she takes the male by the arm again and guides them behind a corner of an empty hallway. "Allen, are you okay? What's wrong...? Do you want me to get you some water or something? Or do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

Allen shook his head as he tried to regulate his breathing. "No...no it's fine. I just need a moment to calm down."

"What's wrong? I seen you texting...is it Lavi again? Do you want me to kick him?"

"Why are you so eager to beat up someone?" Allen breathes. "You've been hanging out with Kanda too long."

"Yeah...probably." Lenalee smiles but then she shakes her head. "Anyway!" She locks eyes with the teen and gives him a stern but concerned look. "What happened?"

Allen stared down at his Converse shoes, wanting to be anywhere but here. He didn't want to tell her, but he felt that she should know.

He feels his heart begin to race as he struggles to speak. "Well um...uh..." He twirls a strand of silver hair around his finger. "Um...I get panic—" Suddenly he's caught off guard when a body collides into his own from around the corner and Allen lets out a started yelp when he's pushed back. The person practically felt like a damn wall, considering that they had a rock, hard body that nearly broke every bone in Allen's body. But maybe he was just being dramatic.

"What the fuck? Watch where the fuck you're going!" Kanda said angrily, but then he blinks. "The hell? Brat...?" Then he glances to Lenalee with a furrowed brow. "Lenalee? What the fuck is going on...?"

"Ah, we were just talking...!" Allen says urgently and smiles.

Kanda narrows his eyes, studying the grey-haired teen in front of him. "Okay? Well move, I'm in a hurry..."

"Wait, what are you doing out of class?" Allen asks.

"I'm in need of a drag..." Kanda scowls and crosses his arms at the younger teen.

"You can't smoke on school grounds, idiot. Plus why couldn't you wait until lunch...?"

"First of all, who gives a shit. And second, like I said before, I'm need of a cigarette...! So move it, nerd."

"You're running away from Link before he catches you in class..." Lenalee speaks up, watching the Japanese male flinch. "Why don't you like doing senior things?"

"Because it's so fucking boring! Planning dances? Events to raise money and shit for stupid fucking things I don't care about? It's stupid and I refuse to be apart of it. I just want to graduate and get the fuck out of here." He crosses his arms and glares at a wall. "Everyone is so damn stoked to go to Italy this spring and I couldn't care less."

"Italy!? That's amazing!" Lenalee smiled excitingly. "Man, I can't wait until I'm a senior!"

Kanda gave her a look, his face stern. "Yeah, whoopie." He rolls his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I got things to do that don't involve either of you, so...yeah." He shoved Allen's head, pushing him out of the way.

"Hey...!" Allen frowned and shoved him back, which didn't do anything against the solid Japanese male.

Soon enough, the two teens began shoving at each other playfully.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Honestly you two, you can't go one hour without touching each other."

"He started it." Allen muttered.

"Fuck you, brat." Kanda sniffed.

The girl shook her head and smiled. It was strange...Allen, just a few minutes ago, was a hyperventilating mess. But when Kanda came along, he was immediately distracted from what happened. Lenalee figured that maybe...what Allen needed was a distraction. She knew what Allen was going say, and what happened...but she realized that if Allen wanted to talk about it with her...she would have to wait until he was ready.

"Anyway," She smiled. "I got class...!" She turns to leave and Allen suddenly stops her.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do? I can't go to class...and I'm not even sick to go to the infirmary." He whispered harshly, glancing over to Kanda who was searching for a lighter in his pocket.

"Well, Yeegar told me to head back as soon as I took you to the infirmary." Lenalee whispered back and then she gave him a small smile. "Look, we'll postpone our study date for another time, okay? In the meantime, try to relax a bit before lunch. It looks like you need a little time. We can talk after alright?"

"What are you girls whispering about?" Kanda asked, his dark brow raised.

"Nothing...!" Lenalee smiles. "Well, see you both at lunch! Bye...!"

"Wait...! Lenalee!" Allen calls after her, but the girl only waved back at him. Now what was he supposed to do for the next half hour and fifteen minutes? He could go to the library or the student lounge, but he knew Link would ask what he was doing out of class and if he told the man he was sick or something, Link would make a big deal out of it.

So now what...? His panic attack had ceased and now there was nothing left for him to do...if he were to be left alone...his thoughts would surely cause another attack and that's something he didn't want to experience again, especially at school. He could go with Kanda...maybe he would know what was wrong with Lavi. But was he sounding too desperate? He would be pressuring Kanda to tell him why Lavi was ignoring him, and Kanda could probably care less. But it was worth a try...right?

"Hey, Kanda...?" The grey-haired boy turns to the male, but blinks when he finds Kanda walking down the hallway, away form him. "Kanda...!" Allen chases after him, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Wait up jerk!"

Kanda groaned as the kid caught up to him. "Damn it, I'm going for a cigarette to get away from you, why do you insist on following me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well...no." Allen shrugs. "And I got excused from class, so I figured that I'd bother you a bit..." He smiles.

Kanda clicked his tongue. "Fucking hell...fine. But I'm going to enjoy my cigarette in peace and quiet, so shut your damn mouth."

Allen "zipped" his mouth, smiling. Kanda was already regretting this decision.

They sat inside Kanda's vehicle, sheltering themselves from the rain as Kanda silently smoked his cigarette at the driver's seat and fiddled around with his cell and a tangle of wires. All the while, Allen was too enchanted at the rain to even care or notice that Kanda was staring at him now.

"I was kidding when I told you to keep quiet." Kanda narrows his eyes. "You're creeping me out..."

"Sorry..." Allen smiles and looks back to the window, sighing happily as he hears the rain hit the roof of the car.

"What's with you? It's like you haven't seen rain before..." Kanda comments and exhales the smoke from his lungs. He twists a cord around, cursing lightly. "Fucking auxiliary cord...!" He gnaws on the wire.

"I just like the rain...It's beautiful." Allen says distractedly and his eyes widen at the teen chewing on his cord. "Well, that can't be good for the cord. You're like a bloody mouse..."

"Yeah, whatever." Kanda murmurs and finally fixes the cord that's hooked to his phone. He searches his playlist and picks a song at random, which was "The Man Who Sold the World" by Nirvana and it plays softly through the car's speakers.

There's a small moment of silence, but it was rather calming as both teens sat in car surrounded by rainfall with music playing lightly throughout the small closure of the vehicle. It was half-way through the song before Allen started to talk.

"Did Lavi say anything to you this morning?"

Kanda quirked an eyebrow and then looked away. "Yeah. He was his usual dumbass self."

"Oh..." Allen cast his head down and stared at his twiddling thumbs. "He didn't talk to me."

Kanda gave an angry sigh, which came out as a growl. "Did you guys start fighting again? Do I need to kick the shit out of both of you? Because the last time was fucking annoying and if I have to do that shit all over, I'm just going to do the easy thing and just stomp your asses into the dirt."

"That's the thing...I don't know what happened. I don't know if he's angry at me or if he's just having a bad day, but...I'm confused." Allen shook his head and gives a sad smile. "Did I do something wrong...?"

Kanda took a drag. "Instead of wondering and asking me, why don't you ask him yourself? You can't get anywhere in life wondering, you got to take action and do something about it. So don't mope around and do nothing, go ask him what the fuck his problem is."

Allen blinks and thinks over Kanda's—sort of harsh but wise—words and it occurs to him, that maybe its that sort of rough push he needed. Everyone, all except Cross, always sugar-coated everything, making sure nothing would hurt his feelings; keeping him inside a safe barrier like he was a fragile little child. But what Kanda said and how it impacted him...made sense. He didn't like receiving such kind words and having everyone tip-toe around him, avoiding things that he needed to hear.

Kanda says it how it is, without caution and remorse. Something he probably needed in his life.

Allen keeps his smile and playfully shoves the older teen. "I'm starting to think...that you're better than therapy."

"Hmph...then give me a shit-ton of money then." Kanda holds out his hand and smirks, only to be shoved again. "Nothing in this world is free, asshole." He sniffs and looks ahead at the rain falling in the distance and on his windshield, then a thought occurs to him and he gives a (somewhat) smile and starts his car.

"What are you doing...?" Allen feels the car begins to sputter to life, his body shaking in the seat.

"Going for a ride, what's it look like?" Kanda smirked and puts the car in reverse, pulling out of the narrow parking space. "You got fuck all to do and so do I for the next half-hour before lunch, so..." He speeds out of the parking area and turns sharply onto the road. "Let's cruise..."

"Oh Lord...!" Allen hurriedly buckles his seatbelt and silently prays under his breath when they jet through the streets and speed down every twist and curve of the road ahead of them. "Kanda...! Slow down, you're going to fast!" He shouts.

"Tch, this isn't fast." Kanda murmurs and continues with his speed.

Allen tightly shuts his eyes and clutches onto the belt against his chest. "Yes it is...! Please, I rather not die...!"

Kanda rolls his eyes, growling deeply. "You're such a pansy-ass. Suck it up and be a man for once." He says before easing up on the gas, reaching a rather reasonable speed that made the runt relax.

"Shut...up." Allen says breathlessly. "Good Lord...I feel sick."

"If you fucking puke..." Kanda begins but is interrupted when something hits the back of his boot clad feet with a 'thunk'. He glances down and sees a wine bottle and his eyebrows furrow together, unsure of why that was here in the first place. "The fuck...?" He mutters before bending down to get it.

"Kanda, the road!" Allen quickly puts his hands on the wheel and turns it, avoiding a parked car.

The older male rises again. "Get your fucking hand off the wheel, short stack! I'm driving...!"

"Then put your hands on the wheel and oh, I don't know... _drive_!?" Allen shot back and slumped back in his seat with a sigh when Kanda returns to his driving. But suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a familiar bottle within the male's hand. It was the same brand of wine Cross liked to drink, and even the mere sight of it brought a sense of sickness deep within Allen's stomach.

He didn't have fond memories when it came to alcohol.

"Where...did you get that?" Allen asks.

"Fuck if I know...I don't even drink wine." He eyes the half- peeled label and studies the entire length of the bottle before peeling the foil from around the cork and opening it with a grunt. He timidly sniffs at it and makes a rather displeased expression. "It smells like shit..."

Allen quickly covered his nose, gagging instantly. "Please, close it back up and throw it out or whatever. Just get it out of here because I think I'm about to get sick again."

The night of drinking had come crashing back into his mind and he gave a displeased frown.

Kanda doesn't even spare a glance at the boy as he stares at the bottle in his hand, and with a shrug, he leans back and tips the bottle to his lips. Kanda winces as the taste of the wine at his tongue but swallows back the shot in his mouth in an almost cringing manner, but after the horrid stuff left his mouth, there came a very pleasant after-taste.

The Japanese male smacks his lips obnoxiously and raises his eyebrows slightly. "Not bad..." He hands the bottle over to the boy who was practically curled against the door. "Want some...?"

Allen glares, a hand still covering his mouth and nose. "I rather not..."

"It's not that bad. The taste is shit. But the after-taste is pretty fucking good"

"Yes I know, I've had experience with that brand of wine and I'll tell you now, its a mistake to be drinking it." Allen flicks his eyes to the bottle and back at Kanda, who had a lingering drop at the side of his mouth. "However...I am sort of thirsty."

Kanda practically shoved the bottle in the younger teen's face and Allen took it, being careful not to spill the contents on the already-stained carpet floor.

He timidly presses the bottle to his lips and takes a small sip, but suddenly a bump in the road had instantly caused him to spill some of it down his face and Allen pulled away, coughing and wiping at his mouth.

"Ugh...that went up my nose." He clears his throat a few more times and hears the distinct sound of Kanda's coughing laughter. "Not funny, jerk."

But Kanda was still coughing at the steering wheel.

* * *

Allen eventually didn't go back to school, neither did Kanda. Instead they spent the remainder of the day...drinking. They had spent the entire afternoon, finishing up the bottle of wine in the car and even drove to grab a few more bottles at a nearby liquor store with Kanda's fake I.D and sat at a park the rest of the afternoon, drinking and listening to music inside the car.

This was something Allen would never thought he would do in his entire life. Here he was, in broad daylight, drinking wine in the park with Kanda after skipping school! What the hell was he doing? If Link or—God forbid—Cross were to ever find out about this, they would both be super peeved and yell at him all the way until the next school year. This was bad...but...somehow...it felt sort of fun.

Kanda, despite his perpetual mood of being angry all the time, was actually good company to have around. When he had alcohol in his system, Kanda was very passionate about certain things like music, horror movies (which Allen also liked) and what surprised Allen the most, was that Kanda was an art enthusiast. In fact, he was an artist. And a very good one at that.

It came as quite a shock to Allen, he didn't think Kanda was the type to draw and up until now, Allen didn't think Kanda had any talent whatsoever, but this...this was truly something.

"Kanda...these are amazing!" Allen sways lightly as he flips through the pages of Kanda's dirty sketchbook. It had a dusty shoe print as the cover and the pages were slightly worn, but the drawings inside were still intact and they almost stood out against the faded edges of the torn paper.

"Tch, those are just rough sketches." Kanda shrugs and brings the bottle of wine to his lips.

"They're still pretty good!" Allen smiles but then he blinks when a particular drawing catches his attention and the mere sight of it nearly brought a grin to his face. "Is this Timcanpy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kanda sniffed and took another sip before passing it to the teen next to him. "I was trying to draw by memory that time and I guess your stupid cat came into mind."

Allen clutched the book to his chest. "Can I have it? Please...!?" He grins and hiccups lightly. "Please, please, _please_?"

"Fuck, fine! Just shut up..." Kanda scowled and lit up a cigarette.

"Tim will be so happy!" Allen giggles and places the picture into his backpack "Thank you!" He smiles up at the older teen jubilantly.

Kanda stared at him and quickly looked away. "Tch, whatever." He subtly flicks his eyes back to the younger teen and watches as he sways and takes another swig of the wine, but what Kanda kept his eyes on, was an unbuttoned collar and the creamy white skin that it exposed. Dark eyes roamed over Allen's body in a not-so-discrete manner and took in the boy's appearance. White, messy hair, dishevelled clothes, pink-dusted cheeks and a very alluring smile curving over his lips that were reddened from the wine.

"Hey Kanda?"

The Japanese teen flinched slightly. "What?" He growled out.

"Even though w-we skipped school to go and...ah, drink, which I'll regret later because I'm too d-drunk right now, I just wanted to say...I had a great time." Allen hiccupped again and giggled softly. "I thought it wouldn't...be. But it turns out, I really enjoyed m-myself!"

Kanda scoffed. "Well, its been awhile since I did any day drinking so...yeah."

"You know...I always thought you were this-this...stupid, juvenile, brute who only acted tough because he j-just lacked the brain to do anything else."

"Is there a point to this?" Kanda gave him a terse frown and glared at him.

"My point is...I was wrong. Well, I mean...you are a jerk sometimes, but...you're a bloody cool one. After today, I feel like...I've gotten t-to know you more and I feel p-pretty bad because..uh, I never realized h-how amazing you can be!" Allen lifted his hands enthusiastically. "You know great music, y-you like the same movies I like and...and...you can draw! You're a pretty neat chap...!"

Kanda scoffs at the compliment. "Shut up, nerd."

"I meant it..." Allen places a hand on the older teen's arm and smiles as he sways.

Kanda stares at him as the heat of Allen's hand sends a spark shooting up his arm. When he sees the teen drift slowly towards him, Kanda licks his lips and stares at Allen's own which were still wet and tinted with the previous sip of red wine. His hand clutches the steering wheel tightly as he slowly leans in closer and feels Allen's breath at his lips. But what he hadn't prepared for was the sudden, and painful bash of a head colliding to his bottom lip, instantly bruising it.

Kanda jerks back with a wince. "Ow! The fuck—?" His eyes widen as he sees Allen's head drop down onto his lap with a loud snore.

He was passed-out

Kanda sweeps a hand over his face and lets out an aggravated sigh. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

 _Chapter Eighteen_

 _(End)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** **: Greetings Lovelies! I was few days behind this one, sorry about that! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your love on this story! Anywhoo~! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

Allen had woken up to the distant sound of thunder from outside his window and the only indication that he was even in his room would be the small flicker of lightning that would light up his the ceiling which he was staring at. The whole room was spinning and Allen could feel his stomach twist and turn.

How did he get here? What happened...?

He groaned and tries to get up, but decides against it when he feels his head still swimming from the effects of the stupid wine he had consumed. He felt the instant regret of drinking and on a school day no less! He knew he was going to be in trouble tomorrow, but he figured out a good excuse for his absence, so he wasn't really worried. He just felt a little guilty for skipping school and not even bothering to tell Lenalee or Lavi that he wasn't going to be there for lunch.

Lavi...

That's right...Lavi was avoiding him.

Allen sighs, he had forgotten all about that and now he felt even worse than before.

"Lavi..." He mutters quietly.

"What?"

"Ahh!" Allen bolts upwards and was instantly hit with a sudden dizziness that causes him to sway and fall forward. However, arms quickly catch him and steady him as he tries to sit up.

"Oh shit! Sorry, did I scare ya?" Lavi smiled.

"Lavi..." Allen blinks up at him and he simply stares at the redhead.

Lavi gave an uneasy chuckle, unsure what to make of Allen's constant staring. But then arms wrap around his neck and he's tackled into a hug that resulted with both of them falling back onto the bed with Allen on top him.

"Uh...Hello to you too, Al." He chuckles and gives the boy a small pat on the back.

"I thought you hated me." Allen said immediately.

"What? What gave you that idea?"

Grey eyes stare at him incredulously. "You avoided me...! And didn't even give me a reason why!" He shot back heatedly. "How was I supposed to feel? You avoided me, you didn't even say good morning like you usually did! You left me wondering what it was that I did wrong and I had a panic attack in class because I kept thinking that you were going to leave because you hated me! You idiot! You stupid git!" Allen sniffs and clings to Lavi's sweater as he softly cries at his shoulder.

Lavi smiled sadly as he feels Allen cry against him. "I'm sorry..." He holds the boy closer, almost desperately. "I'm really sorry, Al. Please don't cry..."

"I'm not...crying!" He sniffles.

Lavi rolls his eyes with a smile. "Okay. But just remember...if you _do_ cry, I'm gonna cry and I told you once that I have the worst crying face." He chuckles lightly, hoping Allen would calm down.

Thankfully, he did.

Allen lets out a small breath of laughter and pulls away with a smile. "Yeah, you told me." He wipes his sleeve at the evident tears in his eyes and sniffs. But then it occurs to him, just how in the bloody hell did he manage to come home? He didn't even remember passing out or coming to his place. "So...how did I even get here and why are you here? No offence."

"Yeah...funny story." Lavi gingerly scratched at his cheek.

* * *

 _Lavi stood in the middle of the sidewalk, his posture stiff and still as he silently contemplated his current position, but as soon as he took a step forward, he spun himself around and began walking in the opposite direction, only to turn right back again. This proceeded to happen for at least ten minutes and Lavi couldn't help but think that if anyone were to peek out their window, they would immediately think that he was some crazy person._

 _He felt like it._

" _Damn it...!" He cursed under his breath and swept a hand through his tangled red hair._

 _The longer he stood out on the sidewalk, the more he pissed himself off and he was beginning to grow more and more anxious, and it didn't really help that his ADHD was kicking in._

 _Lavi mutters a few nonsensical words under his breath (something among the lines of "screwitletsgetthisoverwith") and finally he charged his way down the sidewalk, running into the direction of Allen's house like a deranged mental patient._

 _He ran and kept running, his hair becoming more and more wild as he sped down the sidewalk. He swore loudly however, when he nearly slammed into a mailbox because he had been too busy checking out a rather pretty looking blonde from across the street._

 _But he kept going._

" _I'm not going...to change my mind...now!" He says between breaths and feels his chest tighten. "Shit, I am really out of shape! God, I need a cigarette...!"_

 _Once he got to the same street Allen was on, Lavi felt the need to collapse on the ground (or spark up a smoke) as he came to a stop, his feet nearly skidding across the ground._

 _The redhead hunched himself over and tried to catch his breath, his eyes watered and he really wanted a cigarette, which was honestly perplexing. He never really understood why some people feel the need to smoke when they pushed their body into various amounts of work. Whatever, he just wanted a smoke._

 _Lavi glances up, his cheeks flushed from the run and stares out at the lawn of Allen's house and Yu pulling an unconscious Allen across the grass._

 _Wait...what?_

 _Lavi blinks and openly stares at his Japanese friend struggle to pull Allen across the ground, his long black hair was matted to his forehead and he was breathing rapidly, not to mention his face was slightly flushed, making it look like he was in the middle of the greatest workout of his life._

 _The Jewish teen approaches the odd scene and watches as Yu stops to stretch out his back with a cringe when he hears his spine crack in different locations._

" _Uh...why are you looking like a creep dragging an unconscious boy from your vehicle?"Lavi asks and looks over to see Yu flinch at his abrupt appearance._

" _Shut up. Its not what it looks like, dipshit." Yu growls back a response and sparks up a cigarette. "This fucker," he points to the fucker on the ground, "is A LOT heavier than he looks! Seriously, I feel like I'm going to pull something in my fucking back if I carry his ass any further."_

 _Lavi eyes his friend's cigarette and shakes his head. "First things first..._ why _are you dragging him into his house? What happened to him? Did you knock him out or something...?" Lavi glances to Yu and spots a rather angry looking bruise on his lip that looked to be bleeding. "Oh shit..._ did _you guys fight!?" His eye widens in shock as he points to Yu's lip._

" _Huh?" Yu blinks and touches his lip with a hiss. Right, he had forgotten about that. "Oh...well I tried to take a shot out of a bottle and hit a bump and this shit happened." He sees a look of doubt cross Lavi's face and Kanda rolls his eyes. "Take it or leave it, but can you fucking help me get this dumb ass into the house? There's people out here, neighbours and shit, looking at me and its making me look fucking sketchy."_

" _Yeah, sure!" The red-haired teen skips towards him and stops at Allen's feet with an amused grin. "Man, he looks passed-out..."_

" _He is."_

" _What!?" Lavi looks up at Yu, his eye wide again. "Wait a penny-picking minute!"_

" _Seriously, man? Are you saying that because you're a—"_

" _He got drunk!? With you...?"_

" _Yeah, so what?" Yu shrugged and exhaled his drag._

 _Lavi eyes the little swirl of smoke in the air. "When?" He asks, his tone slightly demanding._

 _The Japanese teen rolls his eyes again. "Christ! I don't know, around lunch...? Who gives a good goddamn! Just help me get him into the house, because with all your yelling, more fucking people are looking at us."_

 _Lavi goes to pick up the boy's legs, while Kanda begins to hold up his arms and upper half and with one lift, the two of them nearly faltered immediately._

" _Jesus...he_ is _heavy! Wow, how much does he weigh? He's like a damn behemoth in a tiny, adorable body."_

" _Shut the fuck up and let's go already!"_

 _As the two begin to slowly carry Allen towards his house, Lavi couldn't help but come back to their previous conversation._

" _Okay, so lemme get this straight." Lavi begins and hears the growling sigh of his friend. "You guys skipped school...to go out and drink?"_

" _Pretty much sums it up."_

" _Dude...you're like the worst influence ever! I mean, I can understand_ you _skipping out during school, you do that often, but to take an innocent boy with you and corrupt him...that's like...low."_

" _I didn't fucking drag him with me to go out and drink! He followed me. And we weren't even planning on fucking drinking! There was a bottle of wine under the seat...which was fucking weird because I hate wine." Yu looked up at the redhead and found the teen gaping at him._

" _And you drink_ my _wine!? This is unforgivable!"_

" _Tch, whatever. It was shitty wine anyways..."_

" _It was a gift!"_

" _Whatever..."_

 _Both teens stop at the front door and grunted as they tried to adjust their arms without dropping Allen onto the cement step._

" _Fuck...!" Yu growls._

" _Hurry and open the door! My arms feel like their gonna cramp up here!"_

" _Oh, okay! Sure, just let me open the fucking door with the power of telepacy...!" Kanda says sarcastically and dramatically rolls his eyes. "I don't have the fucking keys, idiot!"_

" _First of all Yu, it's_ telepathy _," Lavi grins, "and secondly, his keys should be in his pocket or something. Ow...! My arm is fucking hurting! Okay, let's put him down and search every inch of his body."_

 _Yu made a face. "You make it sound so fucking gross."_

 _Once they carefully put down Allen—Lavi putting more care into it than Yu—they start their search for Allen's keys and were now patting down at his pockets for any sign of his house keys._

 _"Seriously," Yu began, "this looks so fucking sketchy. We drag an unconscious kid to a house and pat down his pockets..." He shakes his head._

 _"Yeah, well...this is partially your fault." Lavi says and receives a middle finger._ " _Alright...I can't find them anywhere. Did he bring a bag with him?" Lavi asks and sees Yu point into the direction of the car. "Cool! Be right back!" The teen sprints off towards the car where he instantly begins to search through a backpack at the passenger door._

 _The car smelled of booze and cigarettes and it practically clung to the leather of the seats when he sat himself down and rummaged around through Allen's bag. But when he searched around for the keys, he couldn't help but notice the jingle of a pill bottle within one of the pockets._

 _Lavi glances towards the door step and at Yu—who was sparking up another smoke while he waited—and timidly felt around inside the pocket to pull out the bottle of pills._

 _Paroxetine…_

 _Lavi studies the label and suddenly it clicks within his brain. It didn't take long for him to figure out what these pills were and what they treated, being the grandson of a pharmacist, he knew every pill and every shape and form they come in but also what they treated and what the side effects were. He once read one of his grandfather's old text book and explored the world of pharmaceuticals until he knew everything there was about pills, every detail, every quantity, and what the long term effects were. And because he knew everything there was about them, he knew exactly what he was looking at._

 _These were pills for depression, anxiety, OCD and even PTSD..._

 _Lavi's face fell as he feels his heart ache at the thought of these being in Allen's bag._

 _He knew about Allen's disorders and his depression, Allen had spoken to him about it and expressed his frustrations and sadness, but...seeing these pills now...it was almost surreal._

 _Allen was battling depression..._

 _Lavi's grip on the pill bottle, tightens. "Allen...I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk lately..."_

 _He had made up his mind to come here to apologize to Allen for ignoring him and to explain that he was just having a "bad day", which was entirely untrue. If he had anything or anyone to blame, Lavi would blame himself for everything. It was his stupid, meaningless, emotions that always put him in trouble._

 _Lavi was always attentive, he made sure to never let his feelings get the better of him. Emotions, were never a good thing to get tangled up in and he hated how he was when he had to deal with them. He tried to avoid those feelings...those feelings that made him do stupid things or say stupid things._

 _Jealousy being one of them. Lavi didn't like feeling like that, because when he did, he would always avoid the person, as if avoiding them would make the feeling disappear. But he knew that that was just considered as 'running away' and he was only avoiding having to deal with those emotions head-on._

 _Lavi was over-analyzing the whole situation like he always did. And for all that he knew, that interaction between Allen and that man was probably nothing._

 _He was acting like an idiot for putting Allen through that. Allen didn't need that...he didn't need this ugly side of Lavi, a side that even_ he _hated. Lavi hated that he was feeling like that; he hated all those thoughts inside his head and every emotion piling up inside his heart. He hated—that even now—he was still feeling this sense of jealousy when Yu said that he was with Allen all day, drinking._

 _He hated this...! He didn't need this, Allen didn't need this...he didn't deserved to be treated this way._

 _Stupid emotions, stupid, petty emotions. Nothing good ever happens by being emotionally attached...everyone eventually leaves one way or another._

 _Lavi finally understood now._

 _To never...let his emotions control his actions. Jealousy, hatred, devotion..._

 _Emotions were trouble, feeling them were dangerous, the mind gets corrupted by the stirrings inside the heart and that was a big inconvenience._

 _Because he chose to let his emotions cloud his mind, Lavi nearly ruined a friendship he really enjoyed._

" _Hey! Idiot! What's taking so long...!?"_

 _Lavi snaps out of his current thoughts and quickly exits the vehicle with the backpack in one of his hands while the other quickly searches around carelessly inside the other pockets. And when he feels the sudden sting of cold metal at his fingertips, he grins and pulls out the set of keys connected to a Batman key chain._

" _Ha! Found em...!" He pulls the backpack over his shoulder and throws the set of keys at Yu who catches it fluently and unlocks the door. "Alright! Time to haul this guy in...!"_

" _Fuck...I think I twisted something earlier." The long-haired male arches his back and scowls. "I swear, if I end up hurting myself during this whole ordeal, I'm fucking suing him." He grumbles and takes the younger teen's arms._

" _Alright, ready? One...two...three!"_

 _They lift Allen up from the ground and enter his house, where Timcanpy was waiting at the top of the stairs...damn it._

" _Fuck...I forgot about the stairs..." Lavi groans and turns to Yu with a smile."Ready to climb Everest, Yu buddy?"_

" _Fucking hell..." Yu growls and re-positions his hold on the brat's arms with a wince. The muscles in his arms were burning from the strain of holding up this ten-ton kid and his back was beginning to ache, not to mention that he was now getting a hangover._

" _Okay...we can do this! Ready?"_

" _Fucking hell..." Yu repeats._

* * *

"So...we dragged you up the stairs and put you to bed after that. Yu left soon after, complaining about his back and I stayed behind because I knew you'd want the details filled in." Lavi smiles and sees Allen registering his words with a hum and a nod.

"I see. Well...thanks, I suppose." Allen sighs and stares out his window at the approaching storm. "I can't believe I skipped school to drink. What the bloody hell was I thinking? I'm becoming like...Cross!" He shivers in disgust.

Lavi chuckles. "I've done it a couple times too, so don't beat yourself up too much. I think everyone in high school has done it at least once. You've only skipped class this one time so...that's not too bad, is it?" Lavi smiles and gives his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I've made coffee, want me to go get you some? You still look a little...tipsy."

Allen rubs at his pink-tinted cheeks and shakes his head. "Lord, I feel it..."

"Come on, I'll help you up." Lavi gets up from the mattress and offers out his hand to Allen, who takes it with a grateful smile.

There was something that was still bothering Allen. Maybe it was the fact that Lavi brushed everything off so easily without really giving a proper explanation about why he avoided him in the first place, sure he was sorry but...why did he ignore him anyway? Or perhaps it was the fact that...Lavi was still...acting distant. He looked and presented himself fine, in fact, one would think that he was normal...but Allen found something off about him.

Maybe it was because Allen had seen it plenty of times in himself. But there was something there...something Lavi was trying to keep hidden and as much as Allen wanted to know what that was, he couldn't openly ask him. If Allen was in that position (and he has been many times) he probably wouldn't want to talk about it either but...if Lavi ignored him because of what he might have done, shouldn't he have the right to know? Maybe it was something he could fix...

Why did Lavi ignore him in the first place? And why look so...despondent even after an apology?

Did that "sorry" mean something else...?

Allen shook his head. Maybe he was overthinking things again.

"What time is it anyway...?" Allen asks as he tries to distract his mind and slowly and sluggishly makes his way out the room.

Lavi keeps his hold on the smaller teen and chuckles lightly as he staggers slightly by the doorway. "I think it's around twelve in the morning."

"Are you serious?" Grey eyes widen in surprise. "You're grandfather won't be angry that you're out this late?" He gives a curious look.

"Naw...! I went home much later than this. It'll be fine, as long as I come home before it gets too late."

"Alright. I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Allen smiles weakly as they both make their way to the kitchen. The pleasant aroma of coffee fills his nose and he's immediately wide awake.

"It's fine, Allen. If I ever did get into trouble because of you, I'd probably accept it with a big grin and a sign that reads: _my babe got me in trouble. No regrets_..."

Allen shakes his head with a small giggle. "Uh huh..." He begins to pour himself a cup as he continues. "Well since you're staying here for a bit, is there anything you want to do? Or if you're hungry, I can make you something to eat if you'd like...?" He takes a sip from his coffee and lets out a delighted noise at the taste that hits his tongue.

Lavi glances away, trying to ignore the noise and the look that Allen had just made. Seriously?

"Well, I told my gramps that I'll be home a little late, so...how 'bout we watch a movie?" He says and begins to pour himself a cup. "Besides, it looks like it might rain, so I might be here for a awhile."

"Alright. Well, I have a collection of horror movies we can delve into." Allen offers with a smile. "With a thunderstorm, it could really set up the atmosphere."

Lavi gives him a thumbs-up. "Excellent!"

"I got a bookshelf of movies in my room, why don't you go pick the ones you want to watch while I get some junk food?" Allen smiles.

"Great! And I'll go get blankets and pillows!"

"Why?"

"To make a fort, _duh_." Lavi shook his head with a smile, as though the question was absurd. "We can't watch horror movies without a fort to protect us."

"What are you? Five...?" But when Allen sees the hopeful look on Lavi's face, he sighs once more. "Fine, do whatever you want. I'll go make the popcorn."

"Sweet!"

As Lavi zooms off to gather his "equipment" for his precious fort, Allen heads into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. He was rather glad that Lavi decided to stay for awhile longer, with Cross gone, Allen was feeling slightly lonesome...if you can call it that. After the crap Cross sent him the other day, it was pretty hard to miss the bugger. But having Lavi here made Allen feel somewhat happy and relieved.

After Cross left, the house seemed...a little quiet. It made Allen wonder how he actually gotten through those days of not having his guardian here. He had been alright in the past, he even loved the fact that he was alone, but when Cross came back and then left...Allen felt...lonesome. Maybe it was because he had someone around—after so many days of not having anybody here—he got used to the idea of having a person around. Tim was great company, but he would often miss having an actual, intelligent conversation.

That reminds him.

"Tim...?" Allen calls out and hears a small, muffled meow. "Tim...?"

He follows the meowing and stops in front of the cupboard door where Timcanpy usually went to hide and he gave a small smile.

Allen kneeled by the cupboard and gave the kitten a softhearted smile. " _Aww_...Tim, it's okay. Come here." He held out his hand but the small cat seemed hesitant. When another low rumble of thunder rolled in the distance, Tim backed away even further and Allen soothed him with light pets of affection and beckoned him softly. "Come on...It'll be okay, love."

Meanwhile, standing by the kitchen's archway, was a deviant redhead who was practically ogling the teen bent down on all fours in front of him, like some sort of cruel joke from God, who just loved to see him suffer, he swore.

Lavi clears his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Tim is scared of thunderstorms." He gives another pet to the kitten's head and smiles. "Come, my love."

 _Jesus...shut up._ Lavi glances away and tries to calm his racing thoughts. "Anyway, look at the castle I've built you!" He says happily and goes into the living room.

Allen lets out a small breath of laughter. "Be right there."

Once he got the popcorn ready, he heads back into the living room (Tim in hand) and quickly stops and stares incredulously at the considerably large blanket fort in the middle of the room, in front of the T.V. He shuts his mouth, not realizing that he was gaping at the entire thing with his mouth open in silent awe.

"How...How did you do this so quickly?" Allen asks, his eyes wide as he looked over the handy work of the redhead.

Lavi pokes his head out from the entrance of the fort and grins. "I'm an expert at blanket forts, my friend. Now get in here! It's fucking awesome dude!"

Allen excitedly heads over, his smile widening as he enters the fort, which was actually quite roomy even with the two of them inside. "Lavi this is so cool! I never thought I'd be excited to see a blanket fort, but this is brilliant!" He giggles and begins skimming through the movies Lavi had picked. Most of them were mild in comparison to what Allen mostly watched, but nevertheless, they were entertaining.

"I just grabbed what I though looked cool. First the creepy, violent one, then the zombie one, and maybe the vampire one." Lavi shifted through the DVD's and eagerly bounced.

"Fantastic...!"

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Lavi had eventually hid through every scene behind a blanket that was wrapped around him and Timcanpy. He had jumped numerous of times, not only from the movie but the pending storm outside which Tim wasn't too fond off either, but during the whole time, Allen was too invested in the movie to really notice. He had watched these movies before, but he still loved them. When it came to horror, Allen was a big fan...Lavi on the other hand...

"Ah...! How can you watch this?" Lavi screams as he covers his face from the violence taking place on the screen. When he peeks, he cringes at the sight of a man practically being butchered. "Oh my god...that's _disgusting_...!"

Allen smiled. "I think it's pretty neat. Look how they did that blood! It looks so real, and the way his torn open torso looks. Most people use CGI these days, but look at this, it's all special effects and its amazing."

Lavi stares at him, horrified. "You actually like this stuff? Its so violent..."

The younger teen shrugs. "I enjoy good cinema."

Suddenly the room is doused in darkness, and a scream tears its way through the pitch blackness. As surprising as the unanticipated blackout was, the scream was actually the one that startled Allen...also the body that was squeezing the life out of him.

"L-Lavi...it's just a blackout!" Allen wheezes and feels the arms loosen their grip around him.

Lavi chuckles nervously. "That scared me shitless. Holy fuck..." Lavi blindly looks around, "I think Tim jumped ship."

"He's probably just as scared as you."

Allen fumbles around blindly, searching for his cell. Once he found it, he quickly taps at the screen a few times and a light shines brightly throughout the darkness. He searches around the room and finds the kitten under the couch, its tail bushy and eyes wide as it glances around the room in fear.

"Don't worry Tim, I'll go get a few flashlights and candles." Allen begins to crawl his way out of the fort.

"W-wait! What about me? You can't just leave me here in the dark!" Lavi quickly follows, hugging the blanket closer to his body.

"Come on, it isn't that scary..." Allen says with a smile as he continues to crawl out. He was vaguely aware that Lavi was right behind him, when it concerned his backside, Lavi liked to go into full, lewd detail about his backside constantly. However, Lavi seemed too shaken to actually make a comment about it and Allen was both thankful and amused. He never thought Lavi to be a total scaredy-cat when it came to horror movies and thunderstorms.

"What if it isn't a blackout? What if there's someone out there who cut the power? What if he's already in the house and he's planning on killing us...?" Lavi spoke rapidly.

"Lavi...the streetlights are off too. It's a blackout. And if there was ever an intruder...I have a room full of weapons that could easily solve that problem."

"That's concerning...and a little hot." Lavi smirked. "Speaking of hot...the view back here is fucking awesome," he quickly receives a kick to the shoulder, "ow, I was kidding. Sorta."

When they were out, Allen lead the way to the kitchen with Lavi, who was clinging onto his arm. As he searched for the items he needed, he couldn't ignore the gripping on his arm whenever thunder rumbled overhead and he figured he should at least help the older teen relax.

"Who's your favorite singer?" Allen asks abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Who's your favorite singer?" He repeats, "or band...?"

After a moment to think, Lavi finally responded. "Uh...Frank Sinatra."

Allen blinks. "Really? I never would have guessed that you'd like Ol' Blue Eyes." He rounds the corner to the kitchen, his cellphone light leading them through the darkness.

"I love him! But I have a _ton_ of favorite bands and singers. But Frank Sinatra is my all time favorite."

"That's really quite fascinating." Allen says with a grin and begins to look for batteries. "Mine would have to be Aretha Franklin or Etta James."

"I sort of figured. But honestly, you look like a person who likes classical or something... _gothy_." Lavi looks over Allen and smiles.

"Gothy...? Well I do like both, I suppose." He hums and hits a flashlight against his palm a couple times before it lights up and he hands it over to the red-haired teen next to him.

"Sweet!" Lavi jovially takes the flashlight and places it under his chin. "Ooooh...Allen Walkeeer...!" He gives his best ghostly moan, but when a loud clap of thunder shakes the house, he quickly grabs onto the white-haired teen and whimpers.

Allen giggles lightly. "What kind of ghost is scared of thunderstorms?"

"Shut up..."

They had set up a few candles around the living room, being careful not to put any of them too close to the blanket fort or anything that could be a fire hazard and even with only several candles placed at different points of the room, the place already seemed less frightening for the ginger-haired teen.

"Almost gives off a _romantic_ atmosphere, doesn't it?" Lavi waggled his eyebrows and only got a cold look from the teen sitting across from him, petting the kitten lying on the couch.

"So now what?" Allen quickly changes the subject. "You know, you can leave whenever you want. I'm not making you stay if you don't want to." He glances at Lavi with a shy smile.

"Psh! And walk home in the cold rain and darkness? _No_ thanks!"

"It doesn't sound like the storm's easing up either. So it might be awhile." Allen ate at the remnants of popcorn in the bowl. "We can tell ghost stories..." He grins as he sees the terrified look cross the older teen's face.

"No...I had my share of scares tonight." Lavi chuckles nervously. "But hey, we can just sit talk...!" He crosses his legs and straightens his posture, looking interested and focused on listening.

"Alright." Allen sighs, obviously a little disappointed that he couldn't tell ghost stories. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, whatever you want!" Lavi shrugs with a smile.

They had ended up talking for hours. Mostly about comics and different genres of movies and literature, which would usually end with one of them arguing over which was the more superior super villain or how a certain book or movie should have ended.

To Allen and Lavi, each conversation was like catching a glimpse of how the other thought. It gave them insight, a broad-mindedness that felt new and exciting. It was like they were learning more about each other and it was fascinating to know that they shared similar traits and ideas. They came to understand each other and the more they talked, the more absorbed to the conversation they became.

Allen had to stop himself from thinking...that this almost seemed like a date.

 _Chapter Nineteen_

 _(End)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** **Hello lovelies! I decided that I'll update a wee bit early~! Just as a Christmas gift to you from me ^^ I hope you enjoy it! It's a little odd, because this chapter is about Halloween and it's Christmas right now (lol) But I wanted to update this chapter because I'm going to fairly busy so I won't update for a little while~ ^^; sorry...! But I will try to do my best! I will update as soon as I can! Anyways~! Happy holidays~! And see you next year, Lovelies ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing of D. Gray Man.**

* * *

"Dudes and dudettes!" Lavi had come running towards them at full speed, his shoes spitting dust and dirt as he came to a sudden stop in front of the two who sat on the hood of Kanda's car with Yu himself sitting in the front seat. "Halloween is in two— _fucking_ —days!"

"So?" Kanda scoffs and takes a drag of his lit cigarette. "Are we supposed to get all fucking twitchy and loud like you?"

"Dude, its like...my second favorite holiday! We _have_ to do something!" Lavi hopped up and down excitedly. "Let's go Trick _and_ Treating!"

" _And_?" Kanda gives him a questioning look.

"Uh...aren't we a little old for that?" Allen says between licks at his lollipop.

The teacher, Mr. Yeegar, had been handing out candy in class earlier and Allen wasted no time in getting whatever sweet treat that was offered to him.

"I agree with Al." Lenalee—who was also eating candy—spoke up after the British boy.

"Come on! We have to do something. I mean, there's going to be a dance at the school here, but that's fucking lame." Lavi says absentmindedly as he eyes the white-haired teen suck on the sugary treat. But when he's hit with a small rock, he glances to Kanda who was glaring at him and he sticks out his tongue.

"Well...it would be nice to do something." Lenalee admits and pops another candy into her mouth. "But I refuse to go to a party that serves alcohol."

"I agree. I feel like I'm still suffering the hangover from last time." Allen groans. It had been several days since then, but he could still remember the hangover the next day in class and it was hell.

Kanda shifts in his seat and takes a longer drag of his cigarette, his eyes flicking towards the younger male.

"But Halloween falls on a Friday! A Friday people...! That's like, the perfect time to party!" Lavi exclaims loudly as he paces the parking lot.

"Calm your A.D.D mind and fucking _breathe_ for a second." Kanda exhales his drag.

"Look, we're too young to go to any sort of party and too old to Trick or Treat. So there's really nothing for us to do." Allen shrugs and digs in his pocket to find another lollipop, which he then offers to the pacing redhead.

Lavi takes the candy with a smile and makes a kissing gesture before he continues his rant. "Anyway, we have to do something! Can you guys at least _try_ to be interested in this?"

"I'm sorry Lav, I don't think any of us can be as excited as you. Besides, I have to hand out candy on Halloween, so I really can't do anything." Allen watches a look of disappointment flicker over Lavi's face and he couldn't help but feel a little bad. "But, hey...why don't you guys come over? I have some scary movies we can watch."

Lavi pales. "Uh...I don't think my stomach can handle another one of your movies. The last one still has me feeling nauseous..."

"House of a Thousand Corpses is a classic!" Allen smiles and Kanda nods in agreement. "But I just got the new Purge movie we can watch and plenty of junk food to eat."

"Huh...that actually sounds fun!" Lenalee grins. "Okay, I'm all for Allen's idea!"

"Well...is it as violent as the last one we watched?" Lavi asks, wary.

Allen shrugs. "I wouldn't know since I never watched it yet."

"Its pretty mild if you ask me." Kanda says as he stamps out his cigarette at the heel of his shoe.

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't ask you." Allen smiles as he receives a middle finger from the Japanese male. "But if it makes you feel any better...would it help if we all dressed up?"

Lavi's face instantly lights up. "Dude! _Hell_ yes!"

"Then we'll dress up! I wanted to wear a costume anyway when I hand out candy." Allen swishes the lollipop in his mouth and slurps.

Both Lavi and Kanda look away.

Lenalee shakes her head at the two older teens. "Okay, so we're all dressing up?" She asks and looks over to Kanda who was already frowning at the idea.

"No. Fuck that." Kanda crosses his arms and leans back into his seat. "I refuse to be apart of this. There's going to be kids knocking at my door every minute and I need to be there so they don't do anything to fuck up my apartment. Those little bastards can smash my windows and steal shit from me...! I need to be there so I can tell them to fuck off."

Lenalee rolls her eyes. "Kanda...you live on the _forth_ floor in an apartment building."

"So...? Fuckers can still break down my door."

"Don't you live in the most ghetto part of town?" Lavi asks with a lollipop in his mouth. "I doubt any kid is going to be asking you or your neighbours for candy. Unless 'candy' means coke and 'kids' mean junkies..."

"Come on. It won't be the same without you." Lenalee gives him an imploring look and smiles innocently.

"It'll be the same, if not better—ow!" Allen winces as he rubs at his arm that was previously punched by the girl.

Kanda glares at the white-haired teen. "Fine! But I'm not dressing up and I get to choose the movie."

"Oh, come on. You have to dress up! I'll help you!" Lenalee offers and sees the male frown even further.

"No thanks."

" _Please_?"

"No."

"It'll just be face paint."

"No."

"I'll hug you if you don't agree." Lenalee narrows her eyes, daringly.

Kanda lets out a sigh (which always comes out as a growl) and rubs at his temple. "Fuck. _Fine_!"

"Sweet!"

"Fuck yeah!" Lavi fist pumps the air and hugs the younger male sitting on the car. "Our first Halloween!"

"Lavi...!" Allen shifts inside Lavi's embrace and frowns. "Will you please stop?"

"Can't babe, I'm too much in love."

"I'll bite you."

"Ooh... _kinky_." Lavi smirks and lets out a yelp as his shoulder was bit... _hard_. "Ow! Ow! Holy shit, are your teeth made of fucking steel? Ouch...kiss it better?" His laugh is cut short with a slap to his previously bit shoulder and Lavi cries out in pain.

Lenalee watches in amusement as the two begin to bicker but when her eyes glance over to her other friend sitting in the driver seat, she finds the ponytailed teen scowling heavily and sparking up another cigarette. She really wished Kanda would just admit to being jealous sometimes. It was fairly obvious that he liked Allen, well at least she thought so...and maybe Komui, since she told him everything. But she wondered how long it would take for him to actually figure out his own feelings. Suppose she'd have to wait.

* * *

" _Take me to your best friend's house. I loved you then, I love you now, oh yeeaah."_ Allen hummed lightly to the tune being played in his ear as he scanned a package of chips, his foot tapping rhythmically. _"Don't take me tongue tied. Don't wave no goodbye. Dooooon't hey!"_ He swayed before putting the chips in his basket and continuing down the next aisle, his body still moving to the song from Grouplove.

He had been busy since after school, looking for everything suitable for tonight that would satisfy his three friends. He wasn't sure what sort of snacks they liked, so he bought whatever he thought would suit their tastes. Allen was certain that Kanda would hate anything he bought, so he would have to guess on whatever the rude prick would like. Kanda had been acting a little strange recently, almost as if he was in a daze. But Allen assumed that it had something to do with the recreational drugs he partook in and eventually brushed the whole thing off.

" _Don't leave me tongue tied. Let's stay up all night! I'll get real high, slumber party, pillow fight!"_ He sings lightly and was about to round the corner to the next aisle, until he feels a pair of bandaged hands wrapped around him in a tight hug and he yelps in surprise. But what really caught him off guard was the sudden squeeze to his left hip and Allen wasn't sure if that was intentional or not.

"Oi, it's good to see you again, Mr. Walker." David grinned under wraps of cloth.

"Did you miss us? Hee hee..." Jasdero—whose face was pretty much covered in bandages—goes to wrap his arm around Allen's.

"Uh...Hi, David and Jasdero." But when Allen actually caught sight of them, his eyes widen. "Are you guys hurt?"

The two break into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"No, these are our costumes."

"We're mummies! Hee...!"

"Oh...well, it's very top notch." Allen forces a smile. "What are you guys doing here...?" He couldn't exactly ignore the strong scent of alcohol on their breath and clothing, and took Allen a great deal of restraint to not grimace at the powerful smell assaulting his nose. It was like they were saturated from head-to-toe in alcohol.

"We're on out way to a party and decided to get a few things." David picks an item from Allen's basket and suddenly tears the bag of chips open and begins eating from it.

Stunned, Allen simply stands there and stares at David who was now popping chips into his mouth. "David! You can't open that until you buy it." He glances to Klack at the front of the till, only to find him looking the other way with his face distraught.

"Ha! It's fine. No worries, right Klit?"

Jasdero giggles. "Klit...Ha ha!"

Allen frowns. "His name is Klack. And I'm still going to pay for that, even if it is ' _fine_ '."

"Whatever..." David smirks and links his arm in Allen's as they make their way to the till. "What are your plans for tonight, Walker? We're going to a kick ass party, if you want to join? We'll be your escorts for the night."

"Ah, as tempting as that sounds...I have plans." Allen replies as he begins to unload his items on the counter and watches in mild concern as Klack scans each item with a solid expression. "I'm handing out candy and watching a movie with a few friends."

"Pft...! That's your idea of fun...?" Jasdero giggles and grabs a bar of chocolate before putting it into one of his pockets.

It didn't go unseen by Allen, but when he flicks his eyes at Klack, he still finds the man ignorant to whole thing. Was he ignoring them on purpose...?

"It'll be fun, I promise. You don't have to stay long either! Just a little glimpse at the party, a sip of beer, maybe listen to some music...it's gonna be great. And I'll be handing out _candy_ there too...!"

"Nose candy." Jasdero snickers and receives a light jab of David's elbow. "Oh...right."

Allen raises his eyebrow at the action but disregards it as he's handed his bags. "Thank you, Klack. I'll see you later." He smiles.

Klack simply nods and gives a short—barely evident—smile of his own.

Unfortunately, the twins followed him outside as well. Allen was dreading every second he spent with these two and there was no way in hell that he was about to walk home when they were clinging to him. If they found out where he lived, Allen was certain that they would never leave him alone and would constantly be at his doorstep. He was in trouble...and there was no way of getting out of it.

"So, what do you say? It'll be fast, in and out." David's grin stretches further. "If you want, we can invite your friends too."

Allen blinks. "You would...?"

"Of course! More the merrier right?"

The smaller teen smiles lightly, still trying to remain respectful. "Well, thank you for the opportunity. But I really must decline, I've already made plans for tonight and I can't cancel."

"I think Mr. Walker doesn't like us." Jasdero fakes a sniffle. "He hates us."

"Now, now...he's just trying to reject our offer in a kind, respectful, way." David pats his brother on the shoulder and looks over to Allen with a wink. "Which is pretty sweet of him."

"Sweet, sweet." Jasdero takes the chocolate from his pocket and rips open the wrapping with his teeth, where he then proceeds to devour the chocolate almost maniacally.

Allen cringes. _Is this how Kanda feels when I eat?_ "Uh...thank you for understanding. But I really must get going." Allen glances towards the bar when he hears the doors open. The second they open, Allen could hear music playing loudly, followed by the drunken murmur and loud laughter of the people inside.

But Allen's hope of being saved by these two were dashed when he spots a familiar—yet unwanted—face of Mikk coming through the doors. The man is dressed from head to toe in an elegant suit and top hat, along with a mask covering his handsome face. Once outside, Mikk breathes a sigh of relief and turns to spark up a cigarette, but blinks when he's face to face with the teen.

He smiles. "Allen!" But his smile quickly dies when he spots the two standing next to him. "Oh...hi."

"Hey, _Mikky_!" David greets and continues to keep his arm around Allen's neck. "How's it going? How's the bar?" He pulls the teen closer with a smile.

"Good." Mikk responds tersely and walks his way towards the group, cigarette between his lips. His eyes are kept on Allen and he gives the teen an apologetic look before he stands in front of him. "Hey, can you give us a moment to talk?" He looks to the brothers.

David and Jasdero glance at one another and faces Mikk with a smile.

"Sure!" David pats the older man on the shoulder. "How can I say no to _family_?" He grins as he walks towards the bar with Jasdero following shortly after him.

"Family! Family!"

Mikk lets out a long breath and sweeps a hand over his dark hair. "I'm sorry, Allen. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

"So...now what? Am I supposed to thank you?" Allen frowns.

"Essentially, yeah. I did come to save you...like any knight in shining armor would." He gives the teen a dashing smile.

"Look...I don't know what you're doing here and I don't want to know. But I told you before, whatever it is, Tyki will solve it. He doesn't need you guys pestering him all the time, so stay away from him." Allen glares and turns to walk away. "Goodbye, Mikk."

"Why are you so protective over him...?" Mikk asks and sees the teen look back at him with a frown.

"He's a _friend_. And he's a very great one." Allen gives the man a hard stare. "I'm not sure what your intention is with the owners, but if something were to happen to them...I know who I'll be on the look-out for."

Mikk sighs. "Allen...you're so nice. _Too_ nice. And I'm saying this to you because I think you're a good person..." He stares back at the teen, his golden eyes narrowed. "Don't get tangled up in this. I don't want to see you get hurt, Allen. Don't get too close with Tyki and especially the twins, and I'm warning you now because I care about your safety."

Allen scowls before he begins to walk away. "I can handle myself.

* * *

As he was getting ready for tonight, Allen couldn't help but think about the whole situation with Mikk and the brothers outside the bar. He wasn't sure what that was and what it all meant, but it was beginning to bother him greatly. Why didn't Klack say anything when the twins were acting rude? He didn't say a single word, he didn't even share one of his absurd stories with Allen like he usually did.

And then there was Mikk's warning.

What had that meant...?

Don't get too close to Tyki...? Why...? What was Tyki involved in that would require a warning? Maybe he would talk with Tyki about it, maybe he could clarify what happened and why Mikk would say all those things.

Allen snaps out of his stupor when he hears the distant sound of his cellphone ringing in the living room and goes to answer it quickly, all the while licking frosting off the whisk in his hand.

"Hello...?" He answers and takes another lick at the whisk.

" _Hey, Al...! How's it going?"_ Lenalee's cheery voice comes from the other end, followed by

"Lenalee! Hi...! I'm just getting things ready for tonight. When will you be over?" Allen smiles and spots Tim coming over towards him, interested in whatever Allen was eating. He had even dressed up his kitten for the occasion and put a set of tiny glittering wings on the cat. He had been going for the Golden Snitch from Harry Potter, but with the kitten's increased size, it didn't exactly look the way it did in his mind.

" _Sounds awesome! I'm totally excited for tonight...! And I just texted Kanda, so we'll all be over in about fifteen minutes, probably ten because you know how fast Kanda likes to drive."_

Allen snorts. "Yeah, I'm honestly quite surprised that he hasn't gotten into any accidents yet."

" _Actually, he did get into an accident once when he was sixteen."_

"Really!?" Allen says, astonished. "And they still let him drive after that?"

" _It wasn't his fault and he wasn't charged for anything, so it was fine. But it was amazing...the car was totalled and he got out of there with barely a scratch on him. He's like...Superman or something!"_

"And his Kryptonite is hugging girls." Allen snickers.

Lenalee giggles on the other end. _"Oh...! I think Kanda just pulled up. So I better go, you know how impatient he gets."_

"Yeah, yeah," Allen rolls his eyes, "I'll see you soon then Lenalee."

" _Totally! Bye, bye my Fav."_

The line goes dead and Allen smiles. "Well...I better get everything ready," he glances to Tim and his eyes widen, "did you just lick away all the frosting!?" He frowns at his kitten and Allen blinks in surprise at the size of the kitten. "You're really getting big."

The kitten meowed and began scratching at his wings, occasionally biting at one of them when it got near its face.

Allen smiles and gives Tim a small kiss on his head before leaving for his room to prepare his costume. He hadn't had much time to get himself ready since he had spent the entire day shopping for food, cooking and doing any last minute decorating to the house. He had actually used some of his stuff from his own room as decorations, which was something he was sort of skeptical about since they were treasured items. But because Lavi and Kanda found half the stuff in his room "scary", Allen thought that it would give his house a more creepy vibe. Of course, he didn't think so, but he rather enjoyed the perturbed expressions of his neighbours.

The teen pulled his shirt from over his head and shivered as the cold air of his room brushed against his exposed skin. But when he goes to pick up his shirt, his eyes glance over the darkened scars on his arms and he sighs heavily.

It had been a long time since he last done anything like that again, but he could still feel the cold sting of the razor and the itch and burn of fresh marks raked across his skin. Dozens of scars were littered up and down on each of Allen's arms, however, it was his left arm that was full of deeper, angrier cuts running in various streaks all over. This was his flaw, his weakness, his secret, his fear...

Allen lets out another long sigh before slipping into a white button-up shirt. After that he begins to put on the other garments that made up his costume and by the time he was finished, he hears a knock on the door and Allen is genuinely surprised at how fast they had arrived.

 _Well, Kanda does like to drive fast._

He hurries to put on the final touch in his costume (which was a trench coat) and runs down the stairs to answer the door with an enthusiastic: " _Allons-y_!"

Once he opens the door, he's actually surprised to see a scowling skeleton in a hoodie and jeans glaring back at him with dark narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Kanda squints, trying to decipher the younger teen's costume.

"Come on, it's easy...!" Allen smiles and points a foreign object at the skeleton and it lights up with a buzz. "Hmm...My Sonic Screwdriver seems to detect no sign of intelligence within this poor skeleton." He shakes his head sadly, earning an annoyed growl from Kanda the skeleton.

"Dude!" A werewolf comes bounding in, his fangs poking out as he smiles excitedly. "Doctor Who right?" Lavi claps Yu on the shoulder and snickers. " _Man_ , you just got...nerd burned."

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda shoves the redhead away and looks around himself in mild horror. "You're house looks more fucking creepy than usual, brat. Who did you have in mind when you designed this shit...? _Satan_?"

"You're just jealous that I have more taste than you when it comes to design." Allen pushes up his glasses and gives the Japanese male a smug smile.

"Tch, how would you know what my taste is?"

"I don't. But I already know that mine is better." Allen says with a grin.

"Uh..what are you guys talking about?" Lenalee—the witch—gives them an odd expression as she steps into view, her dark lips frowning in displeasure when she catches the last few bits of their conversation.

"They're talking about taste. Personally, I like Allen's taste." Lavi opens up his arms and smiles. "Come on, sugar lips, lay one on me." He puckers his lips and receives a punch to the shoulder by both males. "Ow! Jesus, I was _kidding_."

" _Anyway_...!" He gives a terse frown and turns to the girl with a friendly smile. "Hello, Lenalee!"

"Hello Allen," she giggles, "I really love this place by the way! It looks incredible!" She scans the entire house and takes a peek inside, only to find that the inside of the house looked just as creepy as it did from where she stood.

"Thank you. I spent a few days working on it, but I think it turned out fine." He smiles and takes a step back from the door. "Well, come in."

Lavi was the first to go running in, hardly even containing his enthusiasm. "Dude! It looks so cool in here!"

"Oh, but be careful of the webbing...I sort of made it a little to low." Allen calls and watches as Lavi runs up the stairs.

Kanda smirks. "Yeah, you were probably too short to reach high places, huh?" He steps inside and ruffles the younger teen's hair by the door.

Allen scowls and swats at his hand. "Sh-shut up...!"

Noticing all this, Lenalee finds herself smiling at the whole display of playfulness. That _had_ to be taken as a flirtatious act right? Kanda barely showed any form of 'playfulness', let alone direct it at Allen Walker, a person who he keeps denying he has feelings for. Lenalee has come to notice a lot of things these past few days.

When she asked Kanda what happened to him and Allen when they didn't show up for lunch the other day, Kanda had gotten extremely defensive, then he'd start swearing and let his rage out in small various ways, like chomping on a toothpick until it broke or lighting up a cigarette after cigarette until his chest started rattling from the vast intake of nicotine.

Kanda tried to avoid the topic and all he would say was: "we just drank. Talked and shit and the runt passed-out...that's it." But whenever he said it, a look would flicker across his face...like...frustration or disappointment. Or maybe a little of both...?

Lenalee also noticed the almost-vacant look in Lavi's expression; like he was in deep thought and that was something he barely did, considering he couldn't exactly keep still long enough to think about anything.

She often wondered if they thought she was blind or dumb to not notice their mood and behavior. As much as she would like to talk about it, she knew that neither Lavi or Kanda would be open about their feelings and express their thoughts. They weren't like that, but as much as she tried to not be hurt about it...she couldn't help but feel that way. These were her friends and the fact that they can't come to her with problems...was a little hurtful.

However, she knew...if and when they needed her, she would listen. She needed to be patient, perhaps it was something they needed to figure out first before they needed another person's opinion on the matter. Suppose she had to be patient, when they were ready to talk, she would be there for them anyway.

She loved those stupid boys.

Lenalee jumps as she hears an excited squeal emanate from the top of the stairs.

"Even Tim is in a costume? Dude...how cute is this?" Lavi gushes as he holds up the kitten who was wearing small silver wings on his back.

"I was trying to dress him up as the Golden Snitch on Harry Potter but he's gotten a little big so it didn't exactly turn out the way I was hoping for." Allen giggles and scratches under the kitten's chin.

"You even dressed your cat up as something nerdy too?" Kanda gives the teen a judgmental look and shakes his head. "You're...too sad for words. You're going to end up being a crazy cat person in the near future. You know those things eat you when you die right?"

"Those _things_ can eat me all they want. At least I'll be doing them a favor one last time."

Both Lenalee and Lavi start laughing.

"Allen...you're so fucking great, I swear." Lavi wipes a small tear away from his eye as Lenalee leans into him, still laughing.

Kanda rolls his eyes. "You're fucking weird, brat." He goes towards the couch and plants himself down, along with a bag Allen hadn't even noticed until now.

"What's in the bag?" Allen asks and sees the skeleton shoot him a glare.

"None of your _fucking_ business." He unzips the bag and casually pulls out a beer, opens it, and begins sipping from it.

"Hey! I said I wasn't going to involved with alcohol!" Allen says and gives him a scolding look.

"Who said it was for you? I only got a six pack for myself." Kanda sniffs and takes another sip from his canned beer. "Oh yeah...here." He digs into his bag once more and pulls out a bottle of wine. "Cyclops, since you won't shut up about the fucking wine we drank the other day, I got you this...so quit fucking bugging me."

Lavi's face lights up and he looks at Yu incredulously. "Dude... _really_?" he breaks into a grin, "that's like...really nice of you."

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't do it for you, dipshit. I did it so you'd stop bitching about your stupid ' _gift_ '."

"Aw, the skeleton has a heart." Lenalee says sweetly and Kanda rolls his eyes.

"By the way, Lenalee, you did an amazing job on the face paint! It looks bloody fantastic!" Allen comments and hears a scoff come from the couch.

"Tch...like hell. She draws like a blind toddler...on crack. So I had to do the job myself." The long-haired male glances towards the brat and sees a look of realization wash over his face.

"Oh! That's right...!" He blinks. "Huh, I almost forgot that you aren't just a bloody clod who doesn't know much about anything...but you're actually pretty talented too."

"Wait, are you still saying I'm a fucking idiot?"

"Yes, but you're a _talented_ idiot." Allen smiles and goes to pat the skeleton on the head.

"Fuck off." Kanda growls and swats the brat's hand away. "So what the fuck are we watching anyway? Unless we're just going to sit around and do nothing, because I can easily do that at home, except with weed and more beer."

"Right!" Allen claps his hands with a grin. "I have lots to choose from by the T.V there so, have at it! Also, I made some food and bought snacks! So take your pick from there as well."

"God, you're _perfect_. Can I just marry you already?" Lavi wraps an arm around the smaller teen and smiles.

But when there comes a knock on the door, Allen quickly pulls out of Lavi's hold and smiles back at him. "Sorry, can't answer. I got candy to hand out!"

Lavi holds his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, babe, you wound me!" He lets out a howl, as any werewolf would do.

Lenalee giggles and Kanda simply rolls his eyes.

The night had gone remarkably well. Throughout the whole movie, Lavi had been hiding, Lenalee had been too oddly invested in the murder scenes, and Kanda had been drinking and agreeing with Allen whenever he acknowledged something admirable in the film. They had ended up watching the same movie Allen and Lavi had watched before because—as Allen put it—'they needed to finish where they left off.' And it had gone smoothly, with all of them (except for Lavi) enjoying the entire movie along with the snacks and food that Allen had spread out across the table like a buffet.

However, Allen did have to take breaks every now and then to give out candy to the kids that came knocking on his door. Though, he didn't mind, especially when their small faces would pale and their eyes would become wide in terror at the sight of his decorations. And just for the fun of it (or maybe because he was cruel) Lavi had jumped out on one occasion and scared the children to the point that the house was erupted in screams. When they had gone running out, other kids who had been on their way towards Allen's house, quickly turned away in fear.

After they had finished the first movie, it was already going to nine o' clock and the kids who were out trick or treating had diminished, leaving only a few stragglers left who were finishing off the rest of the houses on Allen's street. Kanda and Lavi had gone for a ride to pick up another six pack (much to Allen's displeasure) but Allen figured that as long as he doesn't drink, he would be okay with it.

"So what movie do you want to watch next?" Allen asks as he sucks on a lollipop. He had been filling up on candy all evening, and with so few kids left, he had ended up eating most of the candy that was leftover.

Lenalee had been in front of the stacks of horror movies by the T.V and lifts a DVD in the air enthusiastically. "Let's watch Halloween! It's a classic and it totally works, don't you think?"

"By Rob Zombie?" Allen asks and sees the girl nod. "Okay! That sounds good...!" He smiles.

There comes a knock on the door and Allen blinks in surprise when he glances at the clock. "It's late, but I guess there's still some kids left." He leaves the comfort of his nest of blankets on the floor and goes towards the staircase with the bowl of candy in hand.

"Is there any candy left? Because I just watched you scarf down the whole bowl." Lenalee giggles.

Allen glances at the bowl and smiles sheepishly. "Well...let's hope there's not that many out there," he walks down the stairs and fixes his attire. "Feel free to start the movie!" He hollers back and opens the door, only to find that there was nothing there.

Grey eyes scanned the yard and Allen steps out, looking both left and right with a perplexed expression.

" _Hmm_..." He hums and turns with a shrug. Maybe some kids were trying to prank him, but Allen didn't seem too bothered, mainly because he would get the candy to himself after all.

But as he was about to turn to go inside, he's suddenly yanked back and a hand instinctively clasps over his mouth, obstructing any startled scream that Allen had emitted. Grey eyes widen in surprise and panic as he feels a hand squeeze at his hip and he's immediately reminded of who had done that to him the first time.

He turns his head to the side and is met with gleaming yellow irises and a snow-white smile.

" _Hey_ , Mr. Walker." David grins and watches as the terrified look in the teen's eyes slowly began to fade into a look of annoyance. "Aw, did we scare you?" He chuckles and finally releases the boy from his grasp.

"Hee...did you see his face before?" Jasdero giggles.

Allen stumbles back and stares at both twins with a frown. Wasn't there any other way to get his attention instead of grabbing him and covering his mouth like a possible kidnapper? But more importantly, how the bloody hell did they manage to find this place? How did they know where he lived...?

"H-hey...guys. What are you doing here?" He asks, trying to hide the frustration in his voice. But then his attention is seized at the tall figure sitting by a black Ford Mustang from across the street. Mikk was leaning against the car, a cigarette between his lips and a guilty, saddened expression lost in his golden eyes. He looked tormented, hurt, and apologetic...and Allen could not understand why.

"We were out for a drive and thought we'd have a little bit of fun _trick_ or treating. But when we came here, we didn't think that you'd be the one who lived in this awesome house." David smiles as he looks around at the decorations.

However, Allen couldn't help but feel that David's explanation was a lie.

"I gotta admit, Walker...this place looks pretty fucking cool. You into the occult or something?" He asks with a chuckle.

"No, no...but I do like collecting things that deal with the occult." Allen admits and eyes Mikk at the car, who was staring at him in return. There was something in his eyes that Allen couldn't make out, it was as if...Mikk was warning him. "So uh..." he begins, "what's Mikk doing over there?"

"Huh? Oh, he's our designated driver for the night." David grins.

"We got a couple of drinks in the vehicle if you want some. Hee...! Beer, vodka and a couple of coolers." Jasdero gives the teen a nudge and smiles, his piercings gleaming under the faint lights. "Want one?"

David wraps an arm around the white-haired teen. "Yeah, what do you say, Mr. Walker?"

Allen flicks his eyes towards Mikk and sees the man's golden eyes intently stare back him and he solemnly shakes his head. Was that an indication for Allen to disagree to what the twins were offering?

"Um...sorry, but I can't. I have guests right now and I have to be there to entertain them." He holds out the bowl to the brothers. "But um, since you're here, would you want some candy?"

There's a small bout of silence before the twins begin laughing and giggling.

"Walker," David leans in closer to Allen, his mouth by his ear. "You're adorable, you know that?" He smirks when he sees the younger male nervously gulp.

"Th-thanks, I suppose." Allen shifts uncomfortably under the twin's arm and swallows. And suddenly...he hears it. The screeching of tires, the loud blaring music being played through old speakers and the loud creak and slam of a door.

But before he even had time to look in the direction of where it had come from, Allen was taken by surprise as he was pushed away and the body of David was torn away from him in a matter of seconds. Everything happened in a blink of an eye and Allen could only look around in blind confusion as he sees fists flying and bodies rolling around on the ground.

Finally snapping back to reality, Allen focuses his eyes on the fight that was now taking place in his front yard. Kanda had David on the ground, both of them throwing punches at one another as Lavi and Jasdero were heatedly facing each other, swearing and roughly pushing at each other, daring the other to make the first move. But it was Lavi who made the first move with a headbutt to the blond's nose, causing a trail of blood to run down the male's pierced lips and down chin. After that, Jasdero had grabbed the redhead and pulled him to the ground with him and they had began their fight; joining Kanda and David who were still throwing punches a few feet away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Lenalee exclaims loudly, startling Allen who was still in a daze at the battle that was going on in his yard. "Allen! We have to stop them...!"

"How!?" Allen asks, mortified. "Are you seeing this? How the bloody hell can we stop this?" But then he comes to a realization, "Mikk..." and just like that, Allen goes running.

Standing at the car, Mikk watched in mild surprise at the brawl that was happening in the yard across the road but his attention is immediately focused on the boy that was running towards him.

"Hey..." Mikk greets solemnly and averts his eyes. "Have you come to punch me too?" He asks, a sad smile curving over his lips.

"Mikk! You have to stop this!" Allen pleads, "I don't have the time to listen to any explanation nor do I care, but you have to stop them!"

"Allen..."

"Mikk...please. Stop them...someone is seriously going to get hurt."

The Portuguese man stares down at the boy in front of him, his grey eyes were staring into him, tearing though him like the always did. It always made Mikk feel uneasy, it was as though Allen could see everything in him, it made him nervous and afraid. He was scared, that if Allen stared at him any further, he would see something Mikk tried so hard to hide.

"Please, Mikk."

Mikk lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine. Let's go...!" He runs ahead with Allen following closely behind him.

But all movements come an abrupt stop when the sound of a gunshot goes off in the night air.

 _Chapter Twenty_

 _(End)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** **Hellooooo! I'm back~! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long ^^; It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry! But I've been on a roll typing this story up after getting over my writer's block! So I've got many chapters to feed your hungry soul, lovelies~! So I won't take up any more of your time, so enjoy this chapter! Oh, but I want to say: "Huge thanks on the reviews! :)" They honestly keep me motivated to keep typing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray Man. **

* * *

It felt like the whole world came to a stop, everything went silent and time felt nonexistent. Everything and everyone had stopped, the only thing that could be heard was the echo of the shot that had been fired by some unknown person and it took everyone a long time to react. They all had their own different reaction to what had just happened.

Lenalee had covered her ears and shut her eyes without any noise.

Lavi and Kanda had paused and prepared themselves for the pain that never came. Which was the same reaction as the twins, who were looking down at themselves, wondering if they had been shot.

Mikk had felt the rush of adrenaline, which caused him to unknowingly grab Allen's hand in an attempt to run and drag him along with him.

Allen, on the other hand, felt the need to crawl into a hole and possibly spend the remainder of his years in there until he died. He knew that sound well, he knew who fired it and he knew...what was about to happen next.

Allen closed his eyes and waited.

A red-haired man stood in the streets, his gun directed upwards as it billowed a small line of smoke into the air above his head. But soon that gun came back down and was now being aimed directly at the twins who were sitting, shocked, on the ground in front of his house.

"Get the fuck off my lawn." Cross says threateningly and keeps his menacing gaze on the two brothers. "You got five seconds," his eyes turn a darker shade of red, "one...two..."

David picks himself up slowly and brings his brother to his feet. He wraps Jasdero's arm around his neck and helps the blond as they both walked across the yard. "You're fucking crazy." David comments to the older man with a smirk.

"And you're fucking dead if you ever come here again." Cross retorts and tucks the gun in the waistband of his pants. "Come near me, my godson or my house...and I'll fucking shoot that fucking smile off your face." He strides his way towards Mikk and Allen, causing both males to flinch in response. "You..."

Allen quickly tore his hand away from Mikk's grip and gave Cross a nervous stare. "Look, Cross—"

"Brat..." His tone darkens, "get your ass inside or I'll _kick_ it inside."

Allen quickly walks away. "Yessir...!" He squeaks.

As he makes his way to the house, he passes David and lightly brushes his shoulder and Allen couldn't help but shiver at the malevolent glint in those gleaming yellow eyes and the frown that seemed to darken every feature on his face. It almost reminiscent of a bratty child who couldn't get his way, like he was ready to throw a tantrum and it disturbed the younger teen.

Allen takes a glance back at his guardian and sees Cross conversing with Mikk as the twins approach them. But deciding that listening in on them would further the wrath of Cross, Allen walked away.

"Is there a problem?" David asks spitefully and glares at both Mikk and Cross.

"Shut up. This doesn't concern you." Cross spat back and turns back to Mikk. "I've told you...time and time again, to stay away from him," his eyes narrow at the Portuguese man, "and what do you do? You completely ignore my words. I can't have _that_ happening again, Mikk!"

Mikk's expression contorts in pain and he averts his eyes shamefully.

"Stay the fuck away from him, all of you, I mean it. If you so much as set one foot on the same street as him, I will fucking shoot you." Cross warns darkly.

"Those are some daring words. You do _know_ who you're speaking to, right?" David smirks.

"Daring...words..." Jasdero mutters under the arm of his brother.

"I know what I said. I meant ever word of it." Cross says lastly and turns to walk away in angry strides.

All four teens jump as the red-haired man comes closer to them, his eyes dark and his lips firmly set into an angry frown. He looked like he was ready to kill...but Lenalee seemed to be the only one who was undaunted by the murderous intent burning in those auburn eyes.

Kanda picks himself up from the ground and spits out the blood from his mouth. He had actually gotten hurt during the whole fight but besides the cut on his lip, the bruise to his cheekbone and the scratches to his arms and legs from rolling on the ground, he was actually doing fine. Even Lavi looked to be okay, except for the bruise to his only good eye and the bump to his head, the Jewish teen seemed to be in good shape.

"You three. Go home..." Cross says, exhausted.

"Cross, they didn't mean to—"

"Allen, I thought I told you to go inside." His tone deepens and Allen begrudgingly does as he's told.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Allen sighs and gives them an apologetic smile.

Once Allen had gone inside, Cross lets out a long, dragged out sigh and instantly goes towards Lenalee, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness all that. You must have been terrified." Cross says with a saddened look.

Lenalee blushes. "No, it's quite alright." She smiles and stares up at him dreamily.

"I want you to know, that not all men are rabid mongrels, looking to fight everything in their path. I'm certainly not like that." He smiles sweetly at her and sees her eyes light up.

"Ahem..." Kanda coughs into his fist and scowls at the whole display. "If you're done, can we fucking go?"

Cross gives him a look of displeasure, as if forgetting that the two punks were there. "Right...you two." He frowns and turns back to Lenalee with a smile. "I need to have a word with these two. I hope you don't mind, little miss, but can you give us a minute?"

Both Lavi and Kanda simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Oh! Of course...!" Lenalee gushes.

"Wait, here." Kanda tosses her the keys, "start the car. And don't even think about driving. You know how fucking terrible you are at driving."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything!" She glances at the red-haired man and smiles. "Bye..."

"Goodbye, Miss Lee." Cross smiles and watches the young girl leave. As soon as he sees her leave, Cross turns back towards the two teens standing in front of him and instantly makes a face at their dishevelled and dirty appearance. It took everything within him to not back away out of sheer disgust and send the poor boys away for looking so unappealing.

Lavi shifts uncomfortably under the man's scrutinizing gaze. "Uh...so, what's up?" He asks.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at us like we're fucking filth, or what?" Kanda crosses his arms and winces when he finds a sore spot around his ribs. "Fuck..."

"You can stop with the attitude, punk." Cross scowls and begins to light a cigarette. After he lights one for himself, he holds out the pack to the two teens. "Want one...?"

Both Kanda and Lavi give a short glance to each other and slowly reach for the offered cigarettes.

"Thanks, man." Lavi smiles and immediately sparks it up.

"The fuck? I thought you quit smoking...?" Kanda frowns.

"Dude, I can't just decline the offer of cigarettes. It's disrespectful...or something."

"You're so full of shit."

Lavi exhales a cloud of smoke and smiles blissfully. "Sorry, dude...can't hear ya. I'm so fucking relaxed right now." He closes his blackened eye and tilts his head up to let out another drag. "Fuck yeah..."

"So...what do you want?" Kanda flicks his eyes towards Cross as he inhales for a drag, which left him with a slight discomfort in his ribs.

Cross knits his eyebrows and stares down at his feet before answering. "Look...I just wanted to say..." He sighs and scowls deeply. "Th-thanks..."

Lavi blinks in confusion, unsure if he had heard that right. "What...?"

"For being there for the kid and shit. I don't know, just...thanks." He shrugs and looks over to the two teens. "After seeing what happened tonight, I was sure of a few things...that you two are really...fucking stupid."

"Again, _what_?" Lavi asks, confused.

"You guys _do_ know who they are right? Who they work for?" Cross asks, rising an eyebrow.

"Of course we fucking know...! But the brat doesn't." Kanda gives a terse frown.

"Exactly. The _brat_ doesn't know. He doesn't know anything...he..." He pauses and a slight flicker of pain flashes behind his eyes. Cross shakes his head, and continues, "but after tonight, those guys are going to be on our asses. Yours, mine and his...I just want to make sure that you guys stay close to him when shit decides to hit the fan, got it?"

"You want us to be the little bastard's bodyguards?" Kanda looks almost offended by this. "No way."

Cross shoots him a glare. "I'm not asking you to do shit. I just want you to continue being...his friends...or fuck buddies, fuck if I know what you guys do." He takes a drag and watches a look of disgust spread over the prick's face.

"We're _not_ fucking!"

"Dude, you sound so disappointed by that. It's almost pathetic." Lavi smiles and receives a menacing glare.

"You looking for another fight, fuckhead!?"

Cross watches in disinterest as the two begin to argue back and forth, but then it occurs to him and he gives the two a studying stare. "Oh, so the two of you fuck then." He says more as a statement than a question. "Or at least, you _did_."

"WHAT!?" Both Lavi and Kanda exclaimed loudly as they look over to the man in horror.

"Yeah, you both got that 'wife and husband' vibe about you. Except, you both got the hots for a twelve year-old boy and that's just as fucked-up." Cross takes the last drag of his cigarette and flicks it to the ground, grinding it with the heel of his boot. "Look, I don't give a shit about any of that, just be there for him when I can't. The kid has this...stupid, oblivious attitude towards everything. He thinks that there's good in everyone but he's an idiot that way. I just want you to be there to save is dumb ass when he realizes that not everyone is _good_."

Lavi nods in thought. "I can't say the same for Yu, but I can promise you that I will not let his ass out of my sight." He smiles and nearly flinches back when he sees those auburn eyes stare at him threateningly.

"Idiot..." Kanda mutters.

"Anyway, you better get out of here. I fired a gun shot earlier and someone could've easily called the cops. I highly doubt they'll be okay with two drunk teenagers looking mangled to shit outside my lawn and an underage girl in the car."

"Can't say the same for Cyclops, but I can handle my alcohol." Kanda scoffs and walks into the direction of Lenalee and the vehicle.

"Was that a joke?" Lavi looks at him, surprised.

"Let's go!"

"Right...!" Before Lavi turned to leave, he feels a small tug on his shirt.

Cross makes a face and wipes his hand on his pants. "Listen, what happened tonight could put us on their shit-list, I'm perfectly fine with that and I can handle myself, but..."

Lavi smiles, already understanding the truth behind the man's warning. "I get it. We'll be okay, you don't have to worry about ol' Yu and I." He jabs a thumb to his own chest and gives a proud smirk. "One look from us and they all go running." The teen says triumphantly and quickly goes to join to his friend with a short 'bye' as he parted.

It was almost comical, especially with the dark, bruise under his eye and the dirt clinging to his hair and cheek. And Cross couldn't help but scoff and smile at the pair who were climbing into the car with some difficulty due to their injuries. But despite the wounds they may have gotten, the look on their faces were priceless, and it reminded Cross of his younger days. After all the fights he had been in, all the punches, bruising and alcohol he went through, he would always walk out of those fights with a smile. He was practically glowing after each fight, now matter how many hits he had gotten or how many people it took to bring him down.

Seeing those two walk away with a youthful vigour in their step and a brightness to their bruised faces, was quite the spectacle to behold.

Cross sighs and finally steps inside, only to find the white-haired teen standing on top of the steps with a worried look.

"What...?" Cross asks with a gruff tone as he slips off his boots and heads up the stairs.

"You didn't chase away the only friends I'll ever have, did you?"

"Relax, brat. I didn't do or say anything to chase away your boyfriends." The man responds with a quick eye roll and goes to sit on the couch. "Why does it look like your fucking room inside this place?"

"Well...it is Halloween." Allen says dryly. "Why do you think I'm dressed up...?"

"Huh, I thought you always dress like that." Cross sniffs.

There's a small moment of silence and Cross couldn't help but notice the uneasiness radiating from the boy who was still standing in the living room, staring at him. As the seconds tick by and the kid was still staring at him, Cross could feel his irritation beginning to pick away at him.

"What is it!?" Cross yells and sees the kid jump.

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"Do you want to be?" The man warns.

"Well no, but...usually when I do something to get you all peeved, you punish me with chores and say some sort of ridiculous request like to get a haircut or stop dressing like a girl."

"Which never happened. You still look like a damn girl."

"Anyway," Allen says through gritted teeth. "What I'm getting at is...why aren't you upset like you usually are? I had friends over late, had a fight outside the lawn and had alcohol in the house..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you looking for punishment? Do you want me to ground you? Because I can if that's what you want."

"No! I...I mean, I just find it odd how nonchalant you are after everything that's happened." Allen gives him a suspicious look. "Or are you planning something?"

"What's with this fucking interrogation? Do you want me to ground you or not? Because I will actually hit you right now if you keep bugging me."

"No..."

"Then quit bugging me!"

Allen smiles bitterly. "As always, it's been a pleasure talking with you, Cross." He says as he walks towards his bedroom.

"Glad to be back, smartass."

Allen turns back around. "Which reminds me...why are you here?" He asks and watches as Cross looks over to glare at him. "Not that I don't want you here." He quickly finishes.

"Well, if you must know. I'm taking a few weeks off..."

"Okay...why? You didn't get fired did you?"

"No, brat, I didn't get fired. I'm the number one editor and I know everything when it comes to everything. If I get fired, the whole thing turns to shit."

"Alright, so if you're so _needed_ , why are you taking a few weeks off?"

Cross continues to glare at him. "Why should I explain myself to a brat like you? Can't you just be happy that I'm home?"

"Yeah, because this conversation makes me wonder how I even survived without you being here. This happiness is through the bloody roof."

"I'll go over there and beat you with the mace that's hanging on the wall."

"That's _my_ mace..."

"Okay? So I'll hit you with _your_ mace."

"Why am I still talking to you?" Allen says tiredly and rubs at his temple.

"Beats the hell out of me. But if you're gonna stand there and argue some more, at least get me a cup of coffee so I can stay up and tell you that you're looking more like a girl with each passing day."

"I'm leaving. I'll be in my room if you ever want to mentally abuse me some more."

"Alright, see you later."

Allen shuts his bedroom door with a heavy sigh and angrily grumbles under his breath. "Why? Why do I put up with him?" He sighs.

He sheds off his coat and begins to undress himself, all the while thinking of all the events that had happened tonight. He knew his friends would be texting him later, wondering why the hell the twins were here and why Mikk was here as well. But he figured he'd text them in the morning, deciding that after tonight, all he wanted to do was sleep and put off everything until tomorrow.

After he gets ready for bed, Allen stares up at the ceiling in thought. "What a crazy night..." He mutters and gives a light smile, "but in all honesty...it was probably the most interesting Halloween I ever had."

* * *

After grabbing a bottle of bourbon—from a secret stash that he always kept in stock—Cross had sat at the kitchen table and listened to the sound of absolute silence that drifted over him as he quietly smoked. His mind had gone over the events that had happened that evening and once more...he's reminded of the past. He had thought endlessly about his past, which was something that he never liked to do. Cross never liked focusing too much on the past, he enjoyed leaving it behind him and continue with his life like he usually did. He didn't like dwelling too much on something, but...after tonight, he couldn't exactly ignore it.

He remembers what happened on that night ten years ago.

"Mew?"

Cross blinks out of his daze and glances down at the kitten by his feet and his troubled expression fades into an amused smirk.

"What is it?" He asks and picks the cat up with a look of surprise, "Christ, what the fuck is that boy feeding you?" He weighs the cat with one hand and finally brings it to his lap.

"Prrow...!"

"You got quite the job, Timcanpy." He gives the kitten a scratch behind it's ears, "keep up the good work. He's not just my responsibility, he's yours too...but you're really kicking my ass when it comes to being there for him." He sighs as he gets up from his chair and walks towards the kid's room with Tim in hand.

He takes a long look at the boy sleeping in bed and reflects back on all the past mistakes he had made. He had always felt a little guilty of leaving the kid on so many occasions, back then it was out of fear, but now, it would be because of work. But after tonight, Cross didn't ever want to leave again, however he knew that such a thing would be impossible. He had work in a few weeks...which meant...he needed to make his time-off work, count.

He didn't have much time.

Cross places the kitten on Allen's bed and watches as Tim looks up at him in wonder.

"Meow...?"

"Please continue to look after him." Cross mutters quietly and shuts the door to Allen's room before going back into the kitchen and taking the last shot of the bourbon from the bottle. He places the empty bottle into the recycling bin out back, wiped the table clear of ashes and scribbles down a few messy words on a sheet of paper before emptying out his pockets of any cash he had onto the table.

He takes a moment to glance through the window and he sighs. He was a little thankful that the police hadn't shown up from the shot he had fired earlier. He assumed that because it was Halloween—and a Friday—people weren't as surprised to hear a loud noise at night as they would any other night. The neighbourhood was actually pretty lively tonight, in celebration of Halloween.

Cross leaves the window and descends down the stairs, to the front door.

He breathes in deeply as he stands by the open door and with one last look at his home, he turns to leave after locking the door behind him. He walks across his yard and to his car that was still parked a little further off down the street.

Once he gets into his vehicle, Cross sits there for a few minutes and stares at the bracelet that Allen had made him hanging on the rear-view mirror. He looks back to the house and his eyes narrow into a grimace as he finally starts his car and drives off into the night.

With the gun still secured in the waistband of his pants.

Chapter Twenty-One

( _End_ )


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** **Hey there lovelies! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait and I apologize if this chapter is somewhat shorter than my other chapters, I was really in a hurry to put this chapter up because I finally found time to do so and I didn't want to make you all wait any longer (eheheh) Oh! And thank you so much for the reviews! I love dems :3 anywhooo~ I won't waste any more of your time with pointless talk, so dive right in and enjoy~! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! D. Gray Man is too awesome for someonelike me to own it ^^;**

* * *

When Allen awoke that morning feeling amazing, considering after last night's events still fresh on his mind, he felt like it didn't even matter after his night of uninterrupted sleep. He stretches his arms high into the air and yawns loudly, startling the kitten that was still intent on sleeping on his pillow.

Allen smiles and kisses the lazy kitten on the head. "Good morning, Timcanpy," he glances at the clock, "or should I say, good afternoon." His eyes widen at the time that read: 1:32 P.M. He hadn't had a chance to sleep-in in a while and it was actually refreshing to be waking up after a long night's rest.

But it was a little odd...

Usually Cross woke him up earlier than this, when it was reaching the afternoon, the man liked to barge into his room unannounced and yell at him to wake up because it was getting late. But Allen guessed that because of the crazy night they both had, sleeping in wouldn't be the worst thing to have happen.

After getting dressed into regular clothing, Allen finally emerges from his room and he's greeted to the cold that chills the entire house. The teen shivers lightly and frowns, it seemed that today was going to be cold, which meant that he'd have to turn up the heat. Back in the day, Allen had refused to tamper with the thermostat during the seasonal changes, because if he did, it meant more bills and that was something they didn't have the funds for. It was a luxury to have heat in the winter or AC during the summer.

But considering that Cross was actually making good income, Allen decides to "spoil" himself to a little bit of heat.

Once he had turned up the heat, he goes to make a pot of coffee and thinks about what he would make for him and Cross to eat.

"Cross...!" He calls out, "what do you want to eat?"

Silence

Allen blinks; he found it strange when he doesn't receive a yell or a curse from the man. But just as he was about to call out to him again, he notices the piece of paper and money left on the kitchen table and inspects it.

 **Kid, I've gone to take care of a few things in town. Take it easy today, here's money for pizza. Don't know when I'll be back, but if I'm not back before supper, save me some leftovers.**

Allen re-reads the entire thing again and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Even though it was Cross' messy handwriting, it sounded...off. Allen couldn't explain it, but there was something about this note that felt disconnected. Like there was something missing...

He shakes his head. "Maybe I'm just over-thinking it."

Once the coffee had finished brewing, Allen wrapped himself in a blanket and sipped casually at his cup as he stood by the window with his eyes staring at the bleak, grey skies above.

The grey-haired teen sighs and watches the dark clouds drift lazily across the sky. "Well...what should I do today?" He asks himself and takes a sip of his coffee.

He debated on calling his friends, but knowing that they would have a lot of questions of what happened last night, he sort of shied away from the idea. He was a bit hesitant, he wasn't exactly enthusiastic to provide any answers for them because, honestly, he wasn't sure what last night was. It felt mean, but Allen would eventually give them a call or a text. But in the meantime, he was looking forward for a little alone time before then.

So, for next few hours that afternoon, Allen had taken down all the Halloween decorations that he set up around the house and put the things that he had borrowed from his room, back in their proper place. After he had clean up the decorations, he proceeded to clean up the entire house. From doing the dishes to raking up the leaves, Allen had done every chore he could think of until there was nothing left for him to do and by the time he was done everything it was already going to six. So, Allen decided to follow through with the note that Cross had instructed him to do and called for a pizza as well as saving a few pieces for the man afterwards.

* * *

Lenalee sat at the edge of her bed, a comforter around her and her cellphone gripped tightly in her slender hands. Her eyebrows are knit together as she stared endlessly at the messages she had sent Allen in the past several hours. Even after all those text messages, she still didn't receive anything in return.

She had been angry when she hadn't got one text back, but after several hours, she was starting to get worried.

It was concerning and Lenalee couldn't ignore this sense of dread lingering in the air. Maybe it had something to do with her dream last night, it was vague, but she could recall certain pieces of that dream and those fragments is what made her feel so uneasy.

She remembers seeing Allen, his crying face and the sight of blood. Those small details were all that she could remember and as minuscule as those images were, they still brought fear into her heavy heart. Lenalee couldn't explain it—sometimes it unnerved her and made her mentally "freak out"—but on more than one occasion, she would have these sort of dreams that would bring about a serious case of deja vu afterwards.

She had brought up the subject a few times with her brother and Reever, but being the "scientific" men that they were, they thought nothing of it. But deep down, Lenalee knew it must mean something, even if no one else believed her. Many of the boys in her life were big skeptics, but Lenalee was different, which was often the source of being teased sometimes.

Sometimes they would call her a witch or a wiccan, but in all honesty, she was just really interested in the culture and the different beliefs they had. Which is why she got along so well with Allen, because he seemed to like all the things she found interesting. Allen...

It still worried her, her dream and the feeling of dread that came with it. Maybe it was just a dream, but it still bothered her.

Lenalee grips the cellphone in her hand and a frown makes its way over her pretty features.

"Reever...!" She leaps from her bed, throwing the blanket off her as she hurriedly swings open her bedroom door. "Reever...?" She calls again.

"Yeah?" A man's voice calls out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you give me a ride somewhere?" She asks and looks down the spiral staircase and at the man who tiredly gazed up at her.

The man, Reever, raises an eyebrow. "Yeah...?" He crosses his arms, "where to...?"

Lenalee gives the man a small smile. Reever always tried to be the most "parental" person in this household, he looked and played the part as best as he could, but in all honesty, Reever was the most sensible one out of him and Komui. Reever was more fair and understanding when it came to making decisions, where as Komui was more protective and relied too much on his emotions. She was sort of thankful for Reever, sometimes the man would calm her brother and offer as much support as he could while telling Komui to be more rational.

Yes, the man was understanding, but more often enough, he was a push-over when it came to Lenalee.

"I need a ride to Allen's place." She smiles sweetly and sees the man looking at her with a scrutinizing stare.

Sensing the truth, Reever simply sighs. "Alright. But you do realize I start work in fifteen minutes, right? I can't pick you up until after work, which will be pretty late."

"I'll ask Kanda, he'll give me a ride without question." She says with a smirk. It was true and there was no denying that Kanda, on many occasions, provided her a ride whenever she asked for it. She often wondered if all the men feared her or something, because it seemed that they never refused anything she asked for.

 _Maybe it's a super power or something_. She blinks in thought.

Reever scratches his head lazily and nods in agreement. "Okay, but make sure you have a ride. I don't want you walking home, especially when it's already getting dark out."

"No problem! I'll be out in a bit...!" She turns towards her bedroom and rushes to get herself ready. She re-applied her makeup and quickly brushed through her hair before putting it up into pigtails. Once she grabs her cellphone and her purse, Lenalee quickly bolts towards her door.

Once she exits her room, she descends down the stairs and finds Reever waiting for her at the foyer, dressed in his scrubs and tiredly yawning into his hand.

"You look tired." Lenalee comments and sees the man give her a small shrug.

"They got my shifts all screwed up and I only got a few hours of sleep today." He stretches and grimaces.

"Can't someone else take your shifts?"

Reever scowls. "Your brother is the one making me take these shifts."

Lenalee giggles as they begin to leave the house. "Maybe he just likes you being there. He does get lonely sometimes."

"Yeah, right." He rolls his eyes and glances at the girl with a small frown. "Whose side are you on? I thought you were always on my side."

The girl laughs and nudges her brother-in-law, who's smiling back at her. "I am on your side! But come on, even you can't deny that you're just as miserable and lonely when he's not around."

He scoffs. "You don't work with the man! Yes, he's a great doctor and he's good at what he does, but he's also a complete slacker sometimes and has me doing all the paperwork!"

"Isn't that part of the job...?" Lenalee watches as Reever rounds the car parked in front of them and waits at the passenger side door as the man continues his rant.

"Yeah, but I work in a different ward than him and he still comes over and asks to 'assist' him with his work." The man tiredly rubs at his temples. "I love the man, but—holy hell—he can be a pain in the ass."

Finally, he unlocks the doors and climbs in.

"You don't have to tell me." Lenalee giggles and gets into the vehicle to pat the man on the back. "We love him, but we have to love all his flaws too."

Reever sighs with a smile. "I guess you're right."

As they drove towards Allen's house, Lenalee couldn't help but fidget, out of worry or nervousness, she couldn't tell. She kept reminding herself that it was nothing, that her worry is all for nothing and she was going to feel foolish when she got to Allen's place and find that there wasn't anything wrong. Why would there be...? Everything was fine, she thought.

Once they arrived at the dark, indigo house, Lenalee had noticed that there was no car outside in the driveway but the lights inside were on.

Someone must be home, right?

They came to a stop and Lenalee took a moment to gaze across the yard and at the house in front of them.

"Text Komui to let him know where you are and call if you need anything." Reever took a sip from an old soft drink from the cup holder and winced at the flat taste of his lemon soda.

"I will. I'll see you later, Reever. Tell my brother I love him and not to drink too much caffeine." She smiles as she begins to exit the car.

"Sure will. See you, be safe."

"I will." She slams the door and waves lastly as she watches the man drive off into the dimming light of the approaching night. She takes a moment to gather her courage and finally walks towards the house with an easy stride. She was here, there was no turning back now and if she needed to, she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

As she comes face to face with the front door, she timidly raises her hand and knocks firmly. When she doesn't get an answer, she knocks again and this time she hears shuffling from inside and she waits with bated breath as the sound of feet comes rushing down the stairs.

The door finally opens, revealing a distraught-looking Allen who look relatively surprised at the girl standing before him.

"L-Lenalee...?" He blinks.

"Hey, Allen." She gives him a smile and waves gingerly, but suddenly her eyes fly open as she's quickly brought into an embrace. "Uh...is this your new way of greeting people?" She giggles softly.

"Lenalee...! I'm so glad you're here!" He keeps his hold on her, "Cross hasn't come home yet, he said he would be home by supper but it's way past supper and he still didn't come back. I know he usually leaves for days on end without me knowing, but this time it somehow feels different and I don't know what to do or if I'm overthinking again, but..." he finally breathes through his rambling and sighs. "I...I'm really glad someone is here right now."

Lenalee feels the teen tremble and she goes to rub his back soothingly. "It's okay, Allen. I know you're worried, but you'll only make yourself feel worse if you panic. Just breathe and relax, okay?" She feels Allen nod against her shoulder.

Allen leans away from her and breathes deeply. "Sorry..."

"For what...?"

Grey eyes look away shamefully. "For...not texting either."

Lenalee frowns, almost forgetting why she was mad in the first place before coming here. "You better be sorry!" She flicks the teen on the forehead and smiles when he makes a small yelp. "But you're totally forgiven. Come on, let's go inside. I'll wait with you until your guardian comes back, okay?" She leads them both inside, her arm looped in Allen's. "Let's watch something in the meantime...!"

Allen perks up with a smile. "O-okay...! What do you want to watch...?"

"Well, whatever you want! Show me one of your favorites...!" Lenalee says with a kind-hearted smile and giggles when she sees a flicker of interest come to life in those glimmering, grey eyes.

Lenalee would often forget Allen's actual age from time to time, but it was the little glimpses that broke through his demeanor that made Lenalee vastly aware of how old he really was. Allen was a mature person, he was calm when explaining certain things, and he liked to show off his intellect—which Kanda took as being arrogant—but he was still just a kid, hell, they all were. Sure Kanda and Lavi are "older" but that didn't make them freaking adults! In fact, it was safe to say, that Allen Walker seemed the most mature out of any of them.

"Is it okay if we watch Doctor Who...?"

Lenalee snaps out of her daze and looks over to Allen, who was trying his best to smile. His eyes were still a little red and his nose and cheeks were tinted a slight pink as well.

Finally Lenalee answers. "Sure...! Whatever you want, Al!" She smiles back at him and takes her place on the couch as Allen begins to put in a DVD.

Suddenly a loud bang erupts from outside, startling the two teen who sat on the couch.

"What was that?" Lenalee looks over to Allen who was already getting up from the couch to look out the window.

Allen squints through the darkness and finds the bright red color of Cross's Camaro parked haphazardly over the drive-way along with a few trash cans that were now toppled over on the sidewalk. Was he drunk?

"What is it...?" Lenalee peers over the teen's shoulder and spots what Allen was looking at. "Is that Cross?"

Allen sighs. "Yeah, it looks like I was worried for nothing. The bugger is probably drunk." He lets out a groan and goes into the kitchen to get his jacket from the chair. "I can't let him pass out in the vehicle, so I'm going to have to get him."

"Need some help?" Lenalee smiles, almost _too_ enthusiastic about the idea.

Allen raises an eyebrow and stares at her. "No. Cross has alcohol in his system and you, Lenalee, are a girl."

"So?"

"So...alcohol and the sight of a pretty girl is something Cross should never have in the same room. He's a womanizing deviant, Lenalee. And I would hate to have you see that part of him."

"Allen, come on. Like I'll fall for anything like that." Lenalee rolls her eyes.

They grey-haired teen keeps his gaze on her, but reluctantly sighs. "Okay fine. But be on guard." He proceeds to put on his jacket and hurriedly slips on his shoes before leaving the house with Lenalee following after him.

When they walk towards the car that was still running halfway into the parking lot, Allen couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that Lenalee had to see the things he had to go through with Cross around. This wasn't the first time Cross came home drunk and tried to pass out in the car. Once, when he was eight, Cross had passed-out inside the car with the doors locked while Allen was outside in the dead of winter, trying to get the bastard to wake up.

Allen sighs as he gets to the driver's side door and finds the man slumped against the door. "Cross, come on...wake up." Once he opens the door, Allen feels his breath leave him the moment he sees the body of Cross fall ungracefully onto the ground; with a surge of blood flooding down his face.

"Cross...!" Allen immediately rushes down to the man who laid limp halfway out of the car. "Cross! Cross, what happened!?" His voice hitches in his throat as he inspects the man. But when he glances down at his own hand, he pales at the sight of blood coating each of his fingers. His vision darkens and a sharp ringing noise echoes in his ears, blocking out any sound that was around him.

Allen felt his breath leave him as memories tried to fight their way through his subconsciousness, and Allen refused to let them enter. This...this was the same...

 _It...it's happening again._ He repeats in his head. _It's all happening again...!_

"Allen! Allen...!"

Grey eyes blink rapidly. "Huh...?" Allen says, lost. He hadn't realized that Lenalee had been yelling at him for a while now.

"Look at me." Lenalee demands and sees Allen's unfocused gaze being directed at her. "I need you to run inside and get a warm cloth." Lenalee quickly sheds off her jacket and places it under man's head. "We need to stop the bleeding."

Allen nods and quickly runs off towards the bathroom.

Lenalee kneels next to the man on the ground and winces at the strong, metallic scent of blood in her nose. His red hair drapes around his unconscious form, caked and matted with blood, which made finding his wounds—and where the bleeding was coming from—much more difficult.

The girl examines him, being careful to not jostle the man or even graze an unknown wound underneath the curtain of red hair now saturated in blood, making it appear more of a deep maroon than the beautiful bright red she had seen before.

Allen returns, holding a wet cloth and Lenalee takes note at the expression written across the teen's face, it had been the same since he left; pale, afraid, and uncertain.

"Cross...?" Lenalee says softly and sees him stir. "Cross, it's Lenalee Lee. Can you move at all? Where are you hurt...?" She asks.

"Allen...?" Cross mumbles and blindly searches around.

Allen quickly goes to kneel down in front of his guardian and with a whimper, he answers. "I-I'm here...I'm here."

Shakily, Cross reaches out his hand and touches around the cold ground before he finds the boy's hand under his own. "I'm..." His speech was cut short as his body goes limp once more.

"C-Cross...? Cross...!" Allen cries out, his eyes burning with fresh tears. "Cross...!" He shakes the red-haired man in a panic and stops when a hand touches his arm.

"Allen...calm down. He just fell unconscious, okay? I need you to relax, otherwise, you're going to have a panic attack and I can't take care of the two of you by myself." She gives him a reassuring smile and feels the teen ease under her touch. "We need to call an ambulance—"

"—No."

"What...?" She blinks.

"Cross hates ambulances. He can't stand them..."

The girl frowns. "We can't just keep him like this, Allen! We have to call an ambulance!"

"Can't you call Komui? Or Kanda?" Allen tries to reason, but only finds the girl still frowning at him, displeased. "I'm sorry, but...I know that if Cross wakes up inside an ambulance, he's going to try and escape and it'll only cause more trouble."

"Komui and Reever are both at the hospital and who knows how long it will take Kanda to get here, he lives further away than the rest of us!" Lenalee says loudly and gives an aggravated sigh. "Crap! We can't waste any more time trying to find a ride! We need to get him to a hospital!" And suddenly she pauses as she stares at the front seat of the running car.

Allen follows her gaze and he quickly looks back at her. "Are ye fuckin' barmy!?" Allen exclaims and sees a look of shock on the young girl's face at her use of profanity. "I'm sorry, but...are you crazy? I don't have a license and I doubt you do too."

Lenalee looked a little miffed. "I know how to drive...!" Lenalee runs back up the steps again and carefully tries to pick up Cross. "We don't have any other choice, Allen. Right now, that's the best we got and we have to take it. Now, help me."

Allen does as he's told, but with hesitance.

As they struggle to lift Cross from the ground, Allen couldn't help but feel nauseated at the sight at the blood now staining the driveway and on the jacket he was wearing. The smell of blood was all around him, it stuck to his clothes and hands, it felt as though he was covered in Cross' blood and it took everything within him to not panic.

Lenalee had a point. He needed to remain calm, if he started to have a panic attack now, it would only cause her more trouble and that was the last thing he wanted. Lenalee...how could she be so calm during all this? She was giving out orders and stayed composed and focused throughout this whole thing, like she was doing this her whole life. Was it because her brother was a doctor...?

"Allen, hold that cloth to his head. It seems like most of the blood is coming from there."

"O-okay." Allen secures the cloth against Cross' head and watches as his friend grabs the man's arm and pull him up.

They had spent a considerable amount of time trying to get Cross back into the vehicle, mostly because they didn't want to hurt the injured man left in their care, but they had managed to settle Cross into the passenger seat. It was remarkable actually, that they had managed to lift a full-grown man without even exhausting themselves in the process; but to both Allen and Lenalee, it was fairly easy. Even with their age and size, the two teens were surprisingly strong.

During the whole process, the man had started to fade in and out of consciousness and only ever spoke out to Allen, calling for him whenever he came to, but as quick as he was to wake up, he fell back into a state of unconsciousness in seconds.

"Alright...! We need to get going, Allen." Lenalee settles herself into the driver's seat and watches as Allen runs back towards the house. "Where are you going...!?"

"I need to lock up!" He calls back to her and quickly goes inside.

He runs up the stairs, grabbing the keys hastily and pauses at the sight of Tim staring up at him. Allen smiles sadly and picks the kitten up to kiss him on the head. "I'll be back. And don't worry...he'll be okay. You know how stubborn he is, right?"

"Mew!" The kitten softly nudges the teen's chin.

"Please be careful. I'll be back, I promise." He puts the kitten down and begins to leave, but before he ran back outside, he quickly rids himself of his bloodied jacket and leaves with only his sweater.

Allen raced back outside and sees Lenalee waiting for him, the car was running and there was a look of panic inside the girl's eyes as he got to the car.

"What's wrong...?" He asks as he climbs into back seat.

"Nothing...!" She gives a nervous smile.

Now, Allen was worried. "You...you _do_ know how to drive, right...?"

"Oh, yeah! No problem-o!" She puts the car into reverse and presses down on the gas pedal with a little too much force that sends Allen forward slightly.

But before he could say anything, Lenalee speeds backwards and turns sharply onto the street, nearly hitting the light post. Once she's on the street, she quickly puts the car into drive and steps on the gas pedal, causing the tires to screech and Allen to go flying back against his seat.

"Lenalee!" Allen yells as they propel forward down the street. "I thought you knew how to drive...!"

"I do!" Lenalee argues back. "Komui taught me... _once_."

"Once!?" Allen gapes at her and screams as they drove through an intersection and a passing vehicle.

"Stop screaming...! You're making me nervous."

"You're nervous!?"

"Oh, was that a stop sign back there?" She asks and tries to glance behind her, causing the car to drift off the road.

"Lenalee!"

"Oops...sorry." She giggles sheepishly.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die trying to save my guardian. I'm sorry, Cross. We're both going to die...!"

"Quit being dramatic."

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

 _Chapter Twenty-Two_

 _(End)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** **Hello lovelies! First of all, thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews! It fills my cold, dead heart with such astounding, wonderful emotions :3 But honestly, thank you! But here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy~! And if there's typos...much apologies *bows***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderfulness that is D. Gray-Man. Sadly...**

* * *

Allen sat stiffly in the empty waiting room, his hands clasped together under his chin as he stared endlessly at the clock hanging from the wall ahead of him. He tapped his foot against the floor, feeling his patience and sanity slowly begin to wane.

He listens to the ticking of the clock and the sound of his own foot tapping against the clean, tiled floors of the waiting room and the only thing that kept his mind distracted from the terrible thoughts accumulating inside his brain was a re-run of The Amazing Spider-Man playing soundlessly on the T.V adjacent from him. Even without sound, Allen pretty much caught the gist of the entire episode.

He had been left alone for quite sometime now. Lenalee had gone to talk to her brother, she was most likely in trouble because she had driven here with hardly any experience and didn't even bother to call anyone else for help. Allen had gotten an ear-full from Komui as well, which was a little odd, considering he barely knew the man and it was even more strange to be hugged by the man as well.

Komui had gave them both a lecture but in the end, he had called them "stupid, heroic morons" and hugged the two of them, sobbing.

It was...oddly nice. Allen wasn't sure why, but he assumed it was because the last time an adult held him and cried out of worry and relief was his father.

Allen lowers his head and chokes back a whimper, he tightly shuts his eyes and clamps a hand over his mouth, hoping to block any sort of noise from escaping. He feels a lump in the back of his throat and his eyes stung with the developing tears.

 _Please...please be okay. I...can't stand to lose another person._

The distant sound of feet running down the hall quickly catch his attention and Allen's thoughts come to a stop. Allen looks up, his grey eyes widening and brimming with tears as he stares up at the panicked face of Yu Kanda looking down at him and Allen takes notice of the small cuts to his face and lip.

Kanda's dark eyes gaze into his for a brief moment before they narrow heatedly. "You...you're...okay?" He shakes his head. "I mean, what the fuck brat!?" He snarls, "first we receive this grim fucking text from Lenalee, saying something happened to you, then we get to your house and find fucking _blood_ all over the driveway! Then we were told to come to the hospital!"

Suddenly Kanda's eyes fly open and his body stiffens instinctively when he feels arms wrap around his midsection. He was too stunned to even move his arm to punch the brat, much less, scream at him to back the fuck off and it took everything in his power to not flinch or jump away from the hug he was now regrettably apart of.

"It's Cross..." Allen starts. His voice was raspy and sore but he continues. "W-what if something happens to him? I can't...I can't have someone else leave me again. Why do I have go through this again? Am I cursed or something? What more can God take away from me...?"

Kanda's tense body eventually eases as he feels the kid's body tremble against him and he sighs. His anger quietly fading. "Look, kid...life's a bitch, but you can't let it and all its shitty problems get the best of you." He gives a low response and glances away awkwardly.

"I know, but it's not easy." Allen hiccups.

"Nothing is...! There are things you can't control in this fucked up world, but you choose how to take 'em. You can either let it kick your ass or learn from it. It's tough, but that's just how it is."

Allen sniffles and looks upward, his tearful gaze meeting Kanda's solid stare. "He's the only family I have left. If he dies...if he dies, who else do I have!?" He yells and his accent comes through from the words tumbling from his mouth. "Cross is a stubborn, stupid, ignorant bugg'a sometimes, but he's family and he's all tha' I 'ave...! He always leaves, he nev'a tells me he's going...what if this is th' same thing? What if he leaves for good this time!?"

Allen pauses as he feels a firm set of lips crash against his own, causing him to gasp at the slight sting that spreads over them. He feels a flick of a tongue flutter across his open mouth and his eyes widen in surprise. But before he could even comprehend what the hell was happening, Kanda pulls away with a scowl.

"Y'know...you need to shut up once in awhile, brat." He says and his features are set in a frown. "He's not going to leave. I may not know the guy, but he looks like a pretty tough son-of-a-bitch. He's not going to let something as little as a _bump_ to the head get the better of him. So stop thinking like that and put a little more faith in the bastard."

At this, Allen blinks and mulls over Kanda's crude—but otherwise, very true—words.

"I-I'm..." Allen casts his head down, his forehead bumping against a solid chest. "I'm sorry. You're right...why are you always right...?" He laughs bitterly. Allen felt ashamed, he let fear cloud his thoughts and beliefs. Of course Cross was going to be alright. Allen had once seen the man walk away from a bar fight that resulted with him getting bashed across the head with a glass bottle, a couple punches to the jaw, and a dart still lodged in his hand.

"Of course I'm right." Kanda sniffed, as if he was offended. "So with that being said..." He says lastly and gives a rough shove at the kid, causing the brat to fall backwards and plop down on the chair with a loud 'huff'.

"Ow! What was that for...?" Allen frowns.

"I could get fleas, dipshit. You have a damn cat and I don't want a fucking flea jumping from your stupid, girly body to mine."

"Tim doesn't have fleas!"

"Well, whatever." Kanda shrugs and glances towards a certain redhead coming into view. "There you are, Cyclops. What the hell was taking you so long?"

"I was paying for your parking. They charge five— _fucking_ —dollars for two hours at this place." Lavi grumbled sourly, but when his eye glances at Allen, he quickly runs towards him.

"Lavi..." Allen mutters and stares up at Lavi's face and the dark bruise under his eye, but before he could say anything else, he's quickly brought into a tight embrace.

"You had us so fucking worried!" Lavi's voice hitches slightly in his throat and he nuzzles closer to the white-haired teen in his arms.

Allen swallows, fighting the urge to cry again. "I'm sorry..." He glances up at Kanda and finds the other male turning away with a heavy scowl. And it finally occurs to him...

Kanda had kissed him...

Yu Kanda, the person who hated Allen's guts and was dead-set on kicking his ass at any given time. A person who was constantly threatening him and loved to argue and call him names. _That_ Yu Kanda. So...why did Kanda kiss him? Was it really to shut him up or is there something more to that kiss that Allen just wasn't understanding? Or was it—like Lavi said when he had kissed Allen—in the heat of the moment...?

Crap, that's right...Lavi kissed him too, hadn't he?

Allen had always brushed it off, thinking that maybe it was in "the heat of the moment" and that kiss was supposed to be taken as "accidental". He thought about it since then, that maybe Lavi had kissed him as a way to comfort him. Was it a sentiment...? Like, a get well card or something...?

He seen Lavi act like nothing had happened, so Allen followed his example.

So what did that make Kanda? Did he just kiss him to simply make him shut up? Or...was he trying to comfort him too...? Is that the way people are comforting each other now...? Do kisses mean anything anymore...?

Allen always thought that sharing a kiss meant something. It was meant to be endearing, it was a symbol of affection and love. But...maybe he was wrong...

If it meant nothing...why kiss him in the first place? Why did they kiss him? There must be more to it, right? There has to be a reason behind it...or was Allen just fooling himself into thinking that someone could ever feel anything towards him?

"Hey, idiot! Did you lock up the car afterwards?"

Allen feels Lavi flinch and shortly after, the teen pulls away to give Kanda a meek smile.

"Oopsie..." Lavi chuckled nervously.

"The fuck, Cyclops? I told you to lock up! Now someone is going to steal my shit!"

"What 'shit'? All you have inside that sad excuse of a car is a dollar-fifty in change, an expired juice box, an empty wine bottle, a postcard from Arizona, a torn car manual, a take-out menu and half a box of matches." Lavi pouted.

"Did you honestly take the time to make a mental list of what's inside my fucking car?"

"Dude, I can take one look at your pocket and count whatever change you have in there as well." Lavi smirks and looks down at Yu's pants, his gaze staying longer than necessary at the male's waist and crotch.

"Stop fucking staring at my dick region, asshole." Kanda spat and flipped him off.

"Oh, hush. You like the attention, Mr. Diva."

"Man, it's a good thing we're in a fucking hospital, because I'm seriously going to beat you to a fucking pulp right now."

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Lavi raises his hands in surrender. "I'll go lock your car, so don't have a bitch fit, alright?"

"Fuck you." Kanda growls and swiftly turns around, his hair whipping the air around him. "Whatever, I'm going for a cigarette."

"See? Total diva." Lavi whispers to Allen and smiles when he receives a small giggle in response.

"I can fucking hear you, dipshit." The irate teenager glares over his shoulder.

Lavi snickers and turns back to the younger male sitting beside him. "We'll be right back okay?" He says with a smile and sees a flicker of sadness in the boy's expression. "Don't worry too much, Al baby. Everything is going to be alright. Here..." he holds out his hand and reveals a few coins, "go grab a coffee, on me."

Allen gratefully accepts the change with a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem...!" He places a hand on Allen's head and lightly pets the teen's soft, white hair. "I'll be back." Lavi smiles and begins to take his leave.

Allen sat there, his eyes lowered to the floor as he touches the spot on his head where Lavi's warm palm had been. "It may mean nothing. But to me...it means so much." He mumbles to himself.

Allen presses a few buttons on the vending machine that distributed his coffee and rubbed at his burning eyes. He had spent these past few hours crying and it was really beginning to take its toll on his body and mind, he was mentally and physically exhausted and he felt tired, despite having a long rest last night.

As he got his coffee, he took a sip from it and instantly made a face.

"Tyki...! Over here...!"

The mention of Tyki's name had gotten Allen's attention almost instantly and the teen quickly turned back to catch a glimpse of a young, blonde child running around a corner and out of sight, followed by the tall image of a man with unruly hair trailing behind him with a smile.

Curious, Allen sneaks down the hallway (after leaving his putrid coffee) and peeks behind the corner where he sees the two walking. He stares at the child and takes notice of the mask around his mouth and the dark circles adorned under his bright blue eyes. The paleness of the child's skin almost looked sickly and Allen felt a tug at his heart.

As he continued to watch the two, he sees Tyki softly pat the boy's hair and smile. Allen was curious.

Who was this boy? And what was he to Tyki?

Allen watches as the two round another corner and he quickly follows after them, but when he reaches the other hallway, he finds the two gone.

He looks around and comes out from behind the corner to search the hallway and its rooms. But when he spots them outside, in a small enclosure—that Allen assumed was a the hospital's garden—he finally stops his sneaking and steps outside.

The smell of flowers and leaves waft through his nose and Allen sighs at the wonderful aroma. The garden was remarkably beautiful, it held stunning flowers and plants, benches, and a large fountain that sat right in the middle of it all. And sitting on the other side of the fountain sat Tyki, who instantly notices Allen's sudden appearance.

With short smile, Allen goes to sit next to him and for a moment, the two sat there quietly, listening to the gentle sound of the fountain and watched as the boy began to take pictures of the flowers with a red Polaroid camera.

Finally, Tyki is the first to speak. "So...what are you doing here? You're not stalking me are you?" He asks with a sly smile and chuckles lightly when he sees the teen blush and frown.

"No..."Allen's eyes lower and he glances down at his Converse shoes. "Cross. He...got into an accident of some kind. I'm not sure what happened, but he came to the house covered in blood and Lenalee and I took him in. I know he's a strong man but...I'm still worried."

Tyki blinks in stunned confusion and looks at Allen, worriedly. "This sounds serious. Is he going to be okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he's going to be fine..." Allen looks up with a tired smile. "It'll be fine."

The man sighs and rubs at Allen's shoulder. "Look, I may not know the guy. But...he looks like a strong man, Allen. I know for a fact that he's going to be okay."

Allen smiles. "You're the second person to say that, but yeah...I agree."

There's another bout of silence as both males try to figure out what to say next. Neither of them didn't know what to say, but it was clear what needed to be said...

"I was told to stay away form you. And I want to ask you something..." Allen took a small breath, "are they right? Should I stay away from you...?"

Tyki gives a small nod. "Yes. Unfortunately they are."

"Can you tell me why...?"

The man leans back with a sigh and keeps his eyes set on the fountain ahead of him. "I can't tell you the full story, but...I'll tell you some of it." Tyki glances at Allen who was staring back at him. "I was in a bad place in my life, I did bad things and got involved with some very bad people. But...something happened to me that made me take a good look at my life, what I was doing, and where I was going. So...I ran off. I ended up in all parts of the world, travelling and meeting new people, and...it's those people that changed me, they meant so much to me over time." Tyki takes a moment to glance at the masked child taking pictures of the fountain.

Allen follows the man's stare and looks over to the child.

"The boy over there, his name is Eeze. He's Klack's younger brother but he's sorta like...our brother, you know?" His voice lowers slightly and a sad expression flickers across his face. "He has Leukemia. And...I had to work more than one job to help pay for his medical bills. We're all trying to do our part and make sure this child gets everything he needs and wants. Working a few jobs? That was easy. It was worth it and everything was going fine but...eventually, these "bad" people found me and...I had to pay the price."

"Pay the price...?"

"I owe them money. Money that I took when I ran away. So...they're taking what I make at the bar—" Tyki flinches back in surprise when he sees Allen jump up from the bench.

"That's...that's not fair!" Allen says heatedly. "They can't just do that...! Can't you call the cops?"

"Allen..." Tyki gives him a sympathetic smile. "I appreciate your worry, but please..." he takes Allen's hands within his own and stares up at the teen with saddened, yellow eyes. "Don't make this your problem, okay? This isn't something you should be apart of. It's something I shouldn't have told you either, but...I figured that you deserve to know. These people are dangerous, they could've killed me if they wanted to, but The Ea—I mean, the boss, is adamant that I pay. I don't want you harmed, I don't want to see you or anyone you know, hurt. I'm just looking after you, Allen. So please...for the time being, stay away from the bar...and me."

Allen frowns and stares down at their hands. His heart feels like it was twisting in his chest and he couldn't help but make a face at the feeling. Allen bites his lip and gives Tyki a silent nod.

"Thank you, Allen." The man gives the teen's hand a small kiss. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it's only for awhile, you got that? As soon as I pay this man what I owe, I'm sure the harassment will be over. You may not understand the circumstances as much, but...I hope you can understand what I'm asking of you."

"I...I understand." Allen says sadly and takes a step back. "I should probably go now." He looks up at the man and tries his best to smile, "they'll get worried otherwise."

When he tries to leave, he stops abruptly when he feels a small tug on his sleeve and Allen glances down and stares into the blue eyes of the young boy.

"Here." The boy, Eeze, holds out a small Polaroid picture.

Allen blinks and stares down at it at the picture in. It showed an image of Tyki in the middle of Klack and Momo, his arms are swung over each man's shoulders as they walked on an old railroad track, their heads tilted back in laughter.

"Eeze, that's your picture to keep." Tyki says and looks down at the camera wrapped around the boy's neck. "How 'bout you take a picture of both of us, huh?"

Eeze nods and places the Polaroid picture back into his baggy pockets. "Okay." He puts the camera up to his face and urges the teen towards the bench.

Allen giggles lightly and sits next to Tyki on the bench. The man wraps an arm around the younger male and leans his head against him, while Allen meekly brings a hand to his mouth and smiles coyly at the camera just as a flash enters his vision.

"You got to wait a few minutes for the picture to come in." Eeze says and hands Allen the picture.

Allen fans himself with the picture and smiles at the boy. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always." He says as he stares at Tyki on the bench. "I have to go now. Thank you for the picture Eeze and Tyki..." he turns with a smile, "I'll see you again."

Tyki returns his smile. "Of course, Allen Walker." As he watches the teen leave, Tyki's smile quickly vanishes and he falls to his knees.

"Tyki? Tyki, are you okay?" Eeze rushes to his side and lightly places a hand on his head. But to the boy's astonishment, he finds Tyki laughing...?

"I'm okay Eeze." He looks up, tears swelling in his eyes. His expression looked as though he was in pain and Tyki could tell that he was worrying the boy in front of him. "Just...tired is all. I'm so damn tired." He swallows the lump in his throat and wipes at his eyes.

* * *

Allen eventually made his way back to the E.R waiting room and found that the waiting room was no longer as empty as it was before. There were a few more people waiting in the chairs and even a nurse who was walking around, as though she was searching for something.

"Allen Walker...?" A female nurse calls out. She stares down at the clipboard in her hands as her glasses fall forward from the bridge of her nose, she sweeps brown strands of hair away from her eyes and calls out a second time. "Allen Walker...?"

Allen timidly raises his hand. "Y-yes...?"

The nurse instantly blushes. "Ah, um...your guardian..." She lets out a small squeak when Allen rushes towards her.

"Is he alright!? How is he? Is he okay...?"

"Yes. I was going t-to tell you that...h-he's in room 303 if you want to see him. Doctor Lee is already with him and he's waiting for you."

Without any other question, Allen speeds down the hallway, but not before yelling out a quick "thank you" as he ran.

Allen pants lightly as he runs down the hospital's hallway and hurriedly looks to each room, reading out the number as he passed. But when he sees all of his friends already waiting for him at the end of the hallway, he quickly sprints towards them.

"H-how...is he...?" He asks through his laboured breathing.

"Um..." Lenalee starts out and her eyes flick towards the two males who were looking away with a frown.

"What?" He looks at all three of them for answers. "What!?" He repeats but when he still gets no answer, he storms into the room and right away, he pauses.

"How dare you do that to my Lenalee!" Komui yells and points and accusing finger at the red-haired man who was sitting up in bed. "How dare you try to even lay a finger on her!"

"I thought she was one of the nurses. Besides, I didn't do anything, so shut the fuck up." Cross frowns and darts his eye towards the door and at the teen gawking at the two of them. "Hey kid."

Grey eyes water as they stare at the bandages around the man's face. The right side of his face and his head were covered in bandages and gauze and his left arm was hung in a sling but other than that...everything else about the man looked alright. He wasn't in fatal condition like Allen believed he was in, he wasn't gushing out blood and dying of blood loss, and he wasn't permanently damaged or needed dozens of operations. Cross...was okay.

Allen takes a few steps into the room and collapses to his knees where he began to weep happily on the tiled floors. "You're...you're okay." Allen says with a tearful smile, "you're okay..."

Cross scoffs. "Of course, brat."

* * *

Cross had run tonight's events over and over inside his head.

He didn't know what he was expecting to happen, he had made plans of it over and over inside his head for the past ten years, he thought of what could go wrong and what he could do to avoid it, but no matter how many times he planned it over, he knew, that something could very well go wrong. But he tried not to dwell on the grim possibilities, instead, he had his determination (and quite possibly, the alcohol) to keep his mind off those ideas.

He only had one thought in mind.

This will end tonight.

He didn't need to have this again, he didn't want it to ever happen again, and he'd be damned if he didn't do anything about it like he did before.

They needed to know, they needed to understand...that no one...no one messes with his family.

He had driven around the whole night, down the twists and turns of the narrow roads, until he came to one certain area and saw how the neighbourhood seemed to transform around him. He had seen his fair share poverty-stricken, run-down neighbourhoods, hell, he basically lived there his whole life. But what he had seen was completely different. Instead of the slum he had thought it would be, it was actually a clean, quiet neighbourhood. He saw that most of the buildings were still in development and there were empty plots of land underway of construction, but despite all that, the entire area looked like any ordinary suburban neighbourhood.

And that's what Cross found so off-putting. It felt so...dark and deceiving. He knew, that underneath the luxurious houses, clean cut lawns and gorgeous views, was something much more sinister. Hiding under the false implications of beauty, was a place full of death, drugs, a history of criminal activity; and it was here, sitting amongst the houses that were deemed "normal".

And all he kept thinking was...this was it. That night, he was either going to walk out of there alive or he was going to die, but there was no more time to stop and think about it. And soon, the night played out and the next thing he knew he was being shot at and then...

"Marian...?"

The red-haired man groans in response. "Fuck..." He winces at the pain to his right eye. "What...?" He says with a growl.

Komui gives the man a stern stare, but his eyes were glazed with worry. "What are you going to tell Allen? You can't keep this from him."

Cross sighs. "I know but...he's...he's still too young to understand."

"He needs to know..."

"Shit, I know." Cross groans and leans his back against the pillow, still being mindful of his injuries. "But...not now. I'll tell him eventually, but the kid is still a _kid_...! The little bastard may act and sound like a total smart-ass. But he's still a child, goddamn it!"

Komui let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Cross scowls at him.

"Nothing. It's just a little strange to see you act like such a parent." The bi-spectacle man smiles. "You're looking out for Allen."

Cross scowls even deeper and looks away. "Shut up."

"But you know...you can't keep this from Allen forever. Otherwise he's going to find out the hard way and you and I both know that it could end very badly."

"Shut up, again."

Komui jots down a few words on his clipboard as he walks towards the man's bed. "I'm writing this down as accidental and I'm not going to involve the cops, so I hope you know just how much trouble I'm going through for this. I could get fired and thrown in jail if I write down a false report, Cross." Komui glances up and sees the man's lips set into a firm frown with his eyes shamefully looking down at his cup of applesauce.

"Technically, you're not lying. I did get drunk and took a stumble that resulted in my injuries." Cross scoffs and tears open the lid to his applesauce. "But...thank you." He mutters lastly as he takes a spoonful into his mouth.

"You've changed Cross." Komui makes his way towards the door, preparing to exit. "Being a parent sort of suits you."

"Mph..." Cross glares at the doctor, spoon between his lips.

"I'll check on you again in a few hours, because there's no way a nurse and a lecherous man like you should be in the same room."

"You're no fucking fun."

Once the door closes, Komui sighs and glances over to the four teens standing by the vending machine a little further down the hallway and he smiles; even with the late hour, the group still seemed lively. But his attention is now upon the grey-haired teen who was smiling with his sister. Allen Walker, he certainly was a strange but remarkable kid. He grew up living such a difficult life but...he could still smile.

Komui walked towards the teens and immediately notices the upright posture of Allen Walker when he sees the doctor coming towards them.

Komui gives him a reassuring smile and wave. "Everything is fine, Allen. He's eating, but you may visit him. You only have half an hour though, because visiting hours are over, that's the best I can do for you."

"Yes. Thank you very much Dr. Lee." Allen holds out his hand and sees Komui blink at him for a brief second before he goes to shake his hand.

"You're welcome. And thank you for bringing him in. You and Lenalee did something extraordinary tonight, as stupid as it was, it was very brave of both of you." As he was about to walk away, he glances at Lenalee and scowls. "However, you are not off the hook, Lenalee. I have a lot to discuss with you but that all has to wait until tomorrow when I get home. Reever is going to give you a ride home, so please be sure to go straight to bed and I'll be there in the morning."

Lenalee lowers her head, shamefully. "Yeah, sure." She lets out a long sigh as her brother leaves and turns towards her friends with a half-hearted smile. "Sorry, fellas...looks like I got to go." She gives them a small wave and starts to walk away, but she's suddenly tackled into a tight embrace by the snowy-haired teen.

"Thank you, Lenalee. I mean it. If...if it weren't for you, Cross would be..." Allen blinks as a hand lightly pats at his head.

" _We_ did it, Allen. It wasn't just me." Lenalee smiles and shifts under the young teen's arms to hug him back. "Call me later, yeah?"

"Of course...!" Allen beams.

Lenalee couldn't help but giggle at Allen's childlike smile. Throughout the whole ordeal, she would often take glances at the grey-haired teen and see his terrified expression and emotionless eyes, so seeing him now...was refreshing; Allen was back to his usual self.

Allen watches as the young girl leaves and finally looks back towards the two males who were fighting over a package of chips.

"Um..." He begins weakly, "if you guys want, you can leave as well. I'm going to visit Cross for the next half hour but you both can leave if you want to."

"Wouldn't you need a ride after?" Lavi asks.

"I'll figure something out later. I'm pretty sure Cross can give me a few dollars for a cab." Allen says with a smile. But truthfully, he was going to stay at the hospital for the night and stay with Cross. He just didn't want to bother either of them, especially when he had all these confusing feelings cluttering his heart.

Kanda gave him a scrutinizing glare. "You can stop being modest. What do you want us to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything. I just don't want to bother any of you anymore. You guys did so much for me already, I just don't want to bug you for anything anymore." Allen glances up at them and smiles. "Thank you, but I think I'll be alright on my own now."

Kanda clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. "If you wanted us to leave, all you had to do was say so, brat. You really gotta stop beating around the bush and being so damn modest." He digs in his pockets, pulls out a cigarette, and he begins to leave. "Cyclops, if you want a ride, haul ass."

The redhead glances at Allen, concerned. "Are you _sure_ you're going to be alright?"

Allen responds with a smile. "I'll be fine, Lavi. I'll text you later, okay?" He glances at the clock hanging from the wall. "But right now, I have to go see Cross before the half hour is up. So, I'll see you later!" He gives Lavi a light wave and hurries towards the man's room.

He felt a little bad for leaving Lavi in such a rush, but he didn't have much time to visit Cross and he desperately wanted to see how the man was doing. It felt like Allen didn't have much time with his guardian before Komui had told him to leave so he can ask Cross some questions. They had spend almost an hour talking and Allen had started to worry again, but he was happy for the extra time he was given by Komui.

Once he opens the door and steps in, he finds Cross vacantly staring down at his half-eaten cup of applesauce, absentmindedly scraping at whatever was left of it.

"Cross...?" Allen carefully steps towards him. "Cross? Are you okay?"

"Huh...?" The man looks up, his auburn eye blinking out of whatever trance he was in. "Oh, brat."

"How are you feeling? Looks like you ate, so that's good." He smiles softly

A small waves of silence washes over them momentarily and soon, it's cut short with a small sigh coming from the older male on the bed.

"We're leaving..." Cross says as he places the cup on the bedside table.

Allen begins to panic. He sort of figured Cross would want to leave, it was only a matter of time before the man ended up running away from doctors and nurses...which he had done a few times in the past.

"Cross, you know the nurses and Komui won't let you leave here."

"No." Cross says firmly and sets his eye on Allen. "I meant...we're moving."

Chapter Twenty-Three

( _End_ )


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** **Hey! Wowie~! It's been awhile huh? My apologies! Y'know how life can be! But here's another chapter for you lovelies! I'm sorry if there's some mistakes but I wanted to update this and show you guys! I was excited...lol. So here you go! P.S. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! ^-^ they give nourishment to my hungry soul. Hahah**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own D. Gray Man! Nopes!**

* * *

Allen felt as though he hadn't heard Cross right. The moment the man had spoken those words, the world seemed to tune-out, leaving Allen numb and disoriented.

"What...?" Allen says, confused.

"We're moving." Cross repeats and watches a flood of emotions cross over the boy's features.

"W-why?"

"Work. I don't want to drive from city to city every two or three weeks. It's much easier to take you with me, to a place that's closer to my job and this way, you'll be a little closer to Anita as well."

"But...but what about the school I'm attending?"

"We're not moving right away. When Christmas break comes along and you start a new term for the next year, that's when we'll start moving. So it won't be for awhile." Cross leans back and sighs. "I need a cigarette. Do you think I'd get in trouble if I had a few drags right now...?"

His question goes unanswered as Allen looks up at him in disbelief.

"Why...why are you telling me this _now_? Why didn't you come to me before you made this big decision? Did you just make this decision now?"

"We'll talk about this another time." Cross says, sternly.

"Why not now?"

"Because...you...you wouldn't understand."

"Why can't you tell me now? What makes you think that I won't understand?" Allen asks and sees a look of shame flicker across the man's face. "You can't even tell me what happened to you tonight. Both you and Komui said that it was by accident, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

"I was drinking, what the fuck did I know what happened?" Cross spat back.

"Quit hiding things from me just because you think that I'm too young to understand!"

"You are too young to understand!"

"I'm tired of people telling me that I will never understand! I'm tired of being treated like a child!" Allen yells and glares heatedly at Cross before turning around and storming out of the room in quick, angry strides.

Outside of the room, Lavi had been waiting patiently for the younger teen, until he flinched back in surprise when the door slammed open and an irate, white-haired teen swiftly walked out. He had heard rumblings going on inside, but didn't think nothing of it until now. Lavi could only assume that Allen and Cross had another argument.

"Hey! Al, wait up!" Lavi calls. But when he sees that Allen was still walking away, he runs to catch to him. "Allen!"

Allen pauses and he peers behind himself. His grey eyes are once again shimmering with fresh tears and his face was flushed, from anger or from crying, he wasn't sure.

"Lavi...?" He sniffles. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave you, especially after everything that's happened, y'know?" Lavi smiles lightly and places his hand upon Allen's shoulder. "But um...is everything okay?"

Allen looks away. "Do you have a cigarette?"

Lavi's eye widens. "Uh yeah, I got a couple from Yu. Why...?"

"Let's share one, yeah? While we wait for a cab." Allen smiles and grabs a hold of Lavi's hand, causing the older male to stumble slightly as Allen drags him behind.

"Whoa, whoa...!" Lavi sweats and winces slightly. "I'm all for a little roughness, but dude...you're seriously gonna tear my arm off!"

Once they had stepped outside, Lavi remained stayed quiet and instead, kept his watchful gaze on Allen, who was silently walking ahead of him, his face sullen and weary as he made his phone call for a cab.

Lavi couldn't help but feel for the teen, he looked so exhausted and frustrated, but after the past few days, who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be emotionally and physically tired these past two nights? They all were actually, but Allen seemed to be in a lot more stress.

But was Allen serious on smoking?

As they both came to a stop at the side of the building, Lavi finally spoke just as Allen hung up the phone. "Uh...Al, have you ever smoked a cigarette before?" He asks timidly.

"Yeah, I did...once. It was bloody awful and I hated the taste. But right now, I need anything to take my mind off... _things_." Allen sighs and leans against the cold, stone wall of the hospital.

"I hear ya." Lavi nods in agreement and pulls out two—slightly bent—cigarettes from his pocket. He hands one to his friend and slides next to him on the hood, taking out a lighter. "I cut down to only a few smokes a day, so all I have are these two cigarettes. Sorry it can't be more." He gives an apologetic smile and lights the younger teen's cigarette first before lighting his own.

"No, no. I only need the one." Allen took a small inhale of his first drag and breathed it out almost fluently...and without so much as a cough! "I don't want to make it a habit. I just really wanted something, you know?"

"I get ya." Lavi takes a drag of his own and blows a few circles into the air, noting the interesting look on Allen's face as he did so. "So...do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Gotcha."

A silence settles over them as both teens press themselves against a wall and stared up at the hazy sky of blotted out stars and up at the large hospital that was standing tall against their backs. As they waited for their cab, Lavi took a glance over at the grey-haired teen and stared as Allen made a certain displeased look as he took small drags of his cigarette.

Lavi couldn't help but grin at the younger male's second attempt at smoking. Finally he opens his mouth to talk.

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, Allen. I've said it before, but I just wanted to remind you." Lavi looked upward, staring at a passing airplane. "Even if you don't want to, staying like this is good too. Sometimes...just having company is all you need, you know?"

"Lavi...? Can you come back to the house with me? I just...I don't think I can be alone." Allen casts his eyes downward and tugs on his sleeve.

"Of course, babe." Lavi grins and takes the younger teen's hand into his own. "But please, no scary movies this time, alright?"

Allen smiles with a nod. "Okay."

* * *

When they had arrived at Allen's place, Lavi couldn't exactly ignore the distant look lost in the teen's grey eyes. It seemed that whatever Allen and Cross had been arguing about had really gotten the younger male bothered, but no matter how much Lavi wanted to know, he was content on letting Allen take his time.

"Hey, why don't you take a shower while I make some coffee, huh?" Lavi offers with a friendly smile and sees Allen look back at him with a small smile.

"Alright. Thank you." Allen takes one last look at the redhead in the kitchen and smiles. He was thankful that Lavi was here. Just like before, Lavi decided to stay with him. An after everything that had happened today, Allen was relieved to have someone around.

Allen made his way into his room to gather his things for a shower and immediately felt a smile light his face when he seen the bundle of fur curled up on his pillow.

"Hi Tim." He greets and giggles when the kitten makes a small 'prr' noise and looks up drowsily. "Sorry it took so long, my love." Allen bends over to scratch the cat on its head. "We have company tonight, so behave, okay?"

"Prrow..." Timcanpy yawns and goes back to snoozing on the pillow.

After Allen had gathered his clothes, he quickly exits his room and steps into the bathroom where he begins to shed his articles of clothing. He slips the sweater off him and the T-shirt underneath and stops to stare down at his bare arms.

Allen glides his fingertips over the darkened scars over his left arm and sighs. "What do I do...?" He grits his teeth and holds his head in his hands. "Everything is so...stupid."

As Allen stepped into the shower, he cried for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. All his frustrations, all his sorrow, all his anger and confusion had piled up so high, he couldn't do nothing but cry. He hated everything.

He hated how he wasn't allow to see Tyki, how Cross nearly died, how everyone was keeping secrets from him and of course...he hated that he was moving and he would never see his friends ever again.

How can everything just turn upside down so suddenly?

He was cursed, he swore he was.

Allen stepped out of the steam of the shower and stood in front of the mirror where he dragged his hand down his own reflection and watched as his fingertips dripped from the moisture that gathered on the surface.

After he puts on a pair of Batman boxers, he goes to wrap himself in a house robe that was made to resemble the Griffindor robes of Harry Potter and proceeds towards the door.

As he steps out, he shivers lightly at the spread of the cold that was drifting across his wet skin and soon he begins to walk down the hallway, his wet feet stepping across cold hardwood that was now catching every drop Allen was now leaving behind.

Once he got into the kitchen, he sees Lavi standing at the sink, his slender back facing him as he moved to the rhythm of a song that he was humming out and Allen immediately recognized it as being Fascination Street by The Cure. As he stood to watch Lavi sway to a song that he was humming, Allen felt a tug at his heart. He couldn't stand the thought of moving, of leaving his friends.

Allen ran forward and hugs the older teen from behind, causing Lavi to jump at the sudden hug that took him by surprise.

"A-Allen...?" Lavi blinks and peers over his shoulder and down at a head of wet, grey hair against his back. He stays still and feels Allen shiver against him; his slender, pale hands grip the front of his shirt and Lavi couldn't help but notice his bare hands.

Allen had always had gloves on and when he wasn't wearing them, he would wear baggy sweaters that hid his hands very well. Allen usually hid his hand away from plain sight with gloves or sleeves, it was natural and so they all had gotten used to it. But seeing his hands now, Lavi was a little fascinated by them. They were so slender and pale, with longer fingers that looked so beautiful, Lavi wanted nothing more than to press them to his lips.

But there was something that Lavi couldn't ignore either, the small, little cuts that stood out against his light skin. However, that wasn't what Lavi was really focused on. It was the fact that Allen had such lovely hands.

Lavi slowly turned around as Allen released him and the very moment he did, he felt his eye widen. The sensation of lips ghost over his in a short but light peck, and as quick as the kiss had been, it left in a matter of seconds as well, which left Lavi wondering if it ever happened in the first place. But once his eye flicks towards Allen, he sees the younger male blushing furiously in front of him.

"Um..." Allen shyly tugs on his sleeves and glances around the room awkwardly. "Sorry. I just—" Allen's eyes fly open as lips come crashing into his, startling him instantly.

This kiss very different from the very first time when Lavi had kissed him. Instead of the soft, almost feather-like kiss from Lavi, Allen is greeted with a more eager, forceful kiss that left his entire body numb. All thoughts seem to wash away as Allen tightly shuts his eyes, unsure of what to do when he feels a tongue sweep over his bottom lip. He parts his mouth to let out an audible gasp and the moment he does, he feels a tongue delve between his parted lips.

"Mm...!" Allen grips at Lavi's shirt.

He didn't know what was happening. Everything inside him felt like they were shifting, his blood felt heated and his mind drew a blank; it felt like his body was about to burst into seething hot flames. He couldn't understand it...it was different, but definitely not unpleasant.

Their lips finally part and the soft sounds of their breathing was the only thing Allen heard as he re-opened his eyes.

Lavi smiles and brings Allen's body closer to his. "Oh sure, you can catch me off guard with a kiss. But when I did it to you, you yelled at me."

"Sorry." Allen bashfully looks away and nervously gulps as Lavi inches closer to him, their noses barely touching. "Lavi..."

"Hm?"

The grey-haired teen blushes and remains silent.

Lavi fought the urge to chuckle. It was amusing and incredibly adorable to see Allen's embarrassed expression. But what Lavi came to notice was the small frown that was now setting over Allen's kissable lips.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asks.

Allen's frown deepens and he blushes further. "I'm just very aware of our height difference right now."

That was all it took as Lavi finally let out the laughter he had been suppressing and Allen didn't look the least bit amused.

"What's so funny?" He pouts.

"I'm sorry...! It's n-nothing." Lavi says between his laughter and wipes a small tear from his eye. "It's just...you're really cute, Allen." He smiles and watches as Allen glances away shyly.

Lavi inhales deeply. The scent of Allen's clean hair and skin was almost dizzying but what the redhead was generally fixated on was the small beads of water dripping down the teen's damp skin. He was almost mesmerized by those droplets, how they gracefully slid down the dips and curves of Allen's skin.

"Can I ask you something...?" Allen says and Lavi instantly snaps out of his daze.

"What is it?"

Allen hesitates as he nervously chews on his lip. "Will you...stay the night?"

Lavi felt his heart drop and and seize inside his chest. What did that mean? "Uh...y-yeah, sure."

"I just don't want to be alone right now." Grey eyes gaze into Lavi's, searching. "Unless you don't want to...?"

"No, I want to." Lavi swallows and softly bumps his forehead to Allen's. "If you want me to stay...I'll stay."

Allen gives him a small smile before snuggling closer. "Then...shall we go to bed?"

 _We_!? Lavi clears his throat and nods silently as Allen pulls away and begins to lead them out of the kitchen. As they leave and head into the direction of Allen's room, Lavi could practically hear his heart beating in his own ears.

"Do you wear anything in particular to sleep in?" Allen asks as they enter his room. He walks towards his dresser and starts to rummage around through the drawers. "I have pajamas, sweatpants, some T-shirts and sweaters..."

"Uh...sweats and a T-shirt sound decent." Lavi comments with a smile.

"Coming up." Allen digs around and pulls out black sweatpants and band T-shirt of Nirvana. "Is this okay?"

Lavi takes the clothing and gives him a crooked grin. "Thanks...!"

"I'll give you some privacy. I'm going to feed Tim."

As if in understanding, the kitten immediately looks up in interest. "Mew...?"

"Come, Tim." Allen giggles as the cat bolts from the bed and begins to follow him; purring and nuzzling his leg.

Lavi stands there for a few seconds, his mind racing.

 _W-what's going on? Damn it, is he expecting something to happen...? Fuck, am I? Shit...this is dangerous. What the hell is going to happen?! No...no calm down, Lavi. You have to be on your best behaviour, don't unleash that beast..._

Lavi mentally scolds himself as steps out of his pants to put on the sweats that was given to him. Next, he slips his arm through the sleeves of the T-shirt and pulls the shirt down, over his head. He brings the collar of the shirt to his nose and lightly sniffs at it, the shirt smelled of Allen. He takes a moment to smile down at himself and and the shirt he was in, it was a little snug, but it was Allen's; and the thought of him wearing something that belonged to the teen, made Lavi's heart race.

"Damn it..." He mutters. "I can't...I don't want to feel like this."

There's a small knock on the door and Lavi quickly straightens his posture.

"Y-yes...?" He stammers out an answer.

"Are you done? I have some coffee for us."

"Oh! Uh, yeah...come in." Lavi places a hand over his chest and curses lightly. "Stupid heart, shut up."

Allen pokes his head through and smiles at the image of Lavi wearing his clothing. The shirt looked a little tight, but otherwise, it suited the older teen and with the loose-fitting sweatpants, Lavi looked rather comfy—even with the bruise under his eye—Lavi looked rather... _cute_.

Allen shakes his head and offers a cup to Lavi, who takes it with a happy smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Allen smiles shyly and takes a sip from his own cup. "Are you comfortable? If you want to change into something else, I can find better clothes to fit you."

"No, I'm fine." Lavi openly stares at Allen and gulps nervously. He hadn't really taking the time to notice what Allen had been wearing or maybe he was too preoccupied to even realize how little the robe seemed to cover. The robe was baggy, but it was almost too loose to cover much of Allen's shoulders and chest.

"Is the coffee okay?" Allen asks and brings Lavi out of his daze.

"Yeah, it's really good...!" Lavi smiles.

"I'm glad."

Lavi once again shifts his gaze towards the younger male and sees Allen give a small shiver. The redhead glances around the room and sees a pile of clean laundry in a basket by the closet door.

Allen watches as Lavi goes to inspect his laundry and pulls out a small towel from the pile.

"What are you doing...?" Grey eyes stare on in interest as Lavi takes both their cups of coffee and sets them down on his dresser.

"If you walk around with wet hair, you could get a cold." Lavi says and brings the towel over the teen's head.

Allen blushes as Lavi gently dries his wet strands of hair. "Lavi...you know I can do it myself, right? I'm not a child and I don't like being treated like one." His eyes blink in surprise as he feels hot breath at his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"So, how do you want me to treat you...?" Lavi purrs.

Allen feels his face burn and he quickly looks away in embarrassment. "Lavi..."

Lavi looks at him with a wide smile. "Sorry, that was a little embarrassing huh?" He steps away from Allen and goes to retrieve his coffee. "So, I assume that I'm taking the couch tonight, right? Then I should let you rest, it's been a long day so you must be tired." Lavi walks towards the door and he gives Allen a small smile. "Goodnight, Allen."

Allen stands there with a bemused expression and watches as the door closes behind Lavi's quick exit.

The moment Lavi had closed the door, he let out an unsteady breath and clutches his chest. _That was too close. If stayed any longer, I don't think I could handle it. He sighs and leans against the wall of the hallway. No...this was for the best. Allen and I...we can't...nothing should ever happen between us. Having emotional attachments could ruin a good thing...I can't have that._

Lavi slowly walks towards the couch and slumps himself down with a loud sigh. He places his cup on the floor next to him and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Damn it...why does he have to be so damn adorable?"

Suddenly he jumps as he hears the sound of feet shuffling down the hall. When he looks up he nearly yelps at the irritated look on Allen's face as he stood in front of him.

"Uh...What's up, Al?" He asks meekly and flinches when a hand comes down over his face, covering both his eyes. Lavi couldn't help but wonder why Allen even bothered to cover his right eye. "Um..."

"Shut up." Allen hushes and sees Lavi's mouth shut with an audible click. Soon after, he places his lips over Lavi's and lightly nips at the older male's bottom lip, earning him a hiss in response.

Lavi blinks; he couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in Allen's voice and soon the hand covering his eyes leave and he looks up to find the teen's eyes glittering beautifully as tears slowly develop and fall from thick lashes.

"Am I...not special to you, Lavi?" Allen asks with a small whimper.

Lavi sits up and reaches up to cup Allen's face within his palms. "Of course you are, Allen. You're very special to me." He smiles up at him. "What brought this on...?"

"Then why...why do you always run from me?"

Lavi sighs and gives Allen a sad smile as the teen continues to cry in front of him. "I'm sorry that it looks that way. I didn't mean to make it seem like I'm running away from you, Allen."

"Is it because I'm...flawed...?" Allen sniffles and wipes his eyes from the tears clouding his vision. "I can't be special to anyone because of all my imperfections..."

"Allen, that's not it." Lavi takes Allen's hand into his own and gently presses it to his face. "Look at me."

Grey eyes glance downward and Allen bites his lip as he stares down at Lavi's calm expression.

"You're special...I mean it."

Allen grimaces and feels warm tears roll down his face. "No...I'm not." He sniffs and pulls the rob down from his shoulders and down his arms, revealing his entire upper body and the scars scattered across his skin. His heart races as he feels Lavi's stare on his body, he could practically feel Lavi's gaze on every inch of his skin and it terrified him. He was out in the open, he couldn't hide anymore and as the seconds passed by like hours, Allen couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

He didn't want to see the horrified look on Lavi's face, he didn't want to see Lavi walk away from him or see him flinch back in repulsion.

He expected the worst, but it never came. Instead, he lets out a gasp when he feels a set of warm lips press against his cool skin and his eyes fly open to see Lavi kissing every scar that adorned his arm.

"L-Lavi..." Allen watches in mild fascination as Lavi's lips graze over each scar and he feels his arm twitch when Lavi places a firm kiss over the deepest scar. Once Lavi had stopped his kisses, Allen locks his eyes with Lavi and sees the older male smile up at him.

"You're special..."

Allen feels his heart throb in his chest and his knees buckle beneath him, causing him to fall and he couldn't help the cry that escapes his mouth as he's brought into a tight embrace.

This was the first time he'd ever let anyone (besides Cross and Anita) _see_ him. He wasn't hiding, he was out in the open with all of his imperfections being laid bare in the light. Allen was flawed, he was exceedingly flawed, but...Lavi took each scar under his lips like he was adoring every part of him. It was like every part of Allen was...special.

He was...special...

Allen grips the older teen holding him and weeps against his shoulder. He wasn't in pain, he wasn't sad, he was...free.

* * *

Lavi breathes softly as he buries his face in Allen's neck and shoulder, inhaling the teen's scent that seemed to surround him and cloud his senses. He feels Allen let out soft, steady breathing, a common sign in everyone when they were asleep. Lavi snuggles closer to him, smiling lightly as he feels Allen's body heat permeate his own. Having Allen this close to him was a wonderful feeling, it was cliche to say, but he felt like there was nothing else in this world but the two of them. It felt amazing to be so close to him, to feel him, to breathe him in, everything was wonderful.

Allen had fallen asleep more than an hour ago after they had stayed up for only a short while and simply stayed there on the couch, holding each other in absolute silence. They had found comfort in both the quietness and in their embrace, listening only to the sounds of their breathing as Allen slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lavi glances back to Allen asleep in his arms and sighs as he catches the sight of those scars on his left arm. And it all made sense to him, that time when he stole one of Allen's gloves...God, did that make him feel more of an asshole. _I'm sorry Allen..._

Allen had his flaws, but who didn't have flaws? There were flaws that were easily seen, his strange hair color, the scar under his eye, and his anti-social behavior were all pretty evident things to notice. But there were those that weren't as palpable. These imperfections were well hidden from everyone and would never be revealed to anyone, except maybe for Cross and now...Lavi.

Lavi knew Allen was hiding something from them, but no matter what that was, Lavi could come to look past everything and see what was in front of him now...a unique, innocent person but also, so very fragile.

"Allen..." Lavi whispers as he holds Allen closer to his body, making sure not to wake the sleeping teen in his arms.

 _It took a lot for you to show yourself to me, it must have been scary...but...you placed your trust in me and that's something I'm grateful for. I want you to be happy but...I can't...be the one to give you that sort of happiness. You're too special to me, if I did something that were to hurt you again...I don't think I can handle it. You're special Allen. And it's that reason alone that I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose what we have._

"I can't..." Lavi places a hand to his eye and feels a vice grip at his heart. _I can't...let myself harbour these conflicting feelings. I just don't want to lose this...this is too important to me. So please...just..stop making this much harder than it's supposed to be._

Chapter Twenty-Four

( _End_ )


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** **Helloooo! I'm back again with another chapter for you Lovelies~! But I'm going to start this out with a rather sad note...I wanted to upload this chapter because I remember writing it with Aretha playing in the background. I'm sure some of you know about the heartbreaking news of Aretha Franklin. I really enjoyed her music. And even in this story, I know Allen really loved her too (hee) and it made me sad to think that she's gone. I kept listening to her live version of "Natural Woman" (where she performs at the Kennedy Center Honers) and I remember when I first seen it, it brought tears to my eyes, just from the sheer power in her voice and how amazing she performed. Anyway, no more sadness...*weeps lightly* time for a chapter for you lovely folks! I hope you enjoy~ :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! If I told you once, I'll tell you a thousand times...no matter how much I wish for it, D. Gray Man will never be mine. (Yet another reason for me to be sad ha ha)**

* * *

Lavi's eye flutters open as the smell of food and the distant sound of music evaded his senses. It smelled of eggs and pancakes and it immediately woke up Lavi's hungry stomach which growled loudly, almost masking the beautiful melody of the piano. Was Allen listening to something? It sounded amazing and...heartbreaking. The sound of the piano had filled him with both amazement and sorrow, it was a strange feeling to try to comprehend but Lavi found himself drawn to it.

It sounded somewhat familiar, the more Lavi listened, the more he started to put the melody together. It was Aretha Franklin's "A Natural Woman", but the way Allen played, it sounded more...heartbreaking.

He slowly get up from the bed and tiptoes his way out into the hallway. The mouthwatering smell of food got his stomach to growl again, but he ignored it and hoped that Allen hadn't heard it either. As he rounded the corner of the hall, he finally sees where the music was coming from and he feels his eye widen at the sight.

Allen had his eyes closed as his fingers moved effortlessly across the white keys of the piano, creating a sound that was appealing and lamenting all at once. He glided his pale fingers along the keys, flawlessly playing a rich sounding melody that seemed to resonate deeply within Lavi's chest. But it was the sight of Allen sitting there, with the curtains drawn open and the sunlight shining through that made Lavi stand there in awe.

Allen looked like some sort of heavenly being, the sunlight seemed to cascade around him in tremendous waves of shimmering gold. The light gave his hair and skin a radiant glow, making him look more pale than he already was, but it was so dazzling and difficult to even look away from him for even a moment.

But Lavi's stomach had other plans.

A loud rumble interrupted the beautiful sound of the piano and stopped the remarkable teen that was playing. Allen blinks and peers over his shoulder to see the blushing face of Lavi who was gripping his stomach.

"Uh...sorry." Lavi scratches his head bashfully.

"Oh, good morning, Lavi." Allen greets with a smile and soon blushes. "Uh...I hope I didn't wake you with my playing."

"No...! It was a wonderful thing to wake up to. But it was my stomach that woke up before me." He chuckles lightly.

"Oh!" Allen quickly gets up from the piano bench and makes his way into the kitchen. "I made breakfast. I wasn't sure what sort of food you like, so I made a little bit of both. There's also coffee and I'll have your toast ready in a minute. We have no toaster at the moment so I had to use the oven." Allen admits with a sad smile. "Cross...sort of threw it out the window."

"Out the window...?" Lavi asks as he sits himself down at the table, practically drooling at the food that was displayed in front of him.

"Yeah, he was mad at it and threw it out the window. But that's not the first appliance he threw out of rage." Allen sighs and begins to flip the toast over on the baking sheet. "He also threw a pan, a waffle-maker, another toaster and even a coffee pot."

"Wow..." Lavi laughs and take a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Mmm!"

"Is it good?" Allen asks hopefully and places a plate of toast at the table.

"It's amazing! Holy shit, I can't remember the last time I ate a real meal." Lavi hums as he eats a pancake from his fork. "I usually live off generic ramen bowls that you heat up in the microwave and sandwiches."

"Don't you live with your grandfather? Doesn't he cook...?"

"Dude, he's like...totally clueless when it comes to proper cooking. I think the last thing he made for me was a baked potato and what looked like a brisket but it was pretty much charred and torn to pieces."

Allen giggles. "That...doesn't sound to appealing."

"Surprisingly, it was pretty good. But I guess I was just hungry at the time that I didn't complain about it."

As they sat and talked throughout breakfast, Allen felt as though the weight of the world had finally eased from his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, Allen looked at the world in a brand new perspective and he could finally breathe a sigh of relief when he knows that after everything, he was going to be okay.

And it was all because of Lavi...

A sad smile spreads over his face again as he's reminded once more of the thought of moving and he feels a sense of emptiness inside his heart.

Lavi, of course, could tell that there was something wrong. But before he could ask, the sound of knocking echoes from the front door and both of them jump at the sudden noise.

"Who could that be...?" Allen wonders as he goes to check the door.

He makes his way down the steps and unlocks the door before opening it to find a distraught-looking Lenalee and pissed-looking Kanda standing on his doorstep. "Morning...?" Allen greets, uncertain.

"Allen...! Have you seen Lavi? He hasn't been texting either of us and I don't know where he'd be, but you were the last to see him so I thought—" Lenalee stops as she looks up at the top of the stairs to see Lavi looking down at them with a fork in his mouth

"Goo'b mo'ning...!" Lavi says through his mouth full of food and greets them with a friendly wave.

Lenalee gapes at the older teen.

"What...?" The redhead blinks but he fearfully takes a step back when he sees the girl running towards him. "H-hey now...!" He cowers.

"Lavi— _last name_...!" She exclaims loudly.

"Whoa, whoa! You honestly don't know my last name, Lena? It's—Ouch!" He lets out a yelp of pain when a fist hits his midsection. "Holy...ow. What...the hell?" He says between coughs.

"You beast! You perverted, stupid beast! You took advantage of Allen's vulnerable state just to satiate your vile, male desire!" She yells out while repeatedly hitting him with her purse.

" _What_!? Is that what you think this is? Ouch, stop it!"

"Lenalee...!" Allen calls out and sees the girl look back with a glare. "Uh...I know it looks odd, but I swear to you...nothing happened. Lavi is actually innocent."

" _Actually_...?" Lavi repeats with a dejected look.

Lenalee flashes her eyes back to Lavi and glowers. "Is this true...?"

"Lenalee, it's the truth." He says with a reassuring grin, but his smile quickly fades and is replaced with a rather displeased frown. "Wait, did you honestly think I would that? I'm not like that, and I find it pretty hurtful that you'd think that way, Lena."

"Tch, if given the opportunity, you'd be on it like the pervert you are." Kanda scowls as he makes his way inside, but his eyes narrow at the shirt that Lavi was wearing. It was obviously a size too small for Lavi to actually own it and then there was the lack of clothes that the brat was in. The robe was loose and if Kanda could tell, he was only wearing Batman boxers underneath it...

"Be on _what_ exactly?" Allen raises an eyebrow at the Japanese male and sees Kanda staring down at the slight opening in his robe, which nearly revealed his hip. "Excuse me, but what are you staring at?" He asks darkly.

"Probably your ass." Lenalee speaks from a top the stairs.

"What?" Both Kanda and Allen stare back at her.

"I was answering your question on what Kanda said earlier." She gives them a perplexed look. "Why? That is what you meant, right Kanda?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Kanda looks away and makes his way up the stairs. "Well, looks like you got rid of all your creepy shit."

"All my _lovely_ items are back in my room where they belong." Allen concludes as he reaches the top of the steps. "Well, since you guys are here—rather unannounced, but whatever—how about some breakfast?" He smiles brightly and goes into the kitchen. "I have coffee made but since the prick hates coffee, I'll make some tea."

"Wow, Allen! All of this looks amazing...!" Lenalee's eyes sparkle to life as she sees the spread of dishes around the table.

"It tastes so fucking good too! Have a seat, Miss Mean Swing." Lavi comments as he rubs at his stomach that had been previously punched by the girl.

"I'm sorry, Red. No hard feelings right?" She brings her arms around the redhead and hugs him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah...! Get your boobs away from my face, I'm trying to eat."

"What's wrong with my boobs...?" Lenalee asks and turns to Kanda who trying to avoid her question and her gaze with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Nothing is wrong with your boobs, Lena. But I'm more of a 'legs' kind of guy...!"

"Or a 'prepubescent fifteen year-old' kind of guy." Kanda scoffs.

"Naw man, those are your turn-ons." Lavi grins as he catches the death stare from his friend and a middle finger.

Allen glances back at this friends conversing at the table and he feels another stab to his chest. _I can't...I can't leave them._ He casts his eyes down at the counter where he begins to make them individual cups of coffee and tea. _I need to talk to Cross today. I need to tell him that...we can't move._

But Allen had to wonder...What made Cross come to this decision in the first place? What happened to make him consider moving? Maybe what ever happened last night...was something that really got Cross into thinking. That was also something Allen needed to know more about, what happened last night?

He needed answers. And this time, he wasn't going to back down. He had so many questions and Cross was the only one to provide him with the answers.

* * *

Allen breathes in deeply as he stands outside the door to Cross' room and takes a moment to catch his breath. He wasn't going to get upset, he wasn't going to run, he didn't want to have his questions unanswered again.

After a short exhale, Allen finally enters the room and finds no one inside.

Allen stands there, confused. "Cross...?" Allen calls out and when he hears shuffling from inside the bathroom and the sight of smoke billowing out from beneath the door, Allen sighs. "Cross...you know you aren't allowed to be smoking."

"Yeah? Well, I don't give a shit. They're charging me by the hour to be here, so I'm going to smoke whether they like it or not."

The door slowly opens and Cross leans against the door frame with a cigarette in his mouth. His eye still looked to be heavily bandaged and Allen couldn't help but think that he looked vaguely similar to The Phantom of the Opera., though he would never comment on it.

Cross flicks his ashes into the sink and stares down at the boy. "I take it you want some answers, huh?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Allen nervously pulls on his sleeves and looks down at his Converse shoes. "And I want you to be truthful with me."

The red-haired man takes a drag and sighs. "So...what do you want to know?"

"First—and don't take this the wrong way—why did you come back?" Allen asks. "It's been less than a week and you didn't even give me a heads-up like you usually do when you think you'll be arriving early. You just showed up."

"Well, I wasn't fired. So, you don't have to worry. But I...I just felt like I needed to be home. Apparently, I was right." He glowers.

"Okay, so...you were worried?" Allen raises an eyebrow.

"You sound like it's the most absurd thing you ever heard." Cross frowns, insulted.

"No, I'm just really surprised." Allen absentmindedly tugs at his sleeves and his expression softens. "Alright, so...what happened last night?" He gazes up at the man.

Cross looks down into those grey eyes, pleading for answers that Cross just wasn't ready to provide. The words "he needs to know" echo endlessly inside his mind and it annoyed him, especially when those words were spoken to him by that irritating bastard of a doctor.

How...? How can he tell him...? Cross knew, that there was now way he was going to tell Allen the full story...he doesn't need to hear that...not yet. So instead, Cross would simply have to tell him what Allen wanted to know.

The man looks away. "I tried to go after a gang..."

"What...?" Allen shakes his head finding it almost too hard to believe but then a thought occurs to him.

 _Wait...a gang? Is this the same gang that's been harassing Tyki's bar? Does that mean Mikk and the twins are really in this gang...? I mean, I knew there was something about them, but to think that they were really in a gang. Did Cross try to go after them...? After what happened at the house?_

"I wanted to talk to them but...I was just so...damn angry. I let that cloud my better judgment and I just snapped. Next thing I knew, my eye is fucked, I was surrounded by men and I can't really remember what happened next because of the hit to the head, but I woke up in my car and I just started...driving."

"Why?"

"Huh...?"

"Why...? Why would do something so stupid?!" Allen snaps and didn't miss the surprised look on Cross' face. "You could've gotten yourself killed for something so stupid! I mean, you always do such idiotic things but this one is by far the most stupidest thing you could have ever done! I could've lost you...the only family I have left!"

"Why do you think I went there?! They fucked around with my family too!"

"You didn't have to go there! You could have just let them go!"

"Fuck no! There was no way I was about to let that happen a—" Cross stops in mid-sentence and the near slip up of "again". The man angrily sighs and tilts his head up. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I should've just let them go...but...I was too fucking angry. They came to _my_ house, came near you and fought on my damn lawn. I was just angry and drunk and..fuck!" Cross grits his teeth and balls his fist before slamming it to the door. "Now it's my fucking fault!"

Allen watches as Cross lifts a hand to his face and tiredly rubs at his eye.

"I've fucked up too many times. I just...want you to live normally, but apparently I fucked that up too!" He berates himself and glares up at the ceiling. "I keep trying...and I keep failing."

Allen lightly places a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to comfort him, however it only looked to be bothering him, but that was only because Cross hated to be touched by anyone (unless it was a beautiful woman.) Still, Allen didn't retract his hand but instead, opted to pat the man on the shoulder.

"I've told you...never once did I think that you weren't capable of getting us out of tough times." Allen spoke with a slight chuckle. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen and...I know you're trying."

An auburn eye widen as the image of Mana flashes inside his mind and Cross felt his chest tighten at the memory of having those exact words spoken to him.

"Whatever happens, we can get through it...right?" Allen asks, hopeful. "I mean, we always do."

Cross sighs. "I'm not saying its a definite thing, but they could be after us after everything. Not just me, but you and your boyfriends too."

"Please stop calling Lavi and Kanda my boyfriends." The teenager groans.

"Fuck buddies, whatever." Cross shrugs and sees Allen displeased frown. "But...I know we can handle it. I know it'll be okay if I'm there, but...when I'm not, what then? And _no_ you can't have one of your boyfriends stay with you like last night." He glares and watches the teen guilt-ridden face. "Yeah, I fucking know about that. But I'll give you shit later, right now I'm thinking of where to put your ass."

Allen sighs. "Okay...so, a hotel...?" He beams and he's quickly given a cold look, "or not."

"Hotels are fucking expensive, brat. And I doubt they'll be okay with Tim staying there and if there is a hotel that's cheap and allows pets, it's probably run down, full of hookers and littered with cockroaches and sperm splattered mattresses."

Allen makes a disgusted noise. "Must you be so vulgar?"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want." Cross throws the unlit cigarette into the toilet. It had gone out awhile ago but he was too invested in his thoughts to even care or notice. "Anyway, hotels are out of the question. I'm making decent pay, but half of that money goes to car payments. Speaking of which, is my car okay...?" He asks, looking genuinely worried.

Allen rolls his eyes. "Yes. Lenalee did her best to clean the blood from your seats."

"Lenalee...she's a good girl. Too good for you, so it's a good thing you're gay."

"Cross...please get back to the matter at hand." The teen tiredly rubs at his temple.

"Oh, right. Well help me out here, I can't think of everything for you."

"I did help! I suggested a hotel."

"And I told you to fuck off with that idea. And I don't want you staying at a hotel or at either of your boyfriend's place. No way in hell are you shacking-up when you're so fucking young. You're twelve, not twenty."

"What's with that bullocks!? I'm not twelve, I'm _fifteen_. And since when was twenty the suitable age to be shacking-up?"

"That's how old I was." He shrugs.

"Since hotels are out of the question. How about I stay with Lenalee? I've seen her house, she has a big place and plenty of security cameras and I don't think she'll mind."

"I doubt the freak, Komui, would be okay with a guy staying with his sister...but since your gay, I don't see the problem." Cross hums in thought.

Allen fumes. "You know, I tried to comfort you...but you really make me want to hit you right now." It goes unheard as Cross keeps to his thoughts and Allen watches as different emotions flicker in the man's eyes.

It was strange, but Allen was certain that he wasn't able to tell what Cross was feeling when he was growing up with the man. Cross wasn't an open book, he rarely showed emotion, but recently it seemed that Allen could actually catch glimpses of what was being expressed by Cross. It wasn't like that before, when he was younger, but...it was like something changed in both of them that made them much more perceptive to what was being felt by the other.

"Shit, I'm going to have to talk to that bastard after. But staying there is the best we got so far. As long as you don't stay at the house alone, it should be fine."

Allen stares at him.

"What?"

The teen shivers lightly and gives the man perturbed look. "It's incredibly weird to see you act so... _fatherly_. It's kind of creeping me out."

Cross glares. "I can always ditch you, leave you with nothing and have you fend for yourself again. Weren't those always good times?"

"No. No they weren't." Allen says dryly.

"Then shut the fuck up." He narrows his eye and goes back to explaining. "Now, as I was—fucking—saying, you can stay at the Lee's place because I stand firm on the boyfriend thing. So ask your cute friend if you can stay with her tonight."

"What about Komui?"

"Leave the freak to me. Just go and ask the Lee girl."

"Do you want me to go ask Lenalee right now?"

"No, I want you to wait and ask her tomorrow." The man says sarcastically. "Of course now!"

Grey eyes close in exasperation as Allen presses against his temple. "You know...I think you're the reason my hair is grey, it's from all the years of stress you provided me." He groans and makes his way towards the door, while Cross goes to sit on his bed. But just as Allen was about to head towards the door, another thought comes to mind. "Um...about the moving—"

"—hey! While you're out, find me something good to eat. This shit is fucking terrible." Cross makes a face as he pokes at a limp pile of meatloaf on his plate. "Chips or something...! Anything is better than this shit."

Allen pauses at the door, suddenly remembering something as fishes out something from his pockets. "Here..." He tosses a small, silver flask and Cross fluently catches it. "Komui and the nurses will be mad, but...I know you're practically a bigger arse without out it."

Cross raises an eyebrow as he stares down at the flask. "Whiskey...?"

"Of course." Allen says lastly as he exits the room with a small smile.

The man unscrews the cap and timidly sniffs at it. Yep, it was whiskey and Cross wasted no time in chugging back a shot.

"Fuck. If I ever get thrown into a home for those old bastards, I'm asking him to sneak in alcohol for me all the time." He comments and takes another swig of his flask.

"I doubt he would want to be burdened by you any further."

Cross freezes as he hears a deep, melodic voice come from the doorway. When he looks up, he finds himself staring face-to-face with a tall, tanned man smiling down at him. Dark, wavy hair is tied up in a ponytail as strands frame his face and his dark, creepy smile.

Cross leans back with a smirk. "Well, well...to what do I owe this visit? Did you come to wish me 'get well' or bring me flowers?"

There's a slight break in the man's smile. "You know why I'm here, Cross." He crosses his arms and keeps his smile. "You know," he begins slowly. "The Earl wasn't too pleased with your abrupt appearance last night. You caused quite a mess, many of the Earl's treasures were destroyed and his place is torn to pieces by the barrage of bullets you left in your wake. What I find odd, is that you actually fled the whole scene without properly giving us a reason why."

"Do I need a reason to shoot your ass full of holes?" Cross asks, smirking.

Another break in the man's smile. "Well, yes. You must have had a good reason to practically declare war on us. But you and I both know that one man facing off against an entire clan is foolish. You didn't come there just to prove something or to start a battle you couldn't exactly finish. You wanted to die there, while taking out as many people as you could..."

The red-haired man stays silent and the other male lets out a small scoff. But before anymore can be said, Cross glances back at him with a smile.

"You know, you're absolutely right. That's what the plan was...but you see, one of your guys helped me escape. He did an awful job though, I don't think he meant to hit me this hard..." Cross says as he touches his head and the stitched-up cut underneath his hair. "I found it odd that I just _woke_ up in my car without having any memory on how I got there. Seems like you got a traitor in your precious 'clan'... _Shirley_."

"Shut it!" The man snaps back, his eyes glowing in anger at the confession Cross had just given him. "A traitor..." he mutters and suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps and he slowly turns back to Cross, running a hand through his tightly tied hair. After regaining his composure, the man returns with a smile. "I'll be seeing you soon, Cross. Be sure to get well by then."

"Bye, bye...Sheryl." Cross grins as the hand on the doorknob twitches slightly before opening fully opening it. He watches as the man leaves, a little relieved to be left alone once again, but more importantly...he was relieved to have bought more time for him and also Allen. They'd be too busy trying to find out who the traitor was to actually do something about them, so that left Cross with more time to think about his other plans.

* * *

Allen timidly touches Lenalee's shoulder and taps it gently, getting her to turn to him.

"Allen...! What's up?" She asks with a smile.

The grey-haired boy gives her a solid stare as he spots the large bouquet of flowers she about to purchase at the hospital's store, where he was also buying a few bags of chips and a magazine, so he couldn't help but notice as he stood behind her at the till.

"Who's that for...?" He asks, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh these...?" The girls smiles as she's handed back her flowers. "Well..."

Allen rubs at his eyes. "Lenalee, I'm saying this as nicely as I could and don't take offence to this, but...please don't fall for his charms like all the other bloody tarts that do."

It seemed that his words "don't take offence to this" was sadly ignored as Lenalee gives him a miffed expression.

"I'm not! I just thought that it would be a nice gesture to give him flowers. You know, like everyone else does when someone is in the hospital...? I'm not doing this because he's charming or has very lovely hair and a smile that could floor any woman...I'm doing this because I'm nice, damn it!"

Allen watches as Lenalee storms off and hurriedly pays for his things to try and catch up to the fuming teenage girl. _Crap! Why did I upset her? I was supposed to be asking her if I can stay over!_

"Lenalee! I'm sorry...!" Allen runs towards her, but stumbles when he accidentally bumps into a person. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching—" Grey eyes widen as they look up into smouldering yellow irises which glare down at him heatedly.

Suddenly the tanned man smiles and claps the younger teen on the shoulder. "This is a hospital young man, you mustn't run...someone could get hurt."

Allen shivers as he continues to stare into those fiery eyes. "Uh, y-yeah..."

The man blinks and tilts his head curiously. "Hmm...?" His eyes rake over the boy's form, causing Allen to tense. "You look familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Wa—"

"Allen...!"

The teen jumps and looks to see Komui calling him with a smile. "Y-yes?" He asks as the doctor places a hand over his shoulder and leads him away and towards the elevators.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you, silly boy!" Komui exclaims happily and walks with Allen next to him, taking him far away from the man who was still standing further behind them.

"I talked to Marian just a few minutes ago and I think it's a great idea to stay over at the house for a few days." Komui mutters and flicks his eyes towards the taller man and sees him leave with a smile. He looks back to Allen with a wide grin and ruffles his hair lightly. "But I'm still going to have to ask you to sleep on the couch in the living room, okay? Even with your... _lifestyle_ , I prefer to have you and Lenalee in separate bedding."

"Lifestyle...?" Allen repeats and then it dawn on him and he scowls darkly. _Cross_...!

"Now, go on! Cross is waiting for you, I think Lenalee is up there too, so hurry along...!" Komui urges the teen forward into the elevator and smiles kindly as the elevator doors begin to close.

Allen stands there in a daze momentarily and pushes a button to take him up. However, he couldn't ignore the strange man who he had bumped into earlier. Why did he look at him that way? What did he mean when he said that Allen looked familiar? What was he about to say before Komui had showed up?

Allen sighs. _Maybe I'm over thinking things again..._

But then it occurred to him...he never got the chance to ask Cross if they were really moving or not. Maybe it was just something Cross said at the time to scare him. He couldn't have been serious...right?

Chapter Twenty-Five

( _End_ )


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** **Hello lovelies! It's been a long fucking time, huh? I'm so sorry, words can't express how sorry I am! Dx but you know how life can be, hectic and crazy. My job keeps my constantly busy and the fact that I have no way of getting contact to internet is a pain in the ass. Anywhooo~! I won't waste any more of your time :) so enjoy the read! Also thank you so much for the reviews~ They mean a lot to me! (p.s. sorry if there's typos -_-)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own D. Gray Man. Sadly...**

* * *

Their visit with Cross was relatively slow going and uneventful, the only time it got entertaining—or in Allen's case, embarrassing—was when Cross would share numerous of stories about Allen when he was younger. Allen found that Lenallee was still ignoring him and was instead, talking and laughing with Cross the entire time—much to his disapproval. And he never really got the chance to ask him about the whole moving thing either.

Kanda and Lavi had gone home awhile ago, which left Allen at an awkward position, being alone with Lenalee. When it came to going back to her place, she gave a menacing "let's go" and both of them had been driven home by Reever, Komui's boyfriend.

Reever was nice enough, he had made small talk with Allen as Lenalee sat in the front seat, silent as can be, with her eyes directed outside her window. Reever had talked about his job, about Komui and how insane he can be but Allen would often see a faint curve in his lips when he thought of the man. And Allen thought that it was a little sweet.

After awhile, they got dropped off in the front of the large house and Allen quietly followed behind Lenalee as she was the first to entire her house.

Allen stood there gawking at everything once he stepped inside, his eyes taking in everything around him as a sense of wonder filled his entire body and caused him to smile excitedly.

"You're house is beautiful. I only ever been in the garage but...wow." Allen comments and sees the girl look back coldly and head up the spiral staircase. Okay...still mad.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows." She said sternly and disappears from the top of the stairs.

Now alone, Allen sighs. I apologized over and over again...so what else does she want from me...?

He glances around himself and began to wander his way around the foyer and peek into various rooms that were available to look through, like the kitchen. Allen practically gaped at the kitchen in awe, it was so...big and beautiful. Maybe cooking for Lenalee would put her in a good mood again, he thought.

"There must be something I can do." He mutters and bites at his nails. "I can't have her stay mad at me while I'm here."

Lenalee returns with her arms full of blankets and pillows as she carefully makes he way back down the steps. "Let me show you where you'll be staying." She says and begins to lead the way into the living room. She stole a glance back at Allen and sees the young teen trailing behind with his eyes looking all around, almost reminding her of a child.

She places the blankets on top of a large black couch and crosses her arms as she waited for Allen to finally catch up to her. "If you're hungry, help yourself and if you want more blankets, there's more in the linen closet up the stairs, two doors to your left." She says briefly and begins to take her leave.

"Wait...!" Allen implores.

Lenalee peers over her shoulder and looks away shortly after. "What?"

"I..." There must be something I can tell her...! I don't want her to be mad. Think! What will get her to stop being mad at me...?

The girl sighs. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Allen panics and blurts out the next few sentences unknowingly. "I do need you." He pauses to breathe as Lenalee turns to look at him, confused. "I mean...I could use a friend right now. And I'm so sorry for upsetting you today, I really didn't mean to. I just want you to know that I'm very thankful for everything that you're doing. Giving me a place to stay, giving flowers to my idiot guardian, helping me clean the vehicle and just...being a good friend. Thank you...and I'm sorry that I caused you any trouble. You guys put up with me a lot...with all the shite that's been happening...you guys are still there..."

Lenalee places a hand on the boy's head and smiles lightly before smacking it rather forcefully.

Allen looks up, a tear in his eye as he rubs at his head. "Uh..."

"I'm still mad, but I accept your apology, Al." She smiles.

"Thanks..." he blinks, "wait, you're still mad?"

"Well yeah! You basically called me a trollop..." She narrows her eyes angrily.

"I didn't call you that! I said a 'bloody tart'!" Allen tries to reason but is given another glare.

"Same thing!"

"I didn't mean it that way! I told you not to take offence to it...!"

"When someone says that, the person automatically feels offended, Allen!"

"Well that's on the person...!"

"What, are you saying it's my fault now?"

"No...!" He panics, "I was just—I didn't mean—bugger all...!" Allen slumps, defeated.

Lenalee stares at him and sputters out in laughter. "Al...Al, I'm totally kidding...!" She giggles and holds her stomach. "I'm not mad."

Allen places a hand over his chest and breathes. "Lenalee, do you find pleasure in causing someone misery and panic?"

"No, but it is amusing to watch." She smiles at the surprised look on Allen's face. "Anyway, how about you cook something tonight? Maybe I'll fully forgive you if you made something yummy to eat."

"But you said you forgave me already..."

"True, but I'll really forgive you if you cook something." She gives him a sweet smile and skips into the direction of the kitchen. "Besides, I seen you looking in here earlier. Looks like you were pretty interested in everything."

"If you're hungry, just say so. But yeah, I suppose I was—" Allen cries out as he's dragged towards the kitchen. "—Ow! Lenalee! My arm is going to fall off...!"

After an hour spent in the kitchen, with Allen making pancakes and Lenalee making smoothies, the two finally make their way back into the living room and sit themselves down to eat on the sofa.

Allen looks around the living room, eating contently as he studies everything in his sight but when he spots a certain trophy and the name that read: 'Lenalee Lee', he's instantly drawn to it.

He walks towards it, plate still in his hand and stares up at the crystalline trophy. It was made to look like an icicle and Allen marvelled at the sheer beauty of it.

1st Place Figure Skating Championship. Lenalee Lee

It looked like Lenalee had plenty of trophies scattered around the area. Some of them ranging from Kick Boxing to Track and Field and even a small pink ribbon she had gotten for Ballet in the third grade.

"You're very talented Lenalee..." Allen says, distracted. "There's so many awards, medals and trophies in here. Half of them are all yours...!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty great." Lenalee gives a boastful smirk and takes a sip of her smoothie. "I was always good at sports, mostly gymnastics...but...I really loved skating."

Allen could hear a sense of longing in her voice. "'Loved'? Do you not like anymore?"

"Well...I do. But..." She sadly smiles as a memory comes back to her. "I guess, I just have some memories attached to it that makes me feel...a little lonely. When I got that trophy, my parents were really happy and proud. Once I got home, they wanted to take me out to celebrate but I didn't feel like it because Komui wasn't there, since he was still in school studying to be doctor. But...I went anyway. We were driving...and the roads were so slippery." She takes a moment and stares down at her food. "Next thing I knew...I was in a hospital bed and my parents...had passed."

Allen's winces lightly at that. It was never an easy thing to talk about, he knew this. As he makes his way back to her, he remains invested into her story.

"My brother...he had been gone for so long it seemed. But one day I woke up from the hospital bed and he was there. I couldn't do anything but just hug him and...cry."

Allen places a hand on her shoulder. "Lenalee...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Allen." She gives him a kind smile. "I've gotten over it...it just gets a little lonely, you know? Even now, with this big house and everything, you wouldn't think it would feel so empty."

"No...I understand that loneliness." He says, thoughtfully. "But if you don't mind me saying...I don't think you should give up skating, especially when you loved it so much."

Lenalee stares at him, interested. "What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, I used to love playing piano because of my father. I would sit on his lap and watch as he played such beautiful songs and melodies. But...when he passed away, my love for the piano sort of stopped and I never wanted to play again. Every note on the piano would make me sad. But...once I started playing, I couldn't stop. The more I played, the more I felt like I was honouring his memory by keeping his songs alive."

Lenalee's eyes slowly widen as she sits there speechless. Was Allen actually...sharing something about himself? Since she knew him, Allen had barely talked about himself or his life and what he was saying was intriguing, but also both beautiful and sad.

"I want to let him know..." Allen continues. "That...no matter what, I'm going to keep doing what he and I both loved to do. Because my most fondest memories weren't just watching him play, it was learning from him and seeing how proud he was when I started to learn. So, I want to play and keep making him proud." He finishes with a smile and suddenly he stops as he sees Lenalee begin to cry.

And soon he's set into a panic.

"A-ah, I'm sorry Lenalee! I didn't mean to make you cry! You don't have to skate if you don't want to..."

"No..." Lenalee whimpers and wipes at her eyes. "No, that's not it...! That was just...really beautiful." She glances up at him, her eyes still wet with tears. "Thank you..." She smiles.

Allen sighs in relief and returns the smile with his own. "You're welcome."

After she wipes her eyes, Lenalee takes both of their plates and sets them down on the coffee table, noting the lost look on Allen's face. "Show me."

"Huh?"

"I want to see you play! So show me." She grins and pulls the boy to his feet.

"Ow...! Okay, okay. Just don't get aggressive, Lenalee." Allen stumbles as he's dragged along behind her.

* * *

Allen had spent a considerable amount of time on edge during the whole entire morning at school. He didn't know what he was expecting when he got there, he didn't know how he was going to react especially when the twins were in one of his classes. But to his surprise, neither one of them had shown up and as relieving as it was, it was also a little concerning. Allen wasn't sure how he was going to respond when either David or Jasdero decided to show up from out of nowhere like they usually do, and that thought had kept Allen very vigilant and alert to his surroundings.

If they did show up, what was he supposed to do? Run...? Confront them...? Hit them...?

There wasn't much he could do, but he was mad. He knew that if he did see them, he would most likely try to confront them, ask them how they could harass Tyki, assault his friends, and put his one and only guardian in the hospital. Allen was angry, he was furious, but he knew that getting involved would only cause more trouble than trying to solve it.

Allen's entire morning had been spent staying on guard, hoping to never run into those twins but he couldn't exactly ignore all the stares he had been getting throughout the morning and in his classes. He found it strange, ironically. He was a white-haired teen who wore gloves inside and had a noticeable scar to his face, but he was the one who found their stares as odd.

Of course it would only be fair to have people stare at him, but he had been going to this school for more than a couple months now and they're finally paying attention to him?

Allen nervously shifts his eyes around as he passes by the lockers and the many people that stood out in the hallway. All their eyes...were on him.

He stares down at his shoes as he quickly made his way to the cafeteria, but when he made his way inside, he found out that it was much worse than the halls. It seemed that every person from every table glanced up to look at him and shortly following their stares were whispers and murmurs.

"Is that one of them...?"

"Yeah, he looks suspicious..."

"So he's one of them?"

Allen pulls on his sleeves and keeps his head lowered. He felt like he was being evaluated, like everything about him was on display, every flaw—hidden or non-hidden—was being targeted by their stares. He felt exposed, as though everyone could see every secret, all his imperfections, they could see his weaknesses...

"Brat!"

Startled, Allen looks around and is quickly pushed forward by a solid shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing just standing there?" Kanda glares down at him and walks ahead. "Come on."

"Huh? Where...?"

"You can stand there looking like a complete dumbass or you can follow. I don't give a shit, but I'm leaving."

"W-wait...!" Allen ran a few steps ahead to catch up to the Japanese male. "What about Lenalee and Lavi?"

"They're going to meet us in the parking lot." Kanda searches his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and he blinks rapidly when he feels a slight tug on his sleeve. "The fuck are you—" He gazes down and sees the brat stare down at the floor in fear.

"I don't want to look up..." Allen mutters and tightly shuts his eyes.

Kanda narrows his eyes. "Listen, brat. Everyone is going to stare, everyone is going to whisper behind your back and talk shit about you until the day you die, and even then, it doesn't stop. Why? Because they have nothing going on in their stupid, dull lives. In the end, you know the truth about yourself, their opinions should mean fuck all to you."

"I...suppose." Allen casts his head down.

"Tch!" Kanda growls under his breath. "But on the other hand, I think people talking behind others is a fucking childish move. And pisses me off!" His voice darkens and he quickly turns to face the crowd. "If you got something to say, say it to my fucking face you bunch of pussies!"

"Kanda!" Allen reprimands and takes the male's arm and quickly pulls him out of the cafeteria's emergency exits...which incidentally caused the school's alarms to blare loudly throughout the entire place. "Bloody hell!" The teen winces and tries to cover his ears.

"Now, you fucking done it, let's go!" Kanda runs as the younger teen continues to cling to his arm.

They had ended up running all the way to the parking lot, unknowingly. They didn't even realize where they were until Kanda had stopped next to his car and by that time, they were both out of breath.

"Jesus...Christ." Kanda choked out. He stayed bent over his car, holding onto it for support as he tried to steady his breathing.

Allen stayed kneeling on the ground, his whole body felt heavy and his chest was on fire but...that felt...fun.

He coughs out a small breath of laughter and giggles. "That...was fun." Allen said breathlessly and laid out on the concrete.

"Yeah? Well don't ever do that again." Kanda brings a hand to his hair and sweeps it back. He reaches into his pockets and takes a cigarette from the pack with his teeth and lips. "The last of the losers should be here soon..."

"You do realize that you just called yourself a loser, right?" Allen smirks on the ground.

"Shut up." Dark eyes narrow as they stare at the teen splayed out at his feet. He could easily stomp on the punk, he was so open, but Kanda decided against it.

"So..." Allen looks up at him, "do you have any idea why they were staring...?"

"Well, have you taken a good look at yourself? You don't exactly scream fucking 'normal', brat."

"I get that, but...they were also staring at you, weren't they? You know, before you screamed that they were a bunch of...erm...you know."

"And before you made the alarms go off?"

Allen's lips curve upwards. "That was funny."

"You know," Kanda blows out his smoke, "you're turning into a little punk. Pulling alarms, skipping class, drinking, you're well on your way to becoming a rebellious, little shit."

The smile fades. "I refuse to turn into, well, you."

"Never mind, you're just an irritating, little shit." Kanda kicks a small pebble at the smaller male and smirks at the angry look he gets in return.

"Not as much as you, jerk." Allen flicks the pebble back at him. "But seriously, why were they—"

As if on cue, an energetic redhead comes sprinting in, along with a just-as-enthusiastic Lenalee following shortly behind him.

"Dudes! I don't know how they found out or from who, but they know!" Lavi says, loudly.

Kanda winces. "Okay, what? Either control the fucking volume of your shrill voice or settle your A.D.D ass! You make it hard to understand you when you're so fucking jumpy."

"Dude, seriously...?" Lavi rolls his eye. "Quit bringing that up. A.D.D isn't something to joke about."

"Not my fault you're fucking crazy." The Japanese male sniffs.

"You guys! Quit going of topic all the time. Maybe you both have A.D.D, but who cares about that." Lenalee sees the offended look on Lavi's face. "Sorry, but this is important! The whole school is talking about the fight that happened over the weekend."

Allen's eyes widen. "What? You mean, the fight that happened at my house?"

"Yes! I don't know how everyone found out about that but we're basically the only thing everyone is talking about." Lenalee sits herself down on the hood of Kanda's car.

"And what's fucked up, is that there's different stories going around. One of them is that we took on the whole Noah Clan." Lavi plops himself down next to Allen on the ground.

"Noah Clan...?" Allen repeats, confused.

"That's the name of their stupid, little group." Kanda interjects. "They're basically like the mob, kid. What we did that night seemed to have stirred shit and that doesn't fucking look good on us."

"Yeah. But dude, this is a fucking high school! Who gives a shit what anyone says in this school, the clan shouldn't really care...right?" Lavi asks. However he was a little unsure himself.

"If they care about what stupid teenagers have to say, then yeah, we're basically fucked." Kanda exhales his drag through his nose and scowls heavily. "But...I don't think so. That whole gang acts so fucking high and mighty and that everyone is below them. A stupid rumour going around a high school doesn't seem like something they'll concern themselves with."

"You sure know a lot about gang affiliation." Allen says, surprised.

"I know how the fucking world works, brat. You should probably pay more attention to that sort of shit than what sort of comic book has the best fucking superhero."

"Noted." Allen gives him a deadpan stare and turns his attention back to Lavi. "Okay, so is that why half the students are staring at us? Everyone thinks we're idiots for apparently 'stirring shite'?"

"No, idiot." Kanda scoffs and flicks his cigarette free from ashes. "They're staring at us...because they're scared."

"Scared? Of what...? Four teenagers?"

"If they're saying that we took on a gang, yeah. But I think there's more to it than that." Lavi sparks up one of his own cigarettes and scratches lazily at his unruly, red hair. "I think it's because we go to this school, which could very well put their lives in danger too. For instance, if they're seen talking to us, they could be targeted as well."

"But like you said, it's a high school! Why should the clan care about what any teenager has to say?"

"They won't! They know what happened, most likely by those two fucking brothers. If they know what actually happened, then there's no reason to act on a stupid childish rumour." Kanda angrily puffs out a cloud if cigarette smoke.

Allen nods in agreement. "Suppose that's true."

Lavi hums. "Mm, yeah. But what if it's because they know the truth that they'll come here? If their reputation is being shit on by a bunch of high schoolers, don't you think they'll want to do something about that?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolds. "Don't say that! Quit trying to scare us."

"I'm being honest here, Lenalee."

"I think you guys are making a bigger deal out of this, more than anything!" Kanda snaps back at them and they look at him in mild surprise.

"I...sort of agree with Kanda." Allen makes a face. "Lord, that's weird to say."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asks, noting the pissed-off look on Kanda's face from Allen's statement.

"Well, what if we're over analyzing this? Don't you think we might be over thinking things just a bit? I mean, yeah, we're the cause of this rumour, but that's just it, it's a rumour. Mindless gossip. If they acted on one stupid, little comment thought up by a bunch of kids, than that makes them far more petty and childish than the kids who made up the rumour."

Kanda nods in agreement. "Brat is right." Then he makes a face, "shit...that's weird to say."

"Now you know how I feel." Allen says with a smirk. "But, if what Kanda said about them being arrogant is true, than I doubt they would want to look like idiots for falling idle gossip from a bunch of teens."

Lavi sighs and leans against Allen's shoulder. "True. I guess the only problem we should be concerned about is how to keep our asses safe from them." He offers out his cigarette to the grey-haired teen and Allen absentmindedly takes it between his fingers.

"Yeah. With the fight you guys had with the twins and apparently the stand-off Cross had, we're most likely the ones their actually interested in." He mindlessly takes a drag and coughs lightly. "What is this?" He squints down at the cigarette.

"Menthol. I thought it would slow down my smoking but I feel like it worsened my addiction."

Lenalee and Kanda gape at the younger teen.

"Allen! What are you doing!? When did you start smoking?" Asks Lenalee, her eyes wide in shock. "I can't believe you're smoking right now...but why is it that it looks kind of cool on you?" She mutters as her eyes sweep over Allen, her expression slightly disturbed as to why she found the teen appealing when he smoked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't smoke." He smiles.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" Kanda's eyes narrow.

"I only take a few drags when I'm tense or upset. But I'm not making a habit out of it, I know that smoking kills at least a hundred people a day."

"Well, do you also know that every cigarette you smoke takes at least seven minutes off your life...?" Lenalee gives him a reprimanding glare.

"Yeah and every game of Dungeons & Dragons you play delays the loss of your virginity by seven hours." Kanda smirks.

"I don't play Dungeons and Dragons." Allen says indignantly.

Lavi wraps and arm around him and smirks playfully. "And every second you're with me only hastens the loss of your—oof!" Lavi doubles over, gripping his stomach that had been roughly elbowed. "Ow...! Jesus, what's with the hits to the abdomen? You and Lenalee have a grudge against my rocking bod or something?" He wheezes and rubs at his belly.

"No grudge. That hit was simply—" He looks up in thought, deciding which word to choose. "—necessary." Allen smiles innocently.

"How? What right do you have to justify that hit to my stomach?"

"The right to do what I please when I'm annoyed with certain perverse comments on me and my body."

"Where's the justice in that?"

"Justice can be flawed and unfair." Allen flicks the teen on the head and grins. "Got to deal with it like any other person."

"Order! Order in the court...!" Lenalee pounds on the hood of the car with her gavel—or in this case, a rolled up magazine. "Can we adjourn? I'm hungry and lunch break is over in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? Blast it...!" Allen quickly gets to his feet, brushing off the dust from the back of his pants. "Come on, let's get something to eat. If I don't get food in me, I might just waste away."

"Fine by me." Kanda shrugs and is given a short but very powerful slap to his back that nearly had him in the state Cyclops had been earlier. "W-what the fuck?" He coughs and shoots a glare at the punk who was already climbing into the back seat.

"Let's go!" Allen calls from the window.

"You're so dead." Kanda smirks dangerously. "You're fucking lucky I'm driving, otherwise I would have kicked your faggot ass into the dirt."

"It's funny how much you call me that but you're the one who's so obsessed about my backside." Allen comments with a grin.

"Ooh, he's got you there." Lavi points out with a snicker and climbs into the back with Allen.

"Fuck you, Cyclops. You're probably more obsessed with his ass than anyone." Before Kanda had slid into the driver's seat, his dark eyes glance over at Lenalee who was gazing out into the distance, obviously staring at something that he couldn't exactly see. "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Lenalee skips towards the passenger side and gets in without another word.

Kanda looks to where she had been staring and sees nothing out of the ordinary, only a green truck driving off into the distance.

* * *

Tyki sighs and runs his hand through his dark, wavy hair. He pushes up his glasses, staring at the road and lights up another cigarette, not even taking into account that his last one was only five minutes ago. But as he goes for his drag, he's suddenly smacked across the arm.

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"What do you mean 'what'? That's like your tenth smoke in the last half hour!" A girl sitting in the passenger seat scowls at him, fanning the smoky air around her. "It's your fucking fault if I die of cancer, you smoke'aholic."

"That's not a word, Road." Tyki takes a drag and blows it out the window.

"Whatever." The girl, Road, reclines her seat and lays back. "So, was that him, then?" She breaks into a grin. "The white-haired one? The oh-so-precious Allen Walker that you so desperately love?"

"Shut up." He frowns and keeps his golden eyes on the road. "That's none of your business."

"I can see why you love him so much. He's pretty cute...!" She giggles and kicks her feet onto the dashboard, which Tyki didn't seem too fond of. "If you can't confess your love to him, can I?" She says jokingly—kind of.

"Get your feet off the dash." He sighs heavily. "And why would you want to when you never met him?"

"Love at first sight? Or some shit like that." She shrugs.

"Love doesn't exist."

"Yeah? Than what do you call this then? You drive up there in this piece of crap, park outside his school like some old pervert and check to see if he's safe." Road teases and pokes at the man's arm. "I mean, it sounds way creepier than it actually is, but if that's not love, I don't know what is...!"

"It's not." Tyki replies sternly. "Checking in on a friend is normal."

"Yeah right. That's only if you consider the person a friend. But I could tell Allen is more to you than that! You got it bad for a thirteen year-old." Road giggles and coughs shortly afterwards when Tyki purposely blows smoke in her direction. "Ass."

"Do me a favor and tuck and roll out of here." He smiles as Road begins to flip him off. "And he's fifteen...turning sixteen next month."

"Okay? That doesn't make it cool for a twenty-nine year old to ogle him like some creep."

"I'm twenty-six."

"Fascinating." Road replies with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Tyki presses at his temple, angrily frowning. "You're giving me a headache. Can we just drive in silence?"

"Sure." Road glances towards him and smiles. "Can I come with you the next time you decide to check on him?"

"After this lovely experience of having you join me today? No."

"Come on! I'm not telling my dad about this whole thing so the least you can do is take me to see who you're protecting...!" Road pleads and grips at his baggy shirt. "Please, please, please!"

"Agh, fine. But for the next five minutes until we make it back, can I just have silence?"

The girl zipped her mouth with a smile and Tyki gave a small, amused smirk.


End file.
